Choices and Decisions
by BAColeNC
Summary: After almost losing both Alya and Chat Noir in an akuma attack, Ladybug decides it's time to stop having secrets from her two best friends. Including and starting with her identity
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Close Call and a Decision

Ladybug and Chat Noir landed side by side in the corner of the empty parking area and assessed the situation. Of prime concern to both heroes was the litter of a half dozen or so citizens laying on the ground.

The akuma victim of the day was the man in charge of the zoos reptile house. Word had come down that funding would be drastically reduced and eventually the exhibit would be phased out. Obviously he hadn't taken it well. The only real change was his hoodie had changed so that it covered his head like a cobra's spread hood.

"This will prove that reptiles and snakes are important!" the akumatized man shouted and gestured with the snake catching stick he held. To the heroes horror a snake seemed to project from the stick and flew through the air.

Ladybug cried out in terror when she saw the target. "Alya! Noooooo!"

Before either Chat or Ladybug could move the snake wrapped around Alya's waist and it's fangs sank deep into the redhead's upper arm. With a scream of pain she sank to her knees then to the ground.

Moving almost as one Ladybug and Chat Noir broke from their shocked observation and went into action.

"Check her, kitty," Ladybug called out as she started her yo-yo whirling as she headed toward the villain with a growl.

"As you wish, Milady," he replied and quickly crossed over to Alya and knelt at her side. The snake reared it's head and struck at him and a quick swipe with his baton caused the snake to vanish in a puff of smoke.

Ladybug closed with the villain and landed a few hits before he grabbed one of her wrists and threw her several feet away.

"Chat! Look out!" she called in warning, as the villain gestured with his stick again. As she ran over to him, she watched as his reaction was just a hair to slow. The snake didn't wrap itself around the black leather clad hero, but simply sank its fangs into his upper thigh.

"Chat!" Ladybug screamed as she heard him cry out in pain then collapse. Her yo-yo struck the snake resulting in another puff of smoke as she ran over to his side. "Chat, can you hear me?" she asked anxiously as she knelt beside him, "Come on, kitty, stay with me."

"Can't promise that, Milady," he managed to grate out. He grimaced as a wave of pain from the bite washed over him. "I hope your lucky charm fixes everything."

"Kitty! Chat Noir?!" Ladybug cried as her partner and friend went limp. With a growl she leapt to her feet and charged Viper. She had gone only a few steps when she heard the sound of Chat transforming back to his civilian self. Fighting the urge to turn around and see who he was, she fought with Viper and found herself thrown several feet again. Managing to land on her feet she realized that she needed to change tactics as Viper launched two more snakes at civilians.

"Lucky charm!" she shouted and a moment later a rubber snake dropped into her hands. Seeing it flash with red spots, and the same happening to Vipers stick she knew what to do. She threw the faux snake so that it landed a few feet in front of Viper and when he reached for it with his stick her yo-yo snapped out and shattered it, releasing the akuma. After she had purified the akuma and released the butterfly she threw the snake into the air with her usual shout.

"Miraculous Ladybug!"

She watched as the magic washed over the civilians on the ground around the parking lot they were in, then she turned to where Alya and Chat were in time to see them both manage to get to a sitting position. Feeling the relief wash over her at seeing them both moving and Chat back to his hero self, she ran over to them and knelt beside them, her head bowed and a hand on each of their shoulders unable to speak.

"Ladybug, we're alright," Alya said, feeling the tremble in her favorite hero's hand, "Thanks to you." She watched as Ladybug took a deep shuddering breath.

"I need to talk to you. Both of you," Ladybug said, not looking up, "In private." She stood then helped both her friends to their feet. A short time later the three of them were in a locked conference room in a nearby building. They sat in chairs, Ladybug in the middle, Alya to her left and Chat Noir on her right. They sat in silence for a moment, then Ladybug's earrings chirped.

"Milady you have to go," Chat Noir said, and was shocked to see Ladybug shake her head.

"No." she said firmly, then took a shuddering breath, "I. . .I almost lost you today. . . both of you. My two best friends." she saw the questioning look on Alya's face. "Alya, I'm going to show you something, I'm going to show you both."

"Bugaboo, no," Chat said softly, putting his hand on her shoulder, knowing what was about to happen.

Ladybug took a breath and closed her eyes, "Trust me, Kitty," she said tilting her head so her cheek brushed against his hand, then bowed her head, "Tikki, spots off." she said softly.

She felt the usual tingle as she detransformed, and she heard the gasp from both her friends. She raised her head and opened her eyes finding Alya's face first, her hazel eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. She chuckled softly as she saw her friend in a rare moment of being at a loss for words. A moment that was all to short.

"No way! That is soooo coool!" Alya cried.

Marinette put her hands on the redhead's shoulders, "You can't tell anyone," she said then leaned in to whisper into her ear, "I know I can trust you with this, as I did with Trixx and you becoming Rena Rouge."

Alya pulled back, blinking, then nodded, "Yes, you're right. You have my word that no one will find out from me." She blinked again when a small red being floated in front of her face. "What is that?!" pretending not to know what a kwami was for Chat Noir's benefit.

Marinette chuckled softly, "That's Tikki, she's a kwami and she gives me my powers when I'm Ladybug," she reached up and gently scratched under Tikki's chin, "the rest of the time she's a good friend."

Alya gasped, drawing both Marinette's and Tikki's attention. "So that's why you went ballistic when Chloe had her, and in keeping herself secret she pretended to be a stuffed toy."

Tikki giggled and turned to Marinette, "Trixx was right, she's a clever girl."

Just then Alya's phone went off. "It's my folks. I'd better get home."

"See you tomorrow, at school," Marinette called as her friend left, then she turned to her partner and friend and found him staring at her. She swallowed nervously, "I hope you're not disappointed in the girl behind the mask."

Chat was silent for a moment, then noticed that Marinette was getting nervous, so he gave her what he hoped was a winning smile "Not at all, Purrrincess I knew you had to be someone amazing, and I should have guessed that it was you. I have a question though, why the sudden change? I mean you've been determined that we couldn't know the other's identity, and now this, and letting Alya in on it."

Chat watched as Marinette wrapped her arms around herself, as if warding off a chill, and he could see that she was trembling again, and the bald fear in her eyes.

"Like. . .like said before, I almost lost you both tonight, and it made me realize that if something happened to any of us when we're not Chat Noir, Ladybug or Rena Rouge, I didn't want any secrets between us."

Chat Noir blinked in surprise, "Wait a minute. You mean Rena Rouge is Alya?!"

"Oooppsss," Marinette said blushing, "I shouldn't have told you that, it wasn't my place."

Marinette looked over as Chat Noir's ring chirped, and he smiled at her.

"That's okay, bugaboo. Now it's my turn. Plagg, claws in."

Now it was Marinette's turn to stare in surprise, "A. . .Adrien?!" she finally managed to gasp.

"I don't have to ask if you're disappointed or not," he said, "I already know that you think I'm way cooler than that pun making Chat Noir."

Marinette looked at him in shock, "How. . . I never said. . ."

Adrien smiled at her "You forget, your best friend is my best friend's girlfriend," he explained, "Let's just say that some things. . .leak over."

Marinette thought that over for a moment, then chuckled softly, "Well at least we won't be messing each other up anymore."

"Huh?"

Marinette sobered up as she went to explain herself. "Remember the time when Ladybug didn't show up for your special night, and you, as Chat, showed up on my balcony to talk?"

"Yeah," Adrien replied, thinking back, then something dawned on him. "You seemed down about something," he said, "What was it?"

"You were supposed to meet with me and the gang at Andre's ice cream stand, and didn't." she said softly.

Adrien was silent for a moment, remembering how it had been a major shaking of their trust in each other, and something else, "Oh my God! I was so angry at Ladybug for standing me up when I was doing the same to you!"

"But you weren't," Marinette insisted, "You asked Ladybug directly to meet you, but I didn't ask you. It was Nino who suggested that you meet us," she looked away, unable to meet his eyes, "You also couldn't stand me up because we weren't, aren't, going out."

Taking a chance, Adrien reached out and put his arm around her shoulders, "Yeah, about that," he said, "Remember that I said I had something to ask you after school?"

"You didn't get the chance because of the akuma attack," she said.

"Well. . .I guess now is as good a time as any," he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his other hand, "Marinette, would be my girlfriend?"

Marinette's head snapped around, her eyes wide her mouth hanging open in total surprise. Then her expression transformed to one of pure joy, and Adrien had no warning as she threw her arms around his shoulders, the movement spilling them both out of their chairs and onto the floor in a jumble.

"I'll take that as a yes," Adrien laughed as he got to his feet, then offered his hand to Marinette and helped her up.

The two stood there for a moment, scant inches apart, and Adrien was pleasantly surprised when Marinette put her arms around his shoulders, and lay her head on his chest.

"Yes," she said, "Most absolutely, and totally yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

Adrien smiled as he put his arms around her, and kissed the top of her head. "You think we should tell Alya?"

Marinette rewarded him with a dazzling smile as she nodded, "She's gonna freak."

The two left the room and building and Adrien walked her home. Along the way they stopped and Marinette took a selfie of the two of them arm in arm, smiling hugely for the shot. Adrien watched as she sent the pic to Alya's phone. They had hardly taken three steps when Marinette's phone chimed it's message tone.

AC: WHEN DID HE ASK?

MDC: I went back over to the school to make sure he was okay and he asked then.

AC: I want the whole stry 2moro at skol g2g now, rents want me to keep eye on twins. L8r

"Well that's done," Marinette said as she put her phone away, "By the time we get to school tomorrow everyone will know."

"I can think of one person who isn't going to be happy for us," Adrien said as they resumed walking, hand in hand.

"Oh my God, Chloe!" Marinette gasped coming to a sudden stop.

"Relax," Adrien soothed, "I'll be right there with you." he gave her a wink that was pure Chat

Marinette couldn't help but laugh, "Okay, Kitty, I know you've got my back so I can stand up to whatever she had to dish out."

Adrien pulled her into a hug, "That's my bugaboo.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Another Scare

Marinette yawned and stretched, removing her pillow from over her head. She blinked a few times at the bright light streaming in through her windows. That's what she loved about Saturdays; her parents let her sleep in, and she could spend her time as she pleased. Today she would be working with her fabrics and sketch pad. At least until lunch time when Alya would be coming over to take her to meet up with the gang at the gardens for the Spring Festival.

Adrien had been right, Chloe had been far from happy that she and Adrien were now a couple. She had started in on Marinette almost from the instant they entered the classroom, which was a mistake on her part as Adrien put an arm around Marinette's waist protectively and possessively, and told her to shut up. The look on Chloe's face was classic as Marinette found that not only was Adrien on one side of her and Alya and Nino on the other, the rest of the class formed up behind her, giving their support. For the first time since she knew her, Marinette saw Chloe back down.

The rest of the week the blonde all but ignore her and Adrien which made Marinette increasingly nervous. A quiet Chloe was a plotting Chloe. A ticking time bomb that could go off at any time.

Putting those thoughts out of her head, she swung her legs to the side of the bed sitting up and yawned again.

"Good morning, Tikki," she said as her yawn trailed off. She reached for her clothes to change when it dawned on her that her little red friend hadn't replied "Tikki?" she called as she continued to change out of her pajamas into her clothes. "Maybe she went down to grab a cookie," she muttered as she finished dressing. Now that she was dressed she headed down the stairs, to get her own breakfast, and see if she could find Tikki. Going down the steps from her room, she turned into the living area of the bakery and opened the cookie jar on the counter.

"Morning, dear," her mother said as she walked in. "You are going to eat a regular breakfast, right?" she asked seeing that Marinette had taken a chocolate chip cookie from the jar.

"Uh huh," Marinette replied as she got out a container of milk, then the other makings of her breakfast. Forcing herself to take the time to eat, she grew increasingly more worried about Tikki not putting in an appearance yet. She finished eating and quickly cleaned her dishes then all but ran back up the steps. "Tikki? Tikki!" she called with no reply. She was glad that her parents granted her her privacy as she now started tearing her room apart, searching for her kwami.

Finally she found her, laying in the old cookie jar she kept by her computer in the shape of a cat's head. "Hey, Tikki, come on, wake up," she urged, her expression showing her concern as the little red being didn't show any signs of movement. "Tikki?" she called worriedly as she gently reached in and lifted her from the jar. "TIKKI! she cried when she made absolutely no movement, her eyes closed. Carrying her friend close to her body she ran up the steps to her bed and grabbed her phone and hit one of her speed dial numbers.

"Hello," a half asleep sounding Adrien said, answering on the second ring.

"Adrien, you've gotta help me! Tikki's not moving and I don't know what's wrong. I've gotta get her to Master Fu!"

"Whoa Mari, calm down, I'm on my way," he said, and right before he closed the connection she heard him say 'Claws out'

Marinette knew her parents wouldn't bother her until shortly before lunch, she she quickly grabbed her small bag and gently placed Tikki's still form into it then climbed up through the skylight onto her balcony. As she waited for Adrien she paced the small space, barely keeping herself from screaming, her fist thumping the railing. She let out a small yelp of surprise when Chat Noir suddenly appeared at her side.

Chat barely paused to let Marinette know he was there before he put an arm around her waist then extended his staff, propelling them up among the roof tops quickly traversing the city.

"Mind telling me where we're going?"

"Yeah, right," Marinette said, then gave him directions. In a short time they touched down in a small alley, and Adrien transformed back to his civilian self and followed Marinette at a trot to the front of the building.

"You know this is a massage parlor, right?" he asked as Marinette went to knock on the door. As had happened the other times she had come here the door opened by itself.

"Master Fu!" Marinette called as she went in, Adrien close on her heels, "Please tell me you're here."

"Calm yourself, Marinette," a soft male voice said from a doorway in the back of the room. A moment later the door opened and Adrien saw a older oriental man with graying hair, mustache, and goatee. He was wearing a pair of khaki pants and a Hawaiian print shirt.

Marinette had taken Tikki from her purse and held her out to the man, and Adrien could see the tears now flowing down her face.

"Master, she hasn't moved yet this morning, and I don't know what's wrong with her, you've got to help her!" she pleaded.

Master Fu gently took Tikki from her, his face showing his concern.

"Aside from yourself and Chat Noir revealing your identities to each other, has anything unusual happened?"

"We're dating," Adrien replied.

"Those would be the only things," Marinette added, "Can you help her?"

Master Fu sighed heavily, "I honestly don't know," he replied, "But I do know that I can't with you in the room. Your fidgeting and emotional state is to much of a distraction." he looked over at Adrien and Plagg, "take her outside and try to calm her down while I see what I can do. I will send Wayzz to get you when I'm done."

"Yes, Master," Adrien agreed, and gently guided Marinette from the room. About half way to the door, she stopped and looked back. "You have to let him work, Princess," Adrien soothed. Wayzz led them to a side door that led to the alley between the buildings. Under other circumstances Adrien thought that he would find Marinette's pacing amusing, but not now.

"Chat, could you take me up?" she asked, "Please."

"Sure," Adrien replied, "Plagg, claws out." Once the transformation was complete he put an arm around Marinette's waist, and she put hers around his neck and he activated his baton propelling them to the rooftops. He finally stopped two buildings down the street, since it was the highest one on the block. He glanced down when Marinette didn't immediately move away from him, her fingers trailing over his shoulder as she seemed to take an interest in his suit. He felt a pang in his heart as she looked up at him and trailed her fingers over his mask.

"You can, and I can't," she said softly then moved off to look out over the city.

"Plagg, claws in," he said, becoming Adrien again.

"Claws out, claws in," Plagg complained, "Make up your mind, kid."

"I'm sorry, Plagg," Marinette said, walking back over to gently touch the kwami's cheek, "It's my fault."

Adrien was surprised to see Plagg blush and was even more so when he spoke, "I guess it's alright," He watched as Marinette turned back and walked over to the side of the room, looking out over the city.

"What's that?" Adrien asked seeing that Marinette had something in her hands and was asbsently running her fingers over it.

"It was a gift from Tikki to me on my fourteenth birthday," she said softly as she helt the comma shaped red object up for him to see. "She said it was a token of the friendship she had with me. Inside is a hair from all the previous Ladybugs and one of my own." she looked wistfully at it then chuckled sadly. "It was kinda gross how she made, kinda like a cat with a hairball, but when I understood what it stood for I keep it close to my heart, along with this."

"That's. . ." Adrien gasped recognizing the object.

"Marinette smiled at him, "Yes, it's the charm you gave me the same day."

She slipped both objects back under her shirt and turned back toward the skyline.

"I never realized just how beautiful this city is," said said softly. "Until I saw it from up here. Tikki, she. . .she allowed me to see my home from a different point of view." she turned back to look at Adrien, "I've learned that I love this city, and I will do all I can to protect it, with or without my being Ladybug."

"You won't be doing it alone, Milady. I'll be with you, as will your closest friends at least." he paused for a moment, watching as she continued to look out over the city. "I know. . ." he began, but cut off when Marinette spun to face him, her expression all Ladybug, and angry as well.

"Don't you dare tell me you know how I feel! I could lose her, someone who I hold very dear to me! How could you know how that feels?!" she shouted, and saw Adrien take a step back as if slapped, his expression showing pain for a moment before he got control of himself again.

"I. . . I know, Princess," he said softly, "Trust me, I know."

Adrien saw her realization wash over her face as she took the few steps to close with him, her hand reaching out to touch him, but stopping short, uncertain if he wanted her to.

"Adrien, mon chaton, I'm so sorry. I didn't think, that was uncalled for and cruel."

He heard her sigh with relief as he took her hands in his and drew her into a hug. He didn't know how long they stood there like that, but after a while her trembling eased then stopped.

"Plagg, not now," he said when he felt a small thump at the back of his head.

"Hey, it ain't me," Plagg said, floating in front of him as he felt another thump. Slipping his arm around Marinette's waist and turned to face Wayzz.

"Master Fu, has finished and wants you to come back," the little green kwami said.

"Right," he said and took a step away from Marinette, "Plagg, claws out."

A short time later, Marinette and Adrien walked into Master Fu's room, and Adrien was relieved to see Tikki floating beside the older man.

"Tikki!" Marinette cried, running across the room to gently snatch the kwami our of the air and hold her close. After a moment she let her go and hugged master Fu, "Thank you Master."

Adrien smiled softly at Master Fu's reaction to the hug, returning it at first, then emotionally and physically taking a step back. He also noticed that Marinette realized her lack of manners and took a step back and bowed from the waist. He saw that Marinette grew slightly nervous as Master Fu's expression returned to it's normal calm, then he smiled broadly as Marinette held her hand out and Tikki landed in her palm and Marinette placed her on her right shoulder.

"You are most welcome, Ladybug. It is good to see that there is such a strong bond between you. It confirms I was correct in my choice of you both.

"I am not up to feeling completely well, Marinette, but I am much better." Tikki said.

"I do not know what it was that effected her like that, but she should recover fully," Master Fu said, "To that end, you are doing what is best for her, hold her close and let her receive your positive feelings for her," he instructed, "Only in an emergency should you transform into Ladybug.

Marinette gave Master Fu another bow, "Thank you, again, Master. I don't. . .I don't know what I'd do without her,"

"Not transform into Ladybug, for one thing," Tikki quipped, causing Marinette to chuckle.

"It is I who should be thanking you, both of you for taking on the responsibility, and fighting Hawk Moth. Now if you will excuse me, I do have things to do today."

"Of course, Master," Adrien said and they left. Adrien noticed that instead of hiding in Marinette's purse Tikki rode on her right shoulder and that the kwami was nuzzling her head against Marinette's neck. Shrugging his shoulders and figuring that Tikki would somehow hide if needed, they started walking down the sidewalk. He turned to go down an alley, and stopped when Marinette didn't follow him.

"I figured we'd walk back," she said, "It's a beautiful day, and it'll give us more time together."

"Hey, I'm all for that," Adrien agreed and came up on her left side. He went to reach for her hand when she slid her arm around his waist. He glanced over at her as she lay her head on his shoulder, and he put his arm around her waist.

After a while the couple ended up in and alley not far from the bakery that Marinette's parents owned.

"Now I need you to transform so you can get me to my balcony,"

"Right," he said, then transformed. A moment later and they stood on the roof balcony of the bakery. "I could stay," he suggested, "It's only about an hour before Alya and Nino will be showing up."

"And how will I explain you getting up to my room, without going past my parents?" she asked with a soft smile, "besides I've gotta put my room back in order from when I was searching for Tikki."

Reluctantly Chat agreed and gave her a hug and turned to leave.

"Wait," Marinette called stopping him. "I know it's gonna irritate Plagg, but could you give me a hug as Adrien, not Chat?"

"For you anything," Adrien said then dropped his transformation. He stood there, and held his arms open. He wasn't surprised when Marinette stepped into them, but was when she quickly tilted her face up to his and he hand went to the back of his head as she pulled him down for a kiss.

Marinette felt him stiffen in surprise, then sighed contentedly as she felt his relax. When they broke the kiss, she lay her head on his chest, her arms sliding down from his shoulders to his waist.

"Thank you for being here for me today," she said softly. She felt his hands on her shoulders, move her slightly back so he could look into her face, and she gasped at the emotions she read in his eyes.

"I will be here for you whenever you need me, Princess, this I promise you." he said then kissed the top of her head. "Now, seeing as you insist that I leave," he added, backing up a step. "Plagg,. . ."

"Wait, please," Tikki's voice called out and she floated out from behind Marinette. She floated there a moment a short distance from Adrien's face, and he could see a pensive expression on her face. She suddenly seemed to make up her mind and she quickly swooped in and kissed Adrien's cheek. "You have my thanks as well, for coming so quickly."

Adrien blushed and looked over at Marinette when he heard her chuckle. "My pleasure, Tikki. Now then, Plagg, claws out,"

Marinette watched as Chat Noir leapt from her balcony the propelled himself from roof to roof.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Adrien and Marinette Talk

Marinette had just finished putting her room back in order and looked over at the dress she was planning on working on this morning. Knowing she had just over half an hour before Alya would be showing up. She laid on the chaise lounge with a large sketch pad and opened it, deciding to work on it until Alya came.

"Marinette, you have a visitor," she heard her mother call, after hearing a knock on the trapdoor.

"Send her in maman," she replied.

"Umm, it's not Alya, dear, it's a boy,"

Marinette jumped up from the lounge and gave herself a quick look in the mirror. She chuckled at herself as she realized that Adrien had seen her already that morning. She crossed over to the trapdoor and went down the steps to the family living area behind the bakery.

"He says he knows you, Mari," her father's deep voice said as he stood beside Adrien.

Marinette smiled sweetly at the two of them, "Yes, Papa, I know him," she said, then reached out to take Adrien's hand, "He's a very close friend. Remember when he came over to play video games with me so we could win the contest?"

Tom, hummed, remembering Adrien's visit, and that he had acted the perfect gentleman with his daughter. With a shrug of his shoulders he went back to the bakery.

"Alya should be arriving soon, maman," Marinette said as she led Adrien to the steps to her room, "Have her come up."

"Of course, dear," Sabine said, "Oh, and leave your trapdoor open."

Adrien smiled when he saw Marinette blush slightly.

"Yes, maman." she replied. "What are you doing here?" she asked when she and Adrien reached her room.

Adrien gave a nervous chuckle and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't want to go home, and I'd rather be here than wandering around the streets," he replied, "So I stopped in and had breakfast. You know they have excellent cheese danishes here?" he asked, then saw the look she was giving him, "Um, yeah, heh heh, you know. Duh."

Marinette laughed at his discomfort. It was cute seeing the usually confident and reserved Adrien Agrest actually blushing and almost but not quite stumbling over his words. Her expression grew serious when she realized why he wouldn't want to go home. "Would your father actually try to keep you from coming with us today?" she asked.

"He would try," Adrien confirmed with a lopsided grin, "I just didn't want to put up with that drama today."

Marinette suddenly realized the look on his face wasn't one she'd seen before, but recognized. She glanced over at the open trapdoor and considered what her parents would think of her next action. "Adrien," she called softly, "Come here," she added with her arms held out to him. She raised an eyebrow as he swallowed nervously and stepped into her arms, his going around her waist, then up to her shoulders, holding her tightly against her.

She sighed, reveling in the comforted and safe feeling that flooded through her as they hugged. They both jumped when her phone rang. "Hey, Alya," she said seeing who was calling.

Adrien couldn't hear what Alya was saying, but he could here her voice from the phone and decided to have a little fun. "Morning, Alya." he said loud enough to be picked up by the phone. He smiled broadly when Alya's voice on the phone stopped probably mid-sentence.

"Yes, he's here," Marinette replied in response to Alya's question after a long moment. "Standing about a foot away from me. Yeah, well he is my boyfriend, why shouldn't he be here?"

Adrien wondered at what Alya said as Marinette blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Alya Cesaire, get your mind out of the gutter! You know me better than that!" she blew out a breath on frustration. "Okay, yes I forgive you, but only because I know you so well I know you were joking. See you in a while."

Adrien watched as she hung up and stood there, tapping her foot, her free hand bouncing against her thigh. He knew that if she was a cartoon there would probably be steam coming from her ears.

"Princess?"

"What!" she replied sharply, and Adrien could see the anger flashing in her eyes.

"I didn't mean for my being here to be an embarrassment. I'm sorry."

"You are not an embarrassment, mon chaton," she said tossing her phone onto the chaise. "Alya just has a. . .unique imagination. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"So, what were you doing when I interrupted you?"

She moved over to the chaise and picked up the sketch pad, "I was going to work on this," she said holding it out to him.

Adrien took the pad and looked at the artwork there, "Hey, this is really really good!" he said, "I see you used one of the stock pictures from the Ladyblog to do yourself."

"You follow the Ladyblog?"

"Off and on now, but when we first started I used to get on the site a lot to see if what we were doing was approved of by the people."

Marinette raised and eyebrow, surprised that it was he that was concerned about the approval of the citizens instead of herself.

"Well, Alya's call just changed my plans," she announced, "I'm going to grab a quick shower."

"You don't mind if I wait on the balcony, do you?"

"Be my guest." she replied gathering together the clothes she wanted to change into. She went into the bathroom off her room and quickly showered, glad for the relaxing feel of the how water. While she was drying her hair, she had a thought. "Tikki." she called softly, and her kwami phased through the door.

"Yes,"

"If I wear my hair differently, can you change it to my usual style when I'm Ladybug and back when I change back?"

Tikki giggled, "I am the goddess of creation, so I should be able to manage a simple hairstyle with no problem."

"Thanks." she said and finished with her hair and got dressed. "Adrien, you still here?" she called when she got back to her room. She looked up when she heard him come back in from the balcony.

"Yep," he replied as he came down the steps then froze at the bottom when he got a good look at her. "Wow," he said softly, "You're beautiful," he added then blushed slightly, "Not that you aren't always beautiful, but . . ." he stammered.

Marinette laughed, still not used to seeing this side of him. She spun in place slowly. "You like?"

Adrien's eyes drank in her appearance. She was wearing a dark blue skirt that fell a few inches short of her knees and a matching pullover short sleeved shirt. She still wore her pink sneakers, but had dark blue knee socks that matched the rest of her outfit. He also noticed that she had left her hair down and the raven tresses reached just past her shoulders. He swallowed nervously before answering. "Very much, and the new hair style suits you."

Marinette walked over to him, and looked up at him nervously, "What was bothering you before?"

Adrien thought for a moment, figuring out what she meant, "You mean when we were on that roof, waiting for Tikki?" he asked, drawing a nod from her. He sighed heavily, one hand going to the back of his neck. "Well, I did mean that I knew how you felt about Tikki, and not just because of my mother." he gave a short chuckle, "I realized that I envy you, Princess. Not just that you have both parents, but that they care for and about you. To my father I'm simply part of his brand. Most of the time I might as well be alone in the house for all he pays attention to me. I talk more with Natalie than with him." he paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts, "Then Plagg came along and things changed. I was able to get out of the house and do things, both as Chat Noir and as myself, but as Chat I found I had a friend that would watch my back, who cared for me, in her own way. I still can't get over how I missed you being Ladybug, because you do the same for everyone, friend or not."

"So that's why you. . .fell for Ladybug first?"

Adrien sighed and ran his fingers trough his own hair, No," he replied, then gave her a lopsided grin that had Chat Noir written all over it, "It was because I saw her first."

Marinette watched as he stepped out of their hug and paced in front of her. "I'll admit that I fell head over heels for Ladybug, but the next day, when I saw you I found myself drawn to you, and when you looked up at me from under that collapsed umbrella, it was so cute and you captured my heart then. I just wish it hadn't taken us almost three years to reach this point."

"Well at least we became friends without the masks."

"And what we are now is so much better," he said stepping back over and drawing her into another hug. This time it was he who started the kiss.

"Hah! Caught ya!" Alya shouted from the trapdoor.

Adrien was surprised that when they broke both the kiss and hug that Marinette practically hid behind him. He glanced back and saw she was blushing profusely, and he heard the sound from Alya's phone indicating that she just took a picture.

"Alya, no," he pleaded, "Please don't."

"Oh come on," the redhead countered, "People will love to see this."

Adrien stepped over to Alya and put his hands on her shoulders. "If you value Marinette's or even my friendship, then please don't. She's had a rough enough morning."

Alya's expression suddenly became concerned and she crossed over to her friend. "Yo, girl, what happened?"

Adrien was glad that Nino hadn't come up with Alya. He stepped to the other side of the room and became overly interested in her design sketch book.

"Something happened to Tikki, and she got very very sick," Marinette replied, keeping her voice low, then hung her head. "I thought I was going to lose her," she all but whispered. "Alya, I've never been that. . .terrified is the only word I can think of," she related, "I was able to contact Chat Noir, and he took us to a healer for Tikki."

"My God," Alya gasped, "I'm so sorry. I promise that I won't post the pictures.

Adrien glanced over at the two girls as they hugged.

"When I found her not moving I panicked." she related, "I called Chat Noir since he could get me to the healer the fastest, and I'm sorry I didn't call and tell you after things calmed down.

"Don't worry about it, girl. I understand," she gave her bestie a conspirital wink, "You were distracted."

"Oh, please, Alya. Knock it off," Marinette complained.

"Okay, I will," the redhead replied with a chuckle, "Besides, I've got a bone to pick with you anyway," she said, and saw Marinette raise an eyebrow in curiosity. "All those times when I would tell you about what happened during an akuma attack and you'd make like you had no idea what I was talking about. Do you know how stupid that made me look?"

"No worse than when you had to claim your phone battery died instead of telling me that Ladybug had you help by becoming Rena Rouge," Marinette countered in a normal tone of voice.

"Hey!," Alya protested, "He wasn't supposed to know that!"

"Actually it was Tikki that gave you away, at least at first," Adrien said, "When you asked what Tikki was after Ladybug revealed herself to us."

"I didn't realize that," Marinette said under her breath.

"She said that Trixx was right that you were a clever girl."

"Wait a minute," Alya said, "First, how does he know about Trixx, or any kwami, and when did he find out about you being the bug?"

"Milady?" Adrien asked, and Marinette nodded.

"Watch this," he said, giving the redhead a huge grin, "Plagg, claws out."

"Oh. My. God!" Alya gasped when the transformation was complete.

"Talk about two people feeling stupid," Marinette quipped, "Adrien and I not knowing that we were actually in love with each other, but not," she explained, "Me crushing on him, and him doing the same with Ladybug."

"Well, that straightens out a lot of things I've noticed while watching the. . . four? Of you." Alya said, then her face grew serious, "There was a reason why I left Nino downstairs," she said, "Do either of you know an oriental man, gray hair, mustache and goatee and likes Hawaiian shirts?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" Marinette asked back evasively.

"Yesterday, after school, I took my sisters to the merry go round at the park and while they were riding it I saw such a man," Alya related. "He had fallen and I went over to him, to help him up and give him back his cane. He thanked me, and then congratulated me and turned to leave so I went back to where I had left my phone on the park fence, and found this on it."

Marinette looked first at the jewelery box Alya held, then up at her friend.

"What was inside" Marinette asked.

"You know damn well what was inside, girl," Alya replied, and slipped the fox miraculous from under her shirt, "and now I've got a little friend." she added and Trixx floated out from under her hair.

Marinette smiled as Tikki gave a small squeal of delight and zipped over to the little fox like kwami. The two had a quick reunion, then were zipping all around the room, being joined by Plagg when Adrien released his transformation.

"I wonder if that means he thinks we might need the help until Tikki gets back up to full power," Adrien said.

"So this isn't some kind of trick of Hawk Moth's then, right?"

"Right," Marinette said, "As I told you, you are only to use your powers in an emergency and only for the greater good, and except for the people in this room right now, you are to keep it secret."

"I understand, oh fearless leader," Alya said, keeping a straight face for only a moment before bursting out laughing, "So I get to keep him?"

"You are my chosen, so we keep each other safe, like I explained earlier," Trixx cut in, floating a few inches in front of Alya's face.

"Yes, he gave me quite the lecture after I got home and into my room to have some alone time with him." Alya explained, "I got a far more complete run down of my powers and abilities than I did from the two of you."

"Let me give you something." Marinette said, and took a small purse from a dresser drawer. "It's cut so that there is more room inside than you'd think, and this little side pouch is where you can keep some of whatever it is she eats, it's even lined with plastic."

"Thank you," Trixx said, then looked over at Alya, "It's not that I don't like the scent of strawberries, but I can't really relax if I have to hold on so I don't fall out."

Alya chuckled and took some cereal from a sandwich sized baggie she had in her pocket and put it into the pouch in the purse. Trixx then flew in and settled in.

"Hey, this is comfortable." he said and Alya put the purse over her shoulder.

"Hey, Princess, is it okay if I have one of these?" Adrien asked seeing an almost empty box of macaroons by her computer.

"Help yourself, but aren't we going to be eating lunch at the food court at the festival?"

Adrien shrugged, and popped the treat into his mouth, "They're still good.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Non-akuma action

"We're going to the festival now, Maman," Marinette announced as they exited through the bakery.

"Alright, dear," Sabine said, "Have fun." she added, looking pointedly at Adrien.

Marinette giggled, "Could you throw these out when you close down tonight?" she asked, putting the near empty carton of macaroons on a shelf under the counter by the register.

"You take good care of my daughter," Tom's voice rumbled as he came up to stand beside his wife.

"Of course, sir. I give you my word," Adrien replied.

"Nino must be outside," Alya said, not seeing him in the bakery.

"So, lets go then," Adrien said, taking Marinette's hand and leading her to the door.

"Hey, bro," Nino greeted him as they left the bakery, "Wow, Marinette, looking good," he added.

"If it weren't for the fact that I know you and Marinette have been friends for years, I might get jealous of the look you're giving her," Alya said, walking over to Nino and putting her arm around his waist.

Nino blushed slightly, then wrapped Alya in a hug and kissed her soundly.

"Come on you two, come up for air," Adrien teased, and chuckled at the way Alya seemed to stagger for a moment as they walked. He looked over at Marinette as she lay her head on his shoulder, a soft smile on her face. "What?" he asked her, and his breath caught in his throat a the look she gave him.

"I saw the look on your face when Nino complimented me," she replied. "You might as well said it out loud, 'Yep she mine, not yours so get over it'"

"Sooooo, I can't be proud about my girlfriend being a hottie?"

Marinette opened her mouth to reply, but was interrupted by the sound of squealing tires and a loud crash. The foursome trotted the rest of the way to the intersection, and saw the accident.

"At least it wasn't an akuma," Marinette said under her breath.

Two cars had tried to occupy the same section of the intersection at the same time, the result was one car was now on it's top, and the other on it's side. As they watched the battery of the car on its side shorted out, causing sparks that ignited the small pool of gasoline that had formed, the sight of the flames causing the occupants of both cars to scream.

"Nino, call it in," Marinette said, pulling Alya with her, "we'll see if we can find something to help."

"Right," Nino said, pulling his phone out.

"Let's do this," Adrien said, when they reached an empty alley. "Plagg, claws out!"

Marinette hesitated, "Tikki, are you up to this?"

"Marinette, if we don't do something those people in the cars are going to die," Tikki replied.

Marinette nodded, "Tikki, spots on!"

"This is sooooo cool!" Alya gushed, "Trixx, lets pounce."

A moment later the three heroes charged out of the alley, and returned to the scene.

"Chat, the car on its side, get on top and cataclysm the door so you and Rena can get the people out,"

"Right, milady," he said and nimbly leapt to the top of the car in question. "Cataclysm!" he shouted, then put his hand flat on the driver's side door. After it had fallen to rust, he reached around the driver and unbuckled his seatbelt then pulled the driver out.

"Got him, Chat," Rena said, and jumped down off the car with him. "Perfect timing," she commented as an ambulance pulled up, the paramedics bailing out and taking charge of the man.

"Here's another," Chat said as he landed with a woman in his arms. "That's it for that car." he added.

Ladybug, meanwhile, was on the side of the upside down car opposite of the flames.

"Get my babies out first!" the woman behind the wheel cried, "Please, get them to safety!"

Ladybug nodded, and found she had to change plans. She hadn't known there were kids in the car. She punched at the back door, her fist going through the sheet metal, and she grabbed the interior framework and pulled. With a shriek of tortured metal the door ripped off, and she quickly crawled into the backseat and helped the two children out of their car seats.

"Here you go, officer," she said to the police officer that was standing there. Making sure the two kids were under control, she turned back to car.

"Ladybug, get clear!" a fireman shouted, "The gas tank is going to blow. Ladybug!"

Ladybug ignored the warning. She had to get the driver out. She unbuckled her and kicked the door off. "Hold on tight," she told her.

There was a muffled whump, and the car on its top was completely engulfed in flames.

"No!" Chat shouted when he saw the interior of the car filled with flames.

"Up here." Ladybug voice called, from across the intersection. Everyone looked up and watched as she lowered herself from the top of a streetlight, the womans arms around her neck, and Ladybug holding her around the waist. "Here we go," she said as she touched down.

"Thank you, Ladybug." the woman said giving her a hug, then went back across the street to reunite with her children.

"That was close, Milady," Chat said as the gathered crowd applauded and cheered. "Please don't scare me like that again."

"No promises, mon chaton," she replied, bopping him lightly on the nose. "Time to bug out," she added when Chat's ring chirped. The three heroes leapt away back to an empty alley where they changed back.

"Dudes, you missed all the excitement!" Nino cried as his three friends walked up. He went on to describe the events. "I even caught it on my phone for the Ladyblog," he boasted to Alya, bringing the video up on the screen to show her.

"Thanks," she said giving him a kiss on the cheek, "I would have come back to get it myself, but the crowd had gotten so thick I couldn't get through."

Alya held back as Adrien came up and talked with Nino.

"Not bad, Rena," Marinette whispered to her.

"That was so cool, and you do that often?"

Marinette giggled at her friends enthusiasm, remembering she she first became Ladybug. "And you never get used to it," she told her, "It always feels good."

A short time later and the two couples entered the park where the festival was being held.

"Someone's hungry," Adrien teased as he heard Marinette's stomach growl loudly at the aromas drifting from the food stalls nearby.

"Hey, I had an earlier breakfast than you did," she protested, then leaned over to whisper into his ear, "I went down to see if Tikki was in the cookie jar in the kitchen and Maman caught me and made sure I ate breakfast,"

Adrien kissed the top of her head, "Well then, I guess I'd better get you something for lunch," he said. "Alya, Nino, lunch is on me."

A short time later, Adrien watched as Alya and Nino took their meals and headed over to one of the many tables. He looked around and saw the stall that Marinette had chosen to get her meal at. He walked up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Made up you mind on what you're eating?"

"Uh huh," she replied, "It'll be ready in a moment," she added.

Right on cue the operator of the stall came up and handed a bowl and a small box to her, "That'll be 8 euros," he announced, then looked to see if anyone else was in earshot, "A special price, just for you, Marinette."

"Thanks, Henri. Don't forget to stop by for those special cheese cakes," she said, as Adrien paid for the meal.

Adrien followed her over to the table with Nino and Alya and he sat beside her on the bench like seat. He looked over at what was in the bowl and saw assorted vegetables and shrimp in a dark brown sauce. As he watched she opened the small box and added the rice from it and stirred.

"How did that come to only 8 euros?" he asked, "I mean that a lot of shrimp."

Marinette smiled, "Henri is a friend of my parents," she replied, then speared a shrimp with her fork and popped it into her mouth. "Oooooo, that's so good," she said softly, "Papa gave him a special price on some of his special chocolate cheese cakes, and he returned the favor for me with this. Would you like to try some?"

Adrien smiled at her, "No, you go ahead, I'm not hungry yet." He watched as she ate, obviously enjoying the meal and he was surprised that she quickly finished the entire bowl. "How do you stay so. . . small eating like that?"

Marinette smiled sweetly at him, "I don't eat like this all the time, this is special," she replied, then leaned over closer to him, "Plus I get my exercise at night," she said softly so only he could hear her.

Once she was done the foursome threw their trash away and started walking around the festival, the sound of music growing louder as they neared the center of it.

"They sound in good form today," Nino commented as they reached the fringe of the crowd listening to the music. As they watched Luka hit a final chord, and Juleka played the final riff on bass. The applause was thunderous and long.

Marinette looked around knowing that if Juleka was here, Rose couldn't be too far away.

"Hey, Rose, over here!" she called when she saw her. She noticed that not only was Rose there, so was pretty much the rest of her class.

"Did you guys see that accident a few blocks over?" Kim asked.

"Sure did," Nino replied, and quickly brought the video up on his phone. During the babble of conversations over the scene, Adrien noticed that another band had taken the stage and began playing a slow song.

"Would you care to dance, Princess?" he asked and was stunned by the huge smile Marinette gave him.

"It would be my pleasure," she said, placing her hand in his and following him to the dance area. Her arms went up around his neck, and she felt his around her waist.

"Remember when we did this at Chloe's party?" he asked.

"But this is better," Marinette sighed, laying her head on his chest her eyes closed as she savored the moment. She suddenly felt the stutter of his steps, and he grew tense. "What's wrong?"

"Let's just say that Alya's taking our picture before is gonna seem like nothing."

"Huh?" she asked as she lifted her head and opened her eyes. Not far away was a group of reporters, including Nadia Chamack with her cameraman. "No," she almost whimpered. She would have run away but Adrien held her.

"I'll be with you, Princess, and won't let anything happen to you. No offense but it's more me than you that they are interested in."

Marinette took a deep breath then let it out, "Okay," she said, "I trust you, mon chevalier."

"So, I'm your knight huh?" he asked as they headed over to the reporters.

Marinette smiled up at him, her arms gently wrapped around his upper arm, "Uh huh, I'm your princess, and you keep me safe," she said, "Besides, I can't keep calling mon chaton in public. People might put things together."

She was surprised when he stopped and turned her so they were facing each other. Her heart skipping a beat when he lowered his face to hers, his lips gently claiming hers.

Marinette could hear the click of the camera shutters, but found that she couldn't care less about them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Problems with Reporters

Marinette's lack of concern about the reporters ended when the kiss did. Adrien's comment and tone of voice didn't help.

"Let's get this over with so we can enjoy the festival some more."

Instead of putting her arm around his waist, she wrapped both her arms around his upper arm, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Remember, you're with me," Adrien assured her, "All they will do is take pictures and ask questions. If you don't want to answer then don't."

Marinette looked up at him and gave him what she hoped was a confident, winning smile. When the got about five feet from the group they started shouting questions at the couple, mostly aimed at Adrien. Realizing that she was being relatively ignored, she let her gaze wander until she caught a blaze of yellow over white chino pants.

'Chloe,' she thought to herself, wondering why the blonde had such a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Before she could give it to much thought she realized that one of the reporters must have asked Adrien a question that he didn't like, as she felt his body tense, and he seemed to lean protectively toward her.

"Excuse me, but what was that?" he asked.

"So, how long will you be dating this common girl out of pity?" a redheaded reporter repeated.

"Listen I don't care if she's from a wealthy family or not," Adrien said, and Marinette could tell by his tone that he was barely keeping his anger in check. "Marinette is the most caring, warm hearted, and the most amazing girl I know."

Marinette was so taken with his sticking up for her that she missed the next question the reporter asked, but it was obvious that Adrien didn't.

"What paper do you work for?" he demanded, his voice decidedly angry, and the reporter named one of the many gossip papers. "I want a written, public apology from both you and your editor by end of business tomorrow, or you'll be facing a lawsuit, is that clear?"

There was silence for a moment, then the woman cleared her throat, "Yes, Mister Agrest, perfectly clear."

"You've all got your pictures and the necessary details about us, so we're done," he said, turning on his heel and walking off, Marinette at his side. They were over by the stage when Mariette looked over at him.

"You didn't have to. . ." was all she got out.

Adrien turned sharply to her. "So what was I supposed to do?" he demanded angrily, "Let them keep referring to you as some kind of money grubber?"

Marinette backed away from him, her face a mix of fear and hurt. "Umm, no. Of course not," she managed to say then turned and ran.

Adrien took a deep breath, getting a grip on his anger at the reporter. Anger he had just taken out on the one person he loved with all his heart. He took a few steps to follow her, but pulled up short with Alya blocking his path.

"What the hell did you do, Agrest?!" she demanded, her face a study of anger.

He swallowed nervously, he'd seen Alya angry before, usually at Chloe, but this level of anger was far above that. Her hazel eyes seemed to have changed color, almost becoming brown in color as she stood there her fists on her hips, standing squarely in his way.

He sighed heavily, and looked down at his feet, unable to meet her gaze, knowing that he deserved the redhead's ire, "Something absolutely stupid," he admitted, "You heard the questions that reporter was asking," he explained, "Implying that I was dating Mari out of pity or she was dating me to get at my money. I couldn't just stand by and let that pass, so I threatened to sue them if I didn't get a public written apology."

"And," Alya prompted, wanting to know what upset her friend into running away before she followed.

Adrien sighed again, remembering the look on Marinette's face as she backed away from him before bolting. "She stopped walking and was going to tell me that I didn't have to do that, but I cut her off and yelled at her. It was the reporter I was angry at not her," he said, and Alya could see the pain on his face, "Never at her."

Alya sighed, "Alright, you stay here and I'll go and find her, okay?"

"Actually no," he replied, and looked around and saw that there was no one else nearby. "The first thing she does when she gets somewhere is to see if there is somewhere she can go to have the privacy to transform," he whispered, "I do the same, and I'm about to find out if we found the same place. This is my screw up to fix."

Alya nodded, and as he turned to leave, she grabbed his arm, stopping him again.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said, and was surprised when he pulled her into a quick hug.

"Don't be," he told her, "You're her best friend and you care deeply for her," he said, then looked away sadly, "I wish I had more friends like that." he finished softly, then trotted off.

############

Marinette had backed away from Adrien, his angry words hitting her almost like physical blows. She knew he probably heard her chocked sob as she finally turned and fled from his anger. She wasn't surprised when she didn't run across anyone as she headed for the back of the stage, then under it as it was where she had made the decision that she would head here if she had to change into Ladybug.

She stopped, almost in the middle of the support girders and wires underneath the stage. She put a hand up on one of the vertical girders, needing the support, both from her run, and her spinning thoughts as to why he was angry at her. She stood there, winning her battle to suppress the sobs that threatened to break free from her lips, but losing the one to hold her tears back. It was like this that Adrien found her.

"Princess." he called softly, "I. . .I'm sorry."

Marinette heard the pain in his voice, and misunderstood it.

'He's breaking up with me,' she thought, the self confidence she had built up swept away by both the reporter's questions and his anger. "Just go," she said, her voice shaky, "I understand that you don't want anything to do with me."

"What? No, Marinette wait," he called, as she took first few walking steps, then broke into a run.

"Tikki, spots on!" she shouted as she neared the edge of the stage.

"Oh no you don't," Adrien muttered as he followed, watching as he transformation washed over her on the run, "You're going to hear me out," he added as he ran after her. He quickly picked up a rock and threw it, hitting her yo-yo about a foot from her hand.

Ladybug had taken a small hop, thinking that her yo-yo would pull her up and away. With Adrien's thrown rock she simply tripped when she landed back on her feet.

"I seem to remember being in this position before," Adrien said as he was on his knees straddling her hips, his hands holding her wrists, pinning them to the ground.

"Don't get used to it," she said, bringing one of her knees up to his chest then flipping him off.

Thinking a silent thank you to his father for making him take self-defense classes, he rolled with the throw and came up to his feet, instinctively raising his hands defensively.

That stance lasted only a split second when he made eye contact with her. "I'm not going to fight you, mon amour," he said, dropping his hands to his sides. "All I want is to talk, and apologize."

Adrien stood his ground nervously. Ladybug's stance was very familiar to him, but not as being the one it was aimed at. Feet shoulder width apart, body bladed toward him, her yo-yo whirling to her side.

"Now I know how an akuma victim feels," he muttered, "Please, Milady, talk to me." he said, then breathed a sigh of relief as she put her yo-yo away.

"What is there to talk about?" she asked, then dropped her transformation "You believe that reporter, that's why you're sorry, because you're breaking up with me. Wait, what did you just call me?"

"Milady?"

"No. Before that."

"Mon amour, my love?"

"Yes," she said softly walking over to him, "You actually consider me that?" She watched as he reached up to touch her cheek, but held back, and she could see the uncertainty in his eyes. "Even though I'm just me?"

"Princess, I'm so sorry that I yelled at you," he said his eyes down, "It was that reporter I was angry at, not you. I couldn't stand her implying that our relationship was so hollow," he explained, "And don't ever sell yourself short," he added, "Being 'just you' is being the most incredible, warm hearted and caring person I've ever met."

Marinette reached up and touched his cheek, then pulled him into a hug. "You're certain of this?"

Adrien drew back and looked into her eyes, "Yes, Princess, I have no doubt nor am I holding anything back. I love you." he said, then framed her face with his hands. "When I saw the look on your face as you backed away from me, it felt like someone had grabbed a hold of my heart and was squeezing it."

"And then I ran," she said softly.

"Taking my heart with you," he said, "And leaving me to face Alya." he added with a slight grin. He reveled in the sound of Marinette's gentle laugh, and he lowered his arms to her waist and pulled her into a hug. "I'm still amazed at how right this feels," he sighed, then turned his head and placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck. He raised his head when he heard her gasp at the gentle touch. "You okay?"

"Yes," she replied almost breathlessly, "That felt good and surprised me, that's all."

"Oh, okay." he said then lowered his head to do the same on the other side of her neck. He smiled going with the idea that he was doing something right and he trailed a line of kiss up to her jawline then to her lips.

Marinette gave a throaty sigh when Adrien broke the kiss, and gently rubbed the tip of his nose over hers. He was surprised when she put her palms flat against his chest then rested her forehead between them.

"You okay, Bug?" he asked when she took a ragged breath. "Hey, what the matter?" he asked when she looked up her eyes brimming with tears.

Marinette couldn't suppress a giggle when she heard the concern and worry in his voice. "Nothing is wrong, mon doux chaton," she said, smiling up at him. "Everything is right, better than I ever hoped." she paused and took another breath, "Adrien. . . Adrien, I. . . I used to dream about the man I would fall in love with,"

He watched as she began pacing as she spoke.

"He'd be handsome, strong, smart, and brave," she said, ticking the points off in her fingers, then turned to him.

Adrien felt a wash of warmth through his body when he saw the look Marinette was giving him.

"You are all that and more to me, mon doux chevalier. I've lost count of all the times you've put yourself between me and danger, and that nothing I can say to you will make you stop."

"So I'm forgiven then?"

"Yes, you are forgiven," she laughed then yelped in surprise as Adrien scooped her up into his arms. Her surprise lasted only a moment then she put her arms around his neck and snuggled closer to him.

#######

"Everything alright, babe?" Nino asked as he came up behind Alya and put his hands on her shoulders.

She looked back over her shoulder at her boyfriend and sighed, "I don't know," she said, then looked in the direction Adrien had gone, "I hope they can get back together."

"Excuse me, but you're a friend of both Marinette and Adrien, right?" a woman's voice asked.

Alya turned and saw the reporter that had asked the questions that got under Adrien's skin. "Yeah, and I have nothing to say to you."

The woman fidgeted under Alya's simmering glare. "Do you know where they are? I would like to apologize and explain what happened."

"I don't think it's a big surprise to you, that neither of them wants to talk to you right now," Alya said, "Marinette is very upset right now and you're to blame. Where did you get those stupid ideas from?"

The reporter looked around, then leaned closer to Alya, "Chloe Bourgeois," she said softly. "When I called my editor to discuss the apology I found out that Miss. Bourgeois had contacted him, and offered him a large amount of money to have me ask those questions. Just so you know the letter of apology is already on its way to Adrien, Marinette, and Adrien's lawyer and will be published in tomorrows edition." she added, "If you would please let them know."

"Right," Alya replied, and watched the reporter walk away.

"Hey," Nino said, getting Alya's attention, "Check it out."

Alya looked in the direction her boyfriend was and smiled broadly. "Well I guess they did work things out.

"Yes we did," Marinette said as Adrien set her back on her feet.

Just then Nino looked at his phone as it gave its incoming message tone. "Hey!" he said, looking from his phone over to Adrien, "What gives with you hugging my girlfriend?"

"What?" Marinette asked moving over to look, she then gave Adrien a questioning look.

"It was after you ran off," he explained, "I went to follow, but found myself facing a very angry Alya. She demanded what I had done, and I explained it to her, telling her that it was my mess to fix."

"I stopped him again, and apologized for snapping at him," Alya picked up, "He gave me a quick, friendship hug, and told me not to apologize, that I was angry because I thought that he had hurt you on purpose." she paused and looked over at Adrien, "He also told me that he had more friends like I am to you."

Adrien moved over to Nino "That's all it was, bud, I promise," he said, then hooked an arm around Marinette's waist. "This is the only girl I have any interest in." he told his best friend. "We good?" he asked holding his right fist out.

"Yeah, we're good," Nino replied, bumping his fist with Adrien's


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Plans Gone Wrong

The four stood there for a moment, listening to the new band preparing to play. Marinette was trying to get her heart to slow back to a normal pace, but Adrien softly strumming his fingers up and down along her side kept that from happening. All four of them looked curiously as Luka returned to the stage and spoke to the leader of the band, who handed Luka the microphone.

"I have an announcement," he said, his voice soft despite the amplification, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng please report to the information kiosk. Marinette Dupain-Cheng to the information kiosk please." he handed that microphone back then, instead of going to one side or the other of the stage, he walked directly towards the foursome and jumped down. "I don't know what, but they have some important message for you Marinette," he said, then joined them as they headed for the kiosk.

"I guess I'll be back in a minute," Marinette said and walked the last few feet alone.

Adrien didn't know why, but he had the feeling that something was wrong, but he couldn't place what. He saw Marinette talk to one of the people who gave her a piece of paper. As she walked toward them she unfolded the paper, and read the message on it.

"Alya!" he called when he could see the blood drain from her face even at this distance. As he headed in her direction she sagged to her knees and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end at the high keening wail that came from her.

"ALYA!" he yelled, as he reached Marinette's side. Before he had a chance to say anything, Marinette turned toward him, wrapping him in a tight hug, burying her face in his chest, sobbing uncontrollably, her hands clinging to his shoulders. "Princess, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Oh no," Alya said softly, and Adrien saw that she had the message. She looked up from the page at Adrien, then at her best friend. "It's her parents," she said softly, "They're at the hospital," she paused for a moment, "Adrien, it says they were poisoned."

"Poisoned?! Why? By who?" Adrien asked aloud, "Alya, I won't leave her, but I can't transform here," he whispered, "How are we going to get her there?"

"There's a police escort that is supposed to be here," Alya replied. Like Adrien she was torn between not leaving Marinette's side and transforming and carrying her to the hospital.

"Here he is," Nino said, having followed the regular conversation.

Adrien looked in the direction Nino indicated and saw Lieutenant Roger walking brusquely toward them.

"Come on, let's get her to her parents," he said, then led the way, clearing a path through the crowd as Alya and Adrien helped Marinette to her feet, and walked her to the waiting police car. Once they were seated in the car, Marinette in the middle with Adrien behind the driver and Alya on the other side, Adrien's concern grew as Marinette seemed to draw into herself. He crying had stopped, for the moment, but she was barely taking any interest in what was happening around her. He sat there uncertain on how he could help.

Alya could tell that Adrien was at a loss, and she kept trying to get through to Marinette, telling her that everything would be alright, and that she wasn't alone that she had friends. Her hopes rose when the dark haired girl turned toward her and blinked a few times.

"Alya?"

"Yes, it's me. We're almost there. Your parents are going to be fine you'll see."

Marinette turned her head and looked at Adrien, "You're going to be with me, right?"

"Princess, I'm not going to leave your side.

Back at the festival, Sabrina picked up the crumpled sheet of paper then walked back over to Chloe.

"This wasn't part of the plan," she said, handing the paper to the blonde.

"No. . . no it wasn't," Chloe said, her brow lined with concern.

"Come on!" Nino called, "There's a couple of shuttle buses to take us to the hospital!"

Chloe followed the small crowd to the shuttles, and took a seat, her mind working furiously as she stared out the window. 'How did the plan go so wrong?' she thought.

Adrien was feeling somewhat better seeing that Marinette was acknowledging her surroundings. Under different circumstances he would have laughed at her trying to climb over him to get out of the car and into the hospital. He managed to get out of her way and he and Alya trotted behind her as she flat out ran into the building. They caught up to her at the reception desk for the Emergency Department.

"They sent for the doctor," she told them as they came up.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng?" a man in a white lab coat asked as he walked up.

"I'm Marinette. How are my parents? Can I see them please?"

"Of course, this way please."

"Umm, may my boyfriend stay with me?"

The doctor nodded, and led the way down the hall. "I'm Doctor Nevarre, and I've been assigned to your parent's care and I am working closely with law enforcement."

"Is there any indication on how they were poisoned, Doctor?" Adrien asked.

"That's why I'm working with the Surete, they are investigating as we speak."

Adrien nodded his understanding and watched as Marinette entered a room that the doctor indicated, and she pulled up short of the bed.

"Maman," she said softly, then went closer and a trembling hand reached up and touched Sabine's cheek. She jumped slightly when Adrien came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders. She leaned her head to one side, rubbing her cheek against his hand, drawing support from the contact.

"We expect them both to make a full recovery within the next twelve to twenty-four hours," Dr. Nevarre said, "It will depend on how long it takes for whatever they were given to work out of their system."

"Doctor, may I have some time alone with my mother?"

"Of course, I have some things to check on anyway," he said and left the room.

Marinette turned and faced Adrien, her hands grabbing a handfuls of his shirt. "Chaton, I know I asked you not to leave my side, but I'm asking exactly that now."

Adrien took both her hands in his, and kissed them, "Of course, Princess. I'll be out in the hall if you need me."

Marinette watched him leave, knowing how much he wanted to stay, to protect her and try to take her pain. "I will always need you mon doux chevalier," she said softly, then turned back to her mother's bed. "Maman, I am so sorry. I wanted to protect you, both of you, and I failed, and I'm so, so sorry."

"There was nothing you could have done, Miss." a feminine voice said from behind her.

Marinette spun at the unexpected voice, her hands raised defensively, "Who are you?" she asked the woman before her. She was wearing a pants suit that was such a dark blue it was almost black, her chestnut colored hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, except for the rich reddish brown color, the hairstyle reminded her of Chloe's. Her light blue blouse was buttoned up and a dark blue tie completed the ensemble.

"I'm sorry I meant to neither intrude or startle you," the woman replied, then took a leather wallet from an inside pocket of the jacket she was wearing. "I am Inspector Janelle D'Anjou of the Surete, and I'm the lead investigator in this incident with your parents."

"I see," Marinette said, lowering her hands and taking a more relaxed stance. "Have you discovered anything so far?"

"I'm not sure," she replied, then took a box off a table by the door. "Does this look familiar to you?"

Marinette went over and looked at the box. The lid was open and she could see inside. "That's a box of some macaroons I asked them to throw out for me," she said. "They must have eaten some because there are three missing," she added, then her eyes narrowed as she saw something in the box. "What's this?" she asked, seeing a clear fluid in the bottom of the box.

"Please, don't touch it," Janelle said, quickly taking the box, keeping Marinette from touching the liquid. "You say these were meant to be thrown away?"

"Yes," Marinette replied, "They were a couple days old, but should have still been good, if a bit dried out."

"So that liquid, and the frosting being melted is not normal?"

Marinette thought for a moment before answering, "No it's not. If they were fruit based or a fruit pastry, maybe as the fruit aged it might cause a liquid to form, but these were simple nougat ones."

Just then Doctor Nevarre and a nurse entered the room.

"Doctor, I want the liquid in the bottom of this box analyzed at once with the highest priority," Janelle ordered, "I want the results an hour ago,"

"Yes, Inspector," he replied, grabbing a sheet of paper from a rack by the door. He hurriedly filled it out and gave it and the box to the nurse. "Get this to the lab as fast as you can and wait for the results," he ordered.

"Yes, Doctor," the nurse replied and trotted off.

"What are your thoughts, Inspector?" the physician asked.

"That the pastries in that box is your vector for getting the toxin into your patients."

"Wait, you think someone put something on the macaroons?" Marinette asked, and Janelle nodded her head, then looked curiously at Marinette as her face changed to a mask of fear. "No!" she cried, "Adrien!"

"Follow her," Janelle ordered as Marinette bolted from the room.

Marinette hit the hallway, and saw Adrien with several of their classmates at the far end. "Adrien!" she called as she ran.

Adrien heard Marinette's calling him and turned from talking to Ivan to see her running toward him. "Marinette, what's wrong? Is it your parents?"

"That macaroon you took, you ate it, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"How do you feel, son?" Doctor Nevarre asked as he walked up.

"Fine," Adrien replied, "What's wrong?"

"That box of macaroons is how my parents were poisoned," Marinette said, then turned to the doctor, "Is there anything you can do for him?"

"Yes, yes there is, come with me, son," he said and lead Adrien to a treatment room, "Nurse, bring me two liters of sterile water, stat."

"Yes doctor"

Marinette watched as Adrien was led into a treatment room, and the door closed.

"I'm sorry, but you will all have to move to a waiting room," a man in a security uniform announced. "This hall needs to be clear."

Marinette watched as her classmates were herded into the waiting room.

"You can wait here until he comes out," a nurse told her, indicating a few chairs that were along the wall opposite the door to the treatment room.

"Thank you," she said and sat, looking nervously at the door.

"So Adrien ate one of those macaroon thingies?"

Marinette looked to her right and found Chloe sitting in the chair beside hers. "Yes, so he might have eaten the same poison as my parents."

"That wasn't supposed to happen," Chloe said softly, "None of this was."

"You know something about this?" Marinette demanded, "You'd better tell me, now."

Just then the sound of someone retching came through the door to where Adrien had been taken to.

"Oh, Adrikins, no." Chloe said tearfully, then looked at Marinette. "It was supposed to be you," she said venomously, "Just you."

"What?!" Marinette gasped.

"It was to be my revenge on you for taking Adrien away from me," the blonde ranted, "It would only make your stomach hurt then you'd sleep for a while."

"But you didn't count on anyone else eating them," Marinette said, "Chloe, this is the most stupid, cruel thing you have ever done." She was surprised when the blonde hugged her, putting her head on her chest as she sobbed.

"I'm so sorry. I'll do whatever I have to to make up for it." Marinette put her arms around her old enemy's shoulders and tried to quiet her down.

"Chloe, I'm not going to lie to you and tell you everything is alright, but I think you've learned your lesson."

"No," Chloe said through her tears, "Don't be nice to me. You can't be nice to me." she brought out an handkerchief and blew her nose. "That's why I hate you!"

"Huh?"

"Ever since I've known you you've always been Little Miss Perfect. Perfect hair, skin that never needs makeup to look perfect, and everybody likes you. Adrien was the only one in our school that didn't hate me, and now I don't stand a chance with him." she glared at Marinette for a moment, then lowered her eyes, "I thought I'd get even with you by making you sick," she said softly, "So I put something in the box of macaroons I know you always carry around, I set up the perfect opportunity."

"When I left my bag at school to take Sabrina to the school nurse." Marinette said softly.

Chloe nodded, "I claimed that I was brining it to you when the last bell rang, so I opened the bag and looked inside. There were only a few left so I knew you wouldn't be sharing them with the class."

"You really thought this out, and tried not to hurt anyone else," Marinette said, "Things just didn't work out the way you thought."

"No, and I've realized that it wouldn't have made any difference," she looked up and Marinette was surprised to see a look of amazement on the blonde's face. "At first I didn't like you because I was the Mayor's daughter and you're parents worked, but lately I've realized that I don't really hate you. I envy you, and when I saw the fear in your eyes, thinking that Adrien was in danger, and the concern in his eyes thinking that something more had happened to your parents I realized that I really never had a chance with Adrien."

"Chloe, he's still your friend, don't let that slip away."

Just then the door to the treatment room opened and the doctor came out.

"Doctor?" Marinette asked.

"He'll be fine," Dr. Nevarre replied, "We used some activated charcoal to absorb any toxins still in his stomach, then some ipecac to bring it out. He's a bit wrung out, but fine."

"May we see him?"

Chloe blinked at Marinette's question.

"Certainly."

"Chloe, come on," Marinette said, holding her hand out to the blonde.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'm also sure that he would want to see you too.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7; Marinette Snaps

Marinette knocked on the door, then opened it when she heard Adrien say that she could come in. She made sure that the door didn't close on Chloe's face. When she saw the blonde was following, she let the door go and crossed over to where Adrien was sitting on the edge of the treatment bed. She was surprised when instead of letting her kiss him on the lips he turned his head so it landed on his cheek.

"It's nothing to do with you, Princess," he assured her, "Part of the treatment was to give me some syrup of ipecac," he explained. "I causes the person given it to bring up whatever is in his stomach. I wish I had some gum to get the taste out of my mouth."

"Here, Adrikins," Chloe said, holding out a stick of gum.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?"

"You are friends, Adrien." Marinette said. "That is something I can't ignore."

"Even though it's my fault he's in here," Chloe said.

Marinette had moved one of the chairs over so she was sitting beside Adrien. "She put something into the macaroons," she said in response to his questioning look, "That's what made my parents fall ill."

"And they had to empty my stomach to make sure it didn't happen to me," he looked over at Chloe, his eyes narrowing in anger. "Why? Why did you do it?"

"Marinette was the one I intended to get," she said, "I thought I had taken steps to make sure she was the only one to be effected."

Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but the PA system interrupted.

"Code blue ER treatment room 3b," a computerized voice announced. "Ident doctor, ER treatment room 3b. Code Blue crash cart and cardiac team to ER treatment room 3b."

Adrien looked over at Marinette, when he heard her gasp at the room identification, she had half risen from her seat.

"Marinette?" Chloe called, seeing the fear on her face.

"Papa!" she gasped. "That's Papa's room and bed."

"Marinette, go!" Adrien said. "I'll be right behind you."

Marinette took off as if shot from a canon, wrenching the door open and running full tilt down the hall. "No, please, no," she repeated over and over as she went. "Papa!" she cried as she neared the doorway to where her parents were.

"Whoa, Miss," a nurse said as she managed to grab one of Marinette's arms, keeping her from charging into the room. Inspector D'Anjou had the other. "You can't go in there. They need room to work."

Marinette watched, her father's bed surrounded by medical personnel.

"Five amps epi, IC stat," an authoritative voice ordered and just before the door to the room was closed Marinette saw a nurse prepare a syringe that had the longest biggest needle she had ever seen.

"Papa!" she cried, and would have sagged to her knees if she hadn't been supported.

"Marinette?" Alya called as she ran up. "I'm her best friend," she told the nurse, and she and Inspector D'Anjou let the redhead gather Marinette into her arms. Alya led her to a chair all the while muttering soothing words, wishing Adrien would show up. A moment later she wished he hadn't.

"Marinette?" Adrien called as he and Chloe came up. He pulled up short when he saw the look on her face.

"You!" she shouted and lunged at Chloe.

"Marinette, stop," Adrien said as he blocked her. He was surprised at the force behind her pushing him away.

"It's her fault! She did this and you defend her?"

"Marinette, calm down," Alya said stepping between her friends, trying to prevent the fight she knew was coming. She had seen the stance that Marinette had taken, and she knew Adrien had as well. Except for the costume it was Ladybug standing there not Marinette.

"Alya!" Adrien shouted, and grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to the side. The up side was that it got the redhead out of range of Marinette's outside crescent kick. The down side was it put Adrien on the receiving end of it.

Adrien grunted at the impact of Marinette's right foot with the left side of his face. In an effort to reduce the impact he went with it, bouncing off the wall and back into Marinette's path. "Princess, stop this," he said, trying to reason with her. The only thing that kept him from getting hit again was that he knew her fighting style, and he used his own martial arts training to block her blows.

He was concerned that she was going to injure herself as he swings were getting wilder as she tired, then he saw two orderlies and a nurse come up behind her. Before he could react the two orderlies each grabbed one of Marinette's arms and the wrestled her to the floor.

"Let me go!" she shouted, struggling. "Ow!" she yelled then her struggles grew weaker until the stopped as the sedative took effect.

Adrien stepped over and scooped her up into his arms, "What room?"

"Treatment five," the nurse replied, then lead the way to a room just down the hall.

Adrien gently lay Marinette on the first bed.

"I'll be right back with a blanket for her," the nurse said and left.

"Adrien?"

"Chloe, I think it would be best if you left," he said not turning around his voice tight with his anger. "I'll call you with an update later."

"Okay," she agreed in a small voice.

Adrien reached up and moved a few strands of Marinette's hair from her face. "I'm sorry, Milady." he said softly and kissed her forehead.

"Bro, you okay?"

Adrien sighed, then answered, "For now, yeah," he said, then looked back at his best friend. "If I stay that way will depend on how Marinette reacts to my defending Chloe." He thought for a moment, "By the way, how's Alya? I threw her pretty hard to get her out of the way of Marinette's kick."

Nino chuckled slightly, "Yeah, you threw her alright, right at me. I won't say I caught her, but at least she had a softer landing on the floor than I did, since she landed on top of me." Adrien watched as Nino's face grew serious, "You do know that defending Chloe like that won't win you any points with her, also, how did you learn to fight like that?" he asked, "I mean I know you've been taking self-defense classes, and I talked that up to the others, but that was different, bro."

Adrien looked back at Marinette, watching her chest rise and fall in time with her breathing. "I've been giving her lessons," he lied, "I've gotten to know her style of fighting." At least that was the truth.

"That's what Alya has been telling the others," Nino said, then turned toward the door. "I'll send her in next."

Adrien heard the door close, then quickly picked up Marinette's small bag, "Come on, Tikki," he called softly and the black spotted kwami quickly hid with Plagg. He heard the door open again, and saw that Alya was followed by a nurse carrying a folded blanket. She quickly spread it over Marinette then turned to him.

"I need to get her health card," she said, and Adrien handed over Marinette's purse. He saw the worried look on Alya's face as the nurse opened it and rummaged around inside then pulled the card out. She then put the bag on the foot of Marinette's bed.

"Where's Tikki?" Alya hissed as soon as the door closed.

Adrien pulled his outer shirt away from his body and Tikki came floating out with Plagg.

"Adrien, you know she is going to be angry with you for protecting Chloe, right?" Tikki asked.

"Kid, I thought you knew better than to kick a bee hive like that," Plagg added.

Alya chuckled at Plagg's comment, but smothered her laughter when Marinette groaned softly and shifted slightly. "The doctor said you can stay with her, but I've only got a few minutes. Are you alright?"

Adrien looked back over at Marinette then at Alya, "Yeah, except for that kick none of her blows landed, I managed to block them. Thanks for covering that for me with everyone."

"Hey that's what members of Team Miraculous do for each other," she said with a smile. She moved over so she could trail her fingers along Marinette's arm. "She didn't give you a choice, did she, and I compliment you on your restraint. From what I have seen of the two of you fighting akuma victims, there were several times you could have struck back, and ended it."

"Not an option," Adrien said. "And no she didn't give me a choice. I couldn't let her at Chloe in the state of mind she was in. Alya you saw her,"

"Yeah, except for the costume she was all Ladybug," Alya cut in, "I can't say if she would have stopped short of seriously injuring Chloe or worse," she looked over at him, "You did the right thing."

"Then why do I feel so guilty about it?"

Alya put her hand on his back and rubbed up and down lightly, "Because you're in love with her. You're being torn between someone you've known almost your whole life and the girl you love with your whole heart." she went over by the other bed in the room and grabbed a chair and brought it over so she was sitting by Marinette's feet, facing Adrien. "You never considered Chloe as girlfriend material did you?"

Alya watched as Adrien gave that question some serious thought, and she saw the astonishment on his face when he realized the answer.

"No. . .no I didn't," he whispered, "I care for her, yes, and to be honest more than just a friend, but not someone who would be my girlfriend."

"More like a sister?" Alya offered, and she smiled when the concept clicked in his mind.

"I mean I know she's not, but yes," he said, then gave a lopsided grin that was all Chat Noir, "And with the way she acts most of the time, like a pesky little sister."

"Feeling better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Alya. I can see why the two of you are such close friends," he said, "You both try to help others, even if you don't know them. That's also probably why you both were chosen to bear a miraculous."

"Don't sell yourself short, Adrien. You do the same thing." she said, then looked at the clock on the wall. "Well my time, for now, is up," she informed him, "The doctor said that she should wake up in about an hour, and before you ask, they won't tell me anything about Tom's condition. I'm not a family member."

"Right, well I guess I'll see you when she wakes up."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8; Discussion about Chloe

Adrien discovered that he hated waiting. Right after Alya had left Doctor Nevarre came in and looked Marinette over. Evidently finding her in relatively good health, he told him that she would wake up in about an hour, then he left. At half an hour he had counted all seventy-five of the ceiling tiles, twice. After that he really wished he had a deck of cards. Right off the top of his head he knew six types of solitaire he could play. He was just deciding on getting up to start pacing, when he heard Marinette moan softly. He turned toward her, taking her hand in his.

A moment later her eyes opened slowly and looked around until they rested on him.

"Hey, gorgeous, welcome back to the land of the living." he said as he pressed the call button for the nurse on the bed rail.

Adrien knew he was in trouble when he saw Marinette's expression change, and she took her hand from his.

"Happy?" she asked, her voice a little raspy.

Adrien handed her a cup of ice water with a straw and she took a sip.

"Thanks," she said, her voice flat and emotionless, "Like I asked; Happy?"

"That you're awake, yes."

"That you defended her from me,"

"Yes. I'm happy that I prevented you from doing something that you would end up regretting."

"Doing some serious damage to that bi. . .witch is not something I would regret.

Adrien took her hand in both of his, "The Marinette I know. . ." he started but was cut off.

"The me you know didn't have her father laying in a hospital bed, possibly dieing," she almost shouted, "And Chloe is the one responsible for him being there like that."

"So you think I would just stand by and. . ."

"Why couldn't you? Answer me that Mr. Agrest, why couldn't you?"

"Because you're a better fighter than she is, and because she wouldn't have fought back or defended herself." he said softly, "And most importantly, because I felt with you in the state of mind you were in, that you wouldn't have stopped short of killing her. That would have torn me apart, the woman I love responsible for the death of someone I look on as a sister,"

Marinette watched as he took a shuddering breath, "You wouldn't have had to transform to do it either," he said, "You were hitting hard enough."

It was then that Marinette saw the swelling on the left side of his face. She reached up and barely grazed the area with her fingertips. She saw the flash of pain in his eyes as he flinched away from the touch.

"Kitty?"

"Let's just say that you may be Ladybug, but you kick like a mule."

Marinette blinked when she heard Tikki's giggle, then watched as the two kwamis came out from where they were hidden.

"You should see his arms," Plagg said with a laugh.

"Plagg, that's enough," Adrien said.

"Let me see," Marinette said, noticing that Adrien had his sleeves rolled down.

"They're fine," Adrien said, not moving to bare his arms.

"Kitty, let me see," Marinette repeated. "Please."

The combination of the tone of her voice, and the look on her face broke through his resistance and he took his outer shirt off, and he held his arms out for her to look at.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, mon chaton," she all but whispered as she almost touched the bruised skin. She looked up at him. "I did that?"

Adrien nodded, "The bruise on my face is from the first kick you threw."

"Yeah," Plagg cackled, "He dropped his guard so he could get Alya out of the way."

Adrien shot his kwami a withering glare, then looked back at Marinette and saw the look of disgust and disbelief on her face.

"I. . . I lashed out at Alya?"

"She stepped between us, hoping to stop you, but you were already wound up to throw the kick," he related, "I managed to get her out of the way, but left myself open to the kick. After that I was able to block the punches you threw."

Marinette did a quick check of herself, "You never struck back. You stood there and took it, and never tried to fight back."

"I can't fight you, Bug. I saw openings, but I couldn't throw the punch."

"Did I. . .reach. . ."

"Chloe?" he asked, and shook his head, "No. She wisely backed up, and you would have had to get past me to reach her."

"And you weren't going to allow that were you?"

"No. I care to much for both of you to let you fight. Princess, I know that this has really shaken her up. I know it's not what she deserves for what she's done, but she really wants to make amends, and honestly regrets what's happened. She's going to talk to Inspector D'Anjou, and turn herself in."

"So you care for Chloe?"

Adrien gave a frustrated sigh, either he wasn't explaining it right, or Marinette wasn't listening. "Princess, I've known and been friends with Chloe most of my life. Until I started coming to school she was the **only** friend I had, so yes, we're close." he tried again. "But she's like a sister to me." he added quickly seeing the look she gave him. "She's not competition to you. Even if I didn't know you I wouldn't consider her as a girlfriend." He watched as she thought over what he said, hoping he had gotten through to her. "What?" he asked when she tilted her head to one side in confusion.

"What do you mean she was your only friend? You had to have had others."

Adrien sighed sadly, and Marinette almost wished she hadn't asked by the look on his face. She had known that his past wasn't something he liked to talk about, so she had kept herself from asking.

"Before. . . before my mom disappeared, my parents and Chloe's were in the same social circle," he began, "that's how I came to know Chloe. She wasn't as bad as she is now, she was a little snobby, but that changed for the worse when her mom left. I remember that her father was hurt by it, but Chloe, Marinette, it practically tore her apart. I saw how it hurt her, and did what I could to help her through it, but I was only about 6 at the time, myself. All I could do was be there for her, and try to be the best friend I could. When she reached school age, her father put her into public school, and mine had me tutored and home schooled."

"That must be when she met me," Marinette said. "Like you I was to young to really help, but I could tell she was sad and hurt. "I tried to be her friend, and for almost a year it worked, then her father let her spend the night at my place, the next day it was like someone had thrown a switch. She used my friendship toward her to pull some very hurtful pranks, and to tease me, and that was the end of our being friends."

"Then her father ran for and won the mayorship, and it seemed as though I was the only one she cared about." Adrien said, then looked up when Marinette gasped softly. "What?"

"It's what she said before," Marinette replied. "This prank of hers that went wrong, was aimed at me, for taking you away from her. Oh chaton, I destroyed her whole life, and she lashed out, she just hit the wrong targets." she looked down at her hands in her lap, "And I went to attack her.

Just then there was knock at the door, and Doctor Nevarre came in.

"Sorry it's been so long since you pressed the call for me to get here, but I was with another patient," he said as he crossed over to the bed. "Well it's good to see that you're awake. Are you feeling any better?"

Marinette nodded, "Yes, I've had some time to think and Adrien and I have been talking things out. Any change in my parents?"

"We'll get to that in a minute," he replied, then took a small penlight out. "Now look straight ahead," he instructed then flashed the light in her eyes, "Good," he said and put on his stethoscope, "Now lean forward," he said and put the pad against her back. "Deep breath. And another. One more. Excellent." He took off the scope and hung it around his neck, "Can you stand?"

"I think so. I don't feel dizzy at all."

"Good. Okay then let's try," he said, pulling the blanket down, and watched as Marinette swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Now if you need any help with your balance, that's what we're here for."

Marinette nodded, and lowered her feet to the floor then stood.

"Good, now just stand there for a moment before you try to walk. It'll be another hour or so before the sedative is completely out of your system, so you might feel a bit sluggish, so no sudden moves, and let's keep it to a walk. No more running down my halls, okay?" 

"Yes, doctor," Marinette said with a laugh, then grew serous again, "Now about my parents?"

"Right," he said, wondering which of her parents she got her determination, "Your mother's vitals have been growing stronger, which is what I figured would happen. It means the drug is working out of her system." He paused a moment and looked at Marinette, who looked right back at him expectantly. "Right, so as to your father. He had an allergic reaction to the drug, and his throat swelled almost shut, and his heart stopped. We had to do an emergency tracheotomy to manage his airway, and we managed to get his heart going."

"They had to cut a small hole in the front of his throat, so they could put in a tube so he could breathe," Adrien said, seeing the confusion on Marinette's face.

"Okay, so he will recover?" she asked.

"We hope so," Dr. Nevarre replied. "Between his not being able to breathe, and his heart stopping we don't know how badly his brain was deprived of oxygen. Preliminary tests indicate no damage, and I got some more in depth tests scheduled." he explained then looked at Marinette directly "I need to know how old you are, Marinette?"

"I'm 17, why?"

"I was afraid of that. I don't mean to alarm you, but I need some guidance on how to proceed if something goes badly, unfortunately you're to young. Is there another family member I can talk to?"

"My. . .my nonna, umm, my grandmother," she said and grabbed her bag from the foot of the bed. She reached in to get her phone, and Adrien saw the worried look that flashed on her face for a second. Taking her phone out she clicked through her contacts and placed a call. "Nonna, it's Marinette," she said when the call was answered.

"Marinettea, my little fairy, how are you? It is wonderful to hear your voice."

"I'm fine, Nonna," she replied, then took a breath, "It's Papa, he is in the hospital, and so is maman," she explained, "The doctor wants to speak with you,"

"Of course, my dear, put him on."

Marinette handed the phone to doctor Nevarre and he went over by the door to talk more privately. She looked up when Adrien put his arm around her shoulders, and saw the concern for her on his face. "Mon cher Adrien, I'm so sorry I doubted you."

He gave her a sideways hug, "I haven't talked much about my past, so it was my fault, and just so you know, your feelings for Chloe right now are normal."

"She wants to speak to you again," Doctor Nevarre said, handing the phone back to Marinette.

"Nonna?"

"You are very strong, my fairy, I am so proud of you holding up in this time. I will be coming back just as soon as I can, but that will take some time, and the doctor assures me that at least Sabine will be up and about before I get there. So I will see you then, and let your friends help you."

"Yes, Nonna, see you then, bye," she said and hung up, then looked over at Adrien, "She told me to let my friends help me," she told him with a smile.

"Well, that's not a problem," He let Marinette turn him so they were face to face, then draw him into a hug.

"That's only because I have such good friends." she said, laying her head on his chest. "Where did Tikki go?"

Adrien smiled, "How would I know? She's your kwami."

"Because she's not in my bag, and when she's not where I expect her to be, she's usually with you." she replied, then pulled back when she heard Tikki giggle.

"It's not my fault I get good feelings from him." Tikki said coming out from under Adrien's shirt. "So I hid in here with Plagg."

Adrien stiffened as he thought of something. "Tikki did you eat any of those macaroons?"

"Yes, I had one last night before going to sleep."

"That's it," he said.

"That's what?" Marinette askede378hy

"That's what happened to Tikki, she ate a contaminated macaroon."

"So that's also Chloe's fault."

Just then there was a knock at the door, and Inspector D'Anjou entered the room with a small case in her hands.

"I need to get a set of fingerprints from you," she said. We've found five sets of prints on the macaroon box, and we need yours to eliminate them if they're on the box."

"Okay," Marinette said, and Adrien also agreed. In short order the couple had filled out a set of fingerprint cards.

Inspector D'Anjou packed the equipment away and looked at them as they stood arm in arm. "Who was that blonde that you wanted to fight?"

"Chloe Bourgeois," Marinette replied.

"From what you shouted, I take it you believe she is responsible for your parent's condition."

Marinette sighed sadly. "Yes. She and I have had. . . issues for years, but she's never done anything like this before." she said, then went on to relate things to her.

Janelle sighed as she finished making so note on a pad. "Well, she's definitely a person of interest." she said. "I'll be in touch to let you know how the investigation is going."

"Thank you." Marinette said, and watched her leave. She looked over at Adrien when he put his hand on her shoulder.

"Come on let's go see the rest of those good friends." he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9; Enter Hawk Moth

Marinette and Adrien left the room holding hands, and she noticed that he slid his arm around her waist protectively when they reached the waiting room where the rest of the class was gathered.

"Nadia," Adrien said, his voice both a greeting and a warning.

Marinette looked up and saw that Alya and Nino were standing in front of her along with Juleka and Rose, forming a wall between herself and Nadia Chamack.

"Are you here as a friend of the family, or as a representative of TVi News?" Alya asked.

Nadia Chamack realized that with the situation what it was that, as a reporter, her access to the Dupain-Cheng family would be limited. "As a friend of the family," she replied, "and as a material witness for the police. I'm the one who found Tom and Sabine."

Slipping free of Adrien's arm, and shouldering her way between Alya and Nino, Marinette stood face to face with Nadia, "How did that happen?"

"After the failed press conference at the festival, I thought it wold be best if I filled Tom and Sabine in on things before they made front page or the evening news. When I got there the bakery was empty, and neither of them answered my calling for them." She related. "When I went to leave, I noticed a hand sticking out from behind the counter with the register. That's how I found Sabine, Tom was back by the ovens. I immediately called for the police and medical help, and waited until they arrived."

"Thank you, Mrs. Chamack." Marinette said, realizing that she had indeed neglected in telling her parents that she was dating Adrien. She was about to say something else when she felt something hit her legs, almost making her lose her balance. "Manon!" she said, happy to see the child. She bent down and picked her up giving her a hug in the process.

"Mommy's going to take me back to the festival later, and this time I'm going to be able to go on some rides 'cause she won't be working. I didn't like that reporter, she was saying bad things about you."

"Well that's okay, Manon, she's apologized for it." Marinette said, then grew curious when the youngster leaned in to whisper into her ear.

"Why is everyone mad at Adrien?" she asked, "They say he was more of a friend to someone named Chloe, than you."

"I don't know, little one, but thank you for telling me so I can find out.

"Manon, it's time to go," Nadia called, and Marinette put the youngster down so she could run over to her mother.

"Alya, can I speak to you for a moment?" Marinette called. She watched as her friend left Nino's side and headed over to her. She could tell by the look on Alya's face that the redhead had a good idea what they were about to talk about.

"Hey, girl, how you feeling?"

"Somewhat better, but I have a question for you; Who all is angry with Adrien?"

Alya sighed sadly, "An easier question would be who isn't," she replied, "That would be myself, Nino, and apparently you. A very short list."

At that moment Marinette saw Ivan walk over to Adrien.

"You happy, pretty boy?" Ivan demanded.

"That I'm back with Marinette, yes," he replied, then gasped when the bigger guy grabbed a fist full of his shirt.

"You protected Chloe instead of letting Marinette get her revenge," Ivan said, "I otta. . ."

"Ivan Bruel stop!" Marinette's voice rang out.

"Ivan let him go. I told you this was a bad idea," Mylene said as Marinette walked over.

Adrien almost stumbled when Ivan released him.

"Alright all of you," Marinette said loudly enough to be heard by everyone in the room. "Yes, Adrien kept me from getting some pay back on Chloe, and he was right to do it. Chloe wasn't very popular with everyone, and I count myself in that. Everyone that is except Adrien. Except for Alya, everyone in this room has known me since kindergarten or shortly after, well Adrien has known Chloe longer. Yes I'm his girlfriend, and mean more to him than anyone, except possibly her, who he sees as a sister. Besides I'd feel terrible if I had been responsible for anyone getting hurt." she heard the murmurs of agreement to that, "Now if you will excuse us, Adrien and I are going to sit with my parents.

"Hey, Adrien," Ivan said, getting Adrien's attention, "Sorry about before, but. . ."

"You thought I would hurt Marinette," Adrien finished. "Trust me that is the furthest thing from my mind." he assured him, then hurried to catch up to Marinette.

"Adrien, can I have a some time alone with them?" she asked when they reached the room her parents were in.

Adrien gave her a hug leaning down close to her ear, "Of course, Milady." he whispered then straightened up and looked into her eyes. "Just call when you want me."

Marinette nodded, and went into the room. She was relieved to see that the IV and oxygen tube had been removed from her mother, and she looked as though she was simply sleeping. It was when she stepped around the curtain surrounding her father that things hit her.

"Oh Papa," she half sobbed, her eyes stinging with half formed tears, "Please get better." she moved closer to the bed and took her father's hand, shocked at how cold it felt. She drew a breath, to call for Adrien when she felt hands on her shoulders.

"It's me, Princess," Adrien said softly, then lowered his hands to encircle her waist from behind. "Tikki said she could sense that you needed me."

Marinette sighed with content as she leaned back against the solidness of his chest. With his arms around her she felt safe from the world.

"Tikki, is there a way that you could tell Trixx that I want to talk to Alya?"

"Of course, Mistress, and he should be able to pass on the message," she said.

A few minutes later Alya entered the room. "Trixx says you need to talk to me," she said.

Marinette chuckled softly, "Nothing earth shattering, I promise. I just didn't want to leave here, or be without Adrien." she said, then held out a key. "Could you do me the favor of going over to the bakery and locking it up, and bring me a change of clothes?"

Alya took the key and put it in her pocket, "Sure, no problem, and I hope you know you're spending the night at my place, right?"

"I think that will be best," Adrien said, "There's going to be some fallout from my being gone all day, and that press mess at the festival," he explained, "I'd prefer you not to be there for that, Bugaboo."

"Hey, you better watch what you call her," Alya protested.

Adrien looked over at her, and gave her a smile, "Don't worry, Alya, I do, but when it's just the three of us and our kwamis I relax some."

"And when it's just the two of us he uses ones I'll never tell you," Marinette said.

Alya stood there for a moment, her mouth hanging open, "Girl, you told me you wouldn't hold anything back!" she protested.

"Hey, I'm sure there are some things going on between you and Nino that I haven't heard of yet and probably won't." Marinette shot back.

Adrien chuckled when Alya's cheeks turned red.

"Okay, I'll lay off," she said, and turned to go.

"By the way, I will tell you that he's a good kisser, and I plan on opening the bakery tomorrow." Marinette said just as she reached the door, stopping the redhead for a moment before she went on.

"What?" Marinette asked, hearing Adrien's chuckle.

"The two of you," he said as he continued chuckling. "It's almost like the two of you are having some kind of competition as to who can do more with their boyfriend than the other."

Marinette looked back over her shoulder at him, "I'd think that you and Nino would approve, as that would give you certain. . .liberties."

"But it also might make us want to rush into things, and I'm sorry, Princess, I'm going to take my time getting to know you before that."

"A wise decision for one so young," Tikki said, floating up to rest on Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette and Adrien both broke out laughing.

"Trust me, my little friend, I am not going to rush into things with Adrien," Marinette assured her kwami, "I've read to many stories of what happens when a couple rushes into things."

Just then a nurse walked into the room. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here." she said as a second nurse joined her. "We're taking your father down for an MRI and a CAT scan and that's going to take a while," she explained, then looked at the clock, "For that matter, visiting hours will be over before we bring him back, but you're welcome to stay with your mother, of course."

The couple moved out of the way, and the nurses disconnected various monitors then wheeled the bed out into the hall and towards the service elevators.

"By the way, why are you opening the bakery tomorrow?"

Marinette turned from looking at her mother to answer him. "During the Spring Festival is one of the busiest times for my parents, I've even missed school to be able to be there to help them. The boost in income that we get helps take us over the slow times." she looked back over to where Sabine lay, "For all the sacrifices they've made for me, for all they've done for me and supported me, I owe them this."

"When they come home, they're going to know what a wonderful daughter they have."

As they stood looking at Sabine, Marinette became very aware of Adrien's hands folded on her stomach.

"Something wrong, Princess?"

"No, just letting my mind wander, and thinking of things."

"Things between us?" he asked, and bent to kiss the tip of her earlobe, then gently nipped it with his teeth.

"Could be." she squeaked, then gasped as she felt his thumbs grazing over the bottoms of her breasts. "Umm, Adrien, what. . . never mind." she began, but changed her mind as he gently cupped her breasts in his hands. Both the kisses and gentle bites he was giving the side of her neck together with his gently fondling her breasts sent jolts of pleasure through her.

Marinette knew that all she had to do was say the word stop, and he would. The thing was is that she didn't want him to stop, it felt so good

"I think we'd better stop for now," he breathed into her ear a moment later, surprising her. "This is far to public a place to go any further."

Marinette nodded her head and was glad of Adrien's supporting her as she tried to get her breathing back to normal. Once that was accomplished, she turned in his arms and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, that felt wonderful," she breathed.

Adrien kissed the top of her head, "Hey, it's about time I gave you something to talk to Alya about." he said, but couldn't keep a straight face.

"It's a good thing you're laughing, because if I thought that was the reason behind that, we'd be done.

"Trust me, Mari, my one and only intent was to give you pleasure."

Marinette looked at the clock. "It's almost eight, you'd better be going."

"You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, Alya should be back in about ten minutes, and things are stable here."

"Oh alright. I don't like it but I'll go. See you tomorrow." he said and left.

Marinette stood on the balcony at Alya's house. Everyone else was asleep, and all she could manage was to toss and turn on the air mattress that was set up on the floor of Alya's room. She had even been quiet enough that Tikki remained asleep beside her pillow. Her folded arms rested on the rail as she looked out over the city. At just after midnight the streets were mostly empty, but the city was alive with light.

"Manan, Papa, I wish I could have protected you," she said softly, "Even if I had been Ladybug all day I couldn't have prevented this." She hung her head and watched as her tears fell to the street below.

Somewhere near the Agrest mansion the cover to a circular window irised open and the white butterflies on the floor burst into flight.

"Ah, the feeling of failure in keeping loved ones safe, the perfect environment for my little akuma," Hawk Moth said, cupping his hands over one of the butterflies that landed there. "Fly away, my little akuma and evilize her!"

Marinette held a framed photograph in her hand. Taken at her last birthday, she was centered in front of her parents and her grandmother. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't see the black butterfly as it flew against the back of the picture and melded into it. Immediately aware of the added presence in her mind, Marinette's head snapped up and she shook it to clear it.

"Good evening, young lady, I am Hawk Moth." a voice said in her mind. "Your parents are in the hospital, and you can't get revenge on the person who put them there. I can give you that power."

"No," Marinette said through gritted teeth. "I don't want your help. I don't need your help, now get out of my head."

In his lair, Hawk Moth tilted his head to one side in amazement. No one had ever refused him before or offered this much resistance. "All I offer is the ability to make the ones responsible pay for what they've done to your parents.

"I said, get out!" Marinette shouted, and the akuma oozed out of the back of the picture. It fluttered around for a moment seeming to have difficulty flying then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Marinette sank to her knees, her hands gripping the top of the railing. "Alya!" she called, her head throbbing. "ALYA!" she screamed.

"Marinette! What's wrong?" Alya asked as she knelt by her best friend. She gasped when Marinette turned her head and looked at her. She had never seen such a look of horror on her friend's face before. She also realized that she was in shock, her pupils were dilated and her eyes wouldn't focus on any one thing for more than a couple of seconds.

"Hawk Moth," Marinette gasped, her breath coming in huge gulping gasps. "In. . .my. . .head, tried. . .tried to akumatize me. Somehow. . ." she paused, and her hand came up to grip Alya's upper arm, the strength of the grip causing the redhead to grimace. "He starts as a voice in your head, right?"

Alya nodded, remembering his cajoling voice calling to her, making her Lady Wi-Fi. It was the last thing she remembered until she found herself on the roof of a building with Chat Noir and Ladybug.

"He offered. . .he offered me the power to punish the ones responsible for putting my parents into the hospital,"

Alya watched as Marinette looked wildly around.

"He knows I'm here. I'm putting everyone in danger here. You, your parents and the twins. Tikki! Spots on!" she rambled then shouted her transformation washing over her. "I've got to get away from here!"

Before Alya could blink, Ladybug had thrown her yo-yo and took off across the roof tops.

"Crap, this isn't good," she muttered.

"No it isn't," Trixx agreed.

"Trixx, let's pounce!" Alya cried and a moment later Rena Rouge stood on the balcony then she headed out after her friend, wishing she could take the time to get a hold of Adrien. "Damn she's fast," she muttered a short time later as she watched Ladybug increasing the distance between them. Playing a hunch she took her flute from her back as she leapt between two roofs, and played a short tune, then swung the instrument like a baseball bat. "Mirage!" she shouted, and a wall appeared blocking Ladybug path. She sighed with relief when she saw the red clad heroine land on a roof and stop there.

"Ladybug?" she called as she reached the roof where she saw her stop. She gasped when she saw Marinette curled up into a ball beside the chimney. "Marinette!" she cried as she rushed over to her. "Come on, girlfriend give me a sign here, please."

"Rena?" Marinette said softly, then sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms wrapped around them. "He offered me the power to get revenge for my parents," she all but whispered, "and I turned him down, turning my back on them."

Rena put a hand on her shoulder, "No, Mari, you did what they would have wanted you to do, you resisted the evil that is Hawk Moth." she nodded when Marinette raised her head and looked at her.

"And you did it without my help," Tikki piped up, "I'm very proud of you, Marinette, and I'm sure your parents would be as well."

Marinette looked over at her kwami, her eyes filling with tears. "How can they be proud of me, when I failed them so miserably, when I dishonored them so badly?"

Rena saw her body shaking as she tried to hold back the sobs that were wracking her body. "It's okay, Marinette, let it out," she soothed as she gathered her into her arms. She sighed with relief as the gesture worked and Marinette sobbed, releasing all her pent up emotions from the day.

"Trixx, back off," Rena said, dropping her transformation. She knew she had to give Trixx a break after using Mirage, but was concerned that she didn't have anything to feed him.

"Trixx, can you eat a cookie?" Tikki asked, as if reading Alya's mind. "It's essentially like cereal."

Alya looked down, as she felt Marinette's sobs subside and she drifted off to sleep. "Unfortunately I'm neither Adrien or Chat Noir," she said softly. "Unless I'm Rena Rouge, I can't carry her back, and she really needs this sleep." she told the two kwamis.

"Yes she does," Tikki agreed as crunching and chewing sounds came from Marinette's small bag.

"Hey that was pretty good," Trixx said as he floated out, "Thanks, Tikki."

Alya gently lay Marinette down on the room, and stood. "Trixx, let's pounce!"

A short time later, Alya was tucking a still sleeping Marinette into bed. She stood and went to head to her own bed, but pulled up short when Tikki floated in front of her at eye level.

"I am very happy to see that my chosen has such good friends," Tikki said, "I know. . ." she began, but paused, "I know that Master Fu chose her because of her personality traits, but she was chosen because she also had the mental resiliency to resist if Hawk Moth ever tried to akumatize her."

"Does that mean that Hawk Moth knows who she is and that she's Ladybug?"

Tikki sighed, "I cannot say for certain, but it is unlikely. She resisted without any assistance from me, so her identity is safe, and seeing as the akuma vanished after failing to convert her, her location is safe as well."

Alya cocked her head to one side, regarding her best friend's kwami with open curiosity, "Tikki, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"I failed her in my duties as her kwami," she said softly, and Alya could see the sadness in her blue eyes. "She should not have had to face that alone, and it is my job to protect her, and keep her safe."

Alya held out her hand and Tikki settled onto it. "You gave her a present on her fourteenth birthday, didn't you?"

"She told you about it?" Tikki asked, but immediately shook her head, "No that would have given her identity away."

"I saw it once when we were changing for phys-ed," Alya explained, "Now that I know what you look like, I put it together that she got it from you," she looked thoughtful for a moment, "It means a great deal to her," she said, "To my knowledge she never takes it off, and she wears it close to her heart at all times. Tikki, she cares deeply for you as well. Adrien would be the better one to get the full story from, but she was absolutely terrified at the thought of losing you. She would have faced Hawk Moth alone tonight, even if you had been awake and at her side, because she knows you aren't back to full strength yet. She would have protected you."

Tikki gave Alya a soft smile, "Adrien is right, Marinette is lucky to have a friend who knows her so well, and loves her so strongly. I can see why Master Fu entrusted you with Trixx.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10; A Day at the Bakery

Alya was surprised to find that Marinette had gotten herself up when her alarm went off at six. She could smell coffee, and as she got out of bed she saw Marinette walk into the room wearing a bathrobe and carrying a steaming cup.

"Shower's all yours, and I've made coffee, oh and herbal tea," Marinette informed her hostess, "We leave in half an hour."

Alya was about to ask why so early, then realized that Marinette would have to be there for the morning's delivery. She grabbed some clothes from her dresser then headed for the bathroom to shower and dress. By then she felt she would be awake enough for coffee.

Landing on the balcony above Marinette's room, both girls dropped their transformation then dropped down from the sky light, then quickly downstairs to the bakery.

Marinette opened the side door and saw that the morning's delivery hadn't come yet, so she went back inside. "I'll get the ovens heating then check to see where we stand,"

"Right," Alya said, then smiled as she looked out the front windows. She turned as she heard Marinette mumbling to herself as she looked over a clipboard.

"Well, we're lucky with the breads," she said aloud as she looked at the second page on the clipboard, "They must have gotten. . . ." she began but trailed off when she saw the front of the bakery filled with her classmates. "Ummm, hi,"

"Yo, dudette, you didn't think weld make you do all this by yourself did ya?" Nino asked. "Alya, and myself came by to lock up, and, well the gang followed us, so we cleaned the place up."

"As usual, the leftover breads and pastries were brought to the homeless shelters for distribution, and the displays, counters and tables were cleaned and the floor swept and mopped." Alya listed.

"So we all decided to lend a hand," Juleka said softly.

"So what do we do?" Rose asked.

Marinette walked out from behind the counter and stood in the midst of her friends. "I didn't expect this," she said as she slowly turned and looked at her friends. She tried to swallow the lump that formed in her throat, and had to try twice before she could speak again. "I. . . I than. . . thank you all, for myself and on behalf of my parents."

Alix walked over and put her hand on Marinette's shoulder. "Nothing to worry about, we've got your back, just like you've had ours if we've needed help.

Marinette found she couldn't speak at that moment, and also found herself in the middle of a huge group hug.

"Okay, Marinette may not have planned for this but I have," Alya said when the hug broke up. "Juleka, Rose, cake prep and decorating," she read from a list, "Alix, Mylene table customers, and wipe downs. Nathan, Kim, dish washing, Max, Nino, pastries, Marinette as you probably know is in overall charge, I'm next. If you have any questions ask one of us."

"I'll be handling cupcake prep and decorating," Marinette said, "Alya please prep the register. Ivan do you know how to knead bread?"

"Sure I've watched my mom plenty of times.?"

"Good, I'll get someone to give you a hand when I can."

Adrien had informed Nathalie of his plans for today after he had spoken to his father last night. To say Gabriel Agrest wasn't happy about his sons actions was an understatement.

"Where do you think you're going?" His voice said from behind Adrien as he reached for the doorknob of the front door.

"As I told you last night, to help a friend who is having a rough time."

"And I told you last night that I forbid you to leave this house today, you showed a lack of control yesterday, and I don't want you running around, causing damage to my brand."

Adrien sighed in annoyance, "You're not keeping me here, Father."

"Nathalie, take him in hand!"

Obeying that command, Nathalie stepped over to Adrien.

"Don't do this Nathalie, just let me go." Adrien said in a warning tone.

"You must listen to your father," she said and grabbed his shoulder.

Adrien grabbed her hand and stepped even closer to her, twisting the arm and bringing the hand down then around, neatly flipping Nathalie onto her back.

"Che sa," he said, still holding the hand, his right hand raised to strike. He looked up when he heard a loud snap from the door. A look to the top of the stairs showed Gabriel holding a remote control. He released Nathalie's hand and threw a spin kick at the door, his foot impacting exactly between the knobs. By the sound of the crack he heard, he knew he had shattered the normal lock, but the fact that the doors didn't swing open told him that his father had triggered the security locks. Cracks at the top and bottom of both doors proved him right.

"Release the locks, Father, I'm leaving."

"No you aren't.

Adrien caught movement out of the corner of his eye and saw Gorilla lumbering toward him. He stood his ground until the last possible moment, then stepped aside with the grace of a matador. Unable to stop, the big man slammed into the doors which could not withstand the impact. Quickly going through the now open doors, Adrien then crossed the yard and headed for the service gate. Grabbing a large can that he knew was full of metal, he tossed it onto the driveway before the gate.

The magnetic coil under the pavement recorded the presence of the metal and obediently opened the gate and Adrien was soon sprinting down the sidewalk. He ducked into the first alley he came too.

"Ya know, kid, that wasn't the smoothest exit you could have made," Plagg said as he floated out from under Adrien's shirt.

"I figure it's time I quit letting my father run my life. Claws out!"

Moving with the speed of Chat Noir on the rooftops he reached the bakery very quickly.

"Claws in," he said then knocked on the door. Just as his transformation finished dropping, the door opened. "Morning, Princess."

"Adrien!" Marinette cried and threw herself into his arms.

"Hey, whats up?" he asked his mind processing her face before she buried it in his chest. "Princess, why have you been crying?" he asked remembering seeing that her eyes were slightly puffy and red. "It's not your father, is it? He hasn't taken a turn for the worse, has he?"

"They were happy tears, Chat," Alya said as she walked up. "You coming in or are you going to stand out there all day?"

"Give us a minute, okay?" Adrien said, "Somethings off about her." he said, voicing a feeling he had. He looked over at Alya when she gasped.

"Right, I'll leave you two alone, and keep the others away," she said. "He needs to know, Marinette." she added and went inside.

"I need to know what, Princess?"

When she didn't reply, Adrien backed up a bit then hooked his thumb and index finger under her chin and brought her gaze up to his face. He grew more concerned when she kept her eyes averted, refusing to look him in the eye.

"I don't want to tell you," she said in a small voice.

Adrien led her into the building then up the stairs to the living area and they sat on the couch.

"Tell me," he urged gently, "Please, Milady."

Marinette took a ragged breath. "I had trouble sleeping last night, and he took advantage."

Adrien thought for a moment. "He?"

"Hawk Moth." she said, "He offered me the power to get revenge on the ones responsible for my parents being in the hospital. He tried to akumatize me."

"Tried? He didn't succeed? Tikki helped you?"

Marinette shook her head, "No, she was inside sleeping and I was out on the balcony. I was looking out over the city, and at a photograph of myself, Gina, and my parents. I was feeling sad that they were in the hospital, and down on myself because I failed to protect them." she paused and looked up at him, and he almost cried at the haunted, fearful look in her eyes, "Adrien, it was terrible! He was in my head, talking to me, offering me power to do whatever I wanted. He never got to the point of saying it, but underneath the promise of the power was the condition of finding Ladybug and Chat Noir and taking their miraculous to him. I guess his intrusion into my mind pushed me past my limits, and I can still picture myself shoving him away from me, and out of my head."

Adrien reached out and drew her to him, holding her close as he felt her trembling. "You're safe now, Princess. Alya, and I won't let anything happen to you."

"Nor will we," Plagg said, floating up to face level with both Tikki and Trixx.

"I will not fail you again, Mistress," Tikki said.

Marinette reached out and Tikki landed on her hand, She brought her kwami close and gently kissed her on the head. "I liked it better when you called me Marinette, and you did not fail me. In fact you're not being with me saved exposure of my identity." she smiled when Tikki's face took on it's normal happy look, then she turned to Adrien. "And before you ask, I was in no condition to call you. According to Alya I kinda freaked out and ended up leading her on a merry chase across the city rooftops. To be honest after I kicked him out of my mind, I don't remember anything until I woke up about five thirty this morning."

Adrien sighed, as Marinette snuggled against him again, and he simply sat there holding her. After he felt her relax against him, he also relaxed reveling in the feeling of having her close.

"Oh, and in addition to you, Alya and the kwamis, there would be a lot of other help as well," she said, looking up at him. "The entire class is down in the bakery getting it ready to open."

Adrien blinked, "Shouldn't we be getting down there to help?"

"I want some alone time with you first."

"Hey, who am I to argue about that?" he chuckled, realizing that with all that was going on that she would need that time with him. "You know, I told you before when I fell for you, when did you fall for me?"

Well, not at first," she replied, "You were friends with Chloe, and I jumped to the wrong conclusions about the gum." She thought for a moment, "Remember that pep talk you gave me, at the Eiffel tower when Officer Roger reminded me on how I failed to capture the akuma from Stoneheart the first time?"

"Hey, you just seemed to need a confidence boost,"

"And you gave it to me, when I needed it the most. That's when I fell for Chat Noir, but I couldn't let you know because we're heroes, we couldn't get too close, and I wasn't sure you returned those feelings."

"How about me as Adrien?"

"Actually it was when we laughed, after I accidentally closed that umbrella on myself," she said, "You tried to hide it, but I could see that you had a good heart, but you were lonely, and all you wanted was a friend."

Adrien sighed, "And for so long, I kidded myself that that was all you were to me, then we had that talk on that roof where I had set up that surprise for Ladybug."

"That's when I learned that your feelings for her were real. God it was so confusing! Chat Noir was pining for Ladybug, and I was pining for Adrien, and as Ladybug was having feeling for Chat as well. And you had to be so perfect," she added, poking him in the ribs.

"Hey, stop that,"

"Ooooo, are we ticklish, Kitty?"

"Princess," he warned, "Don't. . . doooh ohhh hahahah," he protested then burst out laughing as Marinette rose up over him, pushing him back onto the couch as she dug her fingers in just below his ribs. A moment later she gave a surprised yelp as he returned the favor.

"Ah ha, gotcha!" he exulted as he managed to twist, and Marinette found herself looking up at him. In seconds he stopped tickling as she reached up and entwined her fingers in his hair.

"Mari?"

"I want to apologize for at the hospital last night," she said softly, drawing a confused look from him, "Let's just say that things were a bit one sided between us."

"Which I have no problem with," he assured her.

"But what you did felt so good. . . made me feel so good, and I didn't return the favor." she looked up into his eyes, "That isn't right."

Marinette felt her heart flutter when he smiled down at her, giving her a look that she had seen him only give her.

"Making you feel good is enough for me, like I said last night." he said softly, then inhaled sharply as she trailed one of her hands down from his shoulder, along his ribs to his stomach, raking lightly with her nails.

"That feel good, mon amour? She asked softly.

Both were surprised when a sound came from deep in his chest that was surprisingly like a purr. A sound that deepened when she slid her hands underneath the bottom of his shirt and fanned her fingers over his chest.

"Oh, Mari," he breathed as her fingers made random designs over his skin. After a moment she slid her hands back out and framed his face, then gently pulled him down for a kiss.

Adrien was certain that his heart was going to burst out of his chest as he felt her soft lips against his. His eyes flew open when he felt the tip of her tongue trail over his lips. Taking advantage of his gasp of surprise, her tongue slid into his mouth, teasing his tongue to respond.

After a few moments they broke the kiss choosing to breathe instead.

Adrien felt Marinette shift her position, and he found that they were both on their side, facing each other.

"I know I've looked forward to it for a while now, but I never realized how comforting simply laying here looking into your eyes is," Marinette said brushing her fingertips over his cheek. "If it wasn't for Alya, and more importantly you, I would be a total disaster right now. You two are my rock, my anchor, helping me stay sane, and focused."

"I have a little confession to make," Adrien said, reveling in the softness of her hand on his cheek, "And I need to tell you before you come to the mansion for our formal presentation."

"Presentation?"

Adrien sighed, knowing this might not go well. "You know who my father is. The great Gabriel Agrest, a major player in the fashion industry. As you saw, being involved with me carries a certain amount of. . . celebrity. My being a model for his line doesn't help. That said, I had to talk with myself father and Nathalie to draft a small press release, stating that we were dating. Late next week, my father expects us both at the mansion for a more formal presentation to the press, then dinner."

"Me. . . talking in front of. . . reporters?"

Adrien saw the panic creeping into her eyes. "I tried, Mari, I really did, but he won't budge on this. He figures that if you can't be strong enough for this you don't deserve to be my girlfriend."

"And what do you think?"

No matter what, you are my girlfriend, nothing will change that, but. . .."

"but what?"

"I kinda see his point. By being my girlfriend you tie yourself to the Agrest name, and with your interest in design, it can give the wrong impression, plus it will keep the regular press off our backs. They'll run the story after the presentation and leave us alone."

"There's a not regular press?"

"Yeah, they're usually called the paparazzi. For a week or two they will be our shadows. I just hope you think I'm worth it." he said.

"That could make things difficult for Chat Noir and Ladybug," she said, "But yes I think, no I know you're worth it." she added, then kissed him. "What was the other thing you wanted to tell me?"

"Right," he said, then plunged on. "If we go to Gabriel Fashions, some of the staff may make some comments about other models, female models that I have dated," he said, making air quotes when he said the word dated. "I had to present a certain image, so there were certain times I showed a female model around the offices, even let myself get photographed with them at events, but I swear to you it was all an act. You are honestly the first girl I've been romantically involved with." he grinned sheepishly, "That's one of the reasons why I want to take this slow. I'm not certain of what I'm doing."

Marinette chuckled, which in turn made Adrien chuckle, and they hugged each other tightly. "You just keep doing what you have been, and I'll let you know if you do anything wrong," she said, then sighed sadly. "Much as I'd love to stay up here with you, we'd better get down there. I want to make sure everything is on track and you're going to be helping Ivan working the bread."

Seeing as he was on the outside, Adrien stood first then helped Marinette to her feet. He turned to head to the stairs, but found that she held his hand.

"One more kiss?" she asked.

"As you wish, Milady." he said and pulled her close for a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I've gone over the episodes and realized that I've changed the layout of the bakery, adding about ten tables and chairs to the front end.

Chapter 11; Bakery Part II

"About time you two showed up," Alya called when Adrien and Marinette came down the stairs and into the bakery proper. Adrien caught the slight widening of the redhead's eyes when she got a good look at their faces. "Wild make out session, huh? At least some kissing." she said softly enough for only them to hear her. "Both of your lips are puffy, and Adrien, I've never seen your shirt so wrinkled." she whispered as she watched them both blush.

"Hey, after last night she needed some comforting," Adrien protested, keeping his voice down. "And why wasn't I called? I know why Marinette didn't call, but what's your excuse?"

Alya blinked at the anger in his voice. Evidently he didn't get her type of teasing. She blinked again when he cleared his throat, clearly wanting an answer. "Tikki. . . Tikki assured me that Marinette was okay, and simply needed to sleep," she replied, "Before that I was a bit busy."

"I'll go check on things," Marinette said and slipped away.

Adrien ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry, Alya. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I guess I don't take to well to teasing where she is concerned." he looked over at where Marinette was giving some pointers to Juleka and Rose. "She told me what she remembers, but she admits that her memory is sketchy. Can you tell me what happened?"

"I was sleeping, when I heard her call me, then scream my name," Alya related. "When I got to her on the balcony, she was completely freaked out. She told me that Hawk Idiot tried to akumatize her, but she was able to resist and kicked him out of her head. Then she started rambling on about how her presence was putting us all in danger because he would find her. Before I knew it she transformed and took off across the city. I ended up having to use mirage to get her to stop. When I caught up to her, she had changed back. I managed to get her to talk to me, and she ended up crying herself to sleep in my arms. As I said before that was a sleep that Tikki told me she needed badly. I'm sorry I should have called."

Adrien sighed, "No. You did the right thing. She's getting better, but with her parents still in the hospital she's. . . touchy."

"And feeling very guilty," Alya added, "Adrien, she's torn up over not being able to protect them, and even feels she turned her back on them by turning Hawk Scum down." she paused for a moment, "Do you realize what a disaster it would be if he does succeed in akumatizing her?"

Adrien nodded, "I already know that I couldn't fight her. With her under his control, he'd end up with all our miraculous." He looked over at the front door, and Alya saw his eyes narrow. "What is she doing here?"

Before he could go two steps, Chloe came through the front door.

Marinette looked up when she heard the jingle of the bell on the door, and she froze when she saw who it was. She also saw that an older man was with her, dressed in a chef's uniform, complete with hat. She was glad that the only ones in the front section of the bakery was Alix and Mylene.

"Hello, Chloe," she said after walking around the counter. She knew that her knuckles were white with the grip she had on her clipboard. She was surprised at the tone of Chloe's voice when she spoke. Instead of strident and demanding, it was subdued and soft.

"I know you may find this hard to believe, but I'm here to help," she said, and saw no change in Marinette's expression. "If you won't accept my help, then take the help I brought," she went on, indicating the man that was with her. "This is the head pastry chef from daddy's hotel. He is at your disposal."

Marinette stared at the blonde for a moment, then turned her attention to the chef. "Sir, I thank you for whatever help you can give."

"Miss, this is your kitchen, I am only here to help, not take over. I would not presume."

Marinette sighed softly, "My name is Marinette, and would you mind going from station to station and give them any tips you can?"

The man smiled broadly, "I am Renee Benward, and I would be honored."

Marinette watched him go, then turned her attention back to Chloe. "I. . . You are the last person I expected to see today."

Chloe looked away, and Marinette saw her wipe at her eyes, "I'm out on bail," she said. "I've been charged with two counts of assault with intent to cause serious injury. I've talked to Daddy, and his lawyer. They say that it is not up to you to press any charges. Mari. . .{sniffle} Marinette, I'm so sorry! I know I did it to get even with you for taking Adrien, but when I think what might have happened to you, if you had reacted like your father."

"Chloe, he's going to be fine," Marinette said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

The blonde looked over at Marinette, "How can you do it? How can you stay so positive? I stopped by on my way here, and I couldn't stay for more than a few moments before I had to leave, or break down."

"You visited, my parents?"

Chloe nodded, "I had to see for myself what a mess I had made. Your mother, I am happy to report, is expected to wake up sometime this morning, and the tests they ran last night on your father, are very promising." she paused and Marinette saw a tear drip off her chin. "But when I. . . when I think of what almost happened. I would rather die myself than be responsible for you losing a parent. I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone."

"Alya?" Marinette called softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can you cover down here for a bit? I need to calm Chloe down some."

"Alone?" Chloe asked fearfully.

"Adrien?" she called and he came over from where he had been working with bread dough. "Chloe wants a witness while we talk."

"Right," he said with a sigh as he took off his apron, then the trio went up the stairs.

"I'll be right back," Marinette said, when Chloe and Adrien had taken seats on the couch.

"Here, this should help with your nerves," she said when she placed a cup of tea in front of Chloe.

"Don't you need one?" Chloe asked.

"I've already had two cups this morning." Marinette replied. "So, no. I'm not nervous."

"Boiling mad maybe, but not nervous," Adrien said under his breath.

Marinette chose to ignore the comment. "I'm sure you realize that I'm angry. I'm angrier at you that I've ever been at anyone before, but I also believe that you are honestly sorry for what you did."

Chloe picked up the cup and blew at the hot liquid, gathering her thoughts as she took a sip. She looked over at Adrien, and saw the look he was giving Marinette. A look she would have given almost anything to get from him.

"I would have thought you would have brought Alya up here for this," she said.

Marinette sighed, "No, having her up here now would be counter productive. She's almost as mad at you as I am."

"So you brought Adrien to rub it in my face that you have him and I don't."

Marinette closed her eyes, and counted to ten, willing herself to unclench her fists. "No, Chloe, I brought him because I believe he can help with this conversation. He knows and understands you better than I do, but I'm learning."

"If he understands me so well, how could he give his love to you?"

"Because I see you as a sister, Chlo," Adrien said softly, "I've only tried to be a friend to you, someone you could talk to. I never meant to lead you on and think it was something more."

"So what does that have to do with you thinking I'm honestly sorry?" Chloe asked.

"Because, like Adrien, before he came to school, he was your only friend, probably closer to you than anyone, even your father, and I took that. . . him, away from you."

"At least in your own mind, Chlo," Adrien said. "I will admit that you are more then just a friend to me. But I've never considered you as a girlfriend, more like a sister. Unlike what Marinette thinks, you never had me so she couldn't take me away."

Chloe looked at her tea cup, cradled between her hands, "That's kinda what I've figured out." she looked up at Marinette, "Listen, I don't know if we can be friends, but for Adrien's sake I'm willing to give it a try."

Marinette blinked in surprise, "I'm sorry, but even for Adrien's sake, your friend is something I will never be." she said.

"See, Adrikins, even for your sake she won't try to be my friend." Chloe wailed.

"That's because your stupid, idiotic prank put both my parents in the hospital and almost killed my father!" Marinette yelled standing over the blonde.

Marinette saw the look of fear on Chloe's face and also realized that Adrien was now standing beside her. She took a shuddering breath, trying to keep herself from striking out.

Chloe looked up at Marinette, the girl she had made the target of many cruel jokes and pranks, and realized that she had gone way to far with her latest one. She recognized the fury the raven haired girl was holding back, and she was actually surprised that she hadn't hit her. She looked over at Adrien, and took solace in the fact that he had protected her in the hospital hallway. She also saw that concern and pain on his face from seeing Marinette like this.

"Mari," Adrien said softly. He was deeply worried at the stress she was under, and he could see her practically vibrating as it fought for release. He raised an eyebrow as he her her muttering under her breath.

"Negative emotions are what fuels akumas, I will not let myself be akumatized. My anger serves no purpose other than to serve Hawk Moth, and I won't go down that road." he saw her eyes open again, and she glanced at Chloe, and quickly closed them again. "But I soooo want to." she wimpered. "It would be easy just to let go, to punish her for what she did. To take matters into my own hands." she shook her head. "No." she said firmly. "I serve Paris, and I only free victims from being controlled by an akuma."

"Chloe, get out of here. Now." Adrien ordered.

The blonde didn't need to be told twice, and she quickly stood and ran from the room.

"Mari?" he called again, and put his hand on her shoulder. He knew he was taking a risk, that she'd lash out when her concentration was broken, but he felt it was necessary.

She turned toward him, her hand finding first his arm, then sliding up to his shoulder, then her other hand went to his other shoulder, and he got the impression she was clinging to him to help herself regain control.

"Bugaboo," he called softly. "It's alright I'm here. I'm here for you." As they stood there, she slowly moved into his arms, and lay her head on his shoulder and broke down sobbing.

After a few moments her sobs subsided and she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Chaton."

"Sorry for what, Marinette?"

"I. . .I lost control. I wanted to hit her soooo badly."

"Mari, it's alright." he soothed, holding her close his hand absently rubbing her back. "After what she's done it's normal, and I'm surprised you didn't do it earlier."

"But I'm Ladybug. I have to be more in control of what I feel."

His hand left her back and he brushed his fingertips over her cheek. "Yes, you are Ladybug, but even in the suit you are a human being, and have feelings. If you didn't you wouldn't have made the decision to reveal your identity to Alya and I."

"Listen to him, Marinette." Tikki said, "He's very correct. Your holding in your feelings, especially your negative ones, do you credit, but it isn't good for you."

Marinette smiled softly at her kwami. "My little voice of reason." she said, and she rubbed Tikki's head.

Adrien smiled as he watched Marinette interact with Tikki. He knew the two were close, having a stronger friendship than he did with Plagg. It was cute to see.

"Adrien, there's one thing I want you to do for me." Marinette said.

"What's that?"

"Pass a message to Chloe for me."

"Okay, what?"

"Tell her to stay away from my parents."

"Right."

Alya met then at the bottom of the stairs.

"You have a visitor, Adrien." she said.

Adrien stepped around the redhead, Marinette hard on his heels. She almost ran into his back when he pulled up short when he saw who was standing by the register.

"Nathalie." he said, his voice barely civil.

"Adrien, Marinette." Nathalie replied. "You are to return home with me, Adrien." she said.

"I'm not leaving," Adrien replied. "I explained things to him last night, and tried to reason with him when he tried to keep me from leaving this morning." he explained, then paused. "Follow me." he said, and moved to go behind the counter to where the private entrance was. He stopped when he noticed that Nathalie hadn't moved. "Unless you prefer to cause a scene in front of everybody."

He saw Nathalie look around and notice that several of the gang were watching and listening to their conversation. With a small sigh she followed him.

Once they reached the small vestibule, Adrien got right to the point.

"As I told him last night, Marinette's parents are both in the hospital, and this bakery is their source of income, so it needs to be open, and I know that Marinette can't do that on her own. Granted I was surprised when I found that the rest of our class showed up to help, but she's my girlfriend, and I will NOT turn my back on her." he paused and took a steadying breath. "Look, I know that you know I'm not angry with you, you're simply his go between despite the fact that I'm his son. Tell him I will come home when I decide to not before and that I will be here to help her every day, and as long as it takes."

"It's not your responsibility to do this, Adrien. Your father only wants you to take responsibility for the damage you did to the doors, and any injury to me."

"Have him send me an estimate on repairing the doors, and I'll pay it." he said, then his expression softened. "I took care that I didn't throw you to hard." he said softly. "Are you alright?"

Adrien was surprised to see Nathalie blush slightly. "Yes, I'm alright. You're correct, you didn't throw me very hard or far, and with the martial arts training I've had I know how to lessen the impact." she said, then sighed. "I will do what I can to smooth things over with your father. Please give Marinette my hopes for a quick recovery for her parents."

"I will, and thanks." Adrien replied, then surprised Nathalie by giving her a hug. "I know the difficult position we put you in during these disagreements. It's not fair to you and I'd rather talk to him face to face."

When Adrien released her from the embrace Nathalie blushed again, then quickly regained her composure as she straightened her jacket. She cleared her throat, "Thank you for realizing that, and I also wish he'd spend more time with you."

Adrien smiled as he watched her open the door and leave.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the 2 week delay but I had laptop issues. This is the second chapter this weekend to make up for it.

Chapter 12; Some Good News

Marinette was going over things on the register, when her alarm went off on her phone.

"Okay, eight thirty," she announced, "Let me hear where we stand. Breads!"

"All out of the ovens and on the cooling trays," Adrien replied.

"Pastries!"

"In the warmers, and ready to go to the displays," Nino reported.

"Cakes and pies!"

"Frosted, decorated, and on displays, some waiting for custom decorating, one dozen chocolate cheese cakes awaiting pick up."

"Okay, cupcakes decorated and on displays, next batch on cooling racks awaiting decorating," Marinette said softly checking off a list on her clipboard, "We open in half an hour, everyone may take two pastries, and a cup of coffee. Twenty minute break for breakfast."

"Mademoiselle, it has been a privilege to work with so many young eager minds," Chef Benward said, "For what jobs they have, there is nothing further that I can teach them, so I bid you a very fond adieu."

Taking his hands in hers, Marinette kissed both his cheeks, "I thank you for your help." After she watched him go out the door, she went over to the pastry warmer and took two croissants that were filled with cheese and bacon then headed for the coffee machines. Finding that her cup would empty one of them she reset it and started it brewing, then headed to the back of the bakery.

"So your parents do this every day?" Adrien asked, following her, his hands filled with two cheese danishes and a coffee.

"Uh huh," she said, taking a sip of her coffee, "Seven days a week, every day of the year. I help on Sundays, and during school breaks. I. . .I always wondered at them working so hard, never taking a break, but then, last year, Papa started teaching me some of the recipes, and how to decorate," she paused and looked at him, the pride and love for her parents showing on her face. "When I saw how much Papa enjoys what he does, the care he puts into his baking, I stopped worrying. For him it isn't work, it's what he loves to do, and Maman is proud to work beside the man she loves with all her heart," she sighed softly, picking at the crust of her croissant, "I don't know what Maman will do if something should happen to Papa."

Adrien set one of the danishes down, and Plagg came out and devoured it, then he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "You heard the doctor last night, he should make a full recovery. He's going to be fine. So when do you start teaching me how to bake?"

"Sorry mon cher, but I am more into design than baking." she said with a laugh, then looked thoughtful. "Although, Papa might consider taking you under his wing, and teaching you a real job. Especially with your interest in me."

"Once you tell them about us," he said, "What's with that, anyway? I mean we've been going steady for a week, and you still haven't told your parents."

Adrien watched as Marinette's smile faded, "You're not going to like my answer, but I wanted to make sure we were going to last."

Adrien took a step back, away from her, "You mean you thought I was playing with your feelings this whole time?"

"Adrien, no," said said standing and taking his hands. "I know you would never do that, but I thought that once you saw that I'm not always like Ladybug that you wouldn't be interested in, well, just me."

Adrien used one of his hands, and hooked his thumb and index finger under her chin, gently pulling her head up so he could see her face. "You're right I don't like that answer. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are the most caring, thoughtful, loyal person I know, and I love you dearly for being exactly who you are, without those earrings. I thought we got that settled while we were at the Festival."

"We did, and, unfortunately, I haven't been able to have a actual conversation with either of my parents since."

Adrien nodded at the truth to those words, "Sorry, I didn't think."

"It's okay, I shouldn't have put off telling them."

Just then the blue tooth receiver she had in her ear came to life indicating an incoming call. She reached up and pressed the button to accept it.

"T and S Bakery, how may I help you?" she said, "Yes we're opening, in about fifteen minutes and will be open until eight this evening." she informed the caller, "Oh, hello, Nadia. Well yes if you want to, I wouldn't mind. Thank you, thank you very much." she said, then pushed the button again ending the call.

"What was that all about?" Adrien asked. Instead of answering, Mariette took his hand and led him upstairs to the living area, then turned on the television.

The picture came up showing Nadia at the Spring Festival which was just opening. "I'm Nadia Chamack, and as you can see the Spring Festival will be going on as planned. Also, for those who may be interested, despite the news last night of Tom Dupain, and Sabine Cheng being hospitalized, the T and S Bakery will be opening this morning and will be open until eight tonight. It's a beautiful, clear spring morning so come out and enjoy the Festival."

Marinette and Adrien watched as the shot switched to the news desk, then Marinette switched the set off.

"Nothing like free publicity," Adrien said, as they headed back down the stairs.

"Marinette, Lieutenant Roger is here," Alya called, and Marinette trotted down the stairs and to the bakery.

"Good morning, Lieutenant Roger,"

"Good morning, Marinette, are they ready?"

Marinette reached under the counter and took out two dozen assorted donuts. "They sure are." She set them on the counter and moved over to the register, and rang it up. "Thank you for taking me over to the hospital," she said as she gave him back his change.

"I hope Tom and Sabine come home soon," he said and left.

Marinette was surprised when her phone alarm sounded again.

"Wow that went fast," she muttered, then looked up to tell the others that break was over, but saw only Alix and Mylene wiping down tables in the front.

"Every thing's ready for opening," Alya said as she came over to her, "Fresh racks of all items are being prepped and will be in the ovens by nine fifteen."

"Wow, great work everyone, thanks Alya. Alix, turn on the sign and prop the door open please. We are now officially open for business.

And business they got. Within minutes the tables in the front of the bakery were full, and the line went to the door, but stopped at the sidewalk.

Marinette was glad for the help with the baking as she, and Alya were hard pressed to keep up with orders, even when rotating at the register.

"Second round of breads heading for the cooling racks," Adrien reported, followed by all the others saying they were ready for the next batch.

Marinette looked up at the clock was was amazed to see that it was nearing eleven thirty. She could not remember the bakery being so busy. She looked up and saw that the line was now down to three people and she stepped to one side to let Alya take the next order. She reached under the counter, and got her cup of ice water. She took a drink while looking out over the pastry display.

"Looks like business is brisk,"

Marinette quickly swallowed and looked over at the source of the voice. "Mr. Damocles, Miss. Bustiere!" she gasped seeing her teacher and the school's principal. "Yes. I'll have to wait until I total up the receipts tonight, but I don't think we've ever been this busy."

"Excellent," Mr Damocles said, "Now umm, Miss Bustiere and I have talked things over. If your class wishes to continue working here this week, we will count it as your work experience this semester."

Marinette looked over at the register and saw no one in line, and the people at the tables were all eating. "Alix, Mylene, come here please." she called, "Gang, gather around."

"What's up, girl?" Alya asked when she came over. A moment later everyone was gathered around.

"Mr. Damocles has a proposal for all of us," she said, then gestured that he had to floor.

He quickly outlined what he told Marinette, "And, of course, there will be some essays and reports to be submitted, but I will leave that in Caline's capable hands."

"So the question is, are we interested?" Alya said. "Count me in."

Miss. Bustiere called attendance from memory, and got affirmative answers from everyone.

Marinette had moved over to the register to take care of a customer when the blue tooth headset in her left ear went off, indicating an incoming call on her personal phone. She gave the customer his change then answered the call.

"Hello."

"Marinette, are you okay honey? You took so long to answer the phone."

"Maman," she said softly as the room spun.

Adrien saw her sag, and grip both sides of the register in an attempt to stay on her feet. "Alya!" he called, as he hurried to her side. "Left headset," he told Alya when she got there.

"Here," Mr. Damocles said as he brought a chair over from the nearest table.

"Thank you," Adrien said as he managed to get Marinette into it.

"Hello, who is this?" Alya asked settling the headset into her ear.

"Who is this? Where's my daughter?"

"Sabine!" Alya gasped, "This is Alya, Marinette was surprised to hear your voice and almost fainted," she explained.

"Marinette, breathe," Adrien coaxed, "Deep breaths. That's it, good," he soothed as she took some deep breaths.

"You want this?" Alya asked holding out the headset.

"Yes, thank you." Marinette took the headset and placed it back into her ear. She grabbed Adrien's arm as he started to move away to give her privacy. "Maman, it is good to hear your voice. Do. . . do you have any news on Papa?"

"They say all the tests they've run are normal, so they are simply waiting on him to wake up."

"That. . . that is excellent news, Maman."

"I want to talk things over with the doctor then I will be coming home in a little while. It's a shame that the bakery isn't open, I saw a report on the TV that the Spring Festival is having a record turnout."

"Ummm, Maman the Bakery is open," Marinette said, "Alya and my whole class is here helping, so everything is under control, and we're even set up for the noon rush already.

"Maybe I should come home without talking to the doctor."

"No, Maman, stay with Papa, talk to the doctor. Give me a call when you're ready to come home."

"Well, if you're sure you can handle things, I guess I can sit with Tom for a bit."

"Good. Maman, I have a customer so I have to go," she said. "Oh, one last thing. I'm dating Adrien Agrest."

"For the last week, I know." Sabine said, then chuckled in the long silence that followed, "I'm your mother, dear, I know these things. Bye, see you later," she added then hung up.

"That was Maman," she said looking up at Adrien who was surprised and almost tackled by her launching herself out of the chair and into his arms. "Maman is awake!" she shouted as she wrapped Adrien in a bear hug. She broke the hug and looked around in surprise as everyone in the bakery applauded. Adrien kept his arm around her waist as she turned to look at everyone. "Thank you. Thank you all." she said to everyone. "Umm, if you will excuse me for a moment," she said, then dashed upstairs.

"Follow her you idiot," Alya hissed at Adrien, and he quickly followed her up the stairs. Seeing that she wasn't in the family living area, he went on up to her room.

"What the . . .?" he wondered as he caught a pink flash from the balcony. "Plagg, claws out!" he called as he bounded up the steps to where her bed was. Reaching the top step as Chat Noir, he leapt up through the open skylight. "There she goes," he muttered as he caught sight of her. He followed her until she reached the Eiffel Tower. He settled onto a roof and watched as she simply swung in circles around the top of the Tower, giving the people below quite a show with her back flips and other acrobatics. He smiled softly as he realized what she was doing. He took out his baton, activated the phone feature and called Alya.

"Where in heaven's name are you?" she demanded when she answered the call.

"I'm about a quarter mile from the Eiffel Tower, watching her simply enjoying herself." he replied. "Alya, she's celebrating. You know how much she loves traveling the rooftops."

"Well you better try to get her back here, people will start to wonder," Alya said then cut the connection.

Chat Noir sighed then made the call.

"Hey, Kitty! Where are you?"

Chat chuckled at the exuberant sound of her voice, "About a quarter mile east of you on a rooftop, watching you give the citizens of Paris a spectacular show. I hate to do this to you Bugaboo, but we both need to get back."

He was surprised when he found that she had hung up on him, then he saw that she was rapidly heading his way. Too rapidly.

"Eeeeeyaaahhh!" she cried as she did a back flip and ended up slamming into Chat, her arms going around him in a hug. Chat managed to stay on his feet, but they slid a few feet backwards, his back ending up against a wall.

He smiled as Ladybug was bouncing on her feet, each bounce earning him a kiss on the cheek. "Easy, Bugaboo," he laughed.

"She's better, she's better, she's better!" she kept repeating.

On the next bounce, he wrapped his arms around her, and made sure that the kiss landed on his lips.

Ladybug froze for a moment, then relaxed into the kiss, then felt herself slide down his chest as he let her down so she was standing on her own, his arms still around her, his mouth, and tongue lighting fires inside her.

"Wow," she breathed when they finally broke the kiss. "That was. . . wow."

"Yeah," Chat agreed his heart racing a mile a minute. His hand slid up and he toyed with one of her pigtails. "I wondered what it would be like to kiss Ladybug."

"And?" she asked playfully.

"Just like kissing Marinette," he said, then scooped her into his arms and headed off across the rooftops.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13; Sabine comes Home

Chat landed on the balcony and set Ladybug down.

"Oh, Chaton I am so happy!"

"So I can tell, Milady." he replied, smiling broadly at her as she was once again bouncing on the balls of her feet. Taking a chance, he pulled her into a hug, stopping her bouncing and sealing his lips against hers.

"Ummm, we need to change back," Ladybug said when they broke the kiss. "For a couple of reasons," she continued, "First we have to get back down to the bakery, and second if we keep kissing like that we won't be able to do anything about it in our suits."

Chat chuckled as Ladybug blushed at her own forwardness of that comment. "Claws in," he said

"Spots off,"

The two returned to the bakery, and with the exception of their classmates found it all but empty. They hit the bottom step just in time to hear Alya's voice.

"Okay, you've all got half an hour, for lunch."

Marinette watched as they all left, heading for local cafe's for their lunch.

"So what was that about, girl?" Alya asked when the three of them were alone.

"Ummm, I was happy to hear from my Maman," Marinette said softly.

"Alya, you make a problem of this, and its not going to end well," Adrien said, "After what all has happened I think she was entitled to relax some."

"In front of all of Paris?" Alya asked, holding up her phone showing them a video of Ladybugs antics at the Eiffel Tower. "But, God, girlfriend, you are a sight to see," she added with a broad smile.

The trio enjoyed a laugh, then turned when the bell on the door jingled.

"You two relax, I'll get this," Alya said and headed for the register. "May I help you?"

Adrien and Marinette could both swear their hearts stopped.

"Yeah, bitch, all the money in the register in the bag now."

Adrien and Marinette exchanged looks, Adrien's concerned, and Marinette's determined.

"No, way, not if I can help it," she muttered then headed to the back door where deliveries were made, Adrien close on her heels. "Spots on!"

"Claws out!"

As Ladybug and Chat Noir they raced around the building just in time to see the robber leaving the front door. Ladybug threw her yo-yo, tangling it around the robbers legs and Chat used his baton to knock the pistol from his hand. During all this they noticed a golden flash from inside the bakery.

Chat extended his baton to staff length and used it to press on the back of the man's neck pinning him to the ground just as Rena Rouge came running out.

"Chat and I have this, Rena," Ladybug said, leaning closer to her. "The police are going to want the statement of the person inside." she added.

Rena blinked, then realized what she meant. "Right, see you later," she said then went up over the building, dropping down through the skylight, and dropping her transformation. A moment later Alya came out the front door of the bakery.

"I hit the silent alarm, so the police should be on their way," she told the two heroes.

"Thank you, Miss." Chat said as they could hear the two toned siren of the approaching police car.

A moment later two cruisers were in front of the Bakery, and an officer was inside taking Alya's statement, and Chat and Ladybug were talking to another outside as they took custody of the robber.

"What about the money?" Alya asked, "That's half the days receipts."

"Well count it up and photograph it then return it to you Miss." the officer that took Alya's statement said.

"Well, our work here is finished," Ladybug said, "Time to bug out!" she called and leapt away, followed by Chat. A few moments later, Marinette and Adrien came trotting up looking appropriately concerned.

"Alya, what happened? Marinette asked as she got closer, "Is she alright?"

"She's fine Miss." one of the officers said, "And you are?

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my parents own the bakery. What happened?"

"It seems the suspect watched the place, and saw a chance when all but this young lady were gone to lunch, and there were no customers," the officer said, "If Chat Noir and Ladybug hadn't been in the right place, he probably would have made good his escape. They stopped and held him until we arrived in response to the silent alarm."

"One thing odd, Sarge," another officer said as she walked up. "I know this creep, with this collar, he'll go away for a long time, but this isn't his normal MO. He's a gun for hire, usually for a fairly high price. Interpol will be far more interested in getting a hold of him that we will be."

"Well least least he's off the streets." the Sergeant said.

"Can we stay open?" Marinette asked.

"Yes you can, but I'll be stationing a couple officers here while you are and you'll have an officer escort so you can deposit your receipts of the day."

"Thank you, Sergeant," Marinette said, "Let them know if they want some coffee or get hungry while they are here it's on the house."

"Thank you, Miss. I'm sure they will appreciate it." he said then got into his car and drove off.

"Alya, are you alright?" Marinette asked as they walked into the bakery.

"Just a bit shaken, from having that gun pointed at me," she admitted, "then angry as hell at the smirk he gave me as I put the money in the bag. Oh and I was pissed at the two of you, leaving me alone to face him, until I realized where you went."

It was then that the others started filing in from their lunch break. Once everyone was back, Marinette called a meeting.

"Okay, here's the story," she began, "A little while ago someone tried to rob us," she announced. "Fortunately Chat Noir and Ladybug managed to capture the robber and he's in police custody. Now there's going to be police stationed here to keep an eye on things, but I will completely understand if you don't want to stay."

"What, and leave you alone to possibly face another one?" Juleka said, "Not gonna happen."

"Thank you," Marinette said as the rest of the group made agreeing noises. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrating and she took it out and saw she had a text from her mother.

"Marinette?" Adrien called when he saw her hand shaking.

"They're processing Maman's release paperwork right now, she's going to be coming home." she announced with a huge grin.

"Excellent!" Adrien cried, smiling broadly and gave her a hug.

"Okay, so we have the lunch rush about to start, so let's get set up," Alya said, and gave Marinette a wink.

It turned out that business for lunch was just as busy as the morning rush.

"Thank you, and please come again," Marinette said as she handed a customer their change and a box of cupcakes. She smiled when she noticed that Alix was now wearing her roller blades, using them to go around the tables, taking orders, and refilling cups and glasses. Surprisingly Mylene was keeping up as well.

"T and S Bakery, how may I help you," she said, answering the headset for the bakery's line. "One moment, I'll check," she said then moved down the counter to look in the pastry warmer. "Yes, we have two dozen cheese danishes, and the same in the bacon cheese croissants," she said, then rapidly wrote out an order ticket. Okay, and your name? Thank you, Miss. Sancoeur, and your number? Right got it, see you in about ten minutes." she said and hung up. "Taking two dozen cheese danish and bacon cheese croissants." she announced, "How long on the danishes?

"Five minutes in the oven," Nino reported.

Marinette glanced at the pastries as she boxed up the order she just took, "Good, that'll work." she said, seeing that there were enough to let the ones coming out of the oven to cool. "Odd, I know that number," she muttered as she finished boxing things up.

"What number?" Adrien asked.

"This one," she said, showing the ticket to him. She cocked an eyebrow at his reaction. It wasn't often that he cursed.

"You should recognize that number, it Agrest Mansion." he said softly, "Your Miss. Sancoeur is Nathalie."

"Your father throwing some kind of party this evening?" she asked, and almost shrank back from the glare he shot her. "Hey I'm just asking, don't get mad at me,"

Adrien blinked, realizing the look he had just given her. "You're right, sorry. No, not that I know of, but I can't explain why they would want that many pastries and croissants."

"Well I'm going to go ring this up so it'll be ready when she gets here," Marinette said as she used a marker to write the order information on the boxes. She went over to the register and waited for Alya to finish ringing up a customer then quickly entered the order in and totaled it up. Suddenly she noticed that the sound of people talking amongst themselves suddenly stopped, and she thought she saw a flash from the door. She looked up and saw the reason why. She froze for a moment as she saw her mother in the doorway, the customers in line stepping aside to let her in.

"Maman!" she cried as she dashed around the register and ran to her mother, giving her a huge hug. "Oh, Maman it's so good to hold you," she sobbed into Sabine's shoulder.

"It's good to hold you too, honey," Sabine said as she returned the hug, and the place broke into applause.

Keeping her arm around her mother's waist, Marinette walked with her past the waiting customers, and up the stairs to her family area.

"Maman, how are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine. I wish people would stop fussing over me. How are things going in the bakery?"

"Busier than I have ever seen it, but with all the help I have down there things are going exceptionally smoothly," Marinette replied, "I've been told by the doctor to tell you not to worry yourself about such things and to concentrate on getting your strength back."

"Your father and I have worked hard to get this bakery to where it is now, so, naturally, I worry.

"I know, Maman, but you need. . ." Marinette began but was cut off.

"What I need is a daughter who does what she is told and does not presume to talk back!" Sabine shouted.

A expression of shock and surprise washed over Marinette's face as she took a step back away from her mother, and she hung her head,

"Yes, Maman," she said softly, her voice cracking. "I'm sorry," she added as she dashed from the room.

"Mari, wait, I. . ." Sabine began, but realized her daughter wasn't listening. She sighed when she saw Adrien on the steps, looking up toward Marinette's room. "Adrien, just who I need. Come here please."

"Yes, Ma'am," Adrien said when he reached her, he looked around puzzled as to why Marinette wasn't here.

"I need you to talk to Marinette for me," Sabine said, "I snapped at her for no reason, actually for worse than no reason. She was only doing what she had been told to, to care for me." she put a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "You're her boyfriend, other than Alya you stand a better chance of getting her to listen to you. Tell her I'm sorry, I don't blame her for anything and if she'll let me, I'll come up to talk to her."

"I'll do what I can," Adrien replied, and was surprised by Sabine giving him a hug.

"I can tell by the tone of your voice that she picked someone who cares as deeply for her as she does for you," she said, then let him go.

Marinette ran from her mother's side and up to her bed. She flopped face down on it, burying her face into her pillow to muffle her sobs. There had been times when her mother, and her father for that matter, had gotten angry at her and raised their voice, but never with the anger that she just received, both in her voice and in her eyes.

There was a knock at the trapdoor to her room, which she had locked.

"Go away!"

"Princess, please," Adrien's voice said. "Don't shut me out. I want to help."

Marinette got up and went down the steps from her bed and over to the trapdoor. She unlocked it and stepped back as Adrien opened it and came up into the room.

"Oh, Bugaboo, come here," he said softly holding his arms to her.

"Adrien, she's so angry at me and I don't know why, or what I did," she sobbed as she let him hold her. "I've never seen such anger in her eyes, or heard it in her voice."

"She's not angry at you, Mari," he soothed, "She wants to come up and apologize to you."

"But why? Why did she do it?" she asked wiping at her eyes, "I was only doing what the doctor said I should, trying to get her relax, and rest."

Adrien thought for a moment, then came up with an idea. "Have your parents been sick before I don't mean simply a cold, but something that kept them from doing things normally."

Marinette accepted the tissue that Adrien handed her from by her computer, and blew her nose as she thought. "No. Now that you mention it they've been extraordinarily healthy."

Adrien nodded, "Mari, she's feeling out of sorts, because she can't, or is being told not to do what she normally does. She's not used to being fussed over, and she simply lashed out, and it happened to be at you."

"And I am so sorry for that, sweetie," Sabine said, her head just above the line of the hole down from Marinette's room. "May I come in?"

Adrien was surprised when Marinette seemed to hold him tighter.

"Of course, Maman," she said.

"Marinette, Adrien's explanation of what happened is exactly what it was," Sabine said as she walked over to the couple. "I know the doctors and nurses mean well, and you were only doing what they told you, but I am not a child who needs to be told what to do over and over again."

She looked over at Adrien, "May I speak to my daughter in private, please?" she asked, then raised an eyebrow when he asked Marinette if it was okay.

"Yes mon cher chevalier. Wait for me on the balcony."

Adrien gave Marinette a kiss on the cheek then went up onto the balcony.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14; Sabine and Marinette Talk

Sabine watched as Adrien went up the steps then through the skylight to the balcony, then looked back to her daughter. _'Ah, Marinette, what have I done?'_ she thought when she saw her. Marinette was standing a few feet away, her head bowed, shoulders slumped and her hands clasped at waist level. The last time she remembered seeing her daughter like this was when she had accidentally broken her father's favorite coffee mug when she was twelve. Then she had been expecting a more severe punishment than usual, and it hurt Sabine to know that she was responsible for Marinette feeling that way now.

"Marinette, come here," she said holding her arms our to her.

"Yes, Maman," she said and slowly walked over to be hugged.

Sabine felt how stiffly Marinette was holding herself in her arms. "Honey, I'm so very sorry that I snapped at you. It was nothing that you did, and I had no right." Sabine sighed as Marinette relaxed in her arms.

"I've never seen you so angry. . .angry at me, and I couldn't understand or figure out why."

Sabine rubbed Marinette's back trying to sooth her. "I know, dear, and I am so sorry. I have nothing to be angry at you about, quite the opposite for that matter. I've talked to Alya, and she's told about everything that's gone on today. Including the robbery. Honey, I'm so proud of how you kept things together and opened the bakery."

"But, Alya. . ." Marinette began.

"I know, dear, she organized everyone, but you made the decision to open, even when you thought you would be doing it alone."

"Well, I knew that Adrien, and Alya would come and help," Marinette said, pulling back and looking up at her mother.

"Speaking about Adrien," Sabine said, leading Marinette over to the chaise lounge. "Tell me about this young man who has won your heart. I know he must be kind and charming, or he would not have done so." she smiled as Marinette blushed slightly, and smiled shyly.

"Oh he is, Maman!" Marinette gushed. "And he's smart and strong, and caring, and Maman I love him so."

Sabine chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm. "I can tell." she said smiling. "Over the past week I've watched the two of you, and seen how much like your father and I you are. I know you've only been dating for about a week, but you've known each other for almost four years, and you've carried a torch for him nearly that long."

Marinette felt her cheeks burn as she blushed furiously, "I . . . I didn't know that you knew."

"It's not often that I have gone up into your room, but I do remember several times when I had to poke my head up in order to get you up for school, and saw a cluster of pictures by your computer. Marinette, I'm happy for you, all I ask is that you be careful, don't rush into things. Adrien seems to be a caring young man is very devoted to you. Just remember, you set the pace. If you say stop, he had better stop."

"I trust him in that, Maman, and this is something we have discussed. We're going to be taking things slow."

Sabine nodded, "That is all I ask. Now I'll let you get back to him and the bakery."

"Oh, no! I've left Alya all this time!"

Sabine chuckled softly. "She'll understand, dear. Before I came up I told her you might be a while. Now I did bring some news of your father," she added. "They say he's showing signs of waking up, and hope it will be sometime tomorrow."

"Oh. Maman, that is great news!" Marinette cried as she hugged her mother.

"We'll both go see him later," Sabine said as she headed down to the living area.

"All clear?" Adrien asked as he poked his head down from the balcony.

Marinette laughed, "Yes, we've had the talk and she's gone." she said, and watched him swing down from the balcony.

"The talk, huh?"

Marinette stepped close to Adrien, trailing her fingers over his chest lightly, "You were the chief subject," she said softly. "She advised me that we need to take things slowly, and that if I say stop. . ."

"No worry there, you know I will." he said, grabbing her hand as it started finding some ticklish places. His other arm went around her waist and pulled her against him. "My question is, will you?"

Marinette sighed, "I'll trust to your judgment on that, mon chevalier." she said, "To be honest I didn't want you to stop when we were at the hospital." she looked up at him, "Can I trust you for that, mon cher? To know when to keep me from going to far to fast?"

Adrien let go of her hand and used both arms to hug her. "I give you my word of honor, princess."

"Everything okay?" Alya asked when Marinette and Adrien re-entered the bakery.

"Yeah, Sabine is sitting in a chair watching TV." Adrien replied.

"It's not bed rest, but she is relaxing." Marinette said.

"Here ya go, lunch rush is about to start," Alya said handing Marinette the headset for the bakery's business line.

"Thanks." she said as she watched Adrien head over and get together with Ivan.

Marinette took a few steps away as the tone sounded in her ear indicating an incoming call. "T and S Bakery, how may I help you?"

"May I speak with Marinette, please."

"This is she,"

"Ah, bon. This is Henri and I need a dozen more of those delicious chocolate cheese cakes for this evening."

"Ummm, Henri, I will try, but those are a special recipe of my father's, I can't guarantee that I can duplicate it."

"But for me you will try, yes?"

Marinette chuckled, "Yes, monsieur, I will try," she looked at the clock, and did some quick figuring in her head, "I can have them ready at about five this evening."

"Manifique, I will see you then."

Marinette touched the headset, hanging up the phone, and stood there a moment in shock.

"Problem, Marinette?" Alya asked, then saw her friends face go from shock to determined.

"No, Alya, I hope not. You are going to have to cover the register, I've got a rush order on some chocolate cheese cakes." she said, grabbing an apron from a hook. She stood by the large mixer for a moment, and closed her eyes, trying to remember what her father had taught her of the recipe. She grabbed a basket, and headed into the walk-in cooler and gathered the ingredients she was going to need. "now if I can just remember what it was that he added a pinch of at the end," she muttered as she watched the mixer do it's job.

"Trying to make the chocolate cheese cakes?" Sabine asked

"Yes, Maman," she replied. "Henri called and needs them this evening, only I can't remember what he added a pinch of at the end." she explained, her mouth now watering at the aroma drifting to her nose from the tray her mother carried.

"I understand that you, Adrien and Alya didn't have lunch, so I cooked a fast meal for you," Sabine said.

Marinette looked over and saw that Alya was sneaking bites from her plate between customers.

"These are for you and Adrien," Sabine said. "I wish I could help you, but all Tom would say is that the last ingredient is love."

Marinette gasped and she quickly went over to the spice rack. "And just a pinch of cinnamon," she said as she added the spice from a pinch between her thumb and index finger. "I didn't tell Henri, but if they are not like Papa's I won't charge him for them."

"That's my girl," Sabine said, cupping Marinette's cheek as she took the tray.

"Thank you, Maman," she said, then went over to Adrien to give him his lunch, then she set hers in the pastry warmer and went to finish the cheese cakes.

It was just one o'clock when she closed the oven door and dusted her hands off.

"Smells good," Adrien said as he walked over. "Breads are in the oven, and the dough is mixed and in the resting trays in the cooler."

"Perfect, the cheese cakes should come out in about an hour then into the blast cooler and hopefully will be ready at five."

"I thought he only ordered a dozen," Adrien said, "Why did you make two?"

"I actually made twenty-six, two bakers dozen," Marinette replied, "That's so we will have some for the regular customers, and take out. Oh, and one over that too, so we can have some samples."

It was just after five when Henri walked into the bakery, and Marinette was waiting for him.

"Good evening, Henri," she greeted him. "Your order is ready, but as I said I can not guarantee they will be up to my father's standards. I have an extra cake here, so we can have a sample of the batch." she took one of the cakes and quickly cut it into slices, and dished one up for herself, and Henri. He quickly plated a third slice when she saw Sabine come down the stairs. "Here you go," she said, handing Henri his slice.

Henri looked at the slice, rotating the small plate so he could see it from all angles, then he took a sniff.

"So far so good," he declared, then used the plastic fork to cut off a mouthful. "Nice and firm," he said then popped it into his mouth.

Marinette grew even more nervous as after only one chew Henri stopped and his eyes closed. Oh, my little one, this does not meet the standards of your father," he said.

Marinette's shoulders slumped and she hung her head. "I'm sorry, Henri, I tried my best to re-create the recipe. Since they are not up to standard, there will be no charge."

"No, mon petit, you misunderstand me." he said then held up another forkful of the cake. "This is the most delicious chocolate cheese cake I have ever tasted. It melts in the mouth like velvet and had excellent flavor." he put the plate down and gave Marinette a huge hug, "You have surpassed your father with this. Is there a way I could buy the other dozen?"

"No. I'm sorry, but I need to hold onto those for our customers," Marinette said, drawing a nod from her mother. "I would offer to make more, but it will be three days before I can order and have delivered the ingredients I would need."

"Ah, my loss," Henri said, then took out his check book and wrote out a check.

"Thank you, sir," Marinette said as she took it, then did a double take. "This is for double what you paid for the first batch," she said, "I offer you the same discount that my father did."

"Oh, I agree, my dear, but these are such that they would and should fetch the higher price. Oh and you and one friend may order anything on my menu, on the house."

"Thank you. Thank you, very much." Marinette said. In short order the thirteen cheese cakes were loaded into Henri's car, and he headed back to the Festival.

When Marinette went back into the bakery, he saw that it was almost empty, and her friends were all eating cheese cake.

Hey, girl, you gotta try this." Alya said, holding out a plate with a slice on it.

"Yeah, you nailed it, Princess." Adrien put in.

"I have to admit, Marinette, Henri is right, this is even better than Tom's." Sabine said.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15; Marinette and Adrien moments

The rest of the night went smoothly, and Monday showed business returning to a level closer to normal. Marinette had gone over to Sabrina's house and had a long talk with her, ending with an invitation to join the others at the bakery.

It was now two hours after opening on Tuesday, and Marinette was handing a customer his change.

"Honey, I'm sure he's okay,"

"Maman, I don't know what you mean."

Sabine smiled at the light pink her daughter's cheeks turned. "You never could lie to me, Marinette." she said. "Besides, you've been distracted all morning. I've talked to Alya, and she agrees that you need to take the time to go find him. At least I'll remember to give a customer all of his change."

Marinette looked down at her hands and saw the coins in her right hand. Coins she should have given back to the last customer. "Thank you, Maman."

"Tell him whatever the problem, he is welcome here."

Marinette smiled and nodded her thanks. She quickly packed a couple of cheese danishes and croissants, and some other pastries in a box, and grabbed a thermos of hot chocolate. After walking a couple of blocks, she ducked into an alley to talk to Tikki.

"Is there any way you can tell me where Plagg is?"

Tikki nodded and smiled shyly at Marinette. "We have always known where the other is," she said softly, "I've known Adrien is Chat Noir for some time now, though I will admit, that your constantly being late for school kept me from finding out sooner. All I was able to tell was that he was in the room."

"Right," Marinette said, "So, where is he?"

Following Tikki's directions, Marinette found herself standing in front of a fair sized church.

"He's not inside, but around back," Tikki said then hid in Marinette's purse.

Walking along a walk way around the building, she headed for the back. Before she got to the corner of the building she saw that there was a garden set up at the back of the property. When she rounded the corner she saw him. He was sitting on a bench in front of a huge bed of blooming tulips. She almost went right over to him, but she saw that his shoulders were slumped, and his head was bowed.

"I wish I knew what it is that's making him so sad," she muttered then saw a bench beneath a tree off to her left. She quickly walked over to it and sat, watching him. After a moment she took out her sketch pad from her backpack which also held the food she had brought. Working quickly she soon had a sketch of his sitting on the bench, and a facial view. She felt a pang in her heart as she added color to the facial sketch, the sadness on his face unusual and effecting her.

"You're very good, and very fast," a voice said from behind her.

Pressing the book against her chest, she turned to see who had spoken.

"Thank you," she said as she turned then realized who it was she was speaking to when she recognized what he was wearing. "Thank you, Father," she said, quickly standing.

The priest smiled, "Relax, my child, I promise that I will not bite, nor call down divine punishment," he said as he chuckled. "I was merely checking to see who was visiting our garden, and was going to ask if you had his permission to sketch him." he explained. "That is until I saw your work. The detail of his face that you have captured on the paper tells me that you know him, and know him very very well."

Marinette sat back down, and held out her sketch book. "Yes, I know him." she said, "We've been dating for the last week, but have known each other for several years." She looked over at the priest, her eyes pleading, "Do you have any idea what it is that has him so sad?"

"No, he has not discussed anything with me." he replied, "He simply showed up here one day about five years ago, asking only for solitude. He comes three days a year. This date, a date about two weeks from now, and a day that isn't a set date."

"But it happens every year?"

"Yes, it's Mother's day," he replied, "I see that has some significance." he added when Marinette gasped.

"Yes," she replied softly, not trusting her voice to speak any louder. "About five years ago he lost his mother, and he misses her very much."

"I see," he said, then put a hand on her shoulder. "And your heart aches to see him so sad. Child, go to him. You will not intrude, and, deep down, he will want to share this with you, but I believe he will be reluctant. You will have to ask."

"But I don't want to push him away, Father."

"A pain like this must be shared if it is to fade. The loss of a parent is hard on their children, and the loss of a mother is hardest on a young man. You are the one he should share it with, because you care enough to honestly share it, and, to put it bluntly, you are his girlfriend."

Marinette thought for a moment, looking over at Adrien, then made up her mind.

"Thank you, Father, I will." she said as she stood.

"May God go with you." he said placing his hand on her head. Then he turned and walked back to the church.

Marinette took the box of pastries and the thermos from her backpack, then took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"It'll be alright, Marinette." Tikki assured her.

"If you say so," Marinette said dubiously, then walked over to where Adrien sat. "May I join you?"

"No, thank you." he replied, not looking up from looking at his phone. Marinette saw that it displayed a picture of his mother.

Marinette sadly accepted his dismissal, and turned to walk away. She didn't see Plagg come out from under his shirt and thump into the side of Adrien's head.

"Plagg, what are you. . ." he began, but trailed off when he saw who was walking away from him. "Mari." he said so softly that she almost didn't hear him. "How did you find me?" he asked when she turned around.

"Kwamis evidently have a sense of where others are." she replied.

"Actually that only works between Spots and I," Plagg said. "Something to do with us being linked or something."

Marinette chewed on her bottom lip, then held out the box and thermos. "I didn't know if you had eaten breakfast, so I brought these in case you were hungry."

"So you came all this way just to see if I was hungry."

Marinette shifted her feet, stung by the flat tone of his voice, "No, chaton, I'm here because I'm worried about you."

"Well as you can see, I'm fine."

Marinette set the box and thermos on the end of the bench, then put her hand on his shoulder. "Aid, please don't shut me out." she said then jerked back when she saw the angry look he gave her.

"What did you call me?"

"Ummm, Aid, short for Adrien," she replied. "I'm sorry, I won't call you that again."

Adrien heard the hurt in her voice, and saw it on her face. "No, Princess, it's alright," he said taking her hands in his. "It's just that it caught me by surprise," he said. He scooted over and gave her room to sit beside him on the bench, then he picked up his phone. "She's the only other person to call me that." he told her holding it so she could see the picture.

"Oh, chaton, I didn't realize." she gasped when she saw the photo.

It was evidently from a memorial to Emilie Agrest as it had a pair dates across the top. The first one was the current date only with the year differing, making it obvious that today was Emilie's birthday. Marinette took the opportunity to really look at the picture. It showed Emilie from the shoulders up, her body was facing from the camera's right to left, and her head was turned toward the lens. Marinette now knew where Adrien got his bright green eyes, and his smile. His mother's facial features practically copied onto his.

"She's beautiful," she said softly. As she watched, Adrien cycled through various pictures of his mother, several had him in the shot at differing ages.

The last shot was the only one with Gabriel Agrest in it. He was standing beside Emilie, with Adrien in front of them, and Emilie had her hands on her son's shoulders. Adrien was smiling hugely and looking back over his shoulder at his mother, as she was looking down at him with a look of a loving, proud parent, while Gabriel simply looked straight ahead.

"It's obvious that she loved you, very much." she said softly. She looked over at him and saw that he was fighting to hold back his tears, and her heart went out to him. "Adrien, it's okay to cry," she said softly. "It shows how much we loved and miss the one we lost. Like I said, it's obvious she loved you and I know you well enough to know that you loved her."

Adrien raised his head so he was looking at her, and she saw tears running down his cheeks. "Mari, I miss her so much." he sobbed, and he didn't resist as Marinette pulled him to her, letting him cry himself out on her shoulder as she crooned soothing words into his ear. At least that's how it started. Until she started crying along with him.

Marinette stopped first, and resumed giving comfort to Adrien.

After a while his sobs subsided and his tears ran out. Marinette smiled when she felt his arms tighten around her.

"Thank you, ma belle amie," he breathed into her ear.

Marinette pulled back enough so that she could see his face. "That was the first time you've cried over her, isn't it?"

"With someone to comfort me, yes." he replied. "The night my father returned from that trip to Tibet, without mom, I cried myself to sleep."

"He just left you?"

Adrien nodded as they broke their hug and simply sat beside each other on the bench. "He came into the room and told me that my mother would never return or be seen by me again, then he left the room. I tried to talk to him about it the next morning, and quickly learned that my mom was a forbidden subject. The next day when I got home from fencing practice all of the pictures and paintings that had my mom in them were gone, and with them all the happiness that had been there. Except for a painting in my father's den, these are the only picture of her."

"Can I see your phone for a moment?"

"Sure." Adrien said and handed Marinette his phone. "What are you doing?" he asked she she started accessing apps and typing.

"I sent a copy of all the pictures to my e-mail." she replied handing the phone back.

"Why?"

Marinette chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, hoping not to insult or anger him. "I'm guessing you father doesn't know they exist, right?"

"Yeah, I mean no he doesn't."

"What would his reaction be if he knew about them?"

"He'd either make me delete them or take the phone," Adrien replied.

Marinette nodded, "Now you have a back up should that ever happen."

"Thank you, Mari." he said then tried to reach around her for the pastry box. "Now what do we have in here?"

Marinette smiled and brought the box to her lap. She playfully swatted his hand when he tried to get into the box. "Now this is for Plagg," she said taking a small paper bowl out of the box.

"What are those?" Adrien asked seeing the light brown ball shaped pastries.

"Camembert fritters, my treat. I made the specially for Plagg." Marinette said.

"Mmmmmm my gooey and warm deliciousness!" Plagg cried as he quickly scarfed down one of the fritters.

"Then I have a cheese danish and a bacon and cheese croissant for me." she listed, then paused.

"Hey, I thought you said you brought this in case I was hungry."

"If you're wondering what I brought for you, that would be these." she said lifting two wrapped pastries from the box and setting them in his lap.

"What are they?"

"Unwrap them and find out." Marinette countered, and Adrien noticed that she had scooted up so she was sitting on the front edge of the bench.

Keeping her in his peripheral vision, he slowly unwrapped one of the pastries. He started out going slowly to tease Marinette, as he watched her grow increasingly nervous. However once he got it unwrapped and sitting in his hand all thought of teasing Marinette about it vanished.

"Ma. . . Marinette, this. . . is this what I think it is?"

Marinette swallowed nervously. "It a chocolate pastry with dark chocolate chips and filled with a dark chocolate cream cheese filling." she said, "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Umm no." he replied. "At least I don't think so. I haven't tasted it yet." he said, then looked at her. "How did you know about these?"

"Ummm, I saw that you were acting sad, yesterday afternoon, so I texted and asked Chloe if there was something I could bake that might cheer you up. She said these were your favorites, or something like them anyway."

Adrien smiled sadly, "Chloe, huh? Well she remembered right, I'll give her that." he took a deep breath then let it out. "Mari, mon amour, there were times when Chlo would come over for the day, and we would be given these as a special treat. Marinette they came from our kitchen, but they weren't cooked by our chef."

Marinette's jaw dropped in horror at the faux pas she had just committed. "Your. . . mother?"

Adrien nodded. "She found that I shared her love of chocolate, and these were her favorite, and the only pastry she knew how to bake. She'd bake off a half dozen and split it between myself, Chloe, and herself."

"Adrien, I'm so sorry! If I had known I wouldn't have made them today of all days."

"Marinette, it's okay. In fact I can't think of a better tribute to her." he said then took a bite. "Oh, wow this is just as I remember them." he took another bite and Marinette could tell that he was savoring the taste.

"Want some hot chocolate to go with that?" she asked.

"Yes, please." he said

"One small problem."

"What's that?"

Marinette held up the thermos and it's cap that doubled as a drinking cup. "This is the only cup I brought, we'll have to share it."

"And share germs too? I don't know."

"Well then I guess you aren't interested in kissing me anymore." she teased.

"I didn't say that but you do have a point," he said as he took the cup and held it to be filled. "Ladies first." he said holding the filled cup out to her.

"Thank you." she said and took a small drink, then passed the cup to him.

"Tulips were her favorite flower," he said and they spent the next two hours talking. Adrien doing the bulk of it as he talked about his mother, amazed at how easily he could talk about her with Marinette.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16; Marinette sees some of Adrien's world

It was just past noon, and Adrien and Marinette were walking along the Seine, arm in arm when his phone rang.

"Hello."

"Adrien, it's Jean Claude, are you very busy?"

"Well I am walking with Marinette at the moment, why?"

"I've got some designs I want to run by you before that shoot next week, and it's kinda gotta be now in order to get them to the fabricators in time."

"Hang, on," he said and put his hand over the phone, "One of the design team wants to go over some things for next weeks shoot," he told Marinette, then had an idea, "Want to come along? You could see how the process works."

"Gimme a sec," she said, taking out her own phone. "Maman, Adrien has to go talk to a designer and asked me to go with him, can you continue to cover things for me there?" she asked, and listened to the reply, "Yes, maman I will, and thank you you're the best."

"Jean Claude I'll be right there, and tell Lee Ann that I'll be bringing a guest." Adrien said into the phone, then broke the connection.

A short time later and the couple was walking across the lobby of Gabriel Fashions, and Adrien led Marinette to the reception desk.

"Good afternoon, Adrien," the woman behind the desk greeted him as they walked up.

"Hey, Lee Ann. I'm here to see Jean Claude and this is Marinette. She'll need a visitors pass."

"So this is the young lady you've been talking about." Lee Ann said, "Stand on that white line please," she instructed, and Marinette did. "Let's have a smile, say Camembert."

Marinette smiled broadly and what had to be a coincidence and there was a bright flash.

"So," Lee Ann said, sitting back at her computer, "Spell your name for me please, first then last." she instructed and Marinette did giving Adrien a questioning look, getting only a shrug of his shoulders in reply. "Here you go," Lee Ann said a moment later, handing them both a security badge.

Marinette looked at hers. It had her picture on the front, with her name and next to the word access it read level 2.

"Lee Ann, she's just a guest."

"She's your girlfriend Adrien, it makes more sense to me to make her a badge than to keep doing the paperwork for the visitors badge each time she visits."

"Thanks, Lee Ann," he said and they headed for the elevator.

"So you've been talking about me?" Marinette asked when the doors closed.

Adrien blushed slightly, and rubbed the back of his neck with his hand, "Umm, well, kinda, and I promise you nothing bad," he said, then smiled at her, "Hey it's only fair, I'm sure that you tell Alya everything we do, that's just how you two are. Lee Ann and a few of the designers are who I talk to, and I promise you I don't kiss and tell."

Marinette laughed at his discomfort and feeling that he had to be defensive, and she gave him a hug that was interrupted by the ping of the elevator's door.

Adrien led the way out, and Marinette followed him to a room that had several designing stations in it.

"Hey, JC, what's up?" Adrien asked a man at one of the stations.

"Adrien, excellent, you're just in time to keep me from bashing my head against the wall," the man that Marinette figured had to be Jean Claude said. He was about six foot tall, wavy brown hair and intense brown eyes. His smile at Adrien revealed even white teeth.

"Problems?" she asked, then blushed, "Sorry didn't mean to interrupt,"

"And who is this lovely young lady?" Jean Claude asked.

"Jean Claude Renard, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Adrien said in introduction, then laughed lightly, "Yes this is the girl I've been talking about."

"I never figured you to be one for understatement, A," Jean Claude said, "But you simply said she was attractive, not model material beautiful." he said, then turned his attention to Marinette, "To answer your question, this is a sample from last years line," he continued, indicating a sketch on a large monitor. "I'm using it to make some modifications for the upcoming show next month, and I have been getting nowhere."

"While you talk to Adrien, may I try some things?"

"An excellent idea, we shouldn't be too long, and this will keep you from getting bored. Let me unlock the functions for you,"

Jean Claude reached over and typed some commands into the terminal. "Have fun," he said, and he and Adrien waked over to another station.

As he and Jean Claude talked, going over some of the selections for the photo shoot and presentation next week, Adrien kept half of his attention on what Marinette was doing.

"First time watching her work?" Jean Claude asked, drawing Adrien's full attention.

"That obvious?"

Jean Claude smiled softly, "Yeah, it is."

Adrien now gave Marinette his full attention, and he noticed that Jean Claude was watching as well.

As they watched they could tell that Marinette was nearing completion of her work, and they quietly stepped back over to stand by her.

Marinette tensed, suddenly aware that she wasn't alone anymore. She kept up what she was doing, selecting colors for the fabrics to be used and adding some accessories.

"There," she announced stepping back from the monitor, "What do you think?"

Jean Claude moved closer, and rotated the design to see it from the back and all the way around, then he noticed the tagged color swatches on the side of the screen. "Why so many colors?"

Marinette stepped closer, and reached past Jean Claude to tab the color selections to the main view. "The blue would be for someone like me as it would bring out my eyes better, the same goes for the emerald green for a redhead with green eyes. The black would be for someone with light brown or blonde hair, or for strictly formal occasions that would call for it, and the tan would be for a dusky or dark complexioned person, and as you can see, I've paired up earrings and jewelry with different stones to coordinate with the various colors, and of course the shoes would be dyed to match."

"What's this notation here," Adrien asked, pointing to a tag line that went to the skirt of the dress about knee height.

"As designed here this is for formal occasions," she explained, then moved the mouse to click on the tag line. "Using a very fine tooth, soft zipper, this bottom panel is removable to shorten the skirt for less formal wear, and the sleeves can be set up the same way to make the top convertible as well."

Adrien watched as Jean Claude sank onto his chair.

"Outstanding, and very forward thinking." Jean Claude said softly. "this is very, very good."

"So you're not going to delete it?" Adrien asked.

"Bite your tongue, lad!" Jean Claude admonished. "Delete this? Not a chance, and with your permission, Marinette, I'm going to submit it for production."

"Ummm, sure, okay, I mean thanks, I guess," Marinette stammered.

Just then Marinette realized that someone must have entered the room as Jean Claude and Adrien both tensed.

"Father," Adrien said as Gabriel Agrest walked up.

"Your latest work, Mister Renard?" he asked and looked at the monitor more closely, "I'm impressed, this is excellent work, but not yours."

"It's mine, Mister Agrest," Marinette said softly, then seemed to shrink as Gabriel turned his attention to her. The intimidation only lasted for a moment, then she stood proudly, as she discussed her design. "I took the basic gown, here, and lowered the neck line some and made it backless," she said, clicking on the screen with the mouse. "I also added this lace edging at the neckline and waist. With it being meant for wear in the spring or summer, I used silk to keep it light and so it will breathe during the warmer weather."

"She has given me permission, and I'm going to submit it for production," Jean Claude said.

"Excellent, provide her with a copy of this design, and have her report to payroll for the royalty payment set up," Gabriel said, then reached into an inside jacket pocket. "This is your finders fee for it," he said as he wrote out a check and handed it to her. "Adrien, I expect you and her to stop by the mansion to meet with Nathalie for your formal announcement the day after tomorrow. I am glad to see that my trust in you about her was well founded, she is as intelligent as she is pretty."

"Yes, Father," Adrien said but Gabriel had already turned and walked away.

"Ah, Janette come here a moment," Jean Claude called when he saw another designer deeper in the room.

A stunning blonde walked over, and smiled broadly when she saw Adrien. Marinette watched as she took both Adrien's hands in hers then kissed both his cheeks.

"A pleasure, as always, mon cher." she said, "Ah and who is this, another of the models?" she asked seeing Marinette. Adrien glanced over and almost laughed as she was looking at Jeanette with the same look she'd give Chloe when the Chloe would try to kiss him.

"Janette Deveraux, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my girlfriend," Adrien said, slipping his arm around Marinette's waist.

"She also the creator of this," Jean Claude said, indicating the design on the monitor.

Janette looked at the screen, and at the color selections including the accessories. "I see it is convertible as well, very smart Marinette. I see that Gabriel has given approval but with a note to delete the convertible option and to make it with the two lengths skirts, and with three lengths of sleeves."

"I am not surprised at that," Jean Claude said, "Our clientele is such that the financial savings that gives wouldn't be a consideration. For any other fashion house it would be a genius idea." Just then Jean Claude's computer pinged, and he quickly read an e-mail that had just come in. "Adrien make sure she gets to payroll before you leave," he said. "I've just gotten a rush approval to have this ready for the presentation and shoot next week. It's being included in the new line."

Adrien saw that Marinette was talking to Janette a few feet away, and he quickly printed out a form and did some quick writing, "I want her original design, with the conversions, run off in her size and in the blue, so that I can pick it up tomorrow afternoon," he said, and handed the form to Jean Claude.

"My pleasure," he said, "You hang on to her, my boy, she's a rare one. A blend of exquisite beauty, and a razor sharp mind."

"And I learn more about her every day." Adrien said his face clearly showing the pride and affection he felt for her. He suddenly had an idea, and he made a quick phone call. "Hey Nino, gotta question for you,"

"Sure, bro, fire away."

"Would you, by any chance, know Alya's dress and shoe size?"

"Sure thing," he replied, and rattled off the information. "Why are you asking?"

Adrien glanced over and saw that yet another designer was talking with Marinette, "We're at Gabriel Fashion, and Marinette worked on a dress design here, and with Alya's birthday next week, I'm going to have one run off for her.

"A Marinette original, and good enough for Gabriel? Dude, she'll love it!"

"That's what I hope, plus I wanted to touch base with you first, so you don't get the wrong impression."

"Hey, we're cool. I know your full tilt on for Mari. You've even gotten over your crush on Ladybug."

Adrien fought hard not to bust out laughing over that. "Yeah, well Marinette's pretty special."

"She is that, bro. Tell her I said hi." Nino said, then broke the connection.

Adrien quickly filled out the paperwork and handed it to Jean Claude.

Jean Claude, scanned the documents into the system, then did some checking on the computer. "I'll have the both ready for you tomorrow." he said. "I don't know who the other one is for, but she's lucky to have two such friends."

"Adrien, I just looked at this check," Marinette said as she walked back over. "twenty thousand euros? Is he serious?"

"Very," Jean Claude said. "Obviously Gabriel thinks it's a high quality design. That's right at the high end of what he pays as finders fees." He thought for a moment looking at Marinette. "Your parents run a bakery, right?"

"Yes they do." Marinette replied.

"Please extend my thanks to them on behalf of myself and the design team," he said. "The croissants and pastries we got Sunday were delicious."

"You were working Sunday?" Adrien asked.

Jean Claude nodded. "With the show and gala next week, we'll be working every day until two days before."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17; Alone Time At Last

Adrien led Marinette out into the hall. "Come on, let's get you to the Payroll Department and get things set up for your royalty payments."

When the got into the elevator and Adrien pushed the button for the floor they wanted he gathered Marinette into his arms and gave her a hug. "You okay, Princess?"

"I don't know. I guess so, it's just that I'm a bit overwhelmed. I mean I only came along to get a look at how things run on the design side, and the next thing I know your father hands me a twenty thousand euro check, and now we're going to set up for me to receive more money from a dress design I spent less than ten minutes on.

Adrien smiled at her. "A design my father said was excellent work, and evidently thinks is worth rushing into the spring line. Face it Bugaboo, you did good work."

Marinette sighed, "I guess so." she said, and tightened her arms around him and lay her head on his chest.

"I was impressed at how you spoke up about your design to my father," he said.

The elevator pinged and the doors opened. Marinette followed Adrien as they went down the hall and went into an office.

"Good afternoon, Nicole," Adrien said to the brunette behind the desk in the room.

"Adrien, it's good to see you." she said, "and this must be Marinette. It is a pleasure to meet you, it is seldom that a freelance designer makes a design good enough to be rushed onto an upcoming line." she pulled a sheaf of papers from a drawer. "This is a standard agreement, for each unit that is sold, a deposit in the amount of three thousand five hundred euros will be deposited into the bank account you designate."

Marinette took the sheaf of papers and looked them over. The first page was a standard direct deposit form that she would have to fill out. Fortunately she had taken a class on business forms and contracts last semester. That and what her parents had taught her, gave her the basis to know what to look for. Seeing that everything appeared to be in order, she took out a card from her check book and quickly filled out the deposit form, then signed the last page and handed it back.

"Thank you," Nicole said running the forms through the copier, "Now with your design entering into the spring fall line you can expect to start getting deposits in the next two months. How many and for how long depends on how popular it is. Have a nice day." she concluded handing Marinette her copy of the contract and form.

"Thank you," Marinette said as she got up.

"Okay, Princess, what's on your mind?" Adrien asked as they headed for the elevator. "I can practically hear the gears turning in your head."

"Let's just say that I'm running some figures in my head, and no offense but could you give me a moment?"

"Yeah, okay." he said as they entered the elevator. He pressed the button for the floor he wanted, then watched his girlfriend. He knew the way that she could focus, and realized that he could have a heart attack and die in this elevator and she wouldn't even notice until she finished her line of thought. Her left hand cupped her right elbow and her right hand cupped her chin as she thought.

"What is it,Mari?" he asked when she looked over at him, her eyes wide in amazement.

"Eighty thousand and ninety thousand euros." she said softly.

"Excuse me?"

"My design," she said. "The price for one is somewhere between eighty thousand and ninety thousand euros, at least nominally, that's providing a twenty to thirty percent profit per unit."

Adrien thought for a moment, then nodded slightly. "Yeah, that's about right for a Gabriel mid to high end gown or dress." he said, then smiled as she mouthed the word wow as she looked ahead.

"Ummm, why are we going to the top floor?" she asked when she saw the button that was lit on the panel.

"I thought you'd want to see my office," he replied. He smiled at the dubious look she gave him.

"You have an office?"

"Well I am the son of the owner of the company, so. . . yeah, I have an office.

"He has an office," Marinette whispered to herself as the elevator pinged and the doors opened. "Of course he does."

"This way, Milady." he said as he took her hand and led her out of the elevator.

Down a short hallway, and they stopped at a fairly plain door that had a plaque on it that said simply Adrien Agrest. He opened the door and led her in.

"Afternoon, Kelly," Adrien greeted a stunning redhead behind the desk.

Kelly quickly swallowed the bite she had just taken from a sandwich she held in her left hand.

"Mr. Agrest, I didn't expect you today."

"That's okay, Kelly, I. . ."

"Your father called and had me note on your calendar that the day after tomorrow you are having dinner at the mansion with him and, umm, Martinette."

"It's Marinette," Marinette corrected.

"Right, thank you. Jean Claude said he needed to speak to you so I let him have your cell number. I hope it was alright."

"It was," Adrien replied.

"And I put the receipt from the florist on your desk for the dozen red roses to be placed on. . . on your mother's grave."

"Thank you, Kelly. Look, why don't you take the day off?" I'm showing my office to Marinette, then I'm leaving for the day."

The double take that Kelley did at Marinette was comical enough that Marinette almost laughed, but she didn't want to fluster the woman any more.

"Ma . . . Ma. . .Marinette? Mister Agrest, I'm terribly sorry, I didn't realize."

"Kelly, it's alright." Adrien said soothingly, "I hadn't introduced her, and you haven't seen a picture of her, so you wouldn't be expected to recognize her."

Marinette stepped up and held out her hand, with a smile. "Hello, Kelly, I'm Marinette, Adrien's girlfriend."

Kelly took Marinette's hand and gave it a shake. "Kelly Sheffield. I'm his secretary, and I'm pleased to meet you."

Adrien smiled as Marinette talked to Kelly, putting the redhead at ease. "Umm, Kelly, after you finish your lunch, take the rest of the day off, I'll clear it with Nathalie."

"Thank you, Adrien, I've updated your tablet and it's on your desk.

"Thanks, Kel, have a good afternoon and evening," Adrien said and they watched as Kelly shut down her computer terminal, and grabbed her purse. She took the last two bites of her sandwich as she walked to the door, then closed it behind her.

Marinette turned to Adrien as he walked up to her and went to put his arms around her. He was puzzled when she backed away.

"What's wrong?"

"Kel." she replied, "You called her Kel."

Adrien thought for a moment, "Yeah, it's short for Kelly, her name, just like Aid is short for Adrien, so what?"

"And how many, and who has called you that?"

Adrien thought for a moment then chuckled. "You're jealous." he said. His smile faded when he saw Marinette's eyes narrow, and her frown deepened. "Mari, this is what I was trying to prepare you for the other day."

"When you told me about how I might hear about models that you showed around the place," Marinette recounted. "Not about a beautiful blonde designer and your stunning redhead secretary, both of which you seem very comfortable with."

"Would you rather that I treated them like Chloe would have, like they were furniture not people? You know me better than that, Princess. To be honest, Jeanette is thirty five years old. Old enough to be my mother."

"And Kelly?"

Adrien shrugged, "Okay, she's twenty two," he said then took her hands in hers, "Mari, I promise you, I've had eyes for no one but you." he told her, then gave a dry chuckle. "Besides you should see her boyfriend, no strike that, her fiancé. He makes Ivan almost look small, and he's not fat." he went over to the desk and took a framed picture from beside the monitor. "See."

Marinette looked at the photo. It was taken at a beach, and Kelly was wearing a bikini, and the look on her face made it obvious she was laughing as she was being held, one handed, above a powerfully built man looking up at her with what Marinette recognized as a loving expression.

Marinette sighed and crossed over to a window that provided a spectacular view of the city, the Eiffel Tower in the near distance.

Adrien came up behind her and put his hands on her hips and rested his forehead against the back of her head. He took a breath to speak, but found himself distracted by the vanilla scent left from her shampoo. That and the scent of freshly baked bread.

"Would you like to see my office?" he finally asked.

Marinette sighed heavily, and leaned back against him. "I'm sorry, Chaton," she said softly, "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just. . . oh I don't know!" she turned so she was facing him, her forehead resting on his chest. "It's just when I see, or even think of another girl getting close to you, I just can't help myself." she looked up at him, and he could see her love for him in her eyes. "I know it's wrong, but I don't want to share you."

Adrien wrapped his arms around her holding her close. "Mari, I'm a model. My father's brand is globally advertised."

"That's different, that's your job."

"You realize that with spring and summer coming up that some of my photo-shoots will be beach scenes with girls in bikinis."

He could tell that he had given her something new to think about. "I don't have to be there for them, do I?"

"No, Princess, you don't have to be there if you don't want to."

"So, how big is your office?" she asked, then followed him through the door behind Kelly's desk.

"Finally, alone at last," he said, as he closed the door behind them. "Like the view?" he asked as he came up behind Marinette as she looked out the windows that made up the wall behind his desk, the Louvre clearly visible.

"Do you mean the one out there or the one in here?" she asked playfully.

"I know my view was perfect when you were in front of the windows." he replied putting his hands on her hips.

Marinette inhaled sharply as Adrien gently trailed his fingers over her as he slid his hands up and down her sides.

Adrien watched as her eyes closed and she let her head fall forward to rest against his chest. He smiled with the knowledge that this simple touch gave her such pleasure.

"Mmmmmm, that feels good," she sighed. "There are times when you touch me and I'm amazed at how good it feels."

Adrien arched and eyebrow when she looked up at him, her expression hesitant, almost timid as were her movements as she raised her hands and brushed her fingertips over his cheeks. He inhaled sharply as a shiver went through his body at the light almost ticklish touch. Seemingly emboldened her fingers moved along his jawline to the back of his neck then entangled in his hair. Moving with her very gentle pull, he lowered his face to hers for a gentle kiss.

Almost tentatively her lips brushed over his, then left a soft kiss on his cheek before returning to his lips. She pulled back for a moment, her eyes locked on his searching. Adrien thought she was looking for approval so he nodded slightly, and she moved in for another kiss. This one with more pressure, then he noticed that from their knees to their shoulders Marinette was pressing her body against his, and he was acutely aware of the contact. The press of her thighs on his and up to her breasts against his chest.

Marinette shifted her weight slightly and Adrien gasped at the sensation of her body rubbing against his. She took advantage of his lips parting when he gasped to invade his mouth with her tongue, teasing his to respond.

Marinette reveled in the feeling of power she was getting, as she sensed Adrien's reactions to her ministrations. She felt him first tense, then relax and respond as she deepened the kiss, his arms tightening around her. She could feel other reactions as her thigh brushed across his groin when they both shifted their weight.

"Mari!" Adrien gasped as Marinette slid her hands under his t-shirt, her palms rubbing over bare skin, finding sensitive spots. "Ohh, that feels so good, ma souris,"

Adrien wanted to return the pleasure he was feeling, but since the last time they shifted their weight, his hands were braced on the edge of his desk and Marinette pressed in against him. He groaned when Marinette slid one of her hands down and cupped the front of his jeans.

He also straightened up wrapping his arms around her and hungrily claiming her mouth with his. It was when he realized that he was gripping the front waistband of Marinette's jeans that he came to his senses.

"Mari, Princess, we better stop." he panted as he re-buttoned her jeans. "Milady, we agreed that we would take things slowly." he added, kissing the top of her head. "And you placed your trust in me to make sure that we do."

Marinette took a steadying breath and let it out then looked up at Adrien with a smile. "And I was proven right." she wrapped him in a hug. "Thank you, mon chevalier."

Adrien sighed with relief, he had mixed emotions about how Marinette had no idea how little encouragement she would have to do to get him to keep going. He looked down at her as she tugged at the hem of his t-shirt, straightening it. He took her hand and led her over to the couch that occupied one wall of the office. He sat down and looked expectantly up at her, and he smiled when she went to sit. He gave a tug on her hand, and she yelped as she landed in his lap.

"You up for a little simple cuddling?" he asked.

In reply, Marinette lay her head where Adrien's neck met his shoulder. "That sounds paws-atively Puur-fect, Chaton." She raised her head and gave him a shy smile. "Ma souris?" She asked then chuckled as Adrien's cheeks turned red. "I'm your mouse?"

Adrien continued to blush, and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well I am your kitty."

Marinette laughed. "It took you long enough to catch me." she said then kissed him.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18; An Akuma Attack

After only a few minutes both Adrien and Marinette received some not so gentle thumps to their heads by their kwamis.

"Tikki, what is it?" Marinette asked rubbing her head.

"Marinette, something is wrong," Tikki replied.

"It's Nooroo," Plagg added, "It had to do with him."

"So you can tell when he's active?" Adrien asked.

"No usually," Tikki answered, "That's what has me so worried."

Just then Marinette's phone sounded a tone that Adrien didn't recognize.

"Who's that?"

"A text message from Rena Rouge," Marinette replied taking her phone from her bag.

Foxgrl: BUG OUT NOW!

The couple shared a look, then Marinette quickly got off Adrien's lap and they headed out of the office.

"Roof's closer," Adrien said, and they headed for the stairs to the roof.

"Rena, what's up?" Ladybug asked over the comm-link when they transformed.

"Bug, meet me at the carousel in the park. Do not engage this akuma directly until I brief you."

"That doesn't sound good," Chat Noir said as they headed off.

"No it doesn't," Ladybug agreed. "There's Rena." she said a short time later as they neared the park.

"Looks like the purr-fect place to meet," Chat Noir said. No one to. . .oooffff." he began but was cut off as a brown ball of goo slammed into him and knocked him into a chimney.

"Chat, you alright!" Ladybug asked as she touched down beside him.

"Yeah, just a little stuck." he said.

The ball had caught his left hand and covered it sticking it to the cement. With Ladybug's help they managed to pull him free.

"We might have a problem with this one," Rena Rouge said as she landed nearby.

"Who's Hawk Moth's victim this time?" Chat Noir asked.

Ladybug was looking at the goo that had caught Chat Noir. "This feels like cookie dough," she muttered.

"That's the problem," Rena Rouge said. "I hate to tell you this Ladybug, but it's Sabine."

"Maman," Ladybug whispered worriedly as she looked toward the bakery.

"Milady, you can't fight your mother," Chat Noir said.

Ladybugs eyes narrowed and her expression hardened and became determined. "Like I told Tikki when Alya was akumatized into Lady Wi-Fi, I'm not going to fight her, I'm going to save her."

Before Chat Noir or Rena Rouge could say anything, Ladybug swung off.

"I don't see this ending well." Rena Rouge muttered.

"Neither do I, but she's going to need our help." Chat agreed.

"And she's gonna get it." Rena said.

"Damn straight," Chat said and they headed off.

Ladybug landed about twenty feet from her akumatized mother. Sabine's clothes were now black and she had a mixing bowl cradled under her left arm, and a mixing spoon in her right hand.

"Cheng Sabine, please calm down." Ladybug said, hoping to reason with her.

"I see you have manners, know Chinese custom, and phrase my name correctly." Sabine said, her voice harsher than normal. "I am no longer Cheng Sabine, I am the Baker, and I am here to give you your just deserts for trying to tell me what to do." She made a mixing motion in the bowl with the spoon then flicked it twice at Ladybug. Two softball sized blobs sped toward Ladybug hitting her feet with a moist splat, gluing her feet in place.

"Please don't," she pleaded, not wanting to strike out at her mother.

Acting as though she didn't hear the plea, the Baker repeated the mixing motion then flicked the spoon again.

The resulting blob was about the size of a beach ball, and Ladybug started her yo-yo spinning, hoping to shield herself, but the dough flowed around it, pinning her arms to her sides and coating her from waist to throat.

"Now I will just take your miraculous." The Baker said, walking towards her.

"I don't think so," Rena and Chat said simultaneously as they landed between the Baker and Ladybug.

"Ah, the other half of my goal," the Baker said, flicking her spoon at Chat Noir.

Chat Noir used his baton, and Rena Rouge her flute and they batted the blobs back at the Baker, gluing her feet to the ground.

"Ummm, guys, get me outta here." Ladybug called. "this blob of dough is different. It's growing. Squeezing me," she told them, "Getting hard to. . .breathe."

While the Baker was busy freeing her feet from the dough, Chat Noir and Rena Rouge freed Ladybug's feet and they took her to a nearby roof. Just as they landed the motion of the ball from Ladybug's struggles stopped.

"That's not good!" Rena gasped.

"No, Bugaboo don't do this." Chat said. "Cataclysm!" he called then placed his hand against the dough. In a moment it dried out and turned to dust revealing a very still Ladybug. "She's not breathing, and I can't find a pulse!" he exclaimed as he lowered her to the roof, her transformation dropping. "Come on, Mari, don't do this." he muttered as he started CPR.

"Tikki, are you alright?" Rena asked holding Marinette's kwami.

"I'm fine. All I need is to recharge." Tikki replied. "It's Marinette I'm worried about.

Rena got a cookie from Marinette's bag and gave it to Tikki who started munching away.

Suddenly Marinette started coughing, much to Chat Noir's and Rena's relief. Chat helped Marinette sit up and she coughed up a small blob of dough.

"Where's Tikki?" were the first words out of her mouth.

"I'm fine, Marinette." Tikki said floating over to her chosen. "For the rest of this battle you need to stay in the background. Let Rena Rouge and Chat Noir attack and release the akuma." she instructed, "You hold back and purify it."

Marinette nodded as Chat helped her to her feet. "I will if only for your sake," she said. "I know neither of us will be fully recovered before we face her again. Are you going to be up to my using lucky charm?"

"Yes," Tikki replied, nuzzling Marinette's cheek. "In all honesty I'm fully recharged. It's you I'm worried about. You need a day or two of rest."

"I'll get it after we free my maman." Marinette said. "Tikki, spots on!"

Just as they were getting ready to leave the roof, Chat Noir's ring chirped.

He looked at it as a paw pad vanished from the ring.

"Goes to show you how much he cares for you Maribug," Rena said. "He was concentrating on you so much he forgot he used cataclysm to free you from the dough."

Ladybug gave Chat an affectionate look. "Silly kitty," she said softly, and even Rena caught the playfulness in her voice. "You need to recharge Plagg," she said. "I hope you brought enough camenbert."

With an annoyed groan, Chat Noir dropped his transformation, and quickly fed Plagg a chunk of camenbert.

"Don't rush me." Plagg whined. "Cheese such as this needs to be savored, not gulped down at once."

"And the longer you take, the longer her mother is under Hawk Moth's control," Adrien snapped as he looked over to the far side of the roof where Ladybug was pacing, waiting for him.

Plagg looked over and quickly swallowed the rest of the cheese. "Right, sorry." he said to Adrien. "I'm ready."

A few moments later the trio was approaching the Baker once again.

"Once I tell you where the akuma is move quickly and free it." Ladybug instructed. "Lucky Charm!"

"Dough cutters?" she muttered holding two of the flat bladed tools. They flashed red with black spots as did the spoon the Baker held. "It's in the spoon!" she called.

"Right," Chat said and ran toward the Baker, making sure he weaved from side to side.

While he had the Baker's attention, Rena came in from the side. Unfortunately she didn't weave and got a face full of dough for her trouble.

"Hang on, Rena," Ladybug said as she quickly led her away. Using the dough cutters she quickly got most of the dough off.

She followed Rena back toward the battle and they found Chat Noir dodging blobs of dough

To distract the Baker, Ladybug used her yo-yo to shatter the mixing bowl.

Seeing his opening, Chat Noir swung his baton to knock the spoon from the Baker's hand.

"No!" Ladybug cried seeing the Baker's wrist bend sideways, obviously broken. She quickly used her yo-yo to snare the spoon. No more evil. . .ungh!" Ladybug began but was cut of when a foot struck the side of her face. Catching her balance she backed away from whoever hit her, and brought her hands up defensively. She froze for a moment, seeing that it was the Baker who now faced her, matching her fighting stance. "Maman, no," she whispered, then snapped from her inactivity, when the Baker attacked.

"Just like when you and her fought at the hospital," Rena said, watching Ladybug blocking the punches and kicks the Baker threw. "Except she's the one on the defensive."

"Not for long," Chat said and blocked the next blow that the Baker threw. He cringed when he realized that it was with her right hand, the one with the broken wrist. "Ladybug, purify the akuma!"

"Right," Ladybug muttered, picking up the spoon from where she had dropped it. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma." she said and snapped the spoon in half, freeing the black butterfly with purple veins on it's wings.

"Time to de-evilize!" she called as she spun her yo-yo. "Gotcha!" she said when she caught the akuma, then opened her yo-yo. "Bye-bye, little butterfly."

Throwing the dough cutters into the air, she gave her usual victory shout, but with more relief in her voice than usual. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She watched the Baker closely as the black smoke dissipated leaving her mother on her hands and knees.

"Pound it." the trio called as they fist bumped. Just then Sabine fell over as she was trying to stand.

"No, Ladybug, you can't," Rena said as she and Chat kept Ladybug from rushing over to Sabine.

Ladybug nodded. "No, not as Ladybug, I can't." she said, then threw her yo-yo and vaulted away.

"No, Chat," Rena said, stopping him from following her. "Give her some space. That's her mother out there."

Chat looked from Rena over to where Sabine was managing to get to her feet, just as Marinette rounded a building and was running full tilt toward her. He smiled sadly at the reunion. He looked back at Rena when he felt her hand gently touch his shoulder.

"I wish that someday you could share a reunion like that with your own mother," she said softly. "I know your father held a memorial service for her shortly after he got back from Tibet, but her body was never found, and her disappearance is still a mystery. I can't imagine what it must be like for you, not knowing."

Chat wanted to be angry with his newest partner, at her intrusion into his private life, but the sincerity and compassion in her eyes made him reconsider. "Next year she will be gone for five years," he said softly. "If she isn't found or doesn't come out of hiding, she'll be declared legally dead." his voice cracked at the end of that sentence, and he took a shuddering, steadying breath. "Rena. . . Alya, as much as I don't want it to be, she has to be dead. I know her, how much she loved me, and if it was at all possible she would have come back to me."

"I know," Rena said, "and for that I am truly sorry."

Rena was surprised when he quickly hugged her. "And for that I thank you." he said, then released her and catapulted away, deeper into the city.

Rena looked from where Chat went out of sight, over to Marinette leading Sabine back to the Bakery, and sniffled, having mixed emotions about her partners. Joy and relief for Marinette, and sympathy and sorrow for Adrien.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19; Tom Comes Home

Marinette looked back over her shoulder as she helped her mother back to the Bakery and saw Chat giving Rena a hug before he left.

"I'm okay, sweetheart, just a little tired." Sabine insisted. "But I seem to have forgotten something. How did I get out here? I was at the register talking to Alya, and that friend of Chloe's, ummm, Sabrina."

"Then what?"

"I. . . I got angry at Alya," Sabine replied. "I know I was getting tired, but I wanted to be there to make sure the bakery was being run right. Alya must have seen that I was tired and she suggested that I go get some rest. I know she meant well, but, well, I snapped at her. Then there was this voice. Telling me that I could punish everyone that tried to tell me what to do, all I had to give him in return was Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous."

"Maman?" Marinette called when Sabine stopped and turned toward her.

"I wanted to punish the people that were bossing me around, but I never wanted to harm Ladybug or Chat Noir." Sabine said, her voice cracking. "He forced me to do that, I'm so sorry honey."

Marinette held her mother as she broke down crying. She knew that her parents were huge fans of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and had been right from the start. She replayed her mother's last statement through her mind and wondered if her parents knew she was Ladybug.

"It's okay, Maman. You're right it was Hawk Moth forcing you to do that, but Ladybug, Chat Noir and Rena Rouge saved you."

Sabine sniffled, and wiped at her eyes, then looked up at her daughter, her hands framing her face. "Yes they did, dear, and one day I'll thank them properly."

Marinette was thankful for the posts along the street in front of the bakery, or she would have landed on her butt as she sagged with relief. "Wait a minute," she said. "You remember things from when you were akumatized?"

Sabine thought for a moment. "Some things, yes, but it was like I was watching a movie. I mean it was me doing things, but I couldn't stop myself. Mostly when Ladybug, Chat Noir, and Rena Rouge were trying to free me from the akuma." she was silent for a moment. "Now let's go see your father." Sabine said. "He came home a few minutes before things went bad."

Marinette followed her mother into the bakery. It was fairly empty, the lunch rush having ended a short time ago. The aromas of baking bread and other pastries and cakes filled the place.

"The akuma alert didn't effect sales much," Alya announced. "I'm glad Ladybug was able to cure you."

"Thank you, Alya." Sabine said, then stepped aside so Marinette could get past her. "Your father is upstairs, probably watching the news broadcast."

"Thanks, Maman," she said and went up the stairs two at a time. "Papa!" she cried as she threw herself into his arms. "I've missed you so!"

"I've missed you too, baby." Tom said holding his daughter tight.

"And that was the scene just a few moments ago as Ladybug and her friends ended another akuma attack." Nadia Chamak's voice said from the TV.

"And you were worried, for Maman."

"Yes I was, and for you." Tom admitted. "Where were you?"

"I was with Adrien," Marinette replied. "We took shelter in the akuma shelter at the school."

"Why weren't you here?"

Marinette was surprised not only at the questions she was getting from her father, but at the tone of voice as well.

"Today is a painful day for Adrien, I was comforting him." she said.

"As I told you, Tom." Sabine said from the doorway.

"She should have been minding the store, not you." Tom said, "She should be taking more interest in the bakery, and settling down to a profitable business."

"Papa, as I've told you before, I'm not a baker, I'm a designer, and it is. . ."

Tom cut her off. "Designer? You're a young kid that dabbles in drawing," he said. "You can't make a living like that."

"Tom!" Sabine said.

"Papa, I love you, but I'm sorry." she said, leaving the room, dropping the papers she held as she did.

Sabine picked up the papers, and looked at them. "Oh my," she said as she read them and looked at the check.

"What are they?" Tom asked.

Sabine held up the check. "This is a check made out to Marinette for twenty thousand euros," she said, then read over the sheaf of papers. "Tom, this is a royalty agreement, between Marinette and Gabriel Fashions. Tom, for each gown or dress they sell of a particular design, they're going to pay her thirty-five hundred euros."

"Why would Gabriel Fashions do that?"

"Because my father recognized talent when he saw it," Adrien said from the doorway. "I took her over to Gabriel Fashions so she could get a look at how the business works." he explained. "The main reason we were there was because I had to go over some designs for a show next week. The designer I had to talk to was having some problems coming up with a new look, and while we talked he let Marinette work on it. The result was an absolutely beautiful gown that could convert into a semi-formal dress." Adrien paused for a moment, the pride he felt for Marinette showing clearly. "Jean Claude, the designer, was astounded at the design, and asked Marinette if he could submit it for production. About that time my father came in to check on progress."

"He approved it for production, and wrote her a check for her finders fee for the design, and told me to take her to Payroll, to set up the royalty payments. It's going to be included in the Spring/Summer line and I'm very optimistic that it's going to have a very favorable reception at the gala next week. Your daughter is a gifted designer. You should be very proud of her."

Tom sighed as he wiped his hand over his face. "I've been a first class idiot." he said. "Adrien, would you go and bring my daughter back here. I really owe her an apology."

"Seeing that I know you're sincere about this, I'll go get her." he said.

Tom and Sabine watched Adrien leave. "Sabine, how could I be so blind?" he asked. "I've seen her sketches, and she even created the logo for the bakery. I should have known her artistic talents would take her far."

"Humm," Sabine hummed in agreement, as she looked over the royalty papers. "She is thinking of us more than we think."

"What do you mean?"

"The account she has her royalty payments going to is the family account, not her own."

"You wanted to see me, Papa?" Marinette asked as she entered the room with Adrien.

Tom was surprised to see that despite how rough he had been with her, she hadn't been crying, and she was going to stand her ground. "Yes, it's about your designing." he said.

"Papa, you and Maman have always told me to do what feels right to me, what I feel passionate about." Marinette said. "I know how much you want me to follow in your footsteps and take over the bakery, and one day I may, but my first love, my passion, is for design. I'm sorry if that is a disappointment to you but I discovered today that it can be far more profitable than I ever imagined."

Tom motioned for Marinette to come over to him, and he reached up to brush his fingers over her cheek. "I know I still call you my baby, but I'm very pleased to see the incredible young woman you have become. You are in no way a disappointment to me, and I'm sorry I made you think so. I saw how you were determined to keep the bakery running even without either your mother or I. Your mother and I have never been more proud of you."

Marinette, let her father pull her into a hug, and she relaxed in the group hug that formed when her mother came over and sandwiched Marinette between herself and Tom.

"Oh, and one other thing," Tom said. "Tomorrow you contact or go to that payroll office and change the account to your own."

"But this is my contribution to the family." Marinette said.

"No, this is your own income from your designing. It's your money."

"Yes, Papa."

"Come over here, young man." Sabine chided softly, motioning Adrien to join the hug.

Adrien smiled as he joined the hug, his right arm going to Tom's shoulder and his left to Sabine's. He gave Marinette's cheek a quick kiss and realized that it had been a very long time since he had this feeling of belonging like he did now.

After a few moments the hug broke up, giving Adrien a chance to hug Marinette.

"Come on, sweetie, let's go give Alya a hand." Sabine said, "She's all alone on the register right now."

"Yes, Maman," Marinette said and gave Adrien a knowing look as she followed her mother out.

Adrien looked over at Tom after watching the two women leave and found that he was already under watchful eyes.

"Adrien, I know you care for my daughter, and that she cares deeply for you," Tom said. "I know your lifestyle is different than ours, and I'm not sure if I like it or not. But the most important thing to me is Marinette's happiness.

"In that we stand in perfect agreement, sir." Adrien said. "Your daughter has taught me much since we became friends. The biggest lesson is to simply be myself. Around her I can be, and I don't have to worry about being judged or criticized. Yes she knows that I'm a model for my father's fashion line, but to her I'm simply Adrien Agrest, the guy that sits in the seat in front of her in class, that she has come to know as a friend, and grown to love, as I have her. Causing her any pain is something I will avoid at any cost."

"Good." Tom said. "Now, I want you to look me in the eye, and tell me the truth. Did you have anything to do with this money she's getting from your father's company?"

"No sir, absolutely not," he replied. "The only part I played in that was bringing her there. She did the rest with her own talent." he added, then gave a lopsided grin. "But I've seen her work, so I wasn't surprised." he thought for a moment. "I don't think she'd be very happy with me if I influenced her success with her designs."

Tom nodded his agreement. "Okay, son. Now get back down there and lend a hand."

Adrien nodded smiling softly at Tom's calling him son. As he went downstairs he placed a phone call

It was about an hour after the bakery had closed, and Marinette had just finished totaling up the day's receipts. She put the money into the deposit bag with the hand written slip.

"Want some company making the deposit?" Adrien asked as she came out of the small office in the back of the bakery.

"Well I will have a police officer with me, but I wouldn't mind." Marinette said.

"Ummm, let your folks know that we'll be going on a walk after." he said, blushing slightly.

"Okay. I'll be right down." she said and ran up the stairs. A moment later she came back down. "Papa says not to have me out to late, and that you can have the couch in the family room."

"Really?!" he asked excitedly, then blushed. "I mean, that is if it's okay with you, if you want me to."

Adrien remembered how much he liked Marinette's laugh as she laughed at his nervousness.

"Yes it's what I want." she said, then leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Although I would prefer you be on the chaise in my room. . . or closer."

This time it was Adrien's turn to laugh as Marinette blushed at her forwardness.

A short time later the police car stopped in front of the bakery letting the couple out. They stood there for a moment watching it go down the street, and Adrien took her hand and they started walking.

"Are we heading for the school?" Marinette asked after a moment.

"As a matter of fact, yes." he replied. "I have a surprise for you there."

"In here?" she asked as they went up the steps.

"Yup. As D'Argencourt's top student I have certain. . . perks." he said as he unlocked the door and led her inside. "Such as being able to use the gym after normal hours." he continued, leading her back to where the lockers were. "Open your locker."

Marinette gave him an odd look, but quickly dialed her combination and opened her locker. "Huh? What's this?" she asked seeing some things inside. She reached in and took out a fencing jerkin and helmet a box at the bottom contained a set of pants and gloves to complete the fencing uniform.

"Put it on," Adrien urged and she soon wore the jerkin and helmet.

"What's this about?" she asked, tipping the visor of the helmet back.

"I'll get to that in a moment," he replied. "This is yours as well." he said, holding out a slender case.

She took it and set it on the long bench that ran in front of the lockers. She unsnapped the fasteners and opened it revealing a fencing foil, with a red hilt with black spots. Using her right hand she lifted the foil from it's case, and was amazed at how right it felt in her hand.

"Sooo, what's the plan?" she asked looking over and was surprised to see that Adrien had on a matching outfit to hers.

"To get you to work off some of the stress you're feeling." he replied. "I know you try to keep a positive attitude and not get angry at others, and it's not just because you're Ladybug. It's just who you are." he stepped closer and put his bare hand on her shoulder. "It's not good to keep that bottled up inside, and this is a non-destructive way to release it."

Marinette followed him when he turned and led her out onto the gym floor. Standing abut five feet apart they faced each other, and saluted with the foils.

"Enguard." Adrien called and they both took the first position, foils crossed.

"Alle!" Adrien called and they began.

Adrien slapped Marinette's foil to one side and lunged, intending to touch her chest. He was surprised to see that she bladed her body to the side, causing him to miss, and then gracefully brought her foil around and scored the touch.

"Very good," Adrien said. "I had forgotten that even if you're not Ladybug, you're agile when you put your mind to it." he said. "So shall we again?"

Marinette nodded, and took the first position after saluting Adrien. This time they had each other's measure, and it took a while but Adrien finally scored the touch.

"You're a very fast learner," Adrien said breathing heavily.

"Thanks," Marinette said after lifting the visor of her helmet. "Your idea worked, I feel much better."

"Good. So with the exception of patrol nights, we can do this every night about this time."

Marinette blinked. "You think I need that much stress relief time?"

"Over the coming weeks, yes. Chloe's trial is probably going to start soon, and your parents, and both of us will be required to give testimony, unless I'm very mistaken."

"I hadn't thought of that." she said as she tucked her helmet under her arm and they walked back toward the lockers.

"Besides, we really haven't accomplished anything until we've broken a sweat." He turned when he realized that she has stopped.

Marinette had put her helmet back on, had the visor up and was holding the foil in her right hand her left holding the tip and flexing the blade.

"Then we're not done here yet." she said with a mischievous grin.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20; Meeting Gabriel and the Press

It was three o'clock in the afternoon when Adrien walked into the bakery. He had chosen this time because it was between the lunch and dinner rushes and the place was relatively empty.

"Good afternoon, Adrien." Sabine called from behind the register to give him what she could of a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "Gifts for Marinette I see." she said referring to the garment bags and a few boxes he was carrying. "May we see?"

Adrien smiled. "It would be best if you wait until she comes down when we leave." he said.

"Oh, that's right. Tonight is that press thing, then dinner with your father."

"Well, we'll have dinner at the mansion, but I have my doubts about my father actually having the meal with us." he said. "Is Alya with her?"

"Yes, she doing Marinette's hair, so go on up." Sabine replied.

"Thanks," he said and headed upstairs. When he got to the trapdoor, he knocked.

"Just a minute," Alya's voice called and a moment later he heard the lock snap open and the door opened. "Come on in." Alya said.

"Thanks." Adrien said as he came up into the room. He set the boxes next to Marinette's computer, then hung the garment bags on a hook on the wall. "I had hoped to get here earlier, but I had to wait for the seamstress to finish some things." he said, then looked over at Marinette sitting in her computer chair. "You almost ready?"

"Not really." she replied. "I still haven't picked out anything to wear."

"I just took care of that problem." he said with a grin, then unzipped the garment bag and uncovered the contents. His grin grew as he watched her.

Marinette slowly rose from the chair, her jaw hanging open and her eyes wide in amazement. "Adrien. . . that's"

"The gown you designed when we were at Gabriel Fashion," he finished for her. "I had one run off, as your original design, so you can remove the lower panel of the skirting and wear it tonight. I even got the accessories and shoes to go with it." he added, indicating the other boxes.

Marinette went over to the gown, her fingers feeling the fine silk of the bodice. She jumped slightly as Adrien came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"The other one is for Alya, on her birthday," he whispered into her ear, then kissed her cheek. "I'd really like to see you in it."

Marinette smiled and blushed as she lifted the gown from the hook, she recognized the shoe box, and the box marked 'accessories', but the third box she didn't know what was in. "What's in this box?"

She saw that Adrien blushed slightly. "It some things I had Alya do some shopping for me to get for you."

Alya chuckled along with Marinette, a blushing, bashful Adrien was simply to cute.

"It's your lingerie to wear with the gown." Alya said, then gathered the boxes, while Marinette took the gown. "Let's get you dressed."

"I'll be downstairs with Tom and Sabine." Adrien said.

"So she's going to be wearing the gown she designed?" Sabine asked, as she and Tom waited with Adrien.

"Well, she should be wearing the shorter skirt, making it the dress, but yes." he replied. The all looked when they heard footsteps on the stairs. It was Alya

"Folks, I present to you designer extraordinaire, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, in her latest, and I think greatest, design." She said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs, then she stepped aside as Marinette came into view.

"Oh, sweetie, that's beautiful!" Sabine gushed.

"My baby sure isn't a baby any longer," Tom said, wiping a tear from his eye. "She's a beautiful young woman."

"Wow," Adrien gasped. "Mari, you're. . . just wow."

"It really looks alright?" she asked twirling slowly in place.

Done in royal blue silk the dress had a deep sweetheart neckline and short sleeves. The bodice was very form fitting until it reached her hips where it flared out to a knee length skirt. It was backless, with the material going from her shoulders to the base of her spine.

Adrien saw that she had kept her miraculous on, which was no surprise, and she she was wearing the sapphire bracelet and belt that had come with the gown.

"I have one finishing touch," he said, and took a rectangular box from his pocket. "For you, Princess." he added, opening the box for her to see.

"Oh, Adrien, it's beautiful!" Marinette gushed when she saw the necklace. It was a single sapphire set in a gold fitting, and it had to be one of the largest stones she'd ever seen. It was about the size of her father's thumb and hung from a fine silver chain.

He took it from the box and reached behind her neck to clasp the chain, his finger barely brushing her skin, causing her to shiver. "Sorry." he whispered, then kissed her forehead.

"It's okay," she whispered back. "Have I told you recently that I love you?"

"Every time I see that look in your eyes." he replied, then stepped so he was beside her and he linked his arm with hers. He was surprised by a flash from a camera. When the spots subsided, he saw Sabine with a camera, preparing for another shot.

"Sorry, but I wanted the first one to be candid," Sabine said. "Say fromage." The couple did, smiling in the process, and the camera flashed again.

"Okay, now get going." Tom said. "It's almost four thirty."

"Right," Adrien said, then turned to Marinette. "Your chariot awaits, dear lady."

Marinette chuckled and they headed down the stairs to exit through the bakery, and Marinette was surprised when Adrien stopped by the register.

"Looks like we're going to meet the press a little early." he said. "Well at least they should only be photographers." he added, "so we don't have to worry about questions." he looked over at her, and was proud to see she wasn't afraid. "You ready?"

"Hey, I fight akumas, how bad can they be?" she replied, then laughed at what Adrien muttered under his breath.

"You have no idea." Taking her hand they walked from the register to the door of the bakery, then across the sidewalk to the car. As soon as they came out the door, camera flashes were a constant strobe, as a dozen or more photographers on each side of the door took pictures.

Adrien opened the door and allowed Marinette to enter first, then he got in and closed the door as she scooted over. "Home, Gorilla." he said, and his bodyguard and driver pulled away from the curb.

A short time later they pulled through the gates of the Agrest mansion and Marinette saw several cars in the drive along with TVi's news van. They exited the car and made their way up the steps. When they went through the doors, they found Nathalie waiting for them.

"While you change, your father wants to speak to Marinette alone for a few minutes." she said.

Adrien gave Marinette's hand a supporting squeeze.

"I'll be alright, I kinda expected this." she said, then followed Nathalie.

They stopped in front of the door to Gabriel's study, and before she knocked, Nathalie looked Marinette over. "Your dress is exquisite, my compliments to the designer." she said.

"Thank you, the design is my own."

Nathalie raised an eyebrow, then knocked.

"Enter." Gabriel's voice called, and Nathalie opened the door.

Marinette walked through and saw Gabriel sitting at his desk, so she walked over to stand before him.

"So, you are the young lady that has caught my son's attention." he said. "Unlike my assistant, I know the pedigree of your dress so I won't flatter you with any comments on it." He leaned back in his chair, giving her an appraising look with is fingers steepled under his chin. "As I stated when I looked over your design, you are as pretty as you demonstrated yourself to be talented and smart." he then leaned forward, and put his hands flat on the desktop. "That said, in all honestly I do not approve of you, however. Ever since I allowed Adrien to attend that school, he has become troublesome, and from what I have heard from him, you are mostly to blame for that."

"The only thing I have done to Adrien, other than falling in love with him, is to let him be himself, without judgment or making him follow strict rules. I compliment you on raising a well mannered, polite and honest son. Adrien is all those things, and is also a caring kindhearted person, and I am honored that he has chosen me for his girlfriend."

"Thank you for the compliment." Gabriel said. "You think me cold and uncaring, correct?"

"Cold, yes, uncaring, not in the least. I saw how worried you were that Christmas when he disappeared. That was not the act of an uncaring parent. But you do your best to crush his spirit and wring the joy and happiness out of him."

"You realize that I could end your hopes of becoming a fashion designer for speaking to me this way."

Marinette didn't back down, meeting his gaze. "I realize that you don't like what I've said, but I also know that you are a professional and won't let that effect your decisions or actions professionally. You've said it yourself, at least twice. I'm very good at design, and you are professional enough not to crush that."

Gabriel leaned back in his chair, seeming to take another look at her, then he chuckled lightly. "I take back my earlier comments." he said. "You impress me, Marinette. Not many have stood up to me and spoken their mind like that. I definitely do approve of you and your matching with Adrien. You may go, the press conference is in ten minutes."

Marinette left the room and stood outside the door. She took a deep breath then let it out slowly, steadying her nerves.

"Marinette, that dress is stunning!" a voice called.

Marinette looked in the direction and saw Nadia Chamack. She quickly looked around and didn't see her cameraman, so she relaxed a little. "Thank you. How's Manon?"

Nadia smiled. "She's just fine, and thank you for recommending Alya as her babysitter. Manon took to her right away."

Marinette blushed slightly. "My pleasure, Nadia." she said then saw Adrien approaching. "Excuse me, but my date is here."

Nadia looked over and saw him. Adrien was now wearing a light blue suit and tie, and a white shirt. "Of course, the reason we are all here, the two of you getting together." she said.

Adrien moved to Marinette's side and they watched Nadia walk away, headed for the room where the press conference was to take place.

"I've only got a few pointers for you," he said, taking her hand. "First, any questions about Chloe we have no comment, and say the incident with your parents is an ongoing investigation. Second, don't lose your temper, and that's one I'm going to have to remember, especially if they go after you. And above all, be yourself." he looked over at her. "You are a kind, forgiving, tolerant person, just let that shine through and you'll do fine." he gave the door a nervous glance. "Uh, any chance I can get a good luck hug?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck with one hand. "Maybe some of your Ladybug good luck will rub off on me."

Marinette turned toward him with a smile. "You never need to ask, chaton." she said booping him on the nose, then putting her arms around him. She relaxed letting herself enjoy the warmth and love in the embrace.

When they broke the embrace, he held back thanking her, as he knew it was simply in her nature to be supportive. He raised an eyebrow when instead of simply taking his hand, Marinette looped her arm through his before interlacing her fingers with his. He recognized it as a more intimate way of holding hands.

"I'd put my arm around your waist, but I'm not sure if that would be appropriate." she said.

Adrien thought as they went through the door. "Well we are supposed to be a couple, so what the heck," he said then took his arm and draped it over her shoulders. As they came into view of the reporters, she slipped her arm around his waist, and they looked lovingly at each other, oblivious to the flashes of the cameras.

Adrien wasn't sure what the original use of the room was. It was simply a forty by fifty foot empty room. Now it was filled with reporters from just about every gossip rag and entertainment interest, including Nadia Chamack and her cameraman. There was a line taped to the floor and the press had lined up behind it almost three rows deep.

Adrien led Marinette to a taped 'X' on the floor and they stood facing the press. They stood there for a moment letting them get their fill of photos.

"Okay. Questions?" Adrien said.

The first voice to speak said. "Nadia Chamack, TVi News. Marinette how are your parents doing?"

Marinette let her smile fade just a bit. "They have both recovered, and are home. They have even gone back to working in the bakery. Thank you for your concern."

"Gretta Bernstien, 'The Globe', I understand that they have more than the regular help."

"That's correct. The members of my class have pitched in and have been helping since Sunday." Marinette said. "I knew that I had friends in my class, but I would like to apologize to them for not realizing just how deep that friendship went, and to thank them again for their help."

"So if your friends hadn't helped, your parents bakery would have gone under after being closed for almost a week?"

Adrien saw Marinette's smile slip a little more, and here eyes narrowed slightly. "Not at all." she said her voice even and civil. "True the income would make things easier, for but my family but we're not living on a day to day basis. We have resources and funds to keep going even after and extended shut down of the bakery." she went on. "I would be interested in what 'The Globe' thinks this has to do with Adrien and I being a couple."

There was silence for a moment. "Well it is known that you have an interest in fashion design, and Adrien is the heir to the Gabriel fashion empire. What better way to cement your career?"

"Alright, that's. . ." Adrien began, but trailed off when he felt Marinette's hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me," she whispered when he looked over at her. She looked back to the press. "My designing has nothing to do with my feelings for Adrien or his for me. I am successful as a freelance designer and have had several designs accepted by several firms, including Gabriel Fashions. Since I am still in school, I haven't been offered a position with any of them, and if I was offered one with Gabriel, I would refuse it as it would appear inappropriate. I am with Adrien because I have fallen in love with him, and he has shown me that the feeling is mutual. End of story. I am not after him for his money."

There was silence for a moment, then the reporters broke into applause.

"Now, are there any relevant questions?" Marinette asked after the applause died down.

"Ingrid Herst, 'The Examiner', how did you two meet?"

"We met when I started attending Collége Francois Dupont, and I was assigned to her class. She had the seat behind me, and we ended up friends by the end of the day." Adrien said.

"What actually sealed our friendship was that it was raining when school let out and I had forgotten my umbrella." Marinette picked up. "He came out behind me, and we spoke for a few minutes and he loaned me his umbrella since he only had to run to his car. It was then that I realized that he only wanted someone to like him, for himself, not because of who and what his father is." she concluded, leaning her head against Adrien's shoulder and hugging his upper arm, drawing and "awwww" from the reporters.

There was a few moments silence after several other reporters asked questions, mostly aimed at Marinette, but on a far more friendly type. "Any more questions?" Adrien asked. "Then thank you very much. Nathalie will show you out and provide you with a hard copy of our prepared statement." he said, then led Marinette out the way they came.

Marinette picked up her clutch from a small table outside the door, and took out her phone because it was vibrating.

"Maman, hello," she said answering the call.

"That's my girl." Sabine said over the connection. "You showed those reporters that they can't push you around and you were polite about it. I'll get off here now and let you calm down a bit before dinner."

"Okay, Maman, bye." she put her phone back in her clutch and found Adrien giving her a strange look. "What?"

"Who are you and what did you do with Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" he asked. "Mari, that was amazing!" he gushed. "I mean what happened to, umm err I, ugh, blah, when you get nervous or upset."

Marinette laughed, at his imitation of how she used to act when she would try to talk to him.

"And don't tell me you weren't upset, I saw it in your eyes when that reporter from 'The Globe' suggested that you were seeing me to further your career as a fashion designer." Adrien continued.

"And you weren't?" Marinette countered. "If I hadn't stopped you, you would have gone after that reporter like you did the one at the fair." she smiled softly as Adrien blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "I know you want to protect me, mon chevalier, but as you saw I can stand up to them myself."

"So that means I've lost one of my jobs," he said sadly. "My lady doesn't want her knight to protect her anymore."

Marinette chuckled as she moved closer to bop in on the nose with her index finger. "You know better than that mon chaton." she said softly, then gasped in surprise as he wrapped her in a hug.

"Now I've got you where I want you." he said evilly then bobbed his eyebrows.

Marinette's arms slid up and over his shoulders, her fingers twining in his hair. "But not where I'd like you to have me." she said then blushed furiously.

Before anything else could be said, Nathalie walked up. "Dinner is served, Adrien." she announced then walked away.

"Well, lets see how this works out." Adrien said and led Marinette to the dining room.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N I've had some comments on the fact that I've had Tikki address Marinette as Mistress. There is precedent for this as Nooroo addresses Gabriel as Master. Now I will agree that the relationship between Nooroo and Gabriel is far more. . .toxic that the relationship between Adrien and Plagg or Marinette and Tikki. Tikki will only address Marinette as Mistress on occasions where she has to be more formal or submissive.

Marinette and Adrien are chosens for their kwami, not owners.

Enjoy

Chapter 21; Dinner and . . .

Marinette gave the room Adrien lead her to a quick look. A huge dining table with three places set at one end. She looked over at Adrien as he muttered something under his breath that she didn't quite catch.

"What was that?"

Adrien gave her a look that told her he hadn't been aware that he had actually spoken. "I said, he might actually show up this time." he replied. "I haven't shared a meal with my father since Christmas, when everyone showed up."

"Oh."

They both looked over when a door to their left opened and Nathalie walked in.

"Your father sends his regrets, but he won't be joining you for dinner, as he had to go out of town for a business meeting. However he did leave this message for the both of you." she said, then placed a tablet on the table.

A moment later Gabriel Agrest's face appeared on the screen. "I honestly regret not being able to have dinner with the two of you, especially you Marinette." he said. "Once again you impress me, young lady. You handled that reporter from 'The Globe' far better than I thought you would, and I have some feelers out trying to discover where the idea that you're a gold-digger came from. I promise you I will keep it discreet. Adrien you have free time until Monday, when there will be fittings and rehearsals for the gala and show on Wednesday, just keep Nathalie advised on where you are and enjoy some time with your girlfriend."

As the screen faded to black a man in a chef's outfit came through a door across the table from Marinette and Adrien. He quickly laid out their dinner servings complete with salad, and the main course.

"The main course is coq au vin," he announced, "What wine would you desire?"

"A Sauternes please," Marinette said. "'37 or '21 if you have one."

The chef gave a small bow. "An excellent choice, I will check the cellar and bring it right up."

"What?" she asked when she caught the look Adrien was giving her.

"I don't know how you impressed my father before the press conference, but that was just impressive. I didn't know you were such a connoisseur of wines."

"Well, my grandmother is Italian and she taught me a lot about wines, as did Uncle Wang."

Adrien nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah, your family is diverse enough that I sometimes forget they might teach you things I wouldn't think of." he said, then held her chair out for her, then helped her scoot closer to the table.

Marinette looked over her meal. The salad had either a blue cheese or Roquefort dressing, and the seasoned chicken in the brown sauce with onions and mushrooms looked delicious as did the buttered baby potatoes.

"So, what did you say to my father that impressed him before the press conference?" Adrien asked as they stirred the dressing into their salad.

"He didn't approve of me as a match for you because I've been a bad influence on you." she replied. "I told him that even though I know he cares for you that he was wringing the joy and happiness out of your life." she looked up when she heard Adrien's fork clatter into his salad dish. She chuckled at his incredulous expression.

"You did what?!"

"You heard me," she replied. "Then he threatened to blackball me in the fashion industry."

"Mari, he could ruin any chances you may have at becoming a fashion designer."

"Even he admitted that he is to much a professional to let his personal feeling influence that."

Adrien smiled as he gathered a forkful of salad, "I can see why he was impressed with you. Not many people stand up to him like that."

"That's what he told me." Marinette said, then took a forkful of salad and chewed.

The couple continued their meal talking about whatever came into their heads. Remarkably the conversation didn't include kwamis, akumas or Hawk Moth.

Just as Marinette finished her meal, her phone sounded a familiar message tone.

AC: WTG grl! U shwd those rptrs not to mess with u! Wht u doin l8r?

Marinette read the text then looked over at Adrien. "Alya wants to know what we're doing later."

"Well, stopping at your parents bakery to get dessert, since we're finished here, then I have no idea." he thought for a moment then remembered something. "There is something I want to go over with you." he said as he stood.

"Oh? What?" she asked as he came around the table to her.

"Nothing terrible, I promise," he said taking her hand as she rose from her chair.

"Back to the press?" she asked as they arrived at the door to the room where the press conference had been.

"No," he said. "Except for Nathalie and Gorilla, we're alone here."

They entered the room and Adrien went to the far wall and flipped a switch that was there. Marinette gasped in surprise as a panel slid down revealing a sound system and speakers dropped down from each corner of the room.

"That's got it," Adrien said when he pushed a couple buttons and a classic waltz started playing. He took Marinette's hand and led her to the middle of the room. She smiled at his surprise as she placed her hands in the proper positions and they danced.

After a few minutes, Adrien stopped then crossed over and turned the music down.

"So you know how to dance?"

Marinette chuckled. "Yes I do." she replied. "I took lessons from age eight to age twelve." she told him. "The waltz is just one step I know."

"So why, at Chloe's party, did I have to show you where to place your hands when we danced?"

Marinette felt her cheeks burn as she blushed. "Well, I was more than a little freaked out that you wanted to dance with me." she admitted. "And if you remember it was Alya that had to step in and. . . shall we say bring us closer."

Whatever Adrien was going to say was cut off when his phone rang.

"It's JC again," he said seeing who was calling. "I'll step out into the hall to take this." he said.

Marinette watched him leave the room, then she looked over the sound system. I just a couple of seconds she found what she was looking for.

Adrien pocketed his phone and went back to the room. He stopped before opening the door and listened. "So, she likes salsa music." he muttered. He started to open the door to go in, but stopped when he saw movement inside. Opening it a crack he found himself watching as Marinette moved to the Latin beat.

He knew he should simply go into the room, but he'd never seen Marinette like this. Her body swaying to the music, and her feet moving in ever more complex patterns. But what really caught his attention was the look on her face. Her eyes were closed and she had such a look of pure joy on her face. He leaned his shoulder against the door frame and simply watched her, not wanting to interrupt her. He knew that as soon as she knew he was there she'd stop and feel embarrassed.

After a few moments the track came to it's end. Marinette held her pose for a moment then went over to the system. She whirled around when she heard the door close and Adrien clapping.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"Mari, that was simply amazing!" Adrien replied. His smile faded when he saw the look on her face.

"You. . . watched?"

Adrien had walked over to her with the intention of giving her a celebratory hug, but held back. "Some," he admitted, "about a minute and a half's worth." he wasn't prepared for the shove he received.

"You mangy peeping alley cat!" Marinette yelled at him. "Why? Why did you do that?" she demanded.

Adrien grabbed her wrists to stop her. "Mari, I can explain." he reasoned. He gave a yelp of surprise when instead of answering, Marinette took a step to her left and twisted her upper body sharply, neatly flipping him onto his back a few feet away.

"How. . . how can you explain invading my privacy like that?"

"Because I love you." Adrien answered. "Because I was enjoying seeing the one I love happier than I have ever seen her before." he decided not to get up, unsure if she's simply throw him again. "Mari, I'm sorry, but when I went to open the door to come in, I saw you dancing, which as I said was amazing, but what stopped me from coming in was the look I saw on your face." He got himself to a cross legged sitting position. "The look on your face was one of pure unadulterated joy, and I've never seen you that happy before and I didn't want to ruin that for you."

Tikki floated up to be face to face with her chosen. "Marinette, calm down, you're over reacting."

Marinette gave her kwami an incredulous look. "I'm over reacting? He. . ." she began, but Tikki cut her off

"Did not invade your privacy." she said. "You are a guest in his house, and you were in a room that he was returning to to be with you in. Marinette, you know how much you enjoy dancing, and after the stress you've been through the last few days, he didn't want to deny you that."

Marinette looked at Tikki for a moment, then used her fingertips to rub her temples. "I need some time to think."

Adrien realized that Marinette had calmed down so he stood up. "Take all the time you need." he said then leaned in to give her a peck on the cheek.

Marinette saw the surprise and hurt flash in his eyes and across his face as she pulled back.

Before she could do anything else, Adrien took one of her hands and brushed his lips over her knuckles, then turned on his heel and headed for the door. "Call me when you're ready." he said. After the door had closed behind him, he turned back toward it, and rested his forehead against the cool wood, his right fist gently thumping the wall beside the door frame a few times. "I hope you can find it in yourself to forgive me, Mari." he said softly.

"So you think this is your fault?" Plagg asked as they headed down the hall. "that you did something to make her angry?"

"That's just it, Plagg." Adrien said. "She's not angry."

"Seemed like it to me, when she flipped you across the room like a poker chip."

"Nice analogy," Adrien said. "But no, she's not angry, just embarrassed."

"Just because you caught her dancing?"

"That goes to show that you don't know her that well."

Plagg zipped up so he was face to face with Adrien and kept floating backwards. "I've known her as long as you have in case you've forgotten."

Adrien chuckled. "Okay, I'll grant you that, lets rephrase that to you don't understand her as well as I do."

"Hey, I have trouble figuring you out sometimes, kid."

Adrien chuckled again. "Sorry about that." he said. "Now, granted Marinette is an outgoing, friendly person, but she's not one to grab the spotlight, or brag about herself."

Plagg nodded in agreement. "Yeah, that's her. So what's that got to do with her reaction to you watching her dance?"

"Because in her mind it was as bad as Jagged Stone going into her room with those cameras."

"But that would even embarrass you, with all the Ladybug wallpapers on your computer." Plagg reasoned.

"Okay, she thinks I'm perfect at everything I do. Now you and I both know better, but I will admit that I am very good at some things. I think that there are some things that she's amazing at, and now dancing is one of them, but she won't admit to herself, or anyone else that she's good at anything, except tripping over her own feet, or messing things up."

Adrien opened a door and entered his bed room. Quickly changing out of the suit he wore for the press conference, he put on his normal street clothes.

"So, how long do you. . ." Plagg began, but stopped suddenly.

"Plagg?" Adrien called, concerned. Plagg was staring wide eyed at the wall of the room. "Hey, buddy, what's up?"

Plagg turned toward him, a look of horror on his face. "My chosen, yeah, he'll know why."

Adrien now grew very concerned. "Plagg, what's wrong? The only time I've seen you show this much emotion was if it concerned. . . oh no. Plagg, what's happened to Tikki?"

"Come on, kid, we've gotta get going." Plagg said. "You're right, it's Tikki, but it concerns your girlfriend as well."

Adrien followed his kwami down the hall. "Plagg that's a no brainer." he said. "Anything that concerns Tikki, concerns Marinette." he reasoned. "Now what's wrong?"

Plagg stopped a few feet in front of Adrien and looked back. "Tikki has gone dormant! Your girlfriend has removed her miraculous!"

"Shit." Adrien swore, then broke into a run. He stopped when he reached the door to the room he left her in, and listened. Hearing salsa music playing once again, he turned the door knob.

"Plagg, claws out." he said quietly and when the transformation was complete he shoved to door open, then dashed into the room, rolling to the far corner and drawing his baton in one fluid motion. He rolled to his feet, his baton extended to staff length, tensed and ready to fight.

"What?" he and Marinette said in unison. Seeing nobody else in the room, Adrien relaxed and dropped his transformation.

"What are you doing here?" Marinette asked. "I didn't call."

Instead of answering, Adrien walked over to her and took her hands in his. "You're alright? You're not hurt or anything?"

"Adrien, I'm fine." she said with a chuckle, but grew serious at the concern on his face, and Plagg buzzing around her. "Wait. If you're here and I didn't call you. . . Adrien, what's wrong?"

Adrien took a deep breath and let it out. "Mari, you keep saying that you didn't call me, but you did. You called me in a manner that I would have heard even if I was on the other side of the planet." he said.

"Wha?"

Seeing the lack of understanding on her face, he came right out with it. "Marinette, you took off your miraculous!

Marinette gasped as both hands went to her earlobes.

"Kid, why did you do that?" Plagg demanded. "Do you like scaring me like that?"

Marinette reached out and caught Plagg in her cupped hands. "No, I simply didn't think, and I'm so sorry, Plagg."

Adrien was surprised when Plagg let Marinette give him a kiss on the head, and he nuzzled against her cheek.

"Let me guess, little miss confidence got annoying?" Plagg asked.

Marinette looked at her feet. "A little bit, yes." she admitted. "I was doing what I told Adrien I was going to, and thinking over what happened and my reaction. Tikki kept telling me over and over that everything would be fine that Adrien and I would work things out. It got to a point that I couldn't think and I asked her to be quiet."

"And she didn't so you took off your earrings." Adrien finished for her.

"Yes." she said. "I'm sorry."

She sighed as Adrien drew her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him and felt his muscles relaxing as he came down from the fear she had caused.

"You probably should put them back on." he said a moment later as they broke the embrace.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22; Tikki is. . . Ticked

". . .so you took off your earrings." Adrien finished for her.

"Yes." she said. "I'm sorry."

She sighed as Adrien drew her into a hug and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him and felt his muscles relaxing as he came down from the fear she had caused.

"You probably should put them back on." he said a moment later as they broke the embrace.

"Yeah, I probably should." Marinette agreed, and took one of the earrings from her pocket. "She's not going to be happy with me." she muttered as she tried to put it on with shaking hands.

"Yeah, well you should have thought of that before you took them off." Plagg snapped.

"Plagg, that's enough." Adrien said, then blinked at the pink flash as Marinette put the other earring in.

"No, don't." Tikki said as she materialized. Tikki floated a few feet in front of Marinette, looking around her confusion plain to see on her face. "What. . ." she began then turned to Marinette. "Did you. . . you took them off, didn't you?" she demanded. Adrien was surprised when Plagg flew over to get behind him.

"Young lady, do you have any idea of the danger you exposed not just me, but yourself, Adrien, and Plagg to?" Tikki demanded, moving to just a few inches from Marinette's face.

"How. . .? Marinette began, but was cut off by her kwami.

"Every time a miraculous is activated or made dormant it can be felt by other kwamis that are active at the time, and that includes Hawk Moth!"

"I. . ." Marinette tried again but was again cut off.

"Marinette, I care deeply for you, more so than for any of your predecessors, and none of them ever removed their miraculous."

"Then why wouldn't you be quiet when I asked and let me think?!" Marinette asked, near tears.

"You were being overly emotional, and needed reassurance that everything would be alright." Tikki replied.

"I'm your chosen human, not another kwami, emotional is what we are and do."

"That does not excuse. . ." Tikki began, but was cut off.

"Tikki, that's enough!" Plagg shouted, overriding Tikki. "Was Marinette, your chosen, making progress on straightening things out in her mind?"

"Well, yes, but. . ."

"But you kept telling her that every thing would be alright, didn't you, even after she asked you to stay quiet so she could think things through, right?"

Tikki's face turned a darker shade of red. "Yes." she said her embarrassment clear in her voice. "She even warned me that she'd remove her miraculous if I didn't give her the space she needed." she said softly. "I thought she was bluffing, I never expected her to go through with that." she floated up and wiped at Marinette's tears. "Mistress. . . Marinette, my friend, I am sorry for being harsh with you just now, it was uncalled for."

"And I apologize to you, Tikki. I didn't realize that renouncing you would upset you that much." Marinette said. "Or be that dangerous." she added then turned to Plagg. "Thank you for coming to my defense."

"Hey, Sugar Cube was piling up too much on you. As you said, you are only human."

"Wait," Marinette said, then looked over at Tikki. "Sugar Cube?"

The red and black kwami huffed and rolled her eyes in a mix of frustration and embarrassment. "I've told you not to call me that, Stinky Socks."

Adrien and Marinette chuckled as Plagg bumped into her shoulder, then she turned to Adrien. She walked over and put her hands flat on his chest, looking him right in the eyes. "I owe the deepest apology to you." she said. "You didn't intrude, but simply caught me by surprise, and in my embarrassment I lashed out at you."

"Yeah, well some time we need to do some sparring so I can figure out just how much martial arts you know." Adrien said.

Marinette giggled. "Yeah, sorry about that toss." she paused for a moment, and chewed on her bottom lip. "And for pulling back from the kiss on the cheek you wanted to give me." she said softly, looking down. She looked back up when she heard him chuckle.

"Yeah, that did kinda tick me off." he admitted, "what I just chuckled at was that kiss on your knuckles I gave you."

"Oh?"

Adrien stopped chuckling but kept smiling. "It was the least romantic kiss I've given you since we started dating, even if we do have to credit Alya with our first kiss." His smile broadened as he saw Marinette blush at the memory.

Flash back

Nino and Adrien were in the school courtyard waiting for their girlfriends. Adrien smiled softly, as it still felt odd referring to Marinette as his girlfriend. It was five days ago that she had revealed to herself to he and Alya that she was Ladybug, and he returned the favor after Alya had left, letting her know that he was Chat Noir. Shortly after, he had asked her out as he had planned to before the akuma attacked.

Five days of getting to know a different side of Marinette than he had known before. With the exception of Saturday night the four of them had gone either to the Spring Festival, or a cafe for a coffee and just hanging out. Surprisingly, Marinette had gotten over most of her shyness around Adrien and they had actual, meaningful conversations. He also got to see how she acted around her two best friends.

Adrien glanced over at Nino, and confirmed that he had eyes only for Alya. He knew that his best friend at one time had a crush on Marinette, but being locked in a cage at the zoo, had enabled Nino and Alya to discover much about each other and end up as a couple.

Turning his gaze back to the two girls, he saw Marinette's soft, shy smile at him, and he felt his heart warm. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that Alya had slowed a bit so she was about a half step behind Marinette. His curiosity about it was short lived as he saw Alya flick her right foot, catching the heel of Marinette's left foot as the noirnette was taking a step. From there Marinette's natural clumsiness took over as she stumbled and ended up slamming into Adrien's chest with a fair amount of force.

Adrien had automatically grabbed Marinette's upper arms to keep her from falling completely and he looked down at her at the same time she looked up at him and their eyes locked, their faces scant centimeters from each other.

"Hi." Marinette said softly, the breath from the word, and subsequent breaths causing a small tempest against his lips.

"Hi," Adrien replied. "You okay?"

"Uh-huh." she replied, nodding slightly but not taking her eyes off his.

"Umm, Marinette, is it alright if I kiss you?" he asked softly. So softly that she could barely hear him. "I really want to, but if you don't. . ." he began, but cut off when she pressed her lips to his.

"I really wanted to too." she whispered to him after. She gave a small squeak of surprise when Adrien tightened his arms around her, pulling her tightly against him as he kissed her back.

Adrien felt Marinette relax into the kiss, and he was dimly aware of Alya doing a fist pump and saying "Yes" then giving Nino a high five. He also noted that Chloe stormed off.

After they broke the kiss, there was a small smattering of applause from their classmates. Adrien held her until he felt her regain her ability to stand, then let her move back a step.

End of Flashback

"I could have killed her for doing that." Marinette said softly still blushing furiously.

"I actually thanked her later on." Adrien said. "After scolding her because you could have gotten hurt if I hadn't caught you."

"What was her reaction to that?"

"She said that wasn't a problem, because no matter what I wouldn't have let you fall."

"You have to admit she was right about that." Tikki put in, and they all chuckled.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Marinette asked, then raised an eyebrow at Adrien's reaction.

"Welllll, I still want to stop at your parent's bakery for dessert," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "But after that, well, you know how when we were at my office and you said you didn't want to share me?"

"Yeah."

"Well, lets just say that I don't want to share you."

"Share me?"

Adrien shuffled his feet nervously. "No offense to Nino and Alya, but every time we've gone somewhere it's been a double date with them. To be honest I'd like to go somewhere alone with you." he explained. "What are you doing?" he asked when Marinette took out her phone.

"Hey, Alya." she said into her phone. "Would you mind if Adrien and I didn't hook up with you and Nino tonight?"

Alya's chuckle rang in Marinette's ear. "I was kinda hoping one of you would ask." Alya replied. "I mean you're my bestie, but I'd kinda like some time alone with my man, ya know?"

Marinette laughed. "Well, lets just say that Adrien is wanting some time alone with his lady."

Alya laughed. "Okay then it's good to know that one from each couple is on the same page. See you tomorrow at school then."

"Oh, right! We have to turn in our written assignments from working at the bakery." Marinette said. "Well, until tomorrow then."

"So she's okay with it?" Adrien asked as Marinette put her phone away.

"She was hoping one of us would ask. Like you wanting time alone with me, she and Nino are wanting some time alone together."

"So you don't want to be alone with me?" Adrien teased, then chuckled when Marinette bushed.

"You have no idea, Chaton." Marinette said as he put her arms around him, and gave him a sultry look.

Adrien put his arms around her and squeezed lightly. He was surprised as Marinette lay her head on his chest and sighed.

A half hour later Marinette and Adrien were sitting at the breakfast nook in the Dupain-Cheng kitchen finishing up their dessert.

"I know your parents probably get tired of hearing it, but their pastries are the best." Adrien said, then popped the last bite of a danish into his mouth. "And your recipe of these must be almost exactly like my mom's was." he added indicating the last of three chocolate danishes that had been on his plate.

Marinette's own danish stopped before she took a bite, and she looked thoughtful for a moment.

"No, I don't think my parents get tired of hearing that, and I'll let you know that you're scoring points by telling me that you like my baking." she said.

"I see you like them too." Adrien said, indicating the chocolate danish on her plate.

"Well, yeah." she admitted. "It's chocolate isn't it?" she added with a laugh.

Adrien chuckled along with her. "But you still like blueberry I see." he said, indicating the cream cheese and blueberry filled danish, she had just taken a bite of.

"Hey, I like some variety, and as you've pointed out my Papa's baking is excellent."

"True." Adrien agreed as he took a bite of his last danish. "Like father like daughter." he said. "Almost as good as your designing, but definitely tastier."

Marinette laughed as they stood and took their plates and glasses over to the sink. Marinette washed, then handed over to Adrien for him to dry.

"You kids didn't have to do that." Sabine said as she came up the steps into the room.

"Yes we did, Maman." Marinette said.

"We dirtied the dishes so we cleaned them," Adrien put in.

Sabine looked fondly at her daughter and her beau. "I know I raised Marinette to be polite, and responsible, I'm glad to see that you were as well, Adrien." she said, then smiled broadly as they both blushed.

Marinette crossed over to her and gave her mother a hug. "We only do what we think is right."

Sabine smiled warmly at her daughter. "So are you two going back out?"

"That depends," Marinette replied going back to Adrien and putting her arm around his waist. Then she bumped her hip into his. "Do you know how to Salsa?"

Adrien smiled. "Yes I do." he replied. "Does that mean you want to go dancing?"

"If you think you can keep up." Marinette teased, drawing a shocked look from Adrien and a chuckle from Sabine.

"I'll leave you two youngsters be." Sabine said and went back down stairs chuckling as she went.

Marinette took Adrien's hand and led him to the stairs, then up.

"Where are we going?"

"My room, to see how well you can dance."

"Leave your trapdoor open." Sabine's voice came from the stairway.

"Yes, Maman." Marinette laughed back in reply.

A short time later Marinette walked over and switched off her music app on her computer. She turned back toward Adrien with a huge grin.

"Yes, I would say that you know how to dance, although like you said, you're a bit out of practice."

Adrien looked at the floor, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, well just don't let my father know or he'll fill what little free time I have with dance lessons." he said causing Marinette to giggle. "Hey, I'm serious, you know how he is."

Marinette hummed in agreement with him. "So, do you know of somewhere we could go?"

Adrien thought for a moment. "As a matter of fact, yes, and it's not far."

"Just remember you two that even though it only for half a day you have school tomorrow so don't be out too late." Sabine said as they went out through the bakery, both of them grabbing one more danish each.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 Dancing and. . .

A short time later Marinette and Adrien were seated at a table at a club. The dance floor was filled with patrons dancing to the music from a live band. Adrien had only recently returned from getting a glass of wine for each of them. He watched with a bemused smile as Marinette took a healthy swig of her ruby port. One thing he learned about her today was that she preferred the sweeter wines over dry ones.

"You do know you're supposed to sip the wine, right?" he asked teasingly. "Would four glasses since dinner have anything to do with your agreeing to enter the competition?"

"What?!" she asked too loudly. "Pffft, nooo." she protested, then looked at her now half empty wine glass. "Well, maybe." she admitted in a small voice. "Going last doesn't help either. I mean did you see that last couple?" she asked.

"Yeah," Adrien agreed. "But those first two had obviously had more to drink than you, and just so you know I'm cutting you off. I'll admit that the two you had with dinner have worked their way out of your system, but the glass and a half you've had here are all you're going to get. If nothing else I don't want your parents accusing me of getting you drunk so I can have my way with you."

Marinette laughed. "My folks wouldn't believe that of you. They know you're to much of a gentleman."

Adrien laughed along with her, then cocked his head to one side as he listened to the music. "I will say the DJ has an unusual selection."

"I know that tune." Marinette said. "It's a waltz."

Adrien grinned at her. "And a love song of sorts." he added. "that's Somewhere My Love, from Doctor Zhivago." he told her. "What?" he asked seeing the look Marinette was giving him. "I like old movies."

"Shall we see how well we waltz together?" she asked, standing and holding her hand out to him.

"Traditionally it's the gentleman that asks the lady too dance." Adrien said as he stood and took her hand.

"I really don't think anyone here will notice or care." Marinette said with a huge grin.

"I see the waltz isn't all that popular." Adrien said, seeing only two other couples on the dance floor.

A moment later and they were twirling on the dance floor to the waltz.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, I'm no longer concerned on how well we will dance at the gala." Adrien said. "We really do move well together."

After a moment the music stopped.

"Ladies and gentleman, it's now time for the final couple in our dance competition." the club owner announced.

"You ready?" Adrien asked.

"We got this." Marinette replied with determination.

As the dance floor cleared Adrien led Marinette to the center and when they reached it he held his left hand up, holding her right and Marinette twirled in place then stopped so she was facing him, and holding both hands. He grinned when she shot him a wink.

The music started and they moved together to the beat, facing each other their feet moving as if joined as one. The Adrien gave her another twirl and she ended up beside him. He glanced over and saw that she had the same look on her face as she did when he caught her at the mansion.

Knowing the song was coming to it's end he reached over and took her left hand in his right and she spun twice before ending up against him. He then stepped to his right, and as the last note of the song played, Marinette leaned back, supported by his left arm that went from her right shoulder down and across her back his hand splayed across the base of her spine, his right hand above his head and her right hand back over hers.

There was silence for a moment as they stood there, looking onto each other's eyes breathing heavily, then the place erupted into applause. While the owner waited for it to die down, he gathered the other couples and had them line up along the edge of the dance floor by the stage for the band.

"Okay, now." he said into his microphone. "I'll hold my hand up over the team and your applause will determine the winners."

He moved over behind the first couple and held his hand up over them, resulting in very minimal applause, and the reaction was the same for the next.

The third couple got a much better round of applause, and when he held his hand up over Adrien and Marinette the place went wild with thunderous applause and cheers.

"Well, that decision was easy," the owner said as a waitress came up with a trophy, and handed it to Adrien, then the owner handed Marinette the five hundred euro check. "Congratulations, kids, that was simply outstanding." he said.

Marinette and Adrien went back to the center of the dance floor and bowed, then both held the trophy over their heads resulting in more applause and cheers.

"That was fun." Marinette said a short time later as they walked along, heading for the bakery. "Now what does she want?" she wondered hearing Alya's message tone.

AC- way to go girl fire up that dance floor.

Marinette stared at the words on her screen.

"Umm, you better see this." Adrien said, holding his phone out so she could see it. "Nino sent me the link and he said it's going viral already, over eighty thousand views and rising already."

Marinette watched the amateur video of them dancing, and the judging. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not that I can think of, although I don't think my father will be to pleased." Adrien replied. "How about your folks?"

Marinette thought for a moment. "I don't think they'd be concerned, at least not about me entering the competition with you, but the invasion of my privacy would worry them." she said, then put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll talk to them, let them know that I expected something like this. I'll calm them down if they're upset."

The couple had stopped in order to view the video, and now Adrien gave her a hug. "Thank you, Bugaboo. I knew I could count on you."

They resumed walking and soon were approaching the bakery.

"Huh, they closed early." Adrien commented when he saw that the lights were out in the shop.

Marinette stared at the darkened shop, then glanced at her watch, confirming what she already knew; at 9:30 the bakery should have been open for another half hour. That realization sent a shock of fear through her, and she ran to the private, side entrance.

"Nononononono." Adrien hear her say as she ran, and he tried to keep up. They reached the door and found it not only unlocked, but open, amping Marinette's fear up even more.

"Mari calm down." Adrien soothed his hand on her shoulder keeping her from rushing into the building. "There may be a rational reason."

"For closing over half an hour early, on a Thursday night? Not likely" Marinette asked and answered. "And definitely not with this door open."

"We should call the police." Adrien suggested. "What if there are any criminals inside?"

Adrien was stunned by the almost feral look on Marinette's face. "Then they will regret ever setting foot into my home." she almost snarled. "Tikki, spots on."

"Mari, no." Adrien called softly. "Wait." Growling in frustration, he followed her as she took a right turn, heading for the bakery proper.

Ladybug had gotten a bit ahead of him, and he almost ran into her back when he found her standing next to the register, her horrified gaze locked on the floor. At a dark stain on there.

"Oh, no." he gasped. "That's. . ."

"Blood." Ladybug finished for him. "Maman is the one who always runs the register, with Papa baking."

"Right." Adrien said. "Plagg, claws out."

"What is it?" Ladybug asked seeing Chat Noir tilting his head to one side, his cat's ears twitching.

"Voices, two of them, upstairs." he said, then stopped Ladybug by putting his hand on her shoulder. "The voices are your parent's, no others."

"I'm not dropping my transformation until I'm sure they are safe." Ladybug said.

"And I'll be right with you." Chat said softly. He smiled softly when she took a deep breath and visibly relaxed a bit.

"Can you tell where they are?"

"The living area." he replied. "One of them is sitting in that big leather chair. It makes a distinct sound when some one moves in it."

Ladybug nodded, and they headed up the stairs. They stopped a few steps down from the living area level and listened.

"We should call her." Tom's voice said.

"I don't want to worry them," Sabine argued softly. "I'm fine."

Following Ladybug's lead Chat followed her back to the kitchen level.

"Tikki, spots off."

"Plagg, claws in."

Once their transformations had fallen they headed back up the stairs.

"They're out there having fun, Tom and I don't want to worry them."

"Well we're worried. Well at least I am." Marinette said as she came around the corner into the living area. Sabine was sitting in the large leather covered chair and Tom was standing by her side.

Marinette gasped, and was glad for the support given by Adrien's hands on her shoulders when she got a good look at her mother. Sabine's right leg was on an ottoman, her foot resting on a pillow and heavily bandaged. Above her right eye was a white square of a bandage.

"Sabine, what happened?!" Adrien asked, being the first to get his breath back.

"It's silly, actually." Sabine began. "As usual I was on the register, taking orders and ringing them up, and I didn't notice that a cupcake had fallen out of a box. When I stepped on it, my foot slipped out from under me, twisting my ankle badly. When I fell, I hit my head on the edge of the counter, putting a gash on my forehead."

"Twenty stitches worth." Tom put in. "And it bled like crazy."

"Yes, we saw," Marinette said. "And how do you think we felt when we come home finding the bakery closed early, the private door not only unlocked but open and a blood stain on the floor by the register?"

"I told you we should have called." Tom said softly, earning him a dirty look from his wife.

"What's important is that you're safe, and going to be okay." Adrien said.

Sabine smiled at him. "Thank you, Adrien."

"Don't get me wrong. I agree with Tom that we should have been called, but that's in the past and can't be changed."

"Right." Marinette agreed, amazed at how much like Tikki he sounded.

"But you seemed to be having so much fun." Sabine said. "One of the customers showed me a video of you two dancing."

Adrien thought for a moment. "That can't be right." he said. "The competition was late enough that you couldn't have made it to the hospital and back before we got here."

Tom took out his phone. "Not the competition, but another dance." he said.

"Looks like we were popular this evening, Mari." Adrien said, seeing that the video being displayed was of he and Marinette dancing shortly after they had gotten to the club.

"This is what I was talking about when I said I wasn't sure I liked your lifestyle, Adrien." Tom said. "Almost everything you do ends up on the internet. I'm not sure I want my daughter's life on display like that."

"Sir. . .Tom, I. . ." Adrien began but was over ridden.

"Papa, it's okay." Marinette said. "It's okay, I knew what I was getting into with this when I started dating him."

"Have you forgotten what happened when Jagged Stone went into your room, and it got broadcast to all of Paris?"

Marinette blushed at the memory, her privacy invaded by her favorite rock star by accident, and the reality show cameras following him, showing the inside of her bedroom, and her collage of pictures of Adrien, to all of Paris.

"That was different, Papa." Marinette reasoned. "I didn't expect Jagged to get lost finding the bathroom and end up in my room. Adrien made sure I was aware of the fact that not only the press, but his fans might hound us. I made sure that he knew that I understood and accepted before we started dating." she explained. "Besides I spent part of the day helping him dodge his fans one day when he was trying to get to the cinema to see the movie his mother was in."

"I don't know." Tom mussed as he cupped his chin with one hand.

"Papa, please don't." Marinette pleaded. "Please don't make me choose between obeying you, and staying with Adrien. I don't know which I would choose, but I do know it would tear me apart." she glanced back, over her shoulder when she felt Adrien's arms go around her waist from behind.

"Mari, I wouldn't let you choose me over your family. It would hurt, but I'd let you go before I'd be the reason for you leaving your family." he said.

"Tom?" Sabine called, seeing the look of confusion on her husband's face.

"I would never do that to you, Marinette." he said. "I may not like that side of his life, but I've seen how he is around you. How he cares for you and tries to shield you from the worst of it." he explained. "I may not like it, but I can deal with it."

"We're going to go up on the balcony and talk for a bit." Marinette said. "Is it okay if Adrien sleeps over on the couch tonight?"

"No, sweetie," Sabine replied, her face serious, then she smiled. "He can spend the night on the chaise in your room."

"Providing he promises to behave himself." Tom added.

"You have my word, sir."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24; Here We Go Again

"You do know that you won't be able to close your trapdoor, right?" Adrien asked as they headed for Marinette's room on their way to the balcony.

"Yeah," Marinette agreed with a sigh, "But it'll be worth it." She watched as he opened the trapdoor and went up into her room. Adrien had insisted on taking the lead and for some reason it took her a few moments to get out of him why.

"Are you sure you want me behind you on the stairs?" he had asked, and saw the lack of understanding on her face.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Three words," he replied. "Knee length dress." He watched as it took several seconds to sink in. He knew it had when her cheeks went scarlet.

Now she followed him up into her room.

"That's new." she heard him say, and she turned to see him approaching a painter's easel with a covered canvas on it.

"Adrien, NO!" she shouted, to loudly, as he reached to lift the cover. "Please," she went on in a normal voice. "It's not finished, and it's a gift for someone."

Adrien pulled his hand back and stepped away from the canvas. "Okay." he said. "I've been around enough artists to know better than to peek at an unfinished work. Who's it for?"

"Sorry, not telling." Marinette said with a laugh. "Would you do me a favor and get my zipper?" she asked turning her back to him. "That way I can change into something less formal."

Adrien couldn't resist and ran a fingertip down from the back of her neck to the base of her spine causing goose bumps to make an appearance as she shivered.

"I'd say I was sorry, but I don't like to lie." he said as he pulled the short zipper down. He watched as she went into the bathroom and closed the door. He turned and looked at the covered canvas and stepped over to it.

"Don't you peek!" Marinette's voice said through the door.

Adrien chuckled and stepped away from the easel. After a few moments he turned when he heard the door open, and Marinette came out.

"Ah, much better." she sighed in relief. "It's been a while since I spent so much time in heels." She now wore a white camisole top, a pair of pink shorts, and bare feet.

"You know the day of the gala you'll be in them all day." Adrien reminded her.

"Yes, but with the gala being on Wednesday I've got four days to get used to them." she said. "But for now, I'll be more comfortable in my bare feet."

Adrien stepped over to her and took her hands in his. "Not being in heels makes you a bit shorter too."

Marinette smiled as she put her arms around him and lay her head on his chest. "But I can still snuggle, right?"

"Whenever you wish, souris."

Marinette giggled and blushed at the pet name he had given her, the french word for mouse. She knew he would only call her when they were alone like this.

"Shall we go to the balcony?" she asked.

A short time later they were standing by the rail on the balcony, their shoulders barely brushing.

Adrien looked over at her as she sighed contentedly. "You okay?"

Marinette sighed again then looked over at him. "Yeah, it's been a few days since I've been this relaxed." she said. "My parents are recovered and home, and I have someone that I care for more deeply than I ever imagined possible beside me."

Adrien smiled as she lay her head on his shoulder, and he leaned his head over to rub his cheek against the top of her head. "I hope you know that I care for you just as deeply."

"Uh-huh," Marinette agreed, and slipped her arm around his waist. "And I keep asking myself how I got so lucky to deserve and find you."

There was a flash and a dull boom in the distance and a section of the city in front of them went dark.

"Then Hawk Moth has to go and spoil the moment." they muttered together.

"Come on." Marinette said, leaving Adrien's side and heading for the skylight.

"The akuma is over that way." Adrien said pointing toward the darkened area.

"And what do you think will happen when my parents come to check on us when the alert sounds and we're not here?" Marinette reasoned. "Now, before the alarm sounds we're going out for a walk."

They went down through the skylight and Marinette slipped into a pair of shoes. "Maman, Papa, Adrien and I are going to go for a walk." she said as they reached the bottom of the steps.

"Okay, sweetie, but don't be gone long." Sabine said.

"Yes, Maman." Marinette answered.

No sooner had they gotten outside when Marinette got a text message.

"That was Alya's message tone." Adrien said as Marinette fished her phone from her bag.

AC- NEED BUG NOW GJLWKUGASE

"That's odd, she knows better than to send an open text about Ladybug to this phone." Just then her phone rang. "Alya, what's wrong?" she asked answering.

"Tixx. . .down. Unghh. . .I'm. . .hurt." Alya's pained voice said, then there was the sound of the phone being dropped.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Adrien was shocked by the anger on Marinette's face when she called for her transformation, he just hoped she could keep it under control.

"Plagg, claws out!" he said then followed her to the rooftops. "How do you know where we're going?" he asked when they stopped for the second time. The first time the pause was only for a moment before Ladybug swung away. This time she walked over to him to answer his question.

"My yo-yo has a GPS feature built into it." she explained. "Since Alya's phone is still on and making a call, I can track it."

"Cool," Chat Noir said. "How much further?"

"One more block, then we go to street level and run up to her." Ladybug replied. "From what I can tell from her location, the akuma has moved from there."

A few minutes later the duo was trotting along the now empty street, with Ladybug holding her yo-yo out in front of her watching the display as the blinking dot that represented Alya's phone location drew nearer to the center of the screen, which was herself.

"You have reached your destination." Chat Noir's mind supplied as the two dots merged.

"We should be right on top of her." Ladybug muttered, closing her yo-yo, and putting it away. "Alya! Alya Cesaire!" she called, then saw Chat Noir startle slightly and look over at the sidewalk near a now closed and empty club. "What is it, Chat?"

"Over there, near that fire hydrant." he said softly. "Something moved."

The pair moved cautiously toward where Chat Noir indicated.

"I wish the lights would come back on." Ladybug muttered as they drew closer to the sidewalk. She jumped when the ground in front of her and Chat was suddenly bathed in light.

"Doesn't your yo-yo have a light?" Chat Noir asked when Ladybug turned to find the source of the light. It came from one end of his baton and was very bright.

Ladybug shook her head. "Thanks, lets find her." she said.

Chat nodded and they turned back toward the sidewalk. After only few steps, Ladybug pulled up short.

"No." she gasped softly. "Oh, Alya, no."

Chat Noir swallowed when he saw what Ladybug did. A three foot square section of six inch thick concrete had fallen from the building. Sticking out from underneath it from the waist up was Alya.

"Easy, Milady." Chat Noir said. "She may be hurt, but she is alive."

"How. . .how do you know?"

Chat Noir reached up and touched the cats ears on his head. "These may not be real, but my hearing is enhanced." he said. "I can hear both her heartbeat and her breathing. Now would you tell me why this is effecting you like this?"

Ladybug moved to Alya's side. "Look, the slab is propped up by the fire hydrant."

"Milady, you're ignoring me." Chat said.

"Focus, kitty." Ladybug said. "Let's get this slab off her and make sure she's alright first."

Just then Alya moaned, then gave a sharp cry of pain.

"Alya, take it easy." Ladybug soothed. "Where are you hurt?"

Alya's eyes opened and she focused on Ladybug. "Right ankle. . .pinned by. . .the slab." she said painfully.

"Right." Ladybug said, then scooted down the the end of the slab that would be by her feet. "This may hurt a bit." she cautioned, then slid her hands under the edge of the slab. With a grunt she shifted the slab so that it was clear of her friend and lay in the road.

Alya gave a small cry of pain, then sighed as the pressure was relieved.

"Thank you." she said.

"Where's Trixx?" Ladybug asked. "You said something about his being down."

Alya nodded and brought her hands out from where they had been held against her body. "He. . .he tried to shield me from the akuma victim's attack, but couldn't block it all." she explained as she held Trixx in her hands. "Is he going to be alright?"

"I think so." Ladybug replied, then looked intently at Alya. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Absolutely, with my life and his." Alya replied.

"Good." Ladybug said and gently took the little fox from her. "Now give me a moment." she said, and closed her eyes.

Chat Noir and Alya both gasped in surprise when a red glow issued from Ladybug's hands and enveloped him. After a moment the glow faded and seemed to soak into Trixx. After a moment Ladybug returned the kwami to Alya.

Almost immediately Trixx gave a little moan then opened his eyes. "Alya!" he cried happily when he saw his chosen looking at him, her face streaked with tears.

"Trixx!" Alya cried at the same time, and reached out and took her in her hands. "I was so worried." she almost sobbed as she held the little fox to her cheek. She gave a small yelp of pain when her movements caused her to move her right leg.

"Oh! You're hurt!" Trixx gasped then zipped down to look at the ankle. "I'm so sorry, mistress." he almost sobbed looking back up at Alya. "I tried to protect you."

"Trixx, it's okay, we all know you did." Ladybug said. "Do you trust me?" she asked softly.

Trixx floated over to be at eye level with Ladybug. "Yes. Absolutely. Please do what you can."

"Ladybug?" Alya called softly as she positioned herself near her injured ankle.

"Alya, I guarantee you this won't hurt." she said, then positioned her hands so they were around her injured ankle. She closed her eyes and took a centering breath.

"Whoa!" Alya gasped as it felt as though her ankle and foot had been lowered into a bath of very warm water. She watched as Ladybug's brow furrowed in concentration, then she took one hand from her ankle and gently placed it on her forehead. Alya blinked a few times as the headache she had from hitting her head vanished, as did the pain from where her head had hit the base of a lamp post.

After a moment the glow at Ladybug's hands faded, and she sat back on her haunches and took a deep breath, held it a moment then let it out slowly.

"You okay, Milady?" Chat asked.

"Yeah." she replied tiredly as she nodded. "Tikki said the first few times I do this would be draining." she added, then stood. She turned and offered a hand to help Alya up, but if it wasn't for Chat Noir's catlike reflexes Ladybug would have fallen on top of the redhead.

"I'd say it was a bit more then a little draining." Chat Noir commented as he let Ladybug lean on a lamp post, then helped Alya to her feet.

"I'm just a little dizzy, that's all." Ladybug said. "I must have stood up to quick." she added, then her earrings started chirping. "Who is the akuma victim?" she asked. "Who did this to you, Alya?"

"That's to long." Chat Noir said as the chirping continued. He leaned over and looked at one of them. As he watched the three remaining spots turned into two then one.

"Hey!" Ladybug yelped as Chat scooped her up and carried her through where the door to the building had been. No sooner did he get her through the doorway, and her transformation dropped.

"That was too close." Chat said as he set Marinette down. He watched as she quickly fished a macaron out of her bag and gave it to Tikki.

"This is part of the reason why I held off on telling you about this power." Tikki said around a mouthful of macaron. "You always want to help someone even to your own harm."

"But isn't that what I'm supposed to do, as Ladybug?"

Tikki sighed. "Yes, and what you did for Alya was the right thing to do." she said. "I would have advised against it, because you have not had enough practice, or time to prepare yourself for your reaction to the drain. Now you must rest, and there is an akuma out there damaging property and terrorizing civilians."

At the end of Tikki's last sentence there was a choked sob from the doorway.

"Alya?" Marinette called.

"Tikki has a point, you could have fixed just my ankle, which is just fine now by the way." Alya said. "To answer your question before, it's Nino that's been akumatized. He and some other guy got into an argument about music mixes, and you know how he is about his music." she paused, and wiped at her eyes. "I managed to get him outside, but he changed right beside me. I tried to reason with him, but. . .Marinette he just laughed at me. I know I should have moved, but I couldn't. While he was focused on me, people were evacuating, getting clear." she related. "Just as the last of the people got out of the club, he got angrier and blamed me for letting the guy he was arguing with get away." she paused and wiped at her tears again. "Mar, he. . .he attacked me, and I just stood there."

"I shielded her as best I could, but his sonic blast was more powerful than I thought." Trixx said, nuzzling up against her cheek. He floated over to Marinette. "I'm as much to blame as she is for your condition, Marinette."

No, Trixx, you're not." Marinette said. "Alya is your. chosen, it's your job to protect her. I would expect the same from Tikki for me, or Plagg for Adrien."

"And she would be right." Tikki said. "You are both to be congratulated for what you did."

"I don't mean to sound insensitive, but what can you tell us about this akuma?" Chat Noir asked.

"Right," Alya said. "He calls himself Mix Master, and he's in a bright orange one, piece, form fitting suit with bright yellow earphones." she described. "He's got a portable mixing board that's strapped about waist level. With it he can deliver two types of attack. One is his irresistible beat, when it hits you it hypnotizes you and you'll do whatever he asks. The other is a sonic blast, which is self-explanatory. That's what he hit me with."

Marinette stepped over to her best friend and put a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Are you up to facing him as Rena Rouge?"

Alya let out a short steadying breath. "Yes, yes I am. I won't let you or Paris down. I've had your example to guide me."

"And for doing that you got hurt." Marinette said softly. "I sometimes forget what my actions may cause."

"Like giving me the courage and determination to face my dearest friend and free him from an akuma." Alya said. "Marinette, I would have tried to distract him from the other people on my own, Trixx or not. You had no influence on me what caused my injury. That I blame on Hawk Moth, for akumatizing my boyfriend."

"Right." Chat Noir said. "So with that settled how are we going to handle going after him?"

"Tikki?" Marinette called softly.

"I'll need one more macaron before I'm ready." the red kwami replied, and Marinette nodded.

"Chat, you and Rena go out and find him, and lead him away from people, like to a park," Marinette said. "I'll join you as soon as I can."

"Right." Alya said. "Trixx, let's pounce!"

"We'll contact you when we find him." Chat said, and they were gone.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25; Akuma Fight and DJWiFi

"So, she makes the plans, and you follow them?" Rena asked as she and Chat Noir went in search of Mix Master. She saw his shrug.

"Most of the time, yeah, but if I think it won't work, or if I have a better idea, I tell her about it, and we work it out together." he said. "We're a team, Rena. That's the way it's always been. I will say that she almost always has a plan or comes up with one very quickly." he added. "Now, much as I know you want to get some deep background on Ladybug and I, we have an akuma to find and distract."

"Hey, can't blame a girl for trying," Rena sighed, then pointed off to their left. "Over there." she said, indicating where the lights were flickering of an entire block.

"Well I see that two of the three heroes have decided to join the party!" Mix Master shouted when he saw Chat Noir and Rena Rouge. "So relax and have a blast!" He added and made a motion of scratching and a sonic blast was launched at them.

Chat managed to leap clear, but Rena wasn't so lucky. The blast pushed her several feet down the street, and she was lucky that there were no cars or buildings in her way.

"That was no way to welcome guests to a party, my man." Chat said.

"Then lets try this." Mix Master replied, and turned toward a small crowd that was running away. His mixing board issued a bass beat and they stopped running and headed back toward them, bouncing slightly with the beat. "Get their miraculous." Mix Master ordered.

"This is why Ladybug wanted us to lead him to a park." Rena quipped as she ran up.

"Yeah, well while we do that lets avoid these people." Chat said. "Hey Sir Mixalot, bet you can't catch us yourself!" he taunted.

"It's Mix Master, and you're right I don't need help to get you!"

"Well at least he's following us." Rena quipped as they headed for the park.

"Well, we're here." Chat said when they reached the center of the park. He then used his baton to try to contact Ladybug. "Good to hear your voice, Milady." he said when the connection went through. "We're at the park with Mix Master."

"Right," Ladybug's voice said over the connection. "Okay, I've got a lock on your location and I'll be there shortly.

Chat stowed his baton. "She's on her way." he told Rena.

"Right," she said and they turned to face Mix Master, their toes tapping to the beat he was playing.

Ladybug touched down between Chat and Rena. "I see you've drawn him away from the crowds, and are keeping his attention." she said after she landed. Her face mirrored her confusion when neither of them said anything.

"Party on!" Mix Master shouted. "Let's have a blast!" he added scratching and sending a sonic blast at Ladybug.

"What?" she gasped as Rena and Chat each grabbed one of her arms, keeping her from avoiding the blast. "Unngggh! She groaned as the blast sent her flying backward, her progress suddenly halted by her slamming into the side of a van.

"Now, my minions, get her miraculous!" Mix Master exulted, seeing Ladybug at least stunned.

Ladybug's head snapped up when she heard Mix Master's shout, and she immediately found that she was trapped. The metal of the van's side had caved in with her impact, and warped around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She watched in horror as Chat Noir and Rena Rouge walked towards her, bouncing slightly to the beat issuing from Mix Master's board.

"Yes, Master." Chat and Rena said in unison, their voices flat and devoid of emotion.

"Chat, don't do this." Ladybug pleaded as he walked up to her, his hands framing her face.

"Get miraculous." he said as she felt his fingers sliding along her jawline, then up towards her earlobes.

Seeing that Mix Master was keeping his distance, Ladybug tried a different tactic.

"Adrien, it me, Marinette." she said softly so only he could hear. Her hopes rose when she felt Chat's hands stop and he blinked at her. She mentally cursed when she saw his gaze go blank again.

"Must. . .must get miraculous."

Ladybug didn't miss the hesitation both in Chat's voice or his not moving to get her earrings again. 'Okay, last chance.' she thought, then craned her neck forward and pressed her lips to his. She almost smiled when she felt him tense and his hands fell to her shoulders.

"Milady?" he asked in confusion.

Ladybug smiled warmly. "Welcome back, Kitty." she said. "Now get me out of here."

"Your wish is my command, Milady." Chat said and bent the metal from around her right arm.

"Hey!" Ladybug cried as she wriggled out of her prison and Rena Rouge lunged and managed to grab one of the earrings.

"Nonononono!" Ladybug cried as her transformation started dropping.

"No you don't, Foxy Girl." Chat said gabbing Rena's wrist with one hand and snatching the earring with the other.

"Ooofff!" Chat grunted as Rena shoved him out of her way and attacked Ladybug.

"Chat, destroy that mixing board!" Ladybug ordered, as she replaced the earring. "I'll hold Rena off."

"Right." Chat acknowledged. "Cataclysm!"

"You're gonna regret this if you remember it." Ladybug muttered to herself as she blocked the blows that Rena was throwing at her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Chat leap over Mix Master an land right behind him.

Chat came right up close behind Mix Master and moved with him as he tried to locate him with no luck.

"Gotcha!" Chat exulted as he reached around Mix Master and placed his palm against the mixing board which instantly dissolved, and a purple butterfly flew out.

Ladybug leapt away from Rena, giving herself some space. "No more evildoing for you, little akuma." she said prepping her yo-yo. "Time to de-evilize!" she cried spinning it then swinging it to capture the butterfly.

"Gotcha." she said, bringing the yo-yo back with the akuma inside. "Bye-bye little butterfly." she said to the now white butterfly flying away. Having not used her lucky charm, she threw her yo-yo into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted and watched the swarms of ladybugs worked their magic.

Ladybug watched as Rena shook her head, now no longer under Mix Master's control. Rena and Chat walked over to Ladybug, and the three fist bumped. "Pound it." They said together.

Ladybug saw that Rena obviously remembered trying to take her miraculous and seemed to be embarrassed. "Rena, would you like the honor of comforting him?" Ladybug asked, shaking her from her thoughts.

Chat held back his chuckle at the thousand watt smile Rena gave Ladybug at the offer.

"Thank you, Bug!" she said happily, then trotted over to where Nino was still on his knees, trying to get his bearings and figure out what happened. She stopped just short of him, remembering that as Rena Rouge she didn't know him. "Sir, are you alright?" she asked, and almost giggled at the look on his face when he looked at her.

"Dude, er . . .I mean dudette, you're Rena Rouge! I'm a huge fan!" Nino cried, and Rena suppressed a chuckle at Nino acting the fanboy. Her chuckle died when his expression shifted to concern. "If you're here, and I can tell that I don't remember some things, that means I was akumatized again."

"That's correct, sir." Rena said softly, putting a supportive hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, you weren't responsible for anything you might have done."

Suddenly Nino's eyes went wide and a look of horror mixed with self loathing washed over his face.

Rena almost flinched when he grabbed her shoulders. "Oh no! Alya!" he cried. He looked around and didn't see her.

"Who's Alya?" Rena asked. "I take it she's important to you."

"Yeah she's important. She's my girlfriend, my life." he replied. He sat there for a moment then hung his head. "Oh God no."

"What?" Rena asked. "What's the matter?"

"When I was akumatized I was arguing with another DJ about whose mixes were better, and she tried to calm me down." he replied. "It's kinda fuzzy, but I think I remember her distracting me while the people from the club evacuated. I know I'm remembering that right cuz that's just the way she is, but I. . ." he went on and his voice hitched. "I attacked her." he raised his head and looked Rena in the eyes. "Can you take me to where I started?" he asked, his eyes pleading. "Please. I've got to find her and make sure she's alright." he almost begged, then hung his head. "and find out if she hates me now or not."

Rena found she had to swallow a lump in her throat before she could answer him. "Of. . .of course I'll take you there." she said and helped him to his feet. "Now put you arm around my shoulder's and we'll go." she instructed and slid her arm around his waist, then blushed at how close they were to each other. "Now hang on tight." she added then leapt away.

"Yeah, this is the place." Nino said a short time later when they landed by the club Nino and Alya had gone to.

"It might be better if we split up." Rena suggested. "I'll go this way, and you look over that way."

"Right." Nino agreed and went off calling Alya's name.

Once she was out of Nino's sight, Rena quickly ran around the building, stopping at the back corner.

"Trixx, back off." she said softly and her transformation dropped.

"Alya!" Nino's voice called. "Come on, baby answer me." he said more softly.

Alya took a deep breath, and stepped around the corner. She looked down the alley and saw Nino come around the corner.

"Nino?!" she called and started trotting in his direction.

"Alya!" Nino cried and started running toward her. He heard her grunt as he ran to her and wrapped her in a hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning around with her twice before putting her back on her feet.

"Hey, take it easy." Alya laughed, as she struggled to keep her balance.

"Whoa, sorry." Nino apologized as he held Alya's shoulders, helping her regain her equilibrium, then he held her at arms length and looked her over. "So you're okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied then raised an eyebrow as he blushed slightly.

"Yeah, well I knew that Babe." he said shyly.

Alya chuckled. "C'mere, you." she said drawing him into a hug. She was surprised when he pulled out of it.

"Are you sure you want to hug me?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked back. "I know you weren't in your right mind when that akuma had you." she said.

"But I. . .I attacked you." he managed to say before having to wipe his eyes. "All you were doing was giving the people a chance to get away, and for that. . ."

"And for that Mix Master attacked me." Alya finished for him. "Mix Master, not you. That's what makes Hawk Moth's akumatizing people so bad. He forces his victims to hurt those they care about the most, only when they are freed from the akuma they don't remember anything."

"And they end up doubting if their loved one will forgive them." Nino finished.

"And the loved one having some trust issues." Alya said, then turned away. "I won't deny it Neens, I have them, but I have the experience of having been akumatized. As Lady WiFi I had Ladybug trapped, and actually tried to remove her mask, but she's shown me that she trusts me by. . .umm, keeping the Ladyblog going."

Nino stepped over to her and turned her to face him. "How did she really show you her trust?" he asked. "I know that wasn't it."

Alya looked into his brown eyes, and sighed. 'I trust him, so I don't care what Ladybug says.' she thought. "You're right that wasn't how she showed me." she said, and took a small step back. "What I'm about to show you you cannot tell anyone else," she said. "I know I can trust you with this." she added. "Trixx, come on out buddy." she said softly.

"Whoa, dude, he's adorable!"

Alya chucked at her boyfriends reaction. "He's more than just cute." she said reaching out and stroking the little fox with her finger. "With his power I become Rena Rouge."

Nino staggered back a step. "Wait, you're Rena Rouge? Man that is so uncool!" he gasped. "I just made a fool of myself to her. . .you!"

Alya went to take his hand, but flinched when he jerked his hand away from hers. "How did you do that?" she asked. "By telling Rena that you were concerned for me, for telling her that I am important to you?" she asked. "Nino please, don't turn away from me. I couldn't tell you, and if, or when, Ladybug finds out that I have told you now I could lose my miraculous, my chance to help her and make a difference, not to mention that your knowing puts you in danger."

Nino looked up into her hazel eyes, bright behind her glasses with unshed tears. "I know, Babe." he sighed. "I've learned enough about superheroes from you to know about the need to keep identities secret, and hey, you know I've got your back, right?"

"Always, love, I know." Alya said and they hugged.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26; Many Discussions

Meanwhile, Chat Noir was trying to get Ladybug to open up to him.

"Come on, Milady," he whined. "I know it was something about how we found Alya that upset you." He staggered back as step when Ladybug turned to face him, her anger clear on her face.

"Yes, finding her like that upset me, Chat." she snapped. "My best friend trapped under a concrete slab, or don't you have someone close enough to you that it would bother to see like that?"

"Milady?!" he said softly, the hurt and surprise clearly evident in his voice. "I. . .I'm sorry. I won't press you on this anymore."

Ladybug heard the hurt in his voice as he turned away hanging his head. "Chat. . .Adrien, I'm sorry that was cruel and uncalled for. I know better."

Chat turned back towards her, and her heart went out to him when she saw his eyes bright with unshed tears. "I would hope so." he said softly. "Above all I care for you, even more now that I know who you are under your mask, and there are others that I care for too."

"I know, kitty." she said. "It's just. . ." she began, then paused to collect her thoughts. "You remember when Stoneheart was akumatized the second time, and his minions had grabbed you, right?"

"Yeah." he replied. "I was wondering where you were."

"Let's just say that I was avoiding being Ladybug." she said. "You managed to keep Alya from being crushed by a car, but she was trapped behind it." she related. "She managed to climb up so that she was clear from the waist up, but couldn't get free. He calling for help got through to me. She was in trouble and I had the power to save her, so I put my earrings on and accepted the mantle of being Ladybug."

"So seeing her like she was tonight made that memory replay in your mind." Chat said.

"And made me realize that it was situations like that almost was that convinced me to reveal myself to you and Alya." she said then turned away and took a shuddering breath. "Chat, if that hydrant hadn't supported that slab, she would have been crushed and killed."

Chat stepped over to her and put his hands on her shoulders, and kissed the top of her head. "But she wasn't, bugaboo." he lowered his arms and wrapped them around her waist from behind, pulling her more tightly against him.

"You know, kitty, you've always been able to do that." she said.

"Do what?"

"Know when something is bothering me, and get me to talk about it, even when I don't want to and take a cheap shot at you to drive you away." she said, then looked back over her shoulder at him when he chuckled.

"You should know by now, Milady, that you could never drive me away. Once you give a cat a treat, he keeps showing up."

"So I was doomed that first time I gave you a pastry?"

"Yep, either that time on the Eiffel Tower, or in class. That covers both sides of me."

Marinette chuckled, and turned to give him a hug. "We'd better be getting back." she said. "My parents will be worried because of the akuma alert."

That night Adrien learned that Marinette had a knack for understatement.

Adrien followed Marinette into the family entrance to her home, but pulled up short when he saw Sabine and Tom standing by the bottom of the stairs, neither of them was smiling and Tom had his arms crossed over his chest.

"Ummm, Marinette." he called softly, managing to pull her attention from her phone.

"Maman, Papa." she said in surprise when she looked up and saw them.

"Where in the world have you two been?" Sabine asked, her voice civil, but even Adrien could tell she was ticked.

"And why have your phones been turned off?" Tom asked.

"As I said when we left, we went for a walk." Marinette replied softly. "The Seine is beautiful with the lights reflecting off it."

"The phones were my fault." Adrien put in. "I didn't want us to be disturbed since it was the first time it's been just the two of us together, and we turned them off when we went up to her room before, and forgot to turn them back on." he explained. "Did something happen?"

Tom looked up at the ceiling, took a deep breath then let it out. "Right after you left there was an akuma alert." he said softly, putting an arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Needless to say we've been worried, especially since we couldn't get a hold of either of you." Sabine said, then slipped out from under her husband's arm, her arms held wide. "Now come here you two, and let me hold you."

Adrien glanced over at Marinette, then followed her lead in stepping over to Sabine and getting hugged. "I'm sorry about the phones." he managed to say softly, his voice thick with emotion. "It won't happen again."

Sabine broke the three way hug and held Adrien at arms length. "It's alright." she assure him. "And now we know why we couldn't reach you. It's just when we heard about the akuma, the first thing we wanted to do was check with you to make sure you weren't near it."

"And because of me you couldn't reach us and worried about your daughter's safety." Adrien said sadly, and hung his head. "Sabine, Tom, I'm so sorry." He was surprised when Sabine pulled him back into a hug, a hand patting the back of his head.

"We were worried about you too, sweetie." she said.

Adrien was surprised when he felt Tom join into the hug, his big arms enveloping both him and Sabine.

"We trust you to keep her safe when she's with you, son." Tom said. "And that you'll do everything in your power to make sure she is." he added then stepped back to look Adrien in the eye. "But you're not Chat Noir, and wouldn't stand a chance against an akuma."

Adrien fought to keep a smile from his face, at being told he wasn't Chat Noir, then realized the amount of trust Marinette's parents placed in him. "Thank you." he said. "Thank you both, and I promise you that I will keep her safe."

Marinette stood by and watched all this with a soft smile, watching Adrien's reaction as he learned must how much her parents felt about him. She knew that he knew that her parents liked, and approved of her dating him, but he didn't know that they cared this much for him. Her heart went out to him as she saw him tear up as her father resumed the group hug.

Sabine felt a hitch in Adrien's breathing and realized that he was not used to being in a family situation like this, and she broke the hug, letting him go to Marinette.

Marinette was slightly surprised when Adrien wrapped her in a hug, and took a shuddering breath.

"Adrien?" she called softly, and his only reaction was to hug her tighter.

"Sweetie, take him upstairs. I'll be up in a little while with some tea." Sabine said softly.

"Oh. . .yeah, okay." Marinette said, then raised an eyebrow in curiosity as she watched her parent go back down to the bakery. Her attention was brought back to Adrien when he sniffled. "Chaton, you okay?" she asked softly and felt him nod "Come on, let's go up to my room. She added, worried as Adrien seemed to be in a daze.

Once they reached her room, Marinette let him go so she could prop her trapdoor open. When she turned back to him she noticed that he hadn't moved from where she left him. However she did notice that he seemed less dazed. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing as he seemed. . .distant, or turned in to himself.

"Adrien?" she called softly. "Talk to me, kitty, please, you're starting to scare me."

That seemed to snap him out of it, and he blinked several times. "I'm sorry, it's just. . ."

"Just what, Chaton?" she asked softly, crossing over to him and placing her hands flat on his chest. "You know you can talk to me about anything."

Marinette was surprised when he backed away from her, but sighed in relief when he simply sat on her chaise and then patted the cushion beside him.

"I know I can talk to you about anything, mon amour, but this is something I haven't even dealt with by myself." he said then paused. "I hope I didn't upset your parents, it wasn't anything they've done, well not directly."

"Adrien, you're not making sense."

"Mari, I haven't been treated like that or felt like that in almost five years. When your father joined in the hug I. . .I don't know what came over me, but I know a memory came into focus of my parents both hugging me, proud of something I had done." he looked at her his eyes shining with unshed tears. "It felt so real, and for moment I actually thought I was back then, with my mother again."

"Oh, Adrien." Marinette gasped softly, taking his hand. "I can't imagine what it was like when you realized it wasn't real."

"That's just it, Princess, it was." he said, his tears rolling down his cheeks. "Just not with my real mother. Mari, I loved her so much, how could I have had those feelings without her? I feel like I've betrayed her."

"No, mon amour, you haven't," Marinette soothed pulling him into a hug. She held him one hand moving up and her fingers entwining in his hair. She felt him relax then sigh heavily as her fingers massaged his scalp.

"Adrien, I know it's been so long since your mother vanished, and from what you've told me, your father took it very hard and withdrew into his work." she was thoughtful for a moment. "I don't know what I would do in your position. I mean my parents are so supportive and loving and if I ever lost them I'd be a total wreck." she pulled back so she could look Adrien in the eye, "But you, you've managed to come through it and still be a good, kind, compassionate, loving person."

They both turned when Sabine cleared her throat by the trapdoor.

"I didn't mean to eaves drop, but I didn't want to interrupt you." she said blushing slightly. "Adrien, Marinette is right. What happened happened because you're hungry for affection like that." she set the tray with the tea down by Marinette's computer. "I'm sorry we caused you any pain, but I won't apologize for, well, loving you almost like a son, the same goes for Tom as well." she said, sitting so that Adrien was between herself and Marinette. "We've watched the two of you circling around each other, both knowing you loved the other, but not knowing it went both ways. In all honesty you've spent so much time here over the last three years that, well, you've sort of become one of the family."

Adrien leaned over and gave Sabine a peck on the cheek and a side hug. "Thank you, Sabine, that really means a lot to me."

Marinette suppressed a giggle as he mother blushed as she stood.

"You're very welcome, sweetie." she said. "Now have some tea and both of you get some sleep, it's getting close to midnight and you have school in the morning."

"Yes, Maman." Marinette said as she took the cup Sabine handed her.

The couple sat there in silence as they sipped their tea, and Marinette could feel Adrien relaxing, then emotional tension leaving him.

ThwaBUMP

They both jumped at the sound from Marinette's balcony.

"It's not me." Adrien said.

"And if it's an akuma, we've got a problem because we can't transform." Marinette added as they stood and headed for the loft where her bed was.

"Rena?" Adrien wondered when he saw her through the sky light from the bottom of the stairs.

"I know what this is about." Marinette said. "We'll want some privacy, Chaton."

"Yeah, okay." Adrien agreed. "I'll get the chaise ready and use the bathroom."

Marinette went up first to where her bed was then up onto her balcony.

"Rena, good evening. It's good to see you."

The fox themed hero shifted her feet nervously. "I need to talk to you, Bug." she said softly.

"Rena. . .Alya, you don't need to apologize." Marinette said softly. "You weren't in control, Mix master had hypnotized you."

"But Chat Noir was able to break free." Rena protested.

"Well, I don't think my kissing you would have had the same effect." Marinette said with a chuckle.

Rena's eyes narrowed. "Marinette, don't make a joke of this. I actually had one of your earrings." she argued. "If You hadn't broken the hypnotic spell Chat Noir was under, they would both be in Hawk Moth's possession."

"But they're not." Marinette soothed, taking Rena's hands in hers.

"No thanks to me." Rena said. "Trixx, back off." she added and her transformation dropped. "Maybe you better reconsider giving this to someone else." Alya said, taking her miraculous off. "Trixx, I. . ." she began but stopped when Marinette put her hand over her mouth.

"And who to you think I'm going to choose over you?" she asked her best friend. "Alya, I chose you to wear the Fox Miraculous because I know I could count on you and trust you, and that's just as true now as it was then. You're my best friend, and I trust you with my life, and to help Chat Noir and I defend Paris from whatever evil threatens it."

"And I've proven that I'm not up to that." Alya said softly, then took a step back when she saw the anger in Marinette's eyes.

"You want to quit?!" Marinette demanded, her eyes flashing with her anger. "Fine! Evidently I have no idea in who I choose as either my friends or those I can trust!" she ignored the shocked and hurt look on Alya's face and looked over to where Trixx floated off Alya's right shoulder. "My apologies, Trixx. I thought I had chosen a worthy companion for you."

Alya was surprised when the little fox-like kwami placed himself between her and Marinette. "Respects, Marinette, but you have chosen well and wisely in finding my chosen." he said. "From both sides of her mask she has supported and defended you from those who would wrong you or the citizens of this city. When her mate was akumatized, her thoughts and actions were to distract him giving the other innocent bystanders the time they needed to evacuate, not thinking of herself. And you, yourself know the countless times she has helped you when you have doubted yourself in your fight against Hawk Moth. Like you have in the past, she is simply doubting herself."

Marinette sighed softly, then gave Trixx a wink. "Thank you for reminding me, Trixx." she said then returned her attention to Alya. "Do you blame Nino for attacking you?"

"No." came Alya's instant rely. "He was akumatized."

"And you had been hypnotized and under his control, so I don't blame you." she stepped over and put a hand on Alya's shoulder. "Alya, these things happen, I mean after all the main thing Hawk Moth wants are my earrings and Chat's ring."

Just then Marinette's phone rang and she answered it.

"Have you seen Alya?" Nino's worried voice asked.

"Nino, what's wrong?" Marinette asked, putting the call on speaker.

"I just saw the video from the akuma attack and saw that I made her try to take Ladybug's miraculous."

"Wait, are you telling me that Alya is Rena Rouge?"

"Ummm, well. . .yeah. Oops. Mari you gotta promise me you won't tell anyone else."

Marinette glanced over at Alya and saw her blushing profusely, and sighed. "Okay, I promise." she said then took the call off speaker. "She's here with me, so I'll let you two talk." she added and gave the phone to Alya. "Come down when you're done." she added and went down to her room.

"What's up?" Adrien asked as he tucked some blankets into the chaise.

"Well, first it was Alya feeling guilty about trying to take my miraculous, then Nino called, and let slip that he knows she's Rena Rouge."

Adrien was thoughtful for a moment. "Do you really find that surprising?" he asked. "You know how they don't keep any secrets from each other."

Marinette opened her mouth to say something, but held off when Alya came down through the skylight, still talking to Nino.

"It's okay, babe, you know we can trust Marinette." she said as she dropped down from the balcony. "And no I don't blame you for making me do that, just as I know Ladybug won't blame me for trying to take her miraculous." she added, then sighed with relief at whatever Nino said back to her. "Good, we've got that settled. See you tomorrow at school, okay. Love ya. Bye." she closed the connection and handed the phone to Marinette.

Alya swallowed nervously at the look her best friend was giving her. "It was my fault." she said. "He was feeling bad about attacking me, and we talked things out, and. . .well, trust issues came into the conversation." she related. "I brought up that you had showed me that you trusted me, despite my trying to take your mask off when I was Lady WiFi. I tried to play it off that it was by you letting me continue with the Ladyblog, but he didn't buy it. Marinette, I trust him. Hell he's my boyfriend, if I can't trust him, well there's no point in continuing that, so I told him, and swore him to secrecy."

"Well, I can't really fault you for that." Marinette said, smiling broadly. "Under the same circumstances I would have told Adrien."

Alya sighed with relief. "I honestly thought you would have asked for my miraculous back. I mean with all the times I went on to you about Ladybug and Chat Noir keeping their identities secret, then within a month of my becoming Rena Rouge on a full time basis, I blab to Nino." she looked at Marinette for a moment. "I still don't know how you kept yours secret, and actually still do from almost everyone."

"It hasn't been easy." Adrien said, putting his arm around Marinette's shoulders.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27; Discussions Again

The next morning was Friday, the last day of the week, and the last day of school, before spring break. In all honesty all that would be going on was the turning in of any assignments due before the two week break. Marinette and Adrien found that they were the first students in the classroom, and they sat at their seats, Adrien turned so that he could speak to her. They were interrupted by Miss. Bustier entering the room. She saw that they were alone and sat on the corner of Adrien's desk to talk to him.

"I've read your essay, Adrien, and found it interesting." she said. "I do have one question for you though."

"What's that?" Adrien asked.

"You've never cooked anything for yourself before? I mean your essay is well written, and describes your learning how to mix ingredients together to make something, and I must admit, the wonder you obviously felt comes through quite well. I mean no offense, but I find it surprising that someone your age doesn't know how to cook even the most basic dish."

Adrien blushed slightly in embarrassment, and looked over at Marinette who gave him an encouraging smile and nod. "I've never had the need to learn." he said. "All our meals have been prepared by my father's chef, or we've eaten at a cafe or restaurant." he explained. "I mean I know food has to be prepared, but until Marinette had me help her fix our lunch a couple days ago I'd never been in a kitchen, except to help make bread at the bakery."

Caline nodded, then looked over at Marinette. "Your essay on leadership, and organizing a work group was also very well written, and your afterword concerning friendship and helping others was a pleasant addition." She paused for a moment and looked out the door to make sure they weren't going to be interrupted. "Seeing as we're alone, I'd like to express my happiness at seeing the two of you finally dating." She smiled as the two blushed.

"Thank you, Miss. Bustier." Marinette said. She grew curious when she saw both Adrien and Miss. Bustier tense as they looked toward the open door. She leaned over her desk and looked out the door and saw why.

"Hello, Chloe," Miss. Bustier said. "Are you here to drop off your essay?"

Chloe walked in so she was only about a foot from the door, and handed the teacher a sheaf of papers. "Yes, Miss. Bustier, and to ask Marinette if I might talk with her for a moment, alone?"

"It's alright, Miss. I'll make sure we stay in sight." Marinette said seeing the concern on Miss. Bustier's face.

"Marinette are you sure?" Adrien asked as she walked down from her desk to the main floor level.

As she crossed in front of his desk she stopped and put her hand on top of his. "Yes, I'm sure." she said, then leaned over to him. "And thank you for caring enough to ask." she whispered.

She walked out the door and over to the top of the stairs and leaned on the railing. "What is it you need to talk about Chloe?"

The blonde stood there for a moment then also leaned on the rail. "Just so you know, my sentencing hearing is the day after the gala."

"And because you're pleading guilty, Adrien, my family and I don't have to be there." Marinette finished for her.

"Right." Chloe said. "My lawyer has told me of your petitions to the court asking for leniency with my sentence. You didn't have to do that."

"Chloe, you're young, and have shown both my parents, and myself that you are really sorry for the way things turned out, and that even if your plan had gone as you wanted that you realized how wrong it was." Marinette said. "Sending you to prison for thirty years or more wouldn't accomplish anything." She was surprised when Chloe put her hand on hers, and her expression softened.

"Thank you." she said softly, then gave a dry chuckle. "For someone who only a few days ago said they would never be my friend, you're making a good run at it."

Marinette rolled her eyes and sighed. "Forgiveness and healing have to begin somewhere." she said, quoting one of Miss. Bustier's lessons, then took Chloe's hand in hers. "I can't say that we're friends, but not enemies is a start."

Chloe nodded. "I'll take that." she agreed. "The other thing I wanted to tell you is that I've found someone." she said.

"I didn't know that anyone was missing." Marinette deadpanned, then chuckled at the face Chloe made. "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." she said. "Who is he and how did you meet?"

Marinette was amazed at the smile that blossomed on the blonde's face, and she slid closer and pitched her voice to a conspirital whisper.

"A few days ago I was walking along the Seine, thinking things over, and I came to the decision that letting the river have me might not be a bad way out."

Marinette turned so she was fully facing Chloe, and took her hand in both of hers. "Chloe, no." she gasped.

Chloe shook her head. "I'll never know." she said so softly that Marinette almost didn't hear her.

Flash Back

"Hey, pretty girl, you don't really want to do that." a soft male voice called out.

Chloe looked over at the source of the voice and stepped down from having her feet on the bottom rail of the fence. He looked to be a year or so older than her, and he was wearing black high-top sneakers, black jeans, a white T-shirt with a design on it she didn't recognize, and a black zip front hoodie. She realized that the guitar music she had heard must have been from him, as he had a electric guitar slung across his front.

"What?" she asked, stepping away from the rail.

"From what I understand the water is very cold this time of year, and I wouldn't recommend taking a swim." he said, "Especially fully clothed." he added.

Chloe looked at the ground. "Maybe it'll be better that way."

"Hey, come on it can't be all that bad." he said, patting the bench he was sitting on, inviting her to sit. He was silent for a moment. "My name's Luka, by the way, what's yours?"

Chloe, Chloe Bourgeois," she said. "And as to it being bad, well, I've recently done something horrible and the consequences are catching up to me."

Luka was thoughtful for a moment. Chloe, Chloe Bourg. . . I know that name, from the news. You poisoned someone."

"Yeah," Chloe said sitting. "That was kinda an accident."

"Kinda?" Luka asked, and strummed a chord on his guitar.

"Well, yeah, I didn't mean to poison who I did, I was trying to get their daughter." she said, then went on to tell him everything.

End Flashback

"I don't know why but I talked almost non-stop for almost an hour while he kept strumming his guitar." Chloe said, ending her narration.

"Yeah, I know Luka, and his music is. . .well special." Marinette said.

"Yeah, I get that, and so is he." Chloe said. "After I poured my heart out to him, we talked for a while, and yeah, he's a musician, but I don't know how to say it, but. . .well he made me feel special.

Marinette gave Chloe's hand another squeeze. "He's good people, Chloe. Be easy with him."

"Yeah, I know that, and I will." Chloe said, then blushed. "The last thing I want to do is drive him away."

Marinette tilted her head to one side in curiosity as Chloe's expression softened.

"Marinette," she began then paused for a moment as if gathering her thoughts. "Listen I know you probably don't want to hear this from me, but I am sorry for what I tried to do." she went on. "I. . .I've seen how you are with Adrien, and how happy you make him simply by being near him." she looked up, her eyes locking with Marinette's. "You're good for him, far better than I ever could be, and I want to let you know that I wish you only the best."

Marinette was dumbfounded when Chloe stepped over to her and hugged her tightly. "Take care of him, although I already know you will." she said softly.

Marinette held onto the blonde's upper arms when she pulled out of the hug. "Chloe, he's your friend, don't forget that."

Just then the bell rang marking the beginning of class.

"That's my cue to leave." Chloe said. "and you need to get to class." she added. "Thanks for listening."

Marinette slid her hands down Chloe's arms and held her hands. "I hope things work out for you, I really do."

"Thanks." Chloe said then headed down the stairs.

Marinette watched her go for a moment then turned and went back into the classroom. She had seen her classmates filing in, seeing her and Chloe talking and taking the other staircase up.

"What was that all about?" Alya asked.

"Chloe just wanted to talk." Marinette replied.

Alya was thoughtful for a moment. "Makes sense," she said. "This is about the only place she can get close enough to you without violating the order from the court that she not get closer than one hundred yards from you." she was silent for a moment. "I hope they throw the book at her, she needs to be taught a lesson."

"And sending her to prison until she's in her forties would do that?" Marinette asked. "Neither my parents nor I think that."

"What?!" Alya gasped.

"We've submitted petitions to the court asking for leniency in her sentencing." She looked over at her friend when she heard her sputtering, but not making any intelligible words. "From what conversations Chloe and I have had, I believe that she realizes how wrong what she did was and knows better that to do something like that again."

"She tried to poison you, and got your parents instead, and with your father's reaction it would have killed you." Alya said. "Don't give me that look. Allergies are passed down, and I'll wager that you're allergic to whatever Chloe used, just as your father was."

Marinette saw the look on her besties face and sighed softly. "I can tell that we're just going to have to agree to disagree on this, and change the subject." she said. "Please, Alya, I don't want to argue with you on this."

"Then don't." Alya said. "Must admit I'm right and we can move on." she added. "Who knows, maybe she'll do us all a favor and decide to end it all."

"Alya!" Marinette gasped.

Alya's astonished expression was enough to tell Marinette that she hadn't realized what she said. "Oh God, no I didn't mean that. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." she gasped. "It's just she drives me crazy sometimes, and I still think she needs to be put away for a long time for what she did."

"Hey, Marinette, what are these?"

Marinette turned to the source of the voice and saw Ivan and Mylene standing there with the rest of the class gathered behind them. They were all holding an envelope with their name written on them.

"They're thank you notes from my parents and myself for your help in the bakery this last week." she replied.

"And the checks?" Alix asked holding a slip of paper up.

"Checks?" Marinette wondered softly as she got up and took the paper from her. She looked at the figure on it and did some quick mental math. "Ummm, my parents have enclosed a check to compensate you for the work you did."

"That wasn't necessary, Marinette, that was a school project." Miss. Bustier said.

"I explained that to them, Miss, but they insist that they should be rewarded for their hard work." Marinette explained.

"I know her parents, Miss. Bustier, and trust me when I say that you are not going to be able to talk them out of this." Alya said.

The red headed teacher thought for a moment. "Very well, I will discuss this with Mr. Damocles, and hopefully he'll make an exception about students getting paid for class assignments." she said. "Now then, please take your seats and settle down while I check through and see if I have everyone's assignments."

It was a few hours later and the school day was over. Alya had taken Marinette's arm and hustled her ahead of Adrien, who was being held back by Nino.

"She wants to have a few words with Marinette, that's all." Nino assured Adrien.

"Well. . .okay." Adrien replied, and Nino sighed with relief. "Hey all she had to do was ask."

"Okay, Alya, what's up?" Marinette asked. She knew something was on her friends mind as it was the first time she had tried to get Marinette **away** from Adrien.

"It. . .it's about last night." Alya said, nervous about discussing the subject. "Were you really that angry at me."

Marinette thought it over as they walked. "Alya, you came so close to renouncing Trixx, and I believe you would have if I hadn't stopped you." she said. "Yes, I was angry at you. I was also hurt and sad." she looked over at her best friend and saw that she was hanging her head. "I'm glad that Trixx reminded both of us as to why I chose you. As I told you, I trust and depend on you as I do Chat Noir, and you made me so angry when you wanted to throw that away."

"But. . ." Alya prompted when Marinette paused.

"Yeah, but." Marinette said. "Trixx reminded me of how you **did** support me and help me when I had my doubts of being Ladybug, even when I was not wearing the mask. Your enthusiasm and trust in Ladybug to save the day and win the fight keeps me going even when I am not sure of myself, and for that I owe you a very large thank you."

Marinette stopped and gave Alya a huge hug. "Don't ever change who you are."

"Except when I become Rena Rouge, right?"

Marinette pulled back, keeping her hands on Alya's upper arms. "You know as well as I do that you really don't change then."

Alya smiled back. "You're right I do know, and I promise."


	28. Chapter 28

Adrien and Marinette have plans for the day, but an event interferes

Chapter 28; More Plans Going Wrong

Adrien whistled an aimless tune as he came out of his bathroom and into his bedroom, a smile on his face. He had hated leaving Marinette the night before, but was looking forward to the plans they had made for the day.

"You're in a good mood this morning." Plagg said.

Adrien smiled at his kwami. "Today I get to spend all day with Marinette. I'm meeting her for breakfast at the bakery, then I'll be helping out there till lunch." he said, listing his itinerary for the day, "Then we'll have lunch at a little cafe I know, then some other things, and the best thing is it'll be just the two of us once we leave the bakery."

Just then his phone rang, and he smiled when he recognized the ringtone.

"Good morning, Sabine." he said answering it.

"Have you heard from Marinette this morning?" Sabine's worried voice asked.

"No." he replied, his smile vanishing. "I was supposed to meet her there for breakfast in about an hour." he said.

"She took a check to one of our suppliers, but that was over an hour ago. We had a special arrangement with the them to have someone there to meet her, and according to them she dropped off the check, and left. Adrien she hasn't made it back here, and Tom's driven the way she would have gone and didn't find her."

"Right, I'll be there as soon as I can. Have you called the police?" he asked.

"I'll be calling them after I get off with you," she replied. "I wanted to make sure she didn't go off with you or Alya first."

"Okay, well I'm on my way, see you soon." he said and ended the call.

"I don't like the sound of that." Plagg said.

"Join the club." Adrien muttered. He knew that at this hour the streets would be empty, giving no witness to a carefully planned kidnapping. He almost dropped his phone when it rang again. "Standard ringtone," he said and looked at the display. "I don't recognize the number," he muttered then answered the call. "Hello."

"Adrien?" Marinette's voice asked, her voice shaky.

"Mari?!" he gasped hearing the fear in her voice. "Are you alright, where are you?"

"She's safe for now," a male voice answered. "Her staying that way will depend on your cooperation."

Adrien's face hardened. "What do you want?"

"Now that sounds like cooperation," the voice said, almost cheerfully. "Let's say fifty thousand euros, twenty minutes."

"Where?" Adrien asked and the voice rattled off an address, which Adrien repeated, and the call was terminated.

"Kid, you okay?"

"No," Adrien snapped, then took a steadying breath, "but I'm dealing with it." He added then left the room, pressing a speed dial on his phone.

"Alya, are you alone?" he asked when the call was answered.

"Yeah, just finished getting dressed, what's wrong? I haven't heard your voice like this before, and there was that call from Sabine."

Adrien took another deep breath, reigning in his anger even more. He had been surprised when Alya could hear it in his voice. "Mari's been taken. I need you to be a sneaky fox at this address." he said, and rattled it off to her. "You're only to observe and assist if they bolt. I'll have a rescue team set to get her out of there."

"They hurt her and I'll. . ." she began angrily.

"Just observe and track if they bolt." Adrien overrode her. "I'm sorry, that came out harsher than I wanted, but it's for Mari's safety as well as yours."

"Right, sorry, it's just. . ."

"I know, Alya, believe me I know. Can you be in position in ten minutes?"

"No problem."

"Thanks," he said and closed the connection. As they talked he went to where the portrait of himself and his father was in the main lobby. It swung open like a door, revealing a small safe. Adrien took a chain from under his shirt that held a key. Using the key he unlocked the safe and took a bundle of money from it and a small box.

"Plagg, from now on you must be silent." he said as he took a small ear piece from the box and settled it into his right ear. "Mister O'Hanlin, you there?"

"Aye, lad, whot's the play?"

"Code one, one A, two B." Adrien replied, giving a recognition code.

"Confirmed. Location?"

Adrien rattled off the address. "They want fifty thousand, which I've got. The drop is set for fifteen minutes from my mark," he added, then looked at his watch. "three. . .two. . .one. . .mark."

"Understood, the lads and I will be set in ten."

"Right," Adrien said, "And Sean,"

"Yes, sir?"

"Thanks."

"Don't fret, lad, we'll get her back safe and sound, God willing."

Adrien didn't say anything further as he left the mansion and walked along the sidewalk. In just over fifteen minutes he reached the address he had been given, and his phone buzzed with a text message.

UNK: Inside next warehouse.

"Right," he said under his breath. "Next warehouse."

"Copy, we know, and we're set." Sean O'Hanlin's voice said.

Adrien went to the building indicated.

"That's far enough." a voice that Adrien recognized as the one on the phone said.

Adrien took the step he had started, but froze when a light switched on. Marinette was seated in an old office chair with a man behind her, his left hand on her left shoulder, and his right hand holding an automatic pistol against the side of her head. Although her face was calm, he could see the fear in her eyes, along with her pleading that he keep himself safe. He knew she could see the fury in his eyes.

"Now if you'd kindly place the money on that table there by the door, we'll complete our business."

Adrien saw the question in Marinette's eyes as he almost smiled. Instead of putting the money on the table, he put his hands behind his back.

"I don't negotiate with the likes of you." he said.

"And here I thought you were in love with this young lady."

Adrien leaned forward a little. "You harm one hair on her head, or pull that trigger, and I promise you that you won't live to hear her last breath."

As Adrien finished that sentence, the man noticed a large red glowing dot on the top of his pistol.

"What the?!" the man gasped. As he watched the large dot divided into five smaller ones that he realized now settled on his head.

"Now behave yourself and don't move," Adrien said. "Marinette, slide out of that chair, and keep your head down as you come over to me."

A moment later, Adrien had his arm around Marinette's waist, and they both saw the five red laser sight dots on the kidnapper's head. They both watched, as four other men, all dressed in black ninja suits, came out from the shadows, their own pistols trained on the man.

Adrien didn't relax until the man had been disarmed and secured with zip ties.

One of the men came over and practically snapped to attention in front of Adrien.

"You must be Mister O'Hanlin," Adrien said.

"Thot I am, lad, and I commend ye for staying calm." he looked over at Marinette. "Me hat's off to ye too, lass. Ye've no ha' the trainin' he has, and ye handled yersel' perfectly."

"Thank you, Mister O'Hanlin." Marinette said.

"Take her home, lad, we'll look after this one."

Adrien looked over at where four men stood guard on the kidnapper. "Sean, I want to know who hired him, and exactly what his mission was, no matter what you have to do to get it."

"Aye, sir. It will be done I promise you. Give me a moment to sort things oot, and myself and some of the lads will give ye an escort back home."

Adrien watched O'Hanlin walk back over to the kidnapper and speak to his men, then he turned to Marinette.

"Mari!" he breathed as he wrapped her in a hug, which he was relieved to feel her returning with equal enthusiasm.

"Adrien," she said softly in relief as they hugged.

"Honey, are you alright?" he asked, pulling back far enough to look her over from head to toe. "He didn't hurt you?"

"No, he didn't hurt me, and he was the only one involved. I only saw him, and the only person that he contacted was you."

"Mari, what happened?"

Marinette's hands came up and she toyed with the lapels of his over shirt. "I took a check from the bakery to one of our suppliers, and was walking back to the bakery." she related. "He was sitting on a bench and stood as I approached, and he pulled a gun. He had me get into a car, then he drove me here."

"Ready ta go?" Sean asked, as he and three others walked up.

"Yeah," Adrien agreed with a heavy sigh. He looked over at the chair Marinette had been in, and all he could picture was her back in it with a gun to her head. "Let's get out of here."

"If it's not to far I'd like to walk." Marinette said.

Sean nodded. "Works for me, lass."

"At least call your folks and let them know you're alright." Adrien told her.

Marinette nodded and took her phone from her bag. "Maman." she said when the call was answered. "Yes, Maman it's me, and I'm alright. I'm with Adrien and on my way home. Yes, just a moment." she said then handed the phone to Adrien. "She wants to talk to you."

"Hello." he said into the phone.

"What happened? Are you certain she's alright?"

"Yes, I sure she's alright, and what happened is complicated so we'll tell you when we get there."

"Alright." Sabine agreed dubiously, then ended the call.

Adrien and Marinette were walking arm in arm, looking like any other Parisian couple in love, with the exception of four well armed men in black ninja suits forming a perimeter around them. They were almost back to the bakery when Adrien stopped.

"Aid?" Marinette called softly, turning to look at him.

"That the bench?" he asked, pointing at a bench that was set on the edge of the sidewalk.

"Yes," she admitted softly. "Adrien don't dwell on this." she added.

Adrien looked at the bench and his imagination took over. In his mind's eye he could see Marinette walking up to the bench, the man on it standing and producing a gun forcing Marinette into a car. The next thing he pictured was when the light came on and he saw that same gun held to the head of the woman he loved.

Marinette saw that Adrien was reaching a breaking point. His breathing gradually speeding up and was now coming in short gulping gasps. "Come on, sit down." she said, leading him over to the bench. "Adrien, relax. I'm here and I'm safe."

Adrien's eyes finally locked onto Marinette's face. Marinette flinched slightly as his hands grabbed onto her upper arms just below her shoulders with an iron grip.

"Marinette. . ." he said then seemed to remember something. "Sean, I'm going off line. Can we have some privacy?"

"Sure thing, lad. Second perimeter, lads." came the reply.

Marinette watched as Adrien concentrated on taking a plug from his ear and putting it into a box. Through her hands on his shoulders she could feel his trembling. She saw him raise a hand to touch her cheek and that the hand was shaking, so he clenched it into a fist and closed his eyes as he fought for control of himself.

Adrien soon realized that closing his eyes was a bad idea. With no other visual references What he imagined of Marinette's being taken and the scene in the warehouse flashed through his mind. He opened his eyes and had to blink a few times to clear the built up tears until Marinette's concerned face came into focus.

"Marinette, I almost lost you today, and it was because of me." he said, then reached up and brushed his fingertips over her cheek. "I'm so sorry." he swallowed, then went on. "When I saw him with that gun to your head I wanted to transform and use cataclysm on him so badly." he related. "But I realized that with the time it would take me to do those, he could pull the trigger, killing you, so I did the only thing I could. . . nothing. Your life in the balance and I did nothing and you. . . you could have died."

Marinette gathered Adrien up into her arms as he broke down sobbing at the end of his sentence.

"But you did do something, chaton." she soothed. "You called in the professionals, and let them do their job." she pulled back a bit then kissed him on the forehead. "And I don't want to hear anymore of how this is your fault." she said firmly. "My being your girlfriend might have had something to do with my being taken, but you personally had nothing to do with it."

Adrien took a deep, shuddering breath and wiped at his eyes then looked into Marinette's eyes, seeing the sincerity of what she said. "You. . ." he began but had to swallow. "You don't blame me?" he asked, his tone of voice indicating his disbelief.

Marinette smiled at him lovingly. "No, mon chevalier, I don't." she said softly. "I saw the anger, no, the fury in your eyes when you saw that man holding that gun to my head. That, then and this now prove to me that what I already knew was correct."

"And what was that?"

"That you couldn't have had anything to do with my being abducted, silly kitty." she teased lightly, and was surprised by Adrien's reaction.

Adrien grabbed her upper arms, his expression angry. "Marinette, you were just held at gun point, and held hostage until I could bring the ransom he demanded, and you make jokes?!"

"Adrien, you're hurting me." Marinette said, as his fingers dug into her arm just below the shoulder. "Calm down. It's over, and I'm safe, thanks to your actions. I'm sorry about teasing, I just thought it would be better if I lightened the mood some."

With a gasp, Adrien let go of Marinette's arms, and pulled her into a hug. "Mari, I'm so sorry. That was wrong and I shouldn't have snapped at you.

"It's okay, my love," she said pulling back and cupping his cheek with one hand. She smiled softly and blushed as he turned his head to kiss her palm, then leaned into her hand. "Trust me, I get how scared you were. . . are." She saw his eyes when he opened them and saw the fear still in them, and she wondered if he had any idea on how she was clinging to her own control so she could stay focused to help him.

Adrien took a deep breath and let it out slowly then smiled at her. "It's just that I don't know what I'd do without you." he said. "and I don't mean just as Chat Noir."

Marinette nodded her understanding then stood up. "We better be getting to the bakery." she said. "I know that both of us talked to them, but they won't stop worrying until I'm home."

Adrien agreed, and slid his arm around her waist as they continued along the sidewalk.

A short time later they reached the bakery which had two marked police cars in front of it, their lights flashing.

"Ian, you're with me, you others, dismissed." Sean said, walking up to Adrien.

"We're here now, Sean, thanks again." Adrien said.

"Lad, your lady here was just taken at gunpoint and held against her will." Sean said. "If you think either of you is going to be left alone between now and the gala, you're sadly mistaken." he stated, then turned to Marinette. "I believe this belongs to you." he added holding out the necklace Adrien had given her.

"Thank you." Marinette said as she took it and refastened it around her neck. "I think he took it to try to make some extra money."

"He would have succeeded if he had gotten the chance to fence it." Sean said. "That is an impressive stone. May I ask where you got it?"

Marinette smiled shyly at Adrien. "It was a gift from someone very important to me which makes it worth more to me than anyone else would be willing to pay for it."

Sean smiled and patted Adrien on the back. "Like your father you have excellent taste."

"Sir, I thought you should know that Mr. O'Hanlin and his team were activated a little while ago." Nathalie reported as she placed some paperwork on Gabriel's desk.

"Really?" Gabriel asked, not bothering to look up from the report he was reading, or showing any concern. "I would say it was by Adrien, correct?"

"Yes, sir," Nathalie replied. "It appears that Miss. Dupain-Cheng was abducted. Adrien alerted O'Hanlin and his team and they effected a rescue before any harm came to her."

Gabriel looked up from the report for a moment's thought. "And the abductor?"

"Presently being interrogated by O'Hanlin's team, then they will turn him over to the proper authorities."

"Hmmm, that shouldn't present any problems, since he doesn't have any information that could lead back to me."

"Back to. . .you, sir?" Nathalie asked, not sure if she had heard right.

"Yes. I paid him to take her. He was supposed to give me a detailed description of her earrings."

"Sir, do you have any idea on how Marinette being abducted is effecting Adrien?"

Gabriel waved his hand dismissively. "If Miss. Dupain-Cheng is who I think she is, he will realize that it was for the best."

"Sir?"

"Look at this, Nathalie." Gabriel urged, motioning to his computer monitor.

Nathalie gasped when she saw the display. Half of the screen was filled with a facial shot of Ladybug. The other half was a recent photo of Marinette. As she watched sections of each face was overlaid with a green line grid.

"That is a program used by law enforcement and military personnel around the world." Gabriel explained. "With it a person can be positively identified from a clear picture, no matter what covering he or she applies to their face." he paused and looked at the display, then pointed to a number in the upper right corner of the screen. "So far it's managed to confirm that there is a sixty percent match between Marinette's facial features and Ladybugs."

"Aren't you concerned about Adrien's reaction to this?"

Gabriel fixed his assistant with a cold stare. "Compared to what I can obtain, what he does or doesn't feel is no consequence."

"Of course, sir." Nathalie said. "Will that be all?"

"Yes, thank you, Nathalie." Gabriel replied. "These expense reports for the gala are getting out of hand."

Nathalie closed the door behind her, and leaned back against the frame. "I can understand your actions if you feel that Marinette is Ladybug, but your disregard of Adrien's feelings. . .I don't know.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29; The Plot Thickens

Sean smiled and patted Adrien on the back. "Like your father you have excellent taste."

"I hope that's all I have in common with him." Adrien muttered, his voice low so that only Marinette could hear him.

She took his hand and they headed for the bakery.

"Tom! They're here!" Sabine cried when she saw them walk into the bakery. Tossing the towel she had been wiping her hands with onto the counter she came around and wrapped them both in a hug.

Sean smiled softly at the reunion as the two youngsters returned the embrace. He realized that the woman had seen him as she startled.

"Oh!" Sabine gasped softly. "May I help you sir?"

"No need, ma'am." Sean replied. "I'm just enjoying the reunion."

"Sabine, this is Sean O'Hanlin." Adrien said, introducing him. "He's the head on my father's security team. He's the one responsible for getting Marinette back safely."

"Well you did your part, lad." Sean said. "Keeping your head, and passing on the information to me when the kidnapper called. Then keeping your cool when you faced him with your lady being held at gunpoint."

"Gunpoint?!" Tom gasped, putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder and pulling her toward him.

Sean shuffled his feet for a moment. "I'd like to say that everything was under control, but to be honest it was touch and go there for a moment." he said.

"But Adrien handled it perfectly." Marinette gushed. "He held the kidnapper's attention while Mr. O'Hanlin's team sprung their trap for him."

Sean smiled softly at Marinette's obvious pride and love for Adrien. "That he did, lass." he said. "Now if you will excuse me, I've got some things to discuss with the police." he added then went outside.

Tom let his daughter go and turned to Adrien. "Thank you, son for taking care of her." he said. "Now I know that you didn't play a role in apprehending that. . .person, but you kept your head and put things in motion that ended with her safe return." he added quickly seeing Adrien was going to protest.

"I only did what was necessary." Adrien said. "Sean and his team are trained professionals, and I'm not."

"Mari!" Alya cried when she came through the door.

"Alya!" Marinette cried, smiling broadly as she trotted over to wrap her best friend in a hug.

"Don't you scare us like that again, you hear girl?"

"It. . .it's not like I had much choice." Marinette replied.

Adrien didn't miss the hitch or tone of Marinette's voice. "Why don't you take Alya up to your room, and talk while I give Sabine a hand fixing our breakfast." He smiled inwardly when Alya seemed to catch on.

"Yeah, girl, you gotta tell me all about Adrien dashing to your rescue." the redhead said as she took Marinette's arm and lead her to the back of the bakery and up the stairs.

Adrien watched them go and sighed with relief. "Good," he said under his breath. "Alya will be able to talk her down better than I could."

"And I'm proud that you recognize that." Sabine said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Sean commented before that I've had training on how to react to being abducted, or dealing with my father being abducted." Adrien said. "She's had neither and has been putting on a strong face for my benefit." he paused and looked up toward the ceiling. "I'm not foolish enough to believe that she'll let her guard, facade, whatever, down with me. Alya stands a better chance at that, and she needs to let that out." he turned his head when he felt Tom put a hand on his other shoulder.

"I've told you that I trust you to protect her." he said softly. "I'm very glad to see that I'm justified in that. Even when she's not in physical danger you put her needs ahead of your own."

"You don't understand." Adrien said. "On the way here I had my breakdown. We passed the bench where she was taken." he explained. "And she related how it happened, and all I could see in my mind was it happening, and it hit me how easily I could have lost her." he looked over as Sabine gave his shoulder a squeeze.

"If you're past it, then why are you trembling?" she asked softly. She watched as he looked from her, to Tom, then back to her, his eyes wide.

"I'm. . .I'm. . .fine." he stammered, then shook his head knowing it sounded hollow even to himself.

"It's okay, sweetie, we're here for you." Sabine soothed. She watched, concerned as he moved a few steps away.

"How can you stand to look at me?" he asked. "You count on me to keep her safe, and look what happened! That bastard captured her, and threatened her life if I didn't pay him! All because she's my girlfriend!" he ran his fingers through his hair ending by wiping his hand over his face. "God, what fool I was, thinking I could have a normal life, and I had to go and drag Mari into it, putting her in danger."

There was a loud ping from a timer by the bakery ovens, and Tom announced that he'd take care of it.

Sabine moved over to him putting both hands on his shoulders. "Adrien, she loves you, and has for a long time." She said softly. "Now that you have found each other I can't think of anything that would make her leave you."

"And you have no idea how much that means to me." Adrien said. "But what gives me the right to expose her to what happened earlier? I'd never forgive myself if she got hurt or worse because of me."

"Which is why she, and I know that you will do everything in your power to keep her safe." Sabine assured him. "Now lets go and get working on that breakfast."

Alya closed the trapdoor behind her as she followed Marinette up to her room. She was almost knocked over as her best friend wrapped her in a hug.

"Alya!" Marinette cried as she hugged her friend. "Thank God you're here."

Alya returned the hug, hoping to pass on feelings of safety and comfort. "Easy, girl, I've gotcha. You're home and your safe." she soothed, then continued to try to calm her down as he felt her trembling in her arms.

After a few moments Marinette's breathing evened out and the trembling stopped. With a steadying breath she pulled out of the hug and looked at the redhead directly.

"M, you okay now?"

"Sort of." Marinette replied. "Until I think of it again. My approaching the bench, watching him stand as if he wanted to ask directions or something, then seeing the gun and it pointed at me."

Alya watched as Marinette paced a few steps in front of her, her arms wrapped around herself.

"I didn't even think of resisting." she went on. "Some hero I am. How can I think of protecting Paris when I can't even protect myself?"

"Because you're Ladybug." Alya replied simply. "You care, you help others, and you want to stop Hawk Moth."

"But what if I let everyone down? What if when I face Hawk Moth I'm not up to it?"

"Then Chat Noir and I will back you up." Alya said and stepped over and put a hand on her shoulder. "Nobody expects you to face him alone. Chat and Rena will be there to help. You know this."

"I. . .I've never felt so. . .so helpless." Marinette said. "I knew that if I didn't do what he said that he would shoot me, then Adrien refused to give him the money and told him that he didn't negotiate with people like him."

"Then five laser sights focused first on his gun, then his head." Alya added. "He realized that if he didn't let you go that he wouldn't leave that warehouse alive, so he didn't move while you went to Adrien."

Marinette looked at her best friend in disbelief. "You were there?"

Alya nodded. "Adrien called me and asked me to be a sneaky fox and only take action if the guy bolted, with or without you. He knew and trusted the abilities of those people. Trusted them with your life." she paused for a moment then added. "And that trust was well founded. I watched the rifle squad get into position and for the time before you were brought in I lost track of them until the lattice of laser sight beams showed up. Marinette, I saw them as they got ready. Adrien was right if that. . .animal hurt you in any way, well let's just say things would have gotten messy."

"And if that happened, Adrien trusted them to keep me safe." Marinette said softly.

"Like I said we've got your back." Alya said.

Both girls looked, as the hinges on the trapdoor creaked as it opened and Sabine's head and shoulders rose up.

"Are you two ready for breakfast?" she asked.

"Yes, Maman, we'll be down in a moment." Marinette replied.

Sabine nodded then went back down, letting the trapdoor close.

"This is why I first chose you for a miraculous." Marinette said, then gave her best friend another hug. "Along with my trust in you, is my knowing that you will care for me and support me."

Alya smiled brightly at her. "Hey that's what besties are for."

The two girls went downstairs and when they entered the kitchen/dining area Marinette sniffed appreciatively at the sweet scent of cooking fruit.

"Mmmmmm, crepes with fruit filling." Marinette said, and had to swallow to keep from drooling.

"Well I should know your favorites." Sabine teased with a smile.

"But you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble." Marinette protested.

"Hey, all I did was make the crepes, Adrien made the fillings." Sabine said with a laugh. "So, it's buffet style, everyone gets their own." she added.

"And guests first." Marinette added, earning a proud look from her mother.

"Ladies first." Adrien added ushering Alya to the table.

Soon the three young adults were joined by Sabine and Tom, enjoying the meal, each taking a crepe and spooning some of the fillings on it then rolling it up.

"Did I get the blueberry filling right, Marinette?" Adrien asked.

Having been caught having just taken a bite, she nodded, chewing quickly then swallowing. "Yes. It's perfect." she replied. "So is the lemon." she added.

"I'll say." Alya put in around a mouthful.

"Son, you can help my wife out in the kitchen anytime you want." Tom said with a laugh, then glanced over at Marinette. "Hang onto this one, baby, he's a fast learner and becoming a fair cook."

"Papa!" Marinette protested, and everyone laughed as Adrien and Marinette blushed.

While later, the meal was over and with Alya, Adrien, and Marinette helping Sabine, the kitchen was cleaned up and the dishes washed and put away.

Adrien turned from putting the last plate into the cupboard, and turned to talk to Marinette. He was surprised to see Sean O'Hanlin standing by the door.

"Lad, I've something to discuss with you and your lady." he said.

"Well come on in and have a seat." Adrien said. "This is Marinette's mother, Sabine, and her best friend, Alya. I'm pretty sure that Sabine should be here since Marinette's not eighteen yet, and I'm certain that she would want Alya here anyway."

Sean sighed, then took a seat. "Right then." he said. "Lass, your abductor has been turned over to the police, an Inspector D'Anjou, to be precise, and I've learned some things that, well, will change the standard protocol some."

"And that protocol is?" Marinette asked.

"Essentially we would be confined to our homes for the next twenty-four hours." Adrien replied.

"Quite right, lad, however, between what my team learned, and what I found out from Inspector D'Anjou, that's changed."

"Why do I think I'm not going to like this?" Sabine said softly.

"Well, it turns out that the one that took the lass, was hired to do just that." Sean said. "He was paid, and paid well to abduct her, and under no circumstance was any harm to come to her. He was supposed to get a detailed description of your earrings, lass, then let you go. The demand for the fifty thousand euros was completely his idea."

Marinette's hands went ot her ears. "My earrings? But why, they're just a simple set of black studs?"

"He didn't know, lass, but those were his instructions."

"I have noticed that you never take them off, sweetie." Sabine said.

"They were given to me by an old friend, and I was told they would bring me luck." Marinette said.

"Well, be that as it may, they have come up as something that someone has taken a great interest in, and has the resources and connections to pull this off."

"So what are the changes?" Adrien asked. "And don't even tell me that she's going to be abandoned and left to be a target."

"Perish the thought, lad." Sean said looking as if the suggestion was repugnant to him. "Fiona, Colleen, Ian!" he called and two women and a man entered the room. "Lad, I know you already know me, and Ian here," he went on. "Let me introduce you to Colleen Glencanon and Fiona Westmoreland."

"Shadows." Alya muttered.

"Absolutely correct, Miss." Sean said. From this moment until at least after the gala one of these two women will be with you at all times, lass." he explained. "They may look harmless enough, but I can assure you that they are fully trained security personnel, and will lay down their live to protect you, as Ian and I will you, lad."

"Mari, please." Adrien said softly, seeing that she was going to protest. "I'll breathe easier knowing you're in their care."

"As will I." Sabine said. "I may not personally know any of you, but from what I've heard, I don't doubt your skills, or that you will protect them."

"I thank you for your trust, madam." Sean said. "I can think of only two other men who would lay down their life for your daughter. One is downstairs, and the other is with us at this table."

Adrien blushed as Marinette hugged his upper arm. "So much for a quiet, romantic walk alone." he said softly.

"Sir." Nathalie said as she entered Gabriel's home office.

"Yes, Nathalie, what is it?"

"Mister O'Hanlin has set up security personnel to keep both Adrien and Marinette under constant surveillance at least until the gala."

"Hmmmmm, inconvenient." he said cupping his chin. He tapped at the keyboard of his computer and the facial recognition display came up. "Still only sixty two percent." he muttered, then looked up at his assistant. "Patience has never been my strong suit, but I will have to wait. Without further proof, I won't take direct action until I get a ninety five or percent or better."

"If I may ask, what has you suspecting her of being Ladybug?"

"When she was in here before the press conference, there was something about her defiance of me." Gabriel said. "But that could easily be the way she is, but it was when she left that got my attention."

"When she left?"

"Yes, Nooroo came out, uncalled for and appeared as though he was going to follow her, and he muttered a word. . . kwagatama."

"That sounds like something to do with kwamis." Nathalie said.

Gabriel nodded. "I went through the grimoire, and you are correct." he said. "The kwagatama is given to a miraculous holder by their kwami," he related. "It is a artifact that indicates a very close relationship between them, and lets other kwami know that the person wearing it has the respect and friendship of the kwami that makes it."

"Which means she's either Ladybug. . ." Nathalie began.

". . .or she's a close friend of Ladybug." Gabriel finished. "Either way she bears watching, and those earrings of hers may be more valuable than they appear."


	30. Chapter 30

Wishing all a Merry Christmas.

Well here's some fallout from the kidnapping.

Chapter 30; Concerns

Adrien blushed as Marinette hugged his upper arm. "So much for a quiet, romantic walk alone." he said softly.

"For an hour or so, I'm afraid so." Sean said. "For starters I have to change out of this uniform and into street clothes, then the two of you have to go to police headquarters and give your statements. After that, well, you may do as you wish, with your parent's permission."

"Marinette knows what she's allowed to do, and with her and Adrien being watched I won't change that." Sabine said.

Marinette got up and gave her mother a hug. "Thank you, Maman. I promise to be careful."

"Right then." Sean said. "Until Fiona and I return, you and your lady are not to leave this building, lad."

"Right." came the reply and Sean was surprised to hear Alya's voice as well.

"Well, we were going to help in the bakery anyway." Adrien said after Sean had left.

"I think it might be better if you just relax." Sabine said. "You've had a busy morning already."

The three friends nodded, and thanked Sabine, then they headed up to Marinette's room.

"What if there's an akuma, how do you two transform if you're being watched?" Alya asked after Marinette had closed the sky light.

"Slightly bigger picture, Alya." Adrien said with a sigh as he watched Marinette walk over to the rail and look out over the city.

"Who suspects I'm Ladybug, and why?" Marinette said softly. "I don't understand it." she muttered under her breath.

Adrien crossed over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. If the circumstances weren't what they were he would have smiled as he felt her lean back against him.

Marinette leaned back against Adrien, her kitty, drawing confidence and support from him.

"Any ideas, Princess?" he asked. "I know how careful you've been with your identity.

"No." she replied softly. "The only people that I really think might figure it out is my parents, and they certainly wouldn't have me kidnapped."

"Ummm, I might have and explanation." Tikki said, drawing everyone's attention.

"Tikki, I know you better than to think you gave me away." Marinette said, turning to face her kwami squarely.

"I didn't." the kwami said, then looked at the ground, "At least not directly."

"Tikki?" Marinette called softly, then raised an eyebrow in curiosity as Plagg floated over to her little friend and put an arm around her.

"Kwagatama?" Plagg asked softly, and Tikki turned to look at him and nodded, her eyes showing her sadness.

"It never occurred to me this might happen." she said softly. "I just wanted to show her how much I care for her."

Marinette saw Adrien's jaw drop open when Plagg pulled Tikki into a hug.

"Come on, Sugarcube, you're supposed to be the one with the confidence and optimism." he soothed, then looked over at Marinette. "It's going to be alright, isn't it Marinette?" he asked.

Marinette moved over and took both kwami in her cupped hands. "I hope so, Plagg." she said using her thumbs to rub both their heads. "I can give you a better answer if I knew what you two were talking about."

Tikki turned and faced her chosen and cleared her throat. "Do you remember the gift I gave you on your fourteenth birthday?" she asked.

Marinette took the kwagatama from under her shirt. "You mean this?" she asked and Tikki nodded. "I've kept it with me since you gave it to me. You said that it was a token of your friendship with me."

"That's not quite correct." Tikki said softly. "In addition to that it also lets other kwami know what you mean to me."

"Nooroo!" Alya gasped. "Hawk Moth's kwami! Marinette, you must have met Hawk Moth when he was detransformed, and Nooroo, recognized you having the kwagatama and told him."

"Exactly." Tikki said, then looked intently at Marinette. "Please don't blame him for revealing that you have it." she practically begged. "Unlike Plagg, Trixx and I, he is under tremendous strain."

"Why is that?" Adrien asked.

"Because the miraculous are supposed to be used for good." Marinette said, drawing a nod from Tikki.

"That's right, Marinette." the red kwami said. "I know Marinette has noticed, and I know that Trixx and Plagg have both used the term Master or Mistress to address you."

"And you know I don't approve of it." Marinette said as Alya and Adrien nodded.

"I know, and we only use that mode of address in more. . .formal conversations, or if we are in a subservient position." Tikki said, "But we are all still bound to those who hold our miraculous, but while you, Adrien and Alya have been chosen by us, Nooroo had no choice or say in who has his miraculous. He. . .he. . ." she trailed off.

"He has no choice, he must do as he's commanded by Hawk Moth." Plagg finished for her.

"Nooroo, is the representation of empathy." Tikki said softly. "He feels the emotions of others."

"That's how Hawk Moth selects his victims!" Alya cried. "Nooroo feels the. . . oh no."

"Alya?" Marinette asked.

"Nooroo feels the /negative/ emotions of those who become akuma victims." Alya said.

"That is correct." Tikki said. "When used correctly, Nooroo has exposure to a variety of emotions, but when used as he is they are all negative and it goes against his nature."

"So, when he sensed the kwagatama, then my usual positive emotional he must have inadvertently alerted Hawk Moth in his civilian guise, because of how good it felt to him." Marinette said.

"So the question is; who have you met recently that you haven't before?" Adrien said.

"Over the last two weeks, that's impossible to say." Marinette replied. "It might have been someone at the Festival, one of the press, someone at the bakery, and last but not least, your father, Adrien."

"But he's been akumatized." Alya said.

"Unless he akumatized himself to draw us off the trail." Adrien said. "We've suspected him before because it was discovered that he has the grimoire." he added, giving Marinette a hard look.

"It was more my suspecting him." Marinette said softly. "And I'm almost ashamed to admit that I've never completely lost that suspicion." she lowered her gaze and stepped over to the railing. "I'm sorry, Chaton." She looked up when she felt arms slide around her waist from behind.

"Nothing for you to apologize for, Princess." Adrien said as he tightened his arms around her pulling her tightly against him. "When you're doing Ladybug things, you're the most fair minded, unbiased person I know. With what we know of both Hawk Moth and my father, I would be surprised if you didn't still suspect him."

"So, you're not angry with me?"

Adrien smiled softly as she looked up at him, and he lightly kissed the tip of her nose. "No, I'm not mad at you." he told her and watched her smile blossom.

"You know I don't think we'll have any problem if we have to transform." she said. "I've been looking, but I haven't seen a single guard."

"Really?" Adrien asked, and she nodded. "Do you have a mirror in your bag?"

"Yeah." she replied taking it out.

"Good, now make like you're checking your makeup or something."

"Okay." Marinette said as she looked at her reflection.

"Now angle the mirror so that you're looking over your left shoulder, toward the ground.

"Right." Marinette said. "Okay, I've got a tree and a trash can."

"Now watch closely and any moment now you'll see movement."

There was silence for a moment then he saw her eyes widen in surprise. "Someone using a walkie-talkie." she gasped softly, then he saw her forehead furrow as she thought. "Doesn't O'Hanlin and his team use hands free equipment?"

"Yes, they do." Adrien said, then took some steps back so he was near the center of the balcony, no longer visible from the street.

"What's that?" Alya asked as he pulled a box from his pocket and placed a plug into his right ear. "Sean, are you on, this is Adrien?"

"Aye, lad. What can I do for you?"

"I think we may have a problem." Adrien replied.

"Understood." Sean said his voice serioius. "Confirmation code.

"Code two, one A, two B, confirm." Adrien snapped.

"Confirmed. Status?"

"Marinette, Alya and myself are on the roof balcony, Tom and Sabine are down in the bakery." Adrien related. "We've spotted at least one person, hiding and using a hand held radio. Is it possible it might be one of your team?"

"Stand by lad, I'll check."

Before Adrien could acknowledge there was a series of clicks in his ear. "He's checking." he told the girls

No sooner had he said that then there was another click in his ear and Sean came back on the line.

"Lad, problem confirmed. Get those two out of the bakery, and do it now. Get to a defensible position if at all possible."

"Right." he said, then looked over at the girls. "Problem." he told them. "Mari, we need to get your parents up here, now."

"Right." Marinette said and quickly went down through the sky light. Adrien and Alya followed, and Adrien was surprised to see Marinette pull a baseball bat from under her bed.

In just a few short moments they were entering the bakery kitchen.

"Tom, Sabine!" Adrien called and they came over from the back ovens. "I need you to trust me, and come with us to the balcony. I'll explain when we get there, but we must go now."

Marinette had seen a movement through the front window, and she went to the front section of the bakery. The front window shattered and an object bounced off a table, issuing some kind of smoke.

Acting in instinct, Marinette swung the bat and hit the object back out. Unfortunately she got a faceful of the smoke.

"Princess, let's go!" Adrien shouted, and Marinette looked back to see Alya leading her parents up the stairs.

Her attention snapped to the entrance to the bakery as the door crashed open and a man in black and wearing a gas mask came in, tossing a smoking cylinder at Marinette's feet.

Adrien shook his head as he watched his girlfriend go on the attack, defending her home rather than retreating. 'Of course she attacks.' he thought to himself. He watched as her first swing of her bat caught the intruder full in the chest, doubling him over, and her second caught the cylinder of his mask, slapping it off his face. 'She's my lady alright.'

"Stay out of my home!" she shouted, then coughed as she breathed in a lungful of smoke.

"Princess!" Adrien shouted as another intruder entered the bakery and what looked like a gun pointed at Marinette. He blinked when he realized that her bat never stopped moving and it connected solidly with the weapon hand sending the weapon flying, then man crying out in pain as every bone in his hand was shattered. "Come on, we've gotta get out of here!" he called, his expression growing more concerned as she coughed and stumbled the last few steps to him.

"Right." Marinette said as she took Adrien's hand and let him lead her out of the bakery and up the stairs. "One moment." she said and turned to a electrical switch panel. "There, that's got the ovens turned off." she explained as she threw a pair of large switches.

Adrien slammed to door closed and turned the lock. "No point in making it easy for the to follow us." he said and they headed up.

Just as they reached the steps leading up to Marinette's room, she stumbled and fell to her knees.

Adrien turned back and saw her shaking her heas as if to clear it. "Princess?"

"Having trouble thinking. . .vision is blurry. . .dizzy." she panted.

"Right." Adrien said, crouching down and putting one of her arms around his neck while he slid one of his behind her knees and he stood, carrying her bridal style.

"Mmmmmm, my good, strong, kitty." she said softly, then Adrien felt her go limp in his arms, confirming his thoughts that the smoke was a knockout gas of some kind.

"Alya, give me a hand!" he called as he came up through the trapdoor.

"Already here." the redhead replied as she closed the door and locked it. She led Adrien up the steps to the loft where Marinette's bed was then went up through the sky light, turning around to pull the unconscious girl up.

"Let me." Tom said softly, then reached past Alya to gather his daughter into his arms and lift her up.

Adrien turned from closing and locking the sky light just in time to see Tom gently lay Marinette on the chaise that was on the balcony. Making sure they were all there, he touched the comm link in his right ear. "Sean, we're all on the balcony, which is the roof of the building." he reported. "They're using some type of knockout gas."

"Thanks for the heads up, lad, we'll be there in just a moment."

"I just hope you get here in time." Adrien muttered as he touched the link.

"Here." Alya said opening a gym bag in the middle of the balcony. She then handed him and Sabine a gun shaped item. "These are heavy duty tazers." she explained. "My dad gave them to me, so I could pass them on to you and Marinette." she went on. "They used to belong to the zoo and were used for large animal control, but better ways have been found, so they were retired."

"But these guys have tactical vests on." Adrien said.

"My did assured me that it won't matter. They have extra long darts and pack a stronger punch than normal models. Just aim at the middle of his chest or back and squeeze the trigger and hold it for a couple of seconds." she instructed.

"Sounds like we might get to use them." Adrien said when he heard a crash from below.

"They will NOT get my daughter." Sabine said, taking a position behind the chaise Marinette was on, and with a clear shot toward the sky light.

Adrien nodded and they all took cover as best they could. Tom simply stood at the hinge side and hefted the wooden paddle used to retrieve bread from the ovens. Adrien almost smiled as he knew the first man up wouldn't know what hit him.

Suddenly there was a loud click in Adrien's ear.

"Mr. O'Hanlin, this is Gabriel Agrest, code one, one A." Gabriel's voice said. "You and your team are to stand down, and clear the area around the T and S Bakery."

"Sir, please confirm, you want us to leave Adrien and the others in the building at the mercy of the team infiltrating as we speak?"

"That is correct, stand down at once, code zero, zero, zero, abort."

"That son of a. . ." Adrien gasped. "We've got a problem." he said to the others. "My father just ordered Sean and his team to stand down. I guess we're on our own."

"Sir, you know they're going to resist." Nathalie said. "What if Adrien gets hurt?"

"That other team has their orders, they are not to use lethal force. He will recover."

"There's more than just physical injury, sir." Nathalie said, knowing how Marinette and her parents being put into danger would effect Adrien. "And what if she's not Ladybug?"

"For once I'm going with my gut feelings." Gabriel said. "Once I get both miraculous and I bring Adrien's mother back he'll forget any emotional troubles. That will be all, Nathalie."

"Yes, sir. I'll be in my office." she said and left. "This is getting out of hand." she muttered to herself. "Adrien is his son, I just hope he doesn't find out before Emilie is back." she walked on, and stopped at the door to her office. "No. I need to help them, I just have to figure out how."

As an American I am unfamiliar with French law regarding tazers and weapons in general so please bare with me and allow me some literary license.


	31. Chapter 31

A/N The "bread paddle" I have Tom using is the long handled one that Sabine had in Troublemaker.

Chapter 31; Defensible Positions

Adrien hefted the pistol shaped tazer that Alya had given him, and in his minds eye he pictured himself aiming it at his father and. . .

"Adrien, head in the game." Alya whisper shouted. "I just heard something by the skylight."

Adrien looked over at her and nodded. Immediately after there was a loud bang and the locking mechanism was blasted away. Adrien moved further behind the potted plants that were providing him with cover, and brought his tazer to aim at the opening.

The skylight was shoved open from below and a man in black with a matching balaclava came up through the opening. Before Adrien could make sure of his aim, Tom struck first, swinging his bread paddle, slamming into the man's head.

Mentally, Adrien chuckled when he realized he was right, the intruder never knew what hit him, as he was driven back down to Marinette's room. It also struck him on how it was like watching Tom play Wack-a-Mole.

The second man up fared a little better as he came up at an angle and Tom's paddle caught him in the chest, but not before Adrien had heard the pop of a suppressed firearm.

Tom felt the sting in his upper arm and his eyes widened when he saw a small cylinder sticking out of it. "Darts." he said as his vision blurred and a wave of dizziness washed over him.

"Tom?!" Adrien called when the big man sagged, then fell to the ground.

The third man up caught the three darts from Sabine's tazer and he seemed to shiver and jerk a few times, then fell back down through the hole when Sabine released the trigger, stopping the flow of current. As she was replacing the cartridge for the weapon the fourth man up fired twice, both darts finding Sabine's shoulder, before Alya's tazer struck out and incapacitated him. Sabine fell, draping her body across her daughter's in a last form of defending her.

Numbers five and six didn't even get a shot off before Adrien's and Alya's tazers took them down. Number seven managed to dart Alya, just before Adrien's tazer got him.

"Great, me against who knows how many more." Adrien muttered as he loaded in his last cartridge. He just turned back toward the sky light when the eighth man literally leapt out of it, not giving Adrien a chance to aim. Taking a quick shot, Adrien saw that only two of the darts struck the intruder, giving him a shock, yes, but not enough to stop him. However Adrien did see that he dropped his tranquilizer gun.

"Leave her alone!" he shouted as he broke cover and headed for the intruder. It was almost in slow motion as he watched the man draw a pistol from a holster at his hip, the muzzle flash and blast from a shot surprising him.

Adrien managed to grab the handle of the paddle that Tom had and he swung it, connecting solidly with the intruders head, as he registered the burning pain on the right side of his head. He fell, his right arm draping over Sabine and Marinette, his head hitting the frame of the chaise. He managed to turn his head and saw someone coming up from below, he watched the man approach and he managed to raise up and brandish the handle like a club, then everything went black.

"Easy, lad." the man said softly as Adrien went limp. "For once the cavalry arrived a tad late instead of the nick of time."

Marinette woke slowly, and was aware the she was in a bed that was far to comfortable to be one in a hospital, but she also realized that she was wearing a hospital gown. She opened her eyes to slits, and tried to sit up. She sank back down into the soft pillow with a groan at the throbbing in her head.

"Ah, you're awake then, that's good lass." a woman's voice said from off to her right.

Marinette slowly turned her head and opened her eyes having to blink a few times for her vision to clear. She looked the woman over. Her red hair was cut in a stylish bob, and barely covered her ears. She was wearing an emerald green button up blouse over a pair of snug fitting jeans, a pistol in it's holster was hanging from the belt that circled her waist was glaringly visible on her left hip. She was slightly surprised to see that she was wearing a pair of black running shoes.

"Colleen Glencanon, at your service, Miss." the woman said.

Marinette relaxed a bit, remembering that this was supposed to be one of the women assigned to protect her. "Where. . ." she croaked then cleared her throat. "Where am I, and why aren't I at a hospital?"

"Sean rented out the entire penthouse of the Grand Paris Hotel." She replied. "That was done for security reasons, and we've moved enough medical equipment and personnel for our needs."

Marinette managed to push her pillows up against the headboard enough to enable herself to sit up. "The last thing I remember was Adrien helping me up the stairs because we had to go and get my parents from the bakery and up to the balcony above my room." she said. "I know there were people in black invading my home. How many of us need medical attention?"

Colleen sighed softly, thankful that Marinette didn't know about Sean, herself and the rest of the team being recalled by Gabriel Agrest. "Your parents, and Miss Cesaire, are simply unconscious and should wake in the next couple of hours." she reported, and she saw the apprehension on the noirette's face.

"What about Adrien?" Marinette asked anxiously. "He. . .he was hurt? How badly?"

Colleen sighed again, wishing that Sean was here to field her questions. She also noticed that her charge had subtly brought her fingers up to her earlobes.

"The attackers didn't succeed in getting to you." she assured Marinette. "You took out two of them down in the bakery, and your parents, Adrien and Miss. Cesaire took out the rest of them."

"That didn't answer my questions." Marinette said tersely, and Colleen felt herself becoming uncomfortable under that intense stare.

'Okay, tell her quick and straight, like Sean told you to.' She thought to herself. "Adrien took on the last intruder, by himself and hand to hand, or so he thought. He didn't realize that the intruder had a sidearm."

"He was SHOT!" Marinette cried, her voice going up a couple of octaves.

"Just grazed." Colleen said, trying to calm the girl down. "He managed to knockout the intruder before he collapsed. However, when he collapsed he struck his head on the frame of the chaise you were on."

Colleen watched as Marinette took a deep breath and sat there for a moment.

"How badly is he injured?"

"He has a small, hairline skull fracture, and a small abrasion where the bullet grazed him. He lost consciousness just as Sean got to him, and he hasn't woken up yet."

"How long?"

"All totaled up, about three hours now."

Marinette groaned softly as she swung her legs over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What are you doing?" Colleen asked.

Marinette kept her eyes closed and took a deep, steadying breath, then looked up at Colleen. "I'm going to see him." she replied. "You can either help me, or I'll find him on my own, but I'm going to him, now."

Colleen saw the look of determination on Marinette's face, and was relieved that the young woman didn't have an IV to worry about. "I'll help you." she informed her. "For the next hour or so you're going to be a little unsteady on your feet, but I can see that won't stop you." She reached into the closet near the door, took out a white terrycloth robe, and brought it to Marinette.

"Thank you." Marinette said and put the robe on and tied the sash. "Lead the way, please."

Colleen nodded and waited by the door for Marinette to reach her, and she had to move quickly as Marinette stumbled as she took her first steps. She caught her then looked down at the younger woman as Marinette looked up at her a embarrassed smile on her face.

"You did warn me." Marinette said softly.

"And I also said that I knew it wouldn't stop you from reaching his side." Colleen replied with a smile. She watched as Marinette stood up straight and took a deep breath, giving he head a gentle shake. "Would you like to use a wheelchair?"

Marinette looked over at where one was to the right of the door. "No." she replied. "I want to get back on my feet."

Colleen nodded, holding her arm out for Marinette to use is she need to keep steady, and she smiled softly.

"I know I'm being stubborn, but I didn't realize I was amusing." Marinette said as they neared to door.

"Not amusing, endearing." Colleen said. "Adrien is fortunate to have won the affection of someone like you. Someone who makes his well being and safety their prime concern, and gives their whole heart to him."

"I'm not the type of girl who plays the field. I give my heart, my love to only one."

Colleen's smile broadened. "And you are his lady." she said.

Marinette tensed, and fought the urge to look over at Colleen as it dawned on her that Sean kept referring to her as Adrien's lady

"Are you alright, Marinette?" Colleen asked when she felt Marinette stumble slightly.

"Just a bit of dizziness." Marinette replied.

A moment later, Colleen knocked on a door.

"Come in." a voice said from inside.

Colleen opened the door then stood aside so Marinette could see inside.

Marinette looked and stood there for a moment, then ran to the bed in the room. Adrien lay there, his blonde hair all but covered by bandages. She gently took his hand. "Oh mon brave chevalier." she said softly.

"An interesting nickname." a male voice said and Marinette's head snapped over to look at the source. "I would have thought it would have been something more. . . feline."

Marinette gasped. "Mr. O'Hanlin." she said with relief when she recognized him over by the window. She looked over at Colleen. "Does she know what I think you do?"

"Ah, well, yes she does." he replied, hearing the anger in her voice. "She and I are the only ones on the team that do." he walked over to stand on the opposite side of the bed. "To be plain, I know he is Chat Noir, and that you are Ladybug." he said, and for the first time he regretted having that information. He saw Marinette's shoulders slump slightly, and her eyes closed as she sighed sadly.

"How long have you known?" she asked softly.

"About Adrien, when Lila Rossi was akumatized into Volpina." he said.

"And me?"

"I was fairly certain about two weeks ago, and. . .well, lets just say that recent events confirmed my suspicions."

"Great." Marinette said sadly, and so softly that Sean almost didn't hear her. "Damn it!" she cried, slapping the flat of her hand against the wall.

Colleen and Sean both jumped, Colleen going so far as to grip her sidearm.

Sean watched as Marinette leaned forward until her forehead was resting against the wall, her right hand where it had slapped it, her left balled into a fist and softly thumping against her thigh.

"Col, can you give us some privacy?" he said.

"Yes, sir. I'll be right outside." Colleen replied and left the room.

"Lass, I'm sorry."

"Four years." Marinette said, and Sean could tell she was near tears. "For four years I've fought so hard to keep my identity secret. Secret from my parents, and my friends in order to keep them safe, and now, who knows how many know."

Sean raised an eyebrow as he watched Marinette as she struggled to regain control, he almost recoiled when she turned to face him, her face a study of anger and determination.

"Your team had better be good at what they do, Mister O'Hanlin." she said. "The number of people you have to safeguard has grown immensely."

"Aye, Lass, I know." Sean said and watched as Marinette started pacing. "We're no longer employed by Gabriel Agrest as well."

That brought Marinette to a stop. "What brought that on?"

"He breached his contract with us when he ordered us to stand down rather than assist Adrien and the others."

"He WHAT!" Marinette shouted, then looked over at Adrien, realizing that his own father was responsible for his being injured. O'Hanlin's team would have protected him, stopped the intruders before they reached the balcony. "That son of a. . ." she began then took a steadying breath. "Let's get back on track." she said. "How did you find out?"

"Right, that." Sean said. "We were called in because it had been reported that Adrien had been kidnapped by Volpina." he related. "I deployed the team to monitor the perimeter of the mansion, and Colleen and I were watching the area including Adrien's room. Shortly after the all clear was issued, Chat Noir entered Adrien's bathroom through an open window, and Ladybug entered his room shortly after the same way. We don't know what went on, but a moment later Ladybug left, and shortly after that Chat Noir came out of the bathroom, then changed back into Adrien."

"And me? How did I slip up?"

"Nothing direct, Lass." Sean said, and started pacing. "Three weeks ago, Gabriel noticed something off about Adrien, and asked me to personally look into it. That's when you first drew my interest. I passed on to Gabriel about his interest in you, and that you had started dating. As a security precaution, I looked into your background, and, with assistance from Colleen, kept you under a very light surveillance." He stopped pacing and looked directly at Marinette. "It was Colleen that caught on first, as she noticed that you had a tendency of disappearing when Ladybug would appear. Since all we had were suspicions, nothing was entered into any official file, or reported to Gabriel. I give you my word that no one on my team other than Colleen knows, and right after I got things set up here I destroyed all the data concerning your dual identities. I give you my word of honor that Colleen and I will not reveal your secrets to anyone."

Sean noticed that Marinette was looking very intently at him, as she thought. "I can accept your word, but for something this important I can accept it only for you. I'll have to hear Colleen give her own word."

"Understandable." Sean said then brought his hand to his right ear. "Come on back in, Col."

Marinette watched as the door opened and Colleen came back into the room. She was surprised when the redhead crossed over to her and wrapped her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry." she said. "I wish I never learned what I did."

Marinette gave Colleen a quick hug back, then pulled back. "I'll take your word on that for now, but that's in the past and can't be changed." she said. "Sean has given me his word that all the information concerning my and Adrien's dual identities has been destroyed."

"Yes it has, and I do mean everything." Colleen said. "Like Sean, you have my word on that."

"Good." Marinette said, seeming to relax a bit. "Now he also gave me his word of honor that he would not reveal my or Adrien's secret to anyone else. I want the same from you."

"You would take our word?" Colleen asked astonished at that.

Marinette sighed softly and glanced over at where Adrien lay. "Adrien trusts you, not only with his life, but with mine as well, and that's good enough for me." she said. "Plus I know you realize how many lives would be put in danger if that information gets out, and I don't just mean my family and friends."

"All of Paris would be at Hawk Moth's mercy." Colleen said softly. "In addition to whatever it is he wants your miraculous for."

Yeah, that." Marinette muttered, and went back over to Adrien's bedside. She looked down and had to wipe at her eyes. "Like I said before, the last thing I remember was Adrien helping me up the stairs. What happened?" She watched as Sean went over to the large screen TV in the room, and fed a disk into the DVD player.

"This is a feed from a camera we set up on the roof of the school across the street." Sean said, and turned the set on. The screen was static for a moment, then a picture came into focus, centered on the screen was the roof balcony of the bakery. As they watched Tom and Sabine came up through the sky light followed by Alya, a moment later Tom reached down and lifted Marinette up and while Adrien came up Tom placed his daughter on the chaise. The video paused, and Sean looked over to Marinette. "I didn't included the video from down in the bakery, as you know what you did there." he said.

"I defended my home." Marinette replied, holding her head high.

Sean chuckled. "Defended her home she says." he said looking over at Colleen. "Taking on professionally trained, armed intruders with a baseball bat."

"You gotta admit, Sean, it worked." Colleen said.

"For those first two, yes." Sean said, angrily. "If Adrien hadn't called her off, that knockout gas would have overpowered her then, well, her miraculous wouldn't still be adorning her ears." he looked over at Marinette for a moment then smiled broadly. "But you, or Ladybug, wouldn't have given that a second thought." he said. "With or without those earrings and mask you're a hero lass."

Marinette was thoughtful for a moment, then looked over at Adrien, and made up her mind. "That means I've got something to do. She said softly, then looked up at Sean. "I'd like to be left alone with him."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32; Recovery

Marinette looked up at Sean. "I'd like to be left alone with him."

"With the situation what it is I'm not sure that's a good idea." Sean said. "You've been the target of two attacks in just under five hours." He looked over at Colleen when she chuckled at that soft smile Marinette gave him.

"I promise you that the moment you close that door, he'll be in even better hands than you." Marinette said.

"C'mon, Sean." Colleen said still chuckling. "Do ye really think she'll do him harm?"

"Quite the opposite, I promise." Marinette said.

"Okay, ladies, you win." Sean laughed, holding up his hands as if to hold them back. "We'll be right outside, lass." he added.

"This won't take long, less than five minutes." Marinette assured them. She followed them over to the door and made sure it was closed, then turned and walked over to Adrien.

"I know what you're planning, Marinette." Tikki said, floating out in front of her. "Just remember what I taught you. Think of pleasant things, things that make you happy." she went on, then gave Marinette a mischievous smile. "And it wouldn't hurt if Adrien was in those thoughts." she added, then giggled at the way Marinette blushed.

"Tikki!" Marinette protested to being teased by her kwami. "Spots on."

Shaking her head with a soft chuckle, Ladybug walked over so she was standing by the head of Adrien's bed. She closed her eyes for a moment, then gently placed her right hand on his head. Almost instantly her hand glowed red and the glow expanded to include all of Adrien's head. After a few seconds the glow faded and Ladybug removed her hand with a weary sigh. "That should do it." she muttered, then startled as her earrings chirped loudly and long enough for her to know that she was down to one minute. "Tikki, spots off." she said and her transformation dropped.

"Sean, Colleen, you can come in now." she called as Tikki phased into her small bag. After a short moment she took a step to go open the door, and was shocked to find that she was on her knees, panting heavily holding onto the side of the bed. She shook her head gently, wondering how she ended up on her knees, and looked up when she heard the door open.

"Lass!" Sean cried when he saw her. He quickly went over to her. "Lass, are you injured?"

"No, just tired." Marinette replied, wearily, then tried to get to her feet. "Make that exhausted." she amended, as she found herself unable to stand.

"Colleen, fetch a pillow and blanket from that closet." Sean ordered as he scooped Marinette up and placed her on the couch. He lifted her upper body and let Colleen place the pillow beneath her shoulders and head. "Is there anything we can do for ye, call a doctor maybe?"

"No. . .no doctor, but could you get me. . .a cup of hot water for tea?"

"I'll be right back with it." Colleen said and went deeper into the suite of rooms.

Sean watched as Marinette managed to pull her bag into her lap and take a small packet from it, then seem to doze off. He arched an eyebrow as he thought he heard a crunching sound come from the bag. When he heard it again he went to reach for it.

He was stopped by something black striking his hand. He was surprised to see an odd looking black cat with green glowing eyes floating between him and the bag.

"Hands off." Plagg said. "I won't let you hurt her."

Sean blinked a few times unable to process what he was looking at, then he saw an orange streak come across the room from the edge of his sight and end up next to the black cat thing.

"Neither will I." the fox like creature said.

Just as an experiment Sean tried to touch the bag. "Ow!" he cried jerking his hand back after Trixx had sunk her teeth into a finger and Plagg slammed into his wrist.

"Okay, you two, you win." he told them.

"What did you do to Marinette?" the fox creature demanded.

"Me? Nothing." Sean replied. "She asked to be left alone with Adrien for a moment, and a few minutes later she called us back in and was almost unconscious." He watched as the two creatures seemed to talk quietly for a moment, then the black one went over to Adrien.

"Well, we've put our foot into it." Plagg said when he came back. "Did anyone else see you?" he asked Trixx.

"Sean, this is Fiona, I'm not sure what to report, but there is something else on this floor." Came over Sean's com-link

"What do you mean?"

"Well, it's orange and moves very very fast." Fiona said. "And it can phase through walls."

"Right, don't worry about it, I've got a good idea what it was and it's not a threat." Sean said, then closed the com-link channel. "You aren't a threat, right?"

"Only if you are a danger to our chosen, or Marinette." Trixx said.

Sean smiled at the defiant tone of the fox's statement.

"I'm not usually big on social graces, but let's try this again." Plagg said. "My name is Plagg, and this is Trixx." he said by way of introduction.

"Plagg, that's enough information for them." a small voice said from Marinette's bag.

Sean watched as a third creature, this one red with black spots, phased out of Marinette's bag and floated over to Plagg munching on a chocolate chip cookie.

"Well I wasn't planning on revealing you, Sugar-cube." Plagg said.

Further conversation was cut off as Colleen came back with a steaming cup. "Marinette." she called softly as she crouched down to be at eye level with the noirette. "Here's that hot water you asked for.

Marinette groaned softly and her eyes fluttered open. "Thank you." she said softly as she sat up better.

"I thought you might need a spoon as well." Colleen said as she watched Marinette pour the contents of the packet into the cup.

"Thanks." she said as she stirred the mixture, then took a drink. She sat there for another moment then took another.

Colleen and Sean shared a questioning look as Marinette seemed to perk up instantly.

"Lass, we seem to have some guests." Sean said.

"Wha. . .?" Marinette asked as she looked over to where Sean indicated. Her head fell back to the pillow and her eyes closed. "Oh no."

"Marinette, I'm sorry, but he went to take your bag." Plagg said.

"And you wanted to protect her." Marinette said. "Well I guess it's okay seeing as they know our identities." she added. "Tikki, are you up to filling them in, or shall I?"

"You're probably in better shape than I am right now." Tikki said.

"Right." Marinette said with a sigh. "Colleen, Sean, meet Plagg and Tikki." she went on. "They are what are known as kwami, and are the spirits that powers our miraculous."

"Then who is this wee one?" Sean asked.

Marinette blinked a few times. "Trixx, what are you doing here?!"

"That would be my fault." Plagg said softly. "I thought Sug. . .er, Tikki was in danger, and, well, he answered the call."

"Right, his name is Trixx, and since his chosen is not here it not our place to reveal his chosen's identity." Marinette said. "That would be his or her decision."

"I understand, and won't pry." Sean said. "Would you care to see the rest of that video?"

"Yes, thank you." Marinette replied, glad of the subject change.

Sean restarted the video. "As you saw everyone made it to the balcony, and your redheaded friend handed out some things to the others." he related as the events unfolded on the screen. "They turned out to be heavy duty tazers, with extra long darts and a harder punch than normal ones." he told her. "Your father didn't use one." he said dryly as Tom smacked the first intruder over the head as he came up.

"Papa!" Marinette gasped as the second intruder managed to fire once before Tom's paddle caught him. "No!" she cried as the big man went down.

"That's when they learned that the intruders were using tranquilizer dart guns." Sean said. He saw Marinette's smile as the third intruder fell to Sabine's tazer, then she cringed as the fourth managed to dart her mother twice.

"They did very well, seeing as they weren't trained." Sean said as Alya and Adrien brought the next two intruders down before Alya was darted by the next, leaving Adrien to face what would be the last.

"Adrien, no, stay hidden and safe." Marinette gasped when Adrien broke cover and went after what would be the last intruder. "Chaton! No!" she cried when she saw the intruder draw a different gun and fire. The paddle handle that he had grabbed striking the intruder knocking him out cold as Adrien himself fell limply his right arm draping over Sabine and Marinette as his head struck the frame of the chaise.

"That's when we arrived." Sean said softly. "We took the intruders into custody and turned them over to the authorities, then checked you all over to see who needed medical attention."

"You could have stopped them from ever reaching the balcony, couldn't you?" Marinette asked.

Sean hung his head as he answered. "Aye, Lass, we could have and I deeply regret that we didn't."

Marinette looked over at the screen, paused showing Adrien with Sean just reaching him. "They defended me." she said softly. "They put their lives at risk and defended me." she looked over at Sean. "Why? I mean I'm simply, well, me. Clumsy, shy, easily flustered me."

"And to them you're something special." Sean said. "Two of them are your parents. You've been special to them for about eighteen years. You're their daughter."

"But I'm only seventeen."

Sean smiled softly. "And with what little I've seen of them I can easily picture them ohhing and ahhing, your father's hand on your mother's pregnant stomach feeling you kick or move." he said and saw her blush. "I can't speak for your feisty, redheaded friend, but you mean the world to Adrien, with or without those earrings. He'd move heaven and earth to keep you safe and make you happy."

Marinette nodded her agreement. "So would Alya." she said. She looked over as Adrien moaned softly, then she got up and went to his side.

"No, you won't get her." Adrien moaned his arms jerking on top of the covers. "Got to keep her safe."

Marinette put her hands on his shoulders. "Easy, mon chaton, I am safe, you saw to that." she soothed then kissed his forehead.

Adrien gave a heavy sigh. "Good. I feel so tired."

"Rest now, my love, I am safe and protected." Marinette said, then smiled softly as Adrien snored softly.

Sean was surprised at how quickly the kwamis disappeared when the door knob rattled.

"Marinette, are you in here?" Tom asked as he came into the room.

Sean shared a smile with Colleen as they watched the calm and mature young woman they had been talking with change into a little girl as Marinette ran across the room and into her father's arms.

"Papa!" Marinette cried as she ran to her father and he wrapped her in a hug.

"Oh, baby, it's good to see that you're okay." Tom said, holding her.

Sean was amazed at how gentle the big man was holding his petite daughter.

"Oooo, that feels so good," Marinette crooned as Tom tightened his arms around her. "Makes me feel safe and warm."

Tom kissed the top of her head. "That's my job." he said. "To provide for you and to keep you safe."

After a moment they broke the embrace. "How is maman, have you seen her?"

Tom ruffled his hand over Marinette's head. "She's resting comfortably and should be waking up within the next half hour or so." he replied. "And what are you doing dressed like that? I know they had clothes in the room you were in for you."

"She was in too much of a hurry to get to Adrien's side to ask about clothes." Colleen cut in with a chuckle.

Tom joined in the laughter. "I wasn't surprised when the man that was with me told me that you were in this room." he said. "I figured you'd be here or with Alya, so I thought I'd take care of two visits by making it into one." he added. "I just expected you to be, well, more dressed." he gave Marinette a mischievous grin. "But then I know how much you would want to see you young man. His grin grew and he chuckled as he watched his daughter's cheeks grow pink. He was surprised when a moment later the look of embarrassment was replaced by one of dismay.

"Oh, Papa!" she cried. "I forgot all about Alya! Some friend I am!"

"Lass, she's unconscious and wouldn't know if you were there or not." Sean reasoned.

"That may be true, sir, but as her friend it is my responsibility to at least check up on her and pay her a visit."

"Alright, Lass, you have my apologies." Sean said with a chuckle at the almost angry tone of Marinette's voice. "I meant no disrespect. Her room is the next door down on the right."

"Thank you." Marinette said then went over to Adrien. She looked at him for a moment, then kissed his forehead. "I won't be gone long, mon chevalier." She said softly then headed for the door.

"I'll walk with you to her door." Tom said opening the door for her. "Your mother is the next room down from her."

Marinette nodded, her smile fading. "Papa, I am so sorry, because of me you and maman have been put in danger."

Tom stopped and face his daughter and cupped her chin with his hand. "You have nothing to apologize for, baby. For some reason someone wants your earrings, they're the ones at fault." he said then patted her head. "Now go see your friend."

Marinette gave Tom a hug then first knocked on, then opened the door to Alya's room. She quietly closed it after she entered the room, then froze as she heard a voice.

"Listen, Cesaire. . .Alya, you've got to wake up. Marinette's going to need you." Chloe said from the chair that was beside Alya's bed. "Your her bestie, and with Adrien hurt like he is she's going to need you to help her through."

Marinette tilted her head to one side in curiosity as Chloe bowed her head when she paused. "I. . .I've been so mean to her for so long, I'm not sure if I can remember how to be nice to her." Marinette heard the blonde draw a shaky breath. "And that kind hurts. She's never been mean to me, except recently, and I admit that I really deserved it. Alya, I want to be there for her, but I don't know if I can or if she'd let me."

"You never know until you try." Marinette said softly.


	33. Chapter 33

A/N My apologies for this being a three week wait, but I've had some issues with writers block and being busy and unable to get to my computer.

A little Chlonette in this chapter, and some unwelcome news for Marinette.

Chapter 33; Marinette told to Relax

"I'm not sure if I can remember how to be nice to her." Chloe said then drew a shaky breath. "And that kind hurts. She's never been mean to me, except recently, and I admit that I really deserved it. Alya, I want to be there for her, but I don't know if I can or if she'd let me."

"You never know until you try." Marinette said softly. She almost chuckled at the surprised look on Chloe's face as she spun in her chair.

"Marinette!" the blonde squeaked, as she stood and started backing toward the door. "I. . . I didn't mean to intrude. I know she's your friend and with the way I've acted. . ."

"Chloe, calm down." Marinette said softly, cutting off the blonde's tirade, and retreat, as she walked over to her. "You're not intruding." she added as she looked over at her best friend looking as though she was simply sleeping. She looked back to the amazed expression on Chloe's face. "To be honest, I thank you for being here, looking after Alya." she lowered her eyes. "I completely forgot about her being here." she added softly.

"Yeah, well, you've had a lot on your mind, not the least is Adrien's condition." Chloe reasoned as they walked back over to the bed.

Marinette reached over and trailed her fingertips across Alya's bangs. "But she's my best friend. I can't believe that I forgot about her." She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She was surprised to see sympathy and compassion in a pair of crystal blue eyes.

"Marinette, Alya may be your best friend, but she's not your boyfriend." Chloe said, and Marinette found she was unused to hearing her name from her in a friendly tone.

Marinette looked back as Alya's peacefully sleeping form, then back to Chloe. "Thank you for watching over her for me." She said. "I'm going to get back to Adrien now." she added and went to walk away, stopping short when she felt something grab the belt of her robe from the back.

"No." Chloe said flatly, the fingers of her right hand wrapped around the belt of Marinette's robe.

Marinette raised a questioning eyebrow at the blonde. "No?"

"No." Chloe repeated. "You're coming with me and your going to have a long hot shower, then get dressed." she said. "Everyone may call you our own private Ladybug, but you're not. You're a normal seventeen year old and have your own problems. With what happened so far this morning you need some you time."

"Me time?" Marinette asked clueless.

"Time to decompress, to simply worry about yourself." Chloe said. "If I could arrange it with these security types you've got surrounding you I take you on a spa day. God knows you deserve it after the last two weeks." She took Marinette's arm and lead her to the door. "So you're coming with me, and you're going to be pampered a bit."

"By you?"

Chloe rolled her eyes as she lead Marinette down the hall. "Yeah, well don't get used to it, but for the next half hour or so, the world is just going to have to get by without Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

They stopped at the door to the room Marinette was using, and Chloe took a key card from her pocket and opened the door.

"Ummm, two questions." Marinette said as they went in. "One, how did you know this was the room they put me in, and two, why do you have a key card?"

"Well, duh, they gave you my room." Chloe replied. "At my insistence I might add."

Marinette looked around and realized that the room she was in was Chloe's as she recognized it from the few times she was here as Ladybug.

"I wasn't going to let Adrikins sleep in my bed, at least not sharing it with me." Chloe added, then bowed her head. "Not that that is ever going to happen." She shook herself from her unhappy feelings, and looked over at Marinette. "Now you get in that shower, and get it good and hot to relax your muscles and drain away the tension in you." she instructed. "By the time you're done I'll have some clothes laid out for you. I know you'd rather be dressed in more than a bathrobe, and a hospital gown." she looked thoughtful for a moment then gave Marinette a sly smirk. "Although I bet Adrikins wouldn't mind."

"Okay, okay." Marinette laughed as she headed for the bathroom. "And now that I think about it no he wouldn't mind."

Marinette turned on the hot water tap in the shower, and slipped out of her robe and what other clothes she was wearing as she waited for the water to turn hot.

"Chloe sure is acting differently." Tikki commented, keeping her voice down. "But she is right, you do need some time to relax."

Marinette reluctantly hummed in agreement as she stepped under the spray. After a moment she sighed heavily as the shower did it's work and she felt her muscles relax. She stood there for a moment then grabbed the bar of soap that was in the dish and worked up a lather.

A while later, Marinette saw that Chloe had held true to her word and was waiting by the bed where she had set out clothes.

"Good, not as long as I would have liked, but I'll work with it. Oh, and by the way I don't usually let anyone use my soap or shampoo." the blonde said. "Now sit." she ordered indicating a chair beside the bed.

"Shouldn't I get dressed first?" Marinette asked glad she had wrapped herself in a towel."

"Not until I've brushed out your hair." Chloe said stepping behind her and taking the towel from her head. "You do know I'm not putting it up in those ridiculous pony tails, right?"

"Well even I have been leaving it down for the last week or so." Marinette replied, then relaxed as Chloe started running a brush through it.

"I swear, if I had done this before, I'd have had another reason to hate you, you're hair is simply perfect. Thick and with tons of natural volume." Chloe muttered as the brushing was putting the finishing touches on drying Marinette's hair.

"Thanks, I think." Marinette said, surprised at how good it felt to have someone simply brushing her hair. "How much about my morning do you know?"

"Just what's been on the news." Chloe replied. "Someone snatched you off the street, and Adrien alerted his father's security team and they got you out, then the attack at the bakery was caught on a couple phone cameras and turned in to Nadia Chamack."

"Not much of that could have been caught."

"Just you taking out two of them in the bakery itself." Chloe said, then peeked around so she could look Marinette in the eye. "That was so like you, standing up to someone threatening your friends or family." she gave a few more strokes with the brush. "There all done, now I'll go check on Adrien while you get dressed."

Marinette stood, and adjusted her towel. "Chloe." she called stopping the blonde at the door. "Thank you, I do feel much better, and it's due to you."

Chloe felt the heat on her cheeks as she blushed slightly. "You're welcome." she said softly, then her expression reverted back to her normal half sneer. "Just don't tell anyone else, got it?"

"God forbid I ruin your reputation." Marinette said with a laugh, and found she liked the sound of Chloe's laugh as the blonde closed the door.

"You know she was right when you talked at school," Tikki said as Marinette dressed. "For someone who claimed that she would never be her friend, you are doing a good job of being one to her."

Marinette chuckled as she looked herself over in the mirror. She knew that Chloe had good fashion sense, and the ensemble she had laid out was testament to that. A white, short sleeved pullover top, with some flowers embroidered on it, and a sky blue skirt that reached to a few inches above her knees, with a matching flower print. She remembered well when she made the skirt and did the embroidery on the shirt. She sighed with relief when she saw the plain black flats that she would be wearing.

"Very nice, Lass." Colleen said when Marinette left her room to go back to Adrien. "Even the pictures I saw from your announcement to the press that you and Adrien were dating don't do you justice." she added, then smiled as she saw the noirette blush at the praise.

"Umm, not that I'm complaining, but how is it that Chloe is here?"

"Well Sean gave up on trying to keep her out after five times removing her from the floor." Colleen replied. "She's promised not to disclose that you're up here, and she really wants to see you and Adrien, and when she learned that Alya was here as well, she insisted on sitting with her until you found her."

"Yeah, she would know hidden ways to get up here seeing as she lives here." Marinette muttered, then stopped when they reached the door to the room Adrien was in.

"I've got a key card." Colleen said when Marinette knocked on the door.

"It's still more polite to knock." Marinette said then turned back to the door as it opened.

"Ah, Lass, come in." Sean said when he opened the door, then stood aside for them to enter. "Your folks are here as is your blonde friend. She's on the far side of the lad's bed."

"She said this was where she was going." Marinette said as she closed the door.

"To be honest, Lass, I think she's keeping the bed between herself and your parents." Sean said softly. "The doctor came in right after you left, and was surprised to find no trace of his injury where the bullet grazed him." he added when he saw Marinette's curious face when she saw no bandage on his head.

Marinette nodded absently, her eyes falling on her mother standing beside her father. "Maman!" she cried quickly crossing the room to Sabine's waiting arms. "Oh, Maman, I'm so sorry, and I'm so glad that you're alright!"

Sabine held her daughter tightly, equally glad that she was alright. "It's okay, sweetie, it's not your fault." she assured her daughter. "But what is she doing here?"

"Chloe is here now at my invitation." Marinette replied. "Despite what she did to us, she has been Adrien's friend longer than I have. From what I understand she's been very worried about all of us."

"She wasn't so worried not long ago." Tom grumbled.

"And she's had a change of heart since then." Marinette said.

"I also know when I'm not welcome somewhere." Chloe said, as she came around the bed. "And I understand why. What I did was unforgivable." she reasoned. "Marinette, no, they're right, and entitled to their own feelings. Please let me know when Adrien wakes up." she added when she saw that Marinette was going to protest. She looked over at Tom and Sabine. "I'm deeply sorry for what I caused to both of you." she turned to more squarely face Tom. "I never intended for what happened to you."

"No, you intended for our daughter to. . ."

"Papa, we've been over this." Marinette said. "She made a mistake and she's going to pay for it." she glanced over at Chloe. "I'm not asking you to like her, just to let it go."

Before anything else could be said, Adrien moaned softly, and Chloe was surprised when Marinette grabbed her hand and pulled her over toward the bed. Whatever protest the blonde had died on her lips when she saw the concern in Marinette's eyes as Adrien's arms were twitching.

"Marinette, got to keep her safe, protect her." he mumbled in his sleep.

Marinette was on his right side, and she took his right hand in hers, her left going to his head her fingers entwining in his hair.

"Easy, mon chevalier," she soothed, her fingers lightly rubbing his scalp. "I'm here and safe."

"Adrien?!" Chloe called anxiously, as his movements grew stronger.

"No, gotta stop him." he mumbled.

"Adrien, please calm down. I'm safe, you stopped him." Marinette soothed.

"He's got a gun" he almost shouted then his body went rigid for a moment then went limp.

"Adrien!" both girls cried.

"Adrien, no! You're going to be alright." Marinette said, then looked over when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"That's right Nette." Chloe said. "He's going to be just fine, you'll see."

Despite the emotions running through her, Marinette smiled softly at the nickname she hadn't heard in almost 9 years. She took a deep breath and took a moment to think. Unlike everyone else Adrien hadn't been knocked out by being hit with a tranquilizer dart, or knockout gas, his injuries had been more traumatic. "So it makes sense he's having a rougher time as he wakes up." she muttered under her breath. She looked back up at Chloe. "Thank you, Chlo."

Both girls looked back at Adrien as he moaned again, and they watched as his eyes fluttered open and he blinked a few times.

Adrien's gaze fell on Marinette first, and she tried to give him a warm, confident smile, but knew better as she felt tears of relief on her cheeks. She almost chuckled when she saw the look of surprise on his face when he looked over and saw Chloe.

"That shot must have killed me, because I'm in heaven with two angels." he said softly, causing both girls to blush.

"Adrikins, you know I'm no angel." Chloe said shyly, a tone of voice Marinette didn't know she had.

"Maybe, but here you are, somewhere you knew that your welcome would be slim at best. That means something to me, as does having the two most important people in my life here."

"Do you really think she'd have it any other way?" the blonde asked nodding over toward Marinette.

"Aid, what are you doing?" Marinette asked.

"Sitting up." he answered simply.

"Lad you need to take it easy." Sean cautioned.

"I'm only sitting up, Sean." Adrien said, then motioned Chloe closer.

The blonde gave a small 'eep' when Adrien leaned forward and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

"Thank you, again for being here." he said.

Marinette saw the shocked, the frightened expression on Chloe's face. "It's okay, Chlo, I know that you know the he doesn't like you that way."

Chloe smiled hugely. "True, but being a sister has it perks." she said, then jumped slightly when her phone went off. "Perfect timing." she muttered when she looked at the display. "I've got to leave now. I've got a fitting for the gown I'm going to wear to the gala." she leaned in and gave Adrien a hug. "I'll be in touch." She walked around the bed and stopped beside Marinette. "And you." she said sternly. "You take some more time for yourself, you're to nice to mess yourself up with tension and other stuff." she added, then gave Marinette a hug.

"I will, Chloe," she said, then whispered into her ear. "and thanks for helping me relax some before."

"Okay, now that most of you are here and awake, there are some things I have to discuss." Sean said, after Chloe had left. He then put his right hand to his ear. "Come on in, gang."

The door opened and nine people filed into the room, the last one being Alya, who trotted over to Marinette and they hugged.

"Okay, here it is." Sean said, quieting the room. "The way I see it, Gabriel Agrest violated his contract with us when he ordered us to stand down and leave Adrien, his Lass, and friends to the mercy of that team that attacked them." he paused and looked over at Adrien. "Lad, I apologize to you and the others for that, but I had no choice. I had to wait until they either left the building, or, as it turned out, you defeated them." he looked over at the others from his team. "I consider that we are no longer under Gabriel's employ, and I will be taking Adrien on as our new employer. If any of you aren't comfortable with that, you're free to leave and collect your severance pay."

There was silence for a moment then one of the men stepped forward.

"Sorry, Sean, but I'm clearing out and away from the Agrest name." he said.

"Right then," Sean said, taking a wad of cash from his pocket. "Sorry to see you go, Jim, but I understand why." he said handing the cash over and shaking the man's hand. "Any others?" he asked. "Right then, I'll be with the lad the rest of today and tonight, Colleen will cover the lass, Fiona with Alya, and Ian, and Mary, you're with the parents." he listed. "Seeing as we're all here, with the exception Colleen you can all take a break. Those with assignments be back in half an hour."

There was a mumbling of 'yes, sir's', and 'Right' then they all filed out.

"Right, now that it's just us, we can discuss some things more clearly." he said when the door closed.

"Umm, my parents and Alya are still here." Marinette said.

"Sweetie, your father and I know, and I'm sure that Alya does too." Sabine said.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34; More Revelations, and Some Back Story

"Umm, my parents and Alya are still here." Marinette said.

"Sweetie, your father and I know, and I'm sure that Alya does too." Sabine said.

Marinette stood, rooted to the spot, and blinked a few times. "You. . .you know?" she stammered. "What is it that you know?"

Sabine crossed over to her daughter and whispered in her ear. "That you're a spot on friend, and that Adrien is a purrfect partner."

"No!" Marinette gasped as she staggered back a step. "Nonononono. You can't know."

Adrien and Alya both moved at the same time, and Adrien was distracted for a moment as Sean quickly slipped a bathrobe onto him, it was then that Adrien realized that he had nothing on under his hospital gown.

"Breathe, Mari." Alya soothed.

Marinette reached up and grabbed her friend's shoulders, her eyes wide with fear. "They know, but they can't, they just can't!" she wailed.

"Marinette." Adrien called as he put his hands on her shoulders. "Marinette!" he almost shouted, breaking through her panic enough for her to focus on him. "Come on, Baby, breathe with me." he said. "In. . .hold it for a moment, then out." he instructed setting the pace. "Come on Mari, you can do it." he added when Marinette held back.

"But, they. . ." Marinette began, her gaze going to her parents. "they. . ."

Adrien gently framed her face with his hands, gently forcing her to look at him, and into his eyes. "Eyes on me, Princess. In. . . then out." he said, and inwardly relaxed a bit when she seemed to relax, the panic in her eyes dimming as she followed his breathing pace.

Sabine watched, fascinated as Adrien talked her daughter down from her panic, something she had only had limited success at. She blinked in surprise when Tikki floated up off Adrien's right shoulder so she was in Marinette's line of sight.

"That's right, Marinette, just follow Adrien's lead and calm down." she said.

"Oh, she's adorable." Sabine said seeing the kwami for the first time.

Marinette took a deep breath then let it out slowly as she slid her arm around Adrien's waist. "Maman, Papa, this is Tikki." she said softly. "Umm, how long have you known?"

Sabine gave her daughter a soft smile as she crossed over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I've known since about a month after Ladybug showed up." she said. "Honey, you did an excellent job of hiding it." she added when she saw the crestfallen expression on her daughter's face. "It was little things that gave you away, and it's only because you're my daughter and living with us that we were able to figure it out."

"Things like what?"

"Well your talking to someone, when we knew you weren't on the phone and alone in your room, and the times I caught you talking to your small bag." Sabine replied.

"And your disappearing at odd times, usually around an akuma attack." Tom put in.

Marinette thought it over for a moment. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Honey, we figured that you had enough to worry about." Sabine replied. "And before you ask, we did consider asking you to stop, but when we saw that you were needed to protect Paris, we couldn't bring ourselves to."

"But that doesn't mean we don't get worried." Tom said. "You're still out little girl, and we honestly don't watch the live reports because we don't think we could take watching you take the hits you do."

"Which brings us to your partner." Sabine said, looking fondly at Adrien. "Taking a lot of those hits so you could concentrate on freeing and purifying the akuma."

"And keeping her safe." Tom added reaching over and ruffling Adrien's hair.

Marinette chuckled as Adrien tried, unsuccessfully, to duck away from Tom's hand.

"How did you figure me out?" he asked, finger combing his hair.

Sabine smiled softly. "By association, mostly. Even if the two of you didn't see it, we could see the way that you two would look at each other, and it was obvious that you two would eventually get together, but we also know that you would do anything to protect her, not to mention the aroma of camanbert about you." She paused and looked over at Alya, and also saw that Marinette was giving her an odd look. "Can we have some time alone, Mr. O'Hanlin?"

"Of course, ma'am." Sean replied. "I've got to see about lunch anyway." he added then he and Colleen left.

"Now I know they know your and Adrien's secrets, but I don't know if they know Alya's." Sabine said after the door had closed.

"You know?" Alya gasped.

"That you're Rena Rouge, yes." Sabine replied. "Consider the first time she appeared was in response to your twin sisters being akumatized." she explained. "That and the fact that I can't think of anyone that Marinette would trust to want at her side protecting Paris."

"Besides we know that you have gained the nickname of "The Three Musketeers of Francois DuPont." Tom added.

"With Nino as our D'Artagnan." Alya quipped. "I didn't know that had spread that far." she added. "Alix and Kim started it, and the others picked it up."

"I would have thought I'd be D'Artagnan with as tight you, Marinette and Nino have been." Adrien said.

"We heard it from Rose when she came in to the bakery to get some pastries with Juleka." Sabine said when Marinette giggled.

"You do know how dangerous it is for you to know our identities, right?" Marinette asked, getting back on track.

"It's not like we're going to tell anyone." Tom said. "Don't you trust us to keep it secret?"

"It's not a matter of trust, Papa." Marinette said. "I was trying to protect you."

"What you don't know can't be used against you or forced out of you." Adrien said.

Marinette walked over and took Sabine's hands in hers. "It was bad enough seeing you akumatized, Maman, but if he. . . Hawk Moth was ever able to get his hands on you, and threaten you, I. . .I don't think I would be strong enough to sacrifice you to protect my miraculous. I'd trade them for your safety."

"But that would be if Hawk Moth found out, not us." Tom said.

"And if you had a bad day, or trouble with a customer and got akuma. . .tized." Marinette began but trailed off, as she looked at her mother.

"Yes, dear, I was akumatized, and I can tell you that he didn't find out from me. Like I told you, I remember most of what happened, but couldn't stop myself. I also knew that he was probing my mind, to find what it was that had upset me, so I kept focused on just that."

"So you kept him out of your mind and away from you knowing Marinette's secret." Adrien said, drawing a nod from Sabine.

Sabine gave him a soft smile. "Besides you know Marinette, able to trip over nothing but air, easily flustered to the point she can't string two words together. That's the Marinette I kept fixed in my mind."

Adrien looked fondly over at Marinette. "I also know her as a fiercely devoted friend, who would do anything for her friends. As someone who would stick up for somebody being bullied or picked on, even if she doesn't know them." Adrien countered with a smile.

Sabine patted his cheek. "Thank you for taking the time to get to know my daughter fully." she said.

Just then the door opened and Sean poked his head inside. "Lunch is ready in the conference room just down the hall." he announced.

"I'll give Nino a call and let him know I'm alright." Alya said, then looked up when Sean put his hand over her phone.

"Sorry, Miss, but no calls out for security reasons." he said.

"But what about my parents, they're gong to go nuts." Alya protested. "They knew I was heading over to the bakery to be with Marinette."

"Sorry, but with the GPS system built into phones now, it's a risk I won't take with your lives." Sean said.

"Oh alright." she huffed and pocketed her phone, and followed the others out of the room.

Adrien noticed that Marinette was holding back from the group. "Something wrong, Buginette?" he asked.

"No, chaton, I just want a few moments with my mother, alone."

"We have somethings to clear up, Adrien." Sabine said as she walked up.

"Right." Adrien said, and went to catch up with the rest of the group.

"What worries you, dear?"

"Some things you've said have me considering something, and I'm not sure I believe it."

Marinette realized that her mother would make an excellent poker player, as her face gave nothing away.

"Things like what, dear?"

"Just how did you know that Plagg, Adrien's kwami, eats camenbert?" Marinette countered. "And when, or how, were you able to smell it on him? I'll admit that his carry bag has the smell of it, but not him, and I've been considerably closer to him than you have."

"Well, you will admit that I would know what camenbert smells like, right?"

"Well, yeah, I mean you are a chef." Marinette agreed.

"Lets just say that one time when he came over his bag fell over and I found it odd that he would have a plushie of a black cat, especially one that smelled so strongly of camenbert." Sabine explained.

Marinette thought for a moment, and realized that acting as a doll was a way that Tikki had kept her existence hidden. "Yeah, okay, I can believe that." she said. "Easier that I could believe that you might have a miraculous."

"So, does that answer your questions?" Sabine asked, and got a nod from Marinette. "Then we better catch up with the others for lunch."

Marinette nodded and they caught up to the rest of the group at the door to the conference room where their meals were waiting.

"I don't care if you ARE the good guys!" a voice shouted from inside the room. "You grab me off the street, blindfold me, and the only way you got any cooperation from me is that you told me you were taking me to Alya Cesaire! Now WHERE. IS. SHE?!

During the tirade, Marinette had made her way to the front of the group, near the door, and she shared the huge smile on Alya's face. She was beside her friend as she opened the door.

"I'm right here, Neens." Alya said, stepping into the room.

The to stared at each other for a moment then ran to each other, meeting at the mid point of the table.

Marinette cringed slightly at the sound of the impact as the threw themselves into the other's arms. Nino holding tight and actually lifted Alya off her feet and spun her around once before setting her back down, their arms still wrapped around each other.

"Awww." Marinette whispered when she saw the look of relief on Nino's face before he buried it in her hair.

"Babe, I was so worried." Nino breathed into Alya's ear. "I saw Nadia's report and saw those guys going in, then the sound of a single gunshot as the other group went in. He pulled back enough to look Alya over from head to toe, making sure she had no injuries, and Marinette smiled softly as she remembered Adrien giving her just such an examination when her kidnapper had been taken into custody.

Alya blushed slightly as she brought her head forward so their foreheads touched, and her right hand came up and cupped his cheek. "I'm safe, love." she said softly. "The worst I got out of the ordeal is a headache, that I think eating lunch mmmff. . ." she began but cut off when Nino sealed her lips with his own.

"Umm, guys, you do know you have an audience, right?" Adrien asked with a chuckle, when they paused to breathe.

Marinette giggled when they broke apart, blushing.

"Now, come on you two, stop picking on them." Sabine admonished gently. "I'm sure the two of you hugged, when Marinette was freed."

"I don't doubt that for a second." Alya said as Adrien and Marinette blushed.

"It's obvious that you know them, Lassie." Sean said, with a chuckle. "They acted much as you two just did, once we secured the scene." he passed on. "Now I suggest you get to those meals before they get cold."

There was a murmur of agreement, and everyone moved into the room then to the table. Everyone looked over at Alya when she laughed.

"What is it, Alya?" Nino asked.

"My mother knows I'm up here." she replied. "This dish is different than the others." she explained. "This is a dish that doesn't appear on the hotel menu, it's called, Colombo de Martinique and a personal favorite of mine."

"I'd say she figures we'd be together." Marinette said. "These are her banana nut pancakes with whipped cream on the side." Marinette put in.

"Yeah, she remembers how you go through them when you sleep over." Alya chuckled, then looked over at Sean. "She's the head chef here." she said in answer to his questioning look. And you don't have to worry about her telling anyone that we're up here." she added. "She understands the importance of keeping us hidden and safe."

"Right." he said. "Well dig in, everybody.

About an hour later, Marinette, Adrien, Alya and Nino were on the balcony of Marinette's room. Marinette was sitting on one end of a couch, with Adrien laying on the rest of it with his head in Marinette's lap. He sighed contentedly as her fingers absently traced over his scalp through his hair.

"What?" he asked when Marinette giggled softly.

"Sorry, I. . . well you were purring, and I think its adorable." she replied. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything, you know that."

"That first day, when we worked at the bakery while my parents were in the hospital, what did Nathalie want?"

Adrien sighed. "My father wasn't very happy with what happened with the press at the Festival, and he had made it clear that he wouldn't be letting me out of the house, at least for a few days, and that meant that I couldn't be there to help you." he related, then explained what he had to do to get out of the mansion to help her.

"What happened when you got home?"

"Well, Nathalie was waiting, and she told me that my father was waiting in his atelier to see me." he related. "I went in and he was sitting at his desk, working on his computer."

"So, you decided to come home." Gabriel said. "I take it you enjoyed defying me."

"No, Father, but you left me no choice. Marinette is not only my friend, she's my girlfriend, and she was in trouble. With both her parents in the hospital she was going to try to open and run the bakery on her own, and I was NOT going to let that happen. Father, her parents have worked long and hard to make that Bakery one of the best in Paris." he said. "Father, I remember some of the things you and Mother told me about when you were starting out with Gabriel." he went on softly. "Would you let anything bring down your company, or think that I'd let it go as well, if something happened to you?"

Gabriel looked up at his son. "No. . .no I wouldn't, and I don't think you would either." he said. "And I can see that Marinette would step up and keep her parent's place going." he sighed and leaned back in his chair, his gaze fixed on Adrien. He sat there for a moment then stood, walked around the desk and gave Adrien a hug. "I'm proud of you, son. You're supporting Marinette is commendable, and I won't stand in your way anymore."

"Thank you father, I'll make sure the funds are transferred to cover the doors."

"Then we have nothing further to discuss." Gabriel said, resuming his seat.

"And that was that." Adrien said. "There are times when he simply surprises me." he almost whispered, then chuckled.

"What?" Marinette asked.

"Them." Adrien replied, and Marinette followed his gaze.

She smiled softly when she saw the silhouette of Alya, leaning into Nino's side, her arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder. Nino had his arm around her shoulders, and as Marinette watched Nino turned his head and kissed the top of Alya's.

"Leave them be, Aid." Marinette said softly. "We had our time to talk things over after my kidnapping. Give them the time to do the same."

Adrien nodded, realizing that Marinette knew him well enough that he had thought of teasing their two friends.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35; Nightmare

Tikki didn't need sleep like humans did, but she did let her awareness wander from our plane of existence to relax. Now something caused her to rouse and bring her awareness fully to ours. It took only a moment for her to realize what that something was.

Adrien was sleeping peacefully when he felt something smack him in the head. "Huh? Wha. . .?" he mumbled as he woke.

"Adrien, please wake up!" Tikki's voice called as she slammed into the back of his head again.

"Okay, okay, I'm up?"

"Adrien, please hurry, she needs you, and needs you now!"

That snapped Adrien fully awake. "Wait. What?" he said as he quickly got out of bed and headed for the door. "What's wrong?"

"All I can tell you is that she needs you, now, very much."

"Lad!" Sean exclaimed when Adrien passed him as he stood outside the door to the room.

Adrien drew a breath to reply, but didn't get a chance.

"Noooooo! Adriennnnn!" Marinette's screaming voice came down the hall, causing Adrien to break in to an all out run.

"Ooofff!" he grunted as he met the locked door. "Tikki, get me in there!"

"Adrien, please!" Marinette screamed.

Adrien watched as Tikki phased into the locking mechanism, after a second there was a loud click and the door sprung open. He pushed the door out of his way and dashed into the room, to where Marinette was thrashing around on the bed, whimpering and muttering in her sleep.

"No, Hawk Moth don't!" she was pleading. "I. . .I can't. I can't give him my miraculous."

"Marinette, please wake up." Adrien called as he sat on the edge of the bed, and brushed the tears from her cheek with the back of his hand.

"How did he learn that he was Chat Noir?" Marinette went on, locked in her nightmare. "He's got the ring, I can't let him have my miraculous, but he'll kill Adrien if I don't surrender."

"Mari! Wake up!" Adrien shouted, shaking her shoulders roughly.

"Adrien, that's not working!" Tikki cried. "Do something!"

"Forgive me, Mari." he said softly then slapped her across the face. He looked down at her, hoping he wouldn't have to repeat what he had just done, and he was glad to see that she was now laying quietly on the bed. "Marinette?" he called softly, and sighed with relief when her eyes fluttered open.

"Adrien?"

"Yes, Mari, it's me." he assured her. "I'm not captured by Hawk Moth." he soothed. "That was just a bad dream." He was surprised when she sat up and wrapped him in a hug, which he returned.

"Mmmmmm, you're safe, you're safe, you're safe, you're safe." she repeated over and over again as she kissed his neck and cheek each time.

Adrien managed to pull out of the embrace far enough to see her face. "Yes, I'm safe. It was only a bad dream." he assured her. "You okay now?"

Marinette gave him a shy, fragile smile. "Mostly." she replied. "We. . .we were fighting an akuma, and Hawk Moth joined in the fight in person. I was just purifying the akuma, when Hawk Moth managed to grab you from behind and take your ring. He. . .he had you. . .had you by the throat, and I could tell that he was cutting off you air. Aid, he told me to surrender my miraculous or he would kill you." she hung her head as tears spattered on the comforter. "I. . .I couldn't. I couldn't make that decision." she went on, losing the battle to hold back her tears. "He. . .he threw. . .threw your body so that it landed almost at my feet." she looked up at him, her eyes wide with horror as when she had dreamed. "He. . .(gulp) he heeeeee." she tried, but couldn't complete the thought as she broke down sobbing in his arms.

Adrien held her, gently rocking and rubbing her back. It was then that he noticed that Colleen and Sean were in the room. "Can we please have some privacy?" asked harshly.

"Of course, Lad." Sean replied. "You take care of yer lady, we'll be ootside.

After a short time, Marinette's sobs subsided, and Adrien lowered himself so he was laying beside Marinette.

"Umm, what are you doing?"

"Getting comfortable." he replied. "I'm not leaving your side for the rest of the night, hoping that will let you get a good night's sleep." he explained. "Now lay back down. You're going to go back to sleep, and I'm going to stay above the covers.

Adrien cocked and eyebrow when she gave him a little pout. "Do you have to?" she asked in a little girl's voice. "What if I want you under the covers with me?"

"Sorry, Princess, but you tasked me with making sure we don't go to far to fast, and I honestly don't trust myself to keep my head if I need to comfort you."

Marinette snuggled back down under the covers, then trailed the fingers of her hand over his cheek. "I effect you that way and that much?" she asked with a playful smile.

Adrien chuckled then kissed her forehead, then nipped the tip of her nose. "You know you do mon souris." he said softly. "Now lay down, and get comfortable." he instructed, and she wriggled down so she was laying on her left side, facing him. He suppressed a chuckle when she yawned. "That's the idea." he said with a smile. "Now close your eyes and pleasant dreams." He watched as her body relaxed and her eyes drifted closed. He smiled softly as she started snoring softly. He looked up when he heard the door open.

"She asleep?" Colleen asked as she and Sean entered the room.

Adrien nodded, and carefully moved to get off the bed.

"No, stay." Marinette murmured, her arm that was draped over his chest tightening and holding him in place.

"Looks like you're staying put lad." Sean said.

"Well I did say that I wasn't going to leave her side." Adrien admitted, then grinned as Marinette's breathing evened out as she fell deeper into sleep.

"Best get comfortable, Lad." Sean said, as he walked across the room and took a seat in a chair. Colleen took a seat on the other side of the room, and Adrien realized that they both had a clear line of fire to the door.

Adrien woke first, and grinned as he found himself nose to nose with Marinette. He fought the urge for a moment, then kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Mmmmmm, Kitty." she murmured drowsily, and she nuzzled against his cheek and ended up rubbing noses with him. She settled back onto her pillow with a contented sigh, and as Adrien watched her eyes fluttered open and he saw that they focused on him. "Hi," she said drowsily, her lids only half open.

"Hi, yourself," he managed to say without laughing. A drowsy, half asleep Marinette was simply to cute for words. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmmmmmmmmmm much better with you here." Marinette replied stretching.

There was a loud click from the door, and it started opening. Marinette was touched when she found that Adrien was now half covering her body with his and his arm was around her shoulders.

Adrien was concerned, as he knew the only ones with keys to all the rooms were Colleen, and Sean, both of whom were already in the room, and now rising to standing positions, drawing their weapons as they stood. His eyes opened wide in horror when the door opened some more and he saw who was outside.

"Hold your fire!" he shouted.

"What's he doing in here?" Tom's voice said as the door opened fully.

"Now, Tom, don't over react." Sabine said. "I'm sure there is a reason."

"Indeed there is, mum." Sean said with a sigh as he holstered his pistol. "About two this morning the lass had a very bad nightmare, and her kwami went for him. He managed to calm her back down, and she refused to let him leave." he related.

"You'll also note that while Marinette is under the covers, he's on top of them." Colleen added, as she too holstered her weapon.

"And her." Tom commented, dryly.

"Protecting her from whatever threat was coming through the door." Sabine added, giving Adrien a fond look.

"And giving us the warning that you weren't a threat." Sean said, then shook his head. "Is yer daughter always such a sound sleeper?" he asked noticing that Marinette was still sleeping.

Adrien slowly and carefully moved so he was again laying beside Marinette, and he was surprised to find that she had indeed fallen back asleep.

"Yes, she is, Mr. O'Hanlin." Sabine said with a chuckle. "There may be times when she seems to be awake, but until she actually gets out of the bed she can drift off at the drop of a hat."

"That explains her being late for school so much." Adrien said softly.

"Well we have a bakery to get ready to open." Sabine said, then started pushing her husband out the door.

Sean arched and eyebrow when the petite woman managed to finally get her much larger husband moving back out of the room.

"It's seldom that I have seen a love such as theirs, allowing him to yield to her direction and her trusting that he will."

Adrien looked down at Marinette's peaceful face. "I'm learning about that kind of love." he said softly. "So are you really asleep, or faking it because your parents were here?" he asked.

"Maybe," Marinette answered sleepily. "Now g'way. Leave me lone." she mumbled as she burrowed under the covers.

Adrien smiled. "Come on, Princess." he said in a singsong voice. "Time to get up." He chuckled when all he got in reply was an unintelligible mumble. "Tikki, have you got any suggestions?"

"Nothing short of an akuma alert." Tikki replied with a giggle.

"Then lets try this." Adrien said then yanked the covers down and started tickling her.

"No!" Marinette squealed then broke into laughter as Adrien's fingers digging in just below her ribs. "Okay! Okay, I give. I'm up!" she gasped after a few moments.

Adrien straightened up sitting back on his heels, his eyes widening slightly as he got a good look at Marinette. Granted she still wore her white camisole top with the black spots, but it had ridden up a bit to just under her breasts, and instead of the pink sweat pants she had worn before, she was now wearing a pair of pink shorts.

"So, what's so important that you had to wake me up?"

Adrien opened his mouth too speak, when his phone started buzzing. "Hey, Alya." he said into it.

"Nino and I are ready when you are."

"Give us a bit to get dressed and such and we'll meet in the conference room." he said.

"You got her up already?!" Alya asked in amazement.

"Let's just say that tickling is very persuasive."

There was silence on the line for a moment. "Oh, you didn't!" Alya gasped. "Oh my God you did!"

Adrien chuckled into the phone. "We'll see you in a bit." he said and closed the connection.

"In answer to your question, what Chloe did in part, I'm taking to the full treatment." he said to Marinette.

"Huh?" Marinette asked, lost.

"Go and get ready to go, but don't put on your best clothes, because you won't be wearing them long."

"Wait, what?"

"You're having an official spa day." he announced. "You, me, Alya and Nino. The spa downstairs is excellent, and we don't even have to leave the hotel."

"Well, that much I approve of, but I really wish you had checked with me first, Lad." Sean said.

"I gather things did not go as you hoped at the Dupain-Cheng Bakery." Nathalie said as she watched Gabriel go over the available information. She almost flinched at the glare he shot her before he spoke.

"I still don't have any information on those earrings, do I?" Gabriel asked testily. "Ten highly trained and recommended men, defeated by three children and two bakers, not to mention I gave them explicit instructions that deadly force was not to be used, and certainly not against Adrien."

"Well at least Mr. O'Hanlin saw fit to let us know that he's alright before he advised you that you breached your contract with him and he terminated his service to you."

"That will be an inconvenience at the least." Gabriel said as he looked at his computer screen. "I thought that as the program worked it was supposed to get closer to identifying Ladybug, not getting further away." he complained.

Nathalie moved slightly behind Gabriel and looked over his shoulder at the display. "Fifty-eight percent." she read.

"Yes." Gabriel said. "It had gotten up to sixty-two percent, then jumped back down."

Nathalie was glad that her boss couldn't see her face as she fought back a smirk. It had taken some doing but she managed to reset the software analyzing Ladybug's and Marinette's faces. "What of Adrien's silence since the attack on the bakery?"

"What of it?" he asked back. "As far as he's concerned I'm still out of the country, and he has free time until Monday's fittings, photo-shoots, and rehearsal for the gala." Gabriel sat back in his chair, interlacing his fingers. "Whatever he thinks of me, he won't betray the Gabriel brand. He knows that others depend on it."

"True." Nathalie agreed. "Will that be all, sir?"

"You have things in motion for the next few days?"

"As you requested, sir."

"Then, yes, that will be all."

Nathalie nodded her head, then left the atelier. "Yes, your plans are in motion." she muttered to herself as she walked back to her office. "And I think I know how I can use one to my, and Adrien's, benefit."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36; Runaway and Repercussions

It was a few hours later Marinette and Alya were reclined on chairs, both wearing white terry cloth bathrobes, with a masque on their faces while they were receiving both a manicure and pedicure. These had been preceded by a stint in the sauna, then a soak in a hot tub then massages.

"I still say it's a bad idea, Marinette." Alya said. "I mean I understand that you want to get back at Adrien for tickling you awake, but sneaking off is not the way to do it."

"We'll only be going to my parents." Marinette argued. "and it's only a block away."

Alya sighed heavily, she knew Marinette well enough to know that once she had her mind set on something she'd do it one way or the other. "Fine." she huffed.

An hour later, Alya and Marinette went to change back into their clothes, and they found the clothes they had worn down neatly folded and boxed up. On top of each box was a new set of clothes, with a note on Marinette's.

Mari,

These are for you, and the other set is for Alya. I've talked to Sean and worked out security and the four of us are having lunch at Le Select, Montparnasse. Nino and I are going back up, and will meet you so we can all go together.

Adrien

Marinette read the note to Alya, then looked over the clothes. Hers consisted of a hot pink skirt with a lighter shade pink top. Alya's outfit was also a skirt, and top but in forest green and mint green respectively.

"And this is the guy you want to scare half out of his skin." Alya said dryly as she finished buttoning up her blouse.

Marinette waved a hand dismissively. "It won't be that bad, he knows I can take care of myself." she said, then looked at herself in a full view mirror. The skirt fell to a few inches above her knee and the blouse was made of silk and had a bamboo stalk and a vine with flowers embroidered on it on the right side. Alya's skirt was about the same length, and both her blouse and skirt had a yellow flower print.

"So, lets go." she said to Alya and they headed for the elevator. "I've got to admit I can see why Chloe enjoys days like this so much. I haven't felt this relaxed in a long time."

"Going up?" Colleen joked as she held the doors of the elevator so the two girls could join her and Fiona inside.

"Yep." Marinette said as the elevator started going up.

Alya rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming as Marinette suddenly started looking in her bag.

"What's the matter?" Colleen asked.

"I must have left my phone down there." Marinette replied. They all stepped into the hall when the doors opened. "Tell Adrien we'll be right back." she added as she grabbed Alya's arm and pulled her back into the elevator as the doors closed.

"Well at least they aren't leaving the building and Alya is with her." Fiona commented.

Colleen hummed in agreement as she stared at the doors. "Maybe, but something doesn't feel right about this.

Just then Nino, Adrien, Sean and Michael walked up. Colleen noticed the look of concern on Adrien's face immediately.

"Um, where are Marinette and Alya?" he asked.

"Marinette said she forgot her phone down at the spa and she pulled Alya back into the elevator as the door closed." Colleen replied, then stomped her foot. "Damn!"

"Colleen?" Sean asked.

"Common evasion technique, so basic it didn't click." Colleen said as the elevator opened. . .empty.

"Maybe they're still at the spa." Nino suggested.

Adrien nodded his agreement. "Let's go get them there then." he suggested then lead the way into the elevator.

"Easy, lad." Sean soothed as the car was descending.

"Yeah, right. She's fine." he muttered, realizing that he was bouncing on the balls of his feet nervously.

"Lad?" Sean asked when he saw that Adrien's face had gone pale.

"She's not at the spa." Adrien said softly.

"That's where she said she was going, Adrien." Colleen said. "To get her phone."

"She's not there." Adrien insisted. "She's somewhere north of here." he added as the elevator pinged announcing it's arrival at the ground floor.

"Michael, Fiona, check it out." Sean ordered, and the two ran off. "Okay now, Lad, out with it."

Instead of answering, Adrien started pacing, glancing at Nino every now and then.

"Hey, Bro, you need to calm down." Nino said.

"I'll calm down when we find Marinette and Alya." Adrien replied, then added softly "But I know it isn't going to be here."

"Dude, how can you be so sure?"

Adrien stared at his best friend for a moment then sighed heavily. "Plagg, come on out."

"Thought you'd never ask, kid."

"Dude!" Nino gasped. "That's. . .!"

"Lower your voice." Adrien hissed. "I don't want this announced to the whole city."

"Yeah, right. Sorry." Nino said. "So you having this kwami means. . ."

"That I'm Chat Noir." Adrien admitted. "Nino, you can't tell a soul about that, not even Alya or Marinette."

Adrien saw the realization wash over his friends face. "That's how you know Mari isn't here, she's." he began, but stopped when Adrien put his hand over his mouth.

"Don't finish that, let's just say that she's a close friend of the Bug." he said. "She's wearing something that was a gift from Ladybug, that Plagg can sense."

Just then Plagg went back into hiding as Michael and Fiona came back and Sean could tell by their faces that the news wasn't good.

"They're not here, Sean." Michael reported. "They never came back here."

"No!" Adrien gasped. "Mari, no."

Nino saw the terror both in his friends eyes and on his face. "Adrien, we're gonna find them."

Just then Sean's cell phone rang. "Go for O'Hanlin."

"This is Olivia." the caller said. "I've got eyes on the Lass, and her friend."

"Where?" Sean asked putting the call on speaker.

"Walking along Rue Gotlib, about half way between the bakery and the hotel as if they don't have a care in the world."

"Right, there's a team heading your way now, keep them under light watch. We'll be there shortly." he said, then heard something over the call. "What was that?"

"Not sure." Olivia replied.

"That's her! Lets get her!" yelled several female voices.

"Hey, wait!" Olivia yelled, and the sound of running feet could be heard, "Excuse me! Ooofff!" Olivia's voice said, then there was the sound of the phone hitting the pavement then a crunching sound as the call went dead.

"Olivia! Olivia!" Sean called into the phone, the touched his right ear. "All call, all call. Incident in progress, Rue Gotlieb approximately half way between the hotel and the bakery." he said as they all started trotting toward the exit. "Any operatives in the area check in."

"Ian here, Sean." Came a reply. "Do you want Mary and I to leave the bakery to look into it?"

"Negative, stay with Tom and Sabine, high profile if necessary. We're moving, keep them safe, but don't pass on what's happening until we have more intel." Sean replied as six of them headed for the exit at a run.

Adrien was surprised at two things. One was that he was in the lead of the group, and the other was how empty the street was.

That is until the intersection before where the bakery was.

"We'll never get there." Adrien panted as he came up on the crowd. "Mariiiiii!" he shouted. "Marinette!"

"Michael, Colleen, Fiona, batons, now!" Sean snapped and they all produced a foot long inch and a half diameter object. Almost as one they flicked one end downward revealing a three foot lone steel rod with a ball formed on the end.

Nino got Adrien's attention. "Dude, why don't you. . . you know. . .meow."

Adrien pulled his friend aside. "Because on the security team, Sean and Colleen are the only ones who know." he said, then had an idea. "Sean, I'm gonna see if there's a way around."

"Take care, lad, stay in touch." Sean said, realizing what Adrien was going to do.

"Nino, what are you doing?" Adrien asked when he got about halfway down the alley.

"First off, that's my girlfriend that's with Mari, and secondly, you're my best friend, and I'm not going to let you do this alone." Nino replied, then held out a fist. "We cool?"

Adrien had to swallow the lump in his throat, as he bumped fists. "Yeah, and thanks." he said. "Plagg, claws out!"

"Dude, that was sooooo cool!" Nino gasped after the transformation.

"Yeah, well hang on." Chat Noir said as he put his arm around Nino's waist and activated his baton. "Stay close." he said when they touched down on the roof and he started running.

"Dude, you aren't even winded." Nino panted when they stopped at the next roof.

"Nino, you've seen the pace LB and I have to work, do you honestly think a crossing a couple of roofs is going to get me worked up?"

"Heh heh, yeah, good point. But I have seen that face before." Nino said. "Those times when Ladybug gets hit by an akuma." he went on. "It terrifies you." he whispered.

"And Marinette doesn't have the protection of a supersuit." Chat Noir said. "I swear if somebody has her, I'll. . ."

"You'll do your job, and rescue her, in or out of your suit." Nino said softly, but firmly. He reached over and put a hand on Chat's shoulder. "Bro, she's going to be alright."

Chat took a deep breath then let it out. "Thanks, Nino, I needed that." he said, then looked over the edge of the roof to the street below. "Of for the love of. . .you've gotta be kidding me." he groaned.

"Kidnappers?" Nino asked.

"Worse." Chat replied, motioning for Nino to look. "Fangirls."

Nino followed Chat's gaze and could see Alya and Marinette backed up against a building with a half circle of teen-aged girls hemming them in. Even from their vantage point across the street they could hear that the girls were out for Marinette's blood as the ring slowly was closing.

Chat and Nino walked back from the edge and went down the roof a bit, then Chat extended his baton. Nino slid down first, then Chat. "Claws, in."

"Don't you need to be Chat Noir?"

Adrien smiled. "Actually no. They're angry because Marinette has taken me off the singles market, so I need to talk to them and get through to them."

Nino followed Adrien, and the alley ended about thirty feet from the girls.

"Alright, that's enough!" Adrien shouted and silence descended as if a switch had been thrown.

"It's him, it's really Adrien." a couple of the girls said.

"Hey! I said that's enough!" Adrien shouted again as the two girls closest to Marinette went to grab her. Alya tried to intervene and was knocked to the ground.

"She's done something and made you call her your girlfriend." the girl that had pushed Alya said.

"Yeah. I'll bet she's blackmailing you." the girl that had Marinette's arm added.

"That's enough, now let her go." Adrien said as he walked up to them. "Alya, you alright?" he asked as Nino ran over and helped his girlfriend to her feet.

"Yeah." came the reply.

"I said, let her go." Adrien said softly but firmly, and the girl turned Marinette's arm loose. He breathed a sigh of relief when Marinette ran over to him and he slid his arm around her waist. "I'm ashamed of all of you." he said, addressing the crowd. "Do any of you really think that I'd condone assaulting and harassing anyone like this?" He was relieved to see that they were all hanging their heads, murmuring no. "I'm glad to hear that, now, Marinette here is my girlfriend. She is not blackmailing me into that, and the only thing she has done to me, is to be an extraordinary friend, and be someone I found that I loved and loved me in return. All I ask of you is to respect that, and leave us alone."

Just as he finished talking a van showed up as Colleen, Sean, Fiona and Michael reached them.

"All secure?" Sean asked, and Adrien nodded, and they all bundled into the van and headed back to the hotel.

The ride back turned out to be a quiet one. Michael, who was the teams primary medical support, checked out first Marinette, then Alya.

"Just a scrape on my elbow." Alya replied to his asking if she had any injuries. She was surprised at how gentle his fingers were as he took her arm and looked the scrape over.

"Joost a bit o' road rash, Lassie." he said, then took a antiseptic towelette from his fanny pack. "This might sting." he told her as he wiped the spot.

Alya watched as he looked intently at the injury for a moment, then released her arm.

"Well, the bleedin has stopped, so ye don even need a bandage."

"Thanks." Alya said, then turned her attention to her friends. Marinette was sitting beside Adrien, but they weren't close. Adrien's expression she couldn't read, but Marinette's was all to clear to her. Her hands in her lap, the noirette was staring at her hands, and Alya knew she was afraid of what Adrien was feeling and going to say.

Nino, on the other hand, had a better understanding of the situation, because unlike Alya, he could read both of his friend's expressions. He knew and understood Marinette's fears, because he could still see the fear that had been in Adrien's eyes was slowly being replaced with anger, that he was fighting to keep in check. He also saw the expression on his girlfriend's face and knew she was going to try to talk to both of them. Leaning over he bumped her shoulder with his own. "I'm just glad you're both back safe, babe."

Alya smiled at him and was stunned when he leaned in and kissed her.

"Now is not the time, babe." he whispered in her ear as he hugged her after the kiss. "I know, Mari is feeling guilty, but my man has had a very bad scare, and needs to deal with that, and if they're going to have a lover's spat they will want some privacy."

Alya pulled back and locked eyes with her boyfriend and saw him give a slight nod. She sighed and nodded back, indicating her agreement. She wasn't quite so surprised when he leaned in and kissed her again.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37; Discussions and a Award

If the ride in the van was quiet and tense, the trip up in the elevator was worse. Marinette ended up next to Adrien, and she even took his hand in hers, but she might as well been holding the hand of a manikin, as Adrien simply let his arm hang and didn't hold her hand back.

Alya's heart ached at the look Marinette gave Adrien. He may be Chat Noir, but the noirette gave the appearance of a lost kitten.

The doors opened and they left the elevator. "Sean, can we have some privacy?" Marinette asked.

Sean glanced from her to Adrien. "Aye, Lass." he said. "Well be in the conference room when ye want us."

"Your room or mine, Adrien?" she asked.

"Yours." he replied, his voice flat, the one Marinette knew he would use with the press.

A few minutes later Nino, Alya, Marinette, and Adrien were in the suite of room that Marinette was using. Nino took a seat in one of the chairs, and Marinette was standing beside a couch.

"Marinette. . ." Adrien began, but cut off when he saw Alya move over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You actually think that she needs protecting from me?" he asked. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Fox."

"No, Alya." Marinette said as Alya opened her mouth to argue. "He's angry at me, and he's right to be." she said. "You were right, what I did was a bad idea."

"Thing of it is, Mari, he's not angry at you." Nino said.

Marinette looked over at her boyfriend and partner. No, he wasn't angry, and she could see it, and it tugged at her heart strings when she was able to tell what he was feeling.

"Alya, Nino, could you leave us alone please?" she asked.

"Sure." Nino replied as he stood.

"M, you sure?" Alya asked, then looked in surprise as Nino took her arm and started gently pulling toward the balcony door.

"Yes, she's sure, babe, now come on."

Marinette watched until the couple was on the balcony and the door closed. She turned and saw that Adrien was standing beside one of the chairs, his arms braced on the arm of it. She took two steps towards him and saw the white knuckled grip he had on the fabric as he struggled for control. "Adrien. . .Chaton, I'm sorry, it was a stupid idea."

Adrien took a deep breath and blew it out. When he took the breath to speak, Marinette heard a slight hitch in it.

"All I want to know is why." he said softly. "Why you felt it was necessary to scare me half out of my life?"

"I didn't plan on the fan-girls." she replied softly.

"They had nothing to do with it." Adrien said, and started pacing. "Do you have any idea how I felt when Plagg phased up to my shoulder and told me that you and Tikki were no longer in the hotel but were somewhere to the north" he asked. "That was while we were still in the elevator, right after you ditched your security detail." he said. "Needless to say I couldn't hide what I was feeling from Nino. He now knows that I'm Chat Noir, and thinks that you're a special friend of Ladybug's." He paused and took a shuddering breath. "Mari, all I could think was that you had been grabbed again. All I could see was you with a gun to your head." he said as he took her shoulders. "I was afraid for Alya too, and I have no idea how Nino kept such a level head. Mari, ma souris, please promise me you won't do that again."

Hesitantly, Marinette put her arms around him, and gently pulled. She sighed with relief when he returned the hug.

"You have my word, mon chevalier. I won't do that again." she said. She shivered slightly at his breath against her neck as he thanked her.

"I take it you two have made up?" Nino asked as he and Alya came in from the balcony.

"Yeah." Adrien said as they turned to face their friends, his voice still a little shaky. He kept his arm around her shoulders, and hers was around his waist.

"Good, 'cause you have a visitor although I have no idea how he got onto the balcony." Alya said, and stepped aside.

"Master!" Marinette gasped recognizing the newcomer. "I am honored." she added bowing slightly.

"It is good to see you, Marinette." Fu said. "I have been following the news with great interest this weekend, and I am pleased to see you well."

Marinette smiled as she tightened her arm around Adrien. "I have very dedicated protectors." she said, including Alya and Nino in that.

"Indeed you do, and I believe it is time for one more, Ladybug."

"Ladybug?!" Nino gasped, "But you said. . ."

"To protect her identity." Adrien said. "I could tell you mine, but it's for her to reveal her own." he explained, giving Fu a slightly accusing look.

"That is true, Chat Noir, but it is important for him to know who he is protecting." Fu said, then stood in front of Nino. "Nino Lahiffe, this is the Miraculous of the turtle." he said formally, holding out a box. "It will grant you the power of wisdom and protection. Do you accept it, and promise to use the power for the greater good?"

Nino looked over at Alya, who gave him a slight nod. "Totally, dude." he said, then coughed nervously. "Er. . .umm, yes sir, I do." he corrected, then took the box. He jumped at the flash of green light that occurred when Wayzz appeared.

"Greetings, young master, I am Wayzz, your kwami, and I grant you your powers, which we will go over later." the turtle styled kwami said.

"I have made this decision because someone is getting closer to discovering your identity, Marinette. Your kidnapping yesterday morning could have been disastrous, as could the attack on your parent's bakery, as both your, and Adrien's miraculous could have been taken." he looked over at Adrien. "Your actions have been most impressive." he said. "I was most surprised when you entrusted Marinette's safety and well-being to someone else."

"It was necessary, Master." Adrien replied. "I could not act as Chat Noir, and Mr. O'Hanlin and his team had the experience and expertise to rescue her." He turned and pressed a kiss into Marinette's hair. "That doesn't mean that I didn't want to transform, and, well, make that animal regret laying a finger on her." he added.

Master Fu chuckled softly as did Nino, Alya and Marinette. "That I do not doubt."

"Actually, Nino's getting Wayzz is a good move." Adrien said. "A short time ago, Marinette slipped her security detail, and left the hotel. Nino was with me and reminded me as to how I should have acted, if it turned out she had been kidnapped again."

"Yeah, he sounded like he wanted to cataclysm the kidnappers." Nino said.

"And what did you tell him?" Fu asked.

Nino cleared his throat nervously. "That in or out of his suit he'd simply do his job and rescue her, or them."

"I have chosen more wisely that I had thought." Fu said. "Well, I have done what I had come here to do, and I understand that you have plans for the afternoon, so I will take my leave." He added. "Marinette I can not caution you enough. Go nowhere alone, take care not to leave yourself in a position where you can be taken." he told her, taking her hands in his.

"I will be more careful, Master, what happened this morning will not happen again."

"Good. I know you are young and unused to the constraints that the added security will place on you, but it is for the best."

Marinette nodded, and the foursome walked with Fu to the elevator. Just as the doors closed, Sean came up.

"Well, this saves me some steps." he said. "Inspector D'Anjou is in the conference room and has some information for us."

"I thought with Chloe's confession and court date on Thursday, that investigation would be closed." Marinette commented as they entered the room.

"And it has been." Janelle D'Anjou said as she walked over to the group. "This is different." she added, then faced Adrien squarely. "Does this look familiar?" she asked, handing him a sheaf of papers.

Adrien scanned over the information on the pages. "This looks like a printout of my bank accounts." he said. "Including the trust funds left to me by my mother and both grandfathers."

"That's correct." Janelle said, then saw that Adrien had found the discrepancies.

"Hey, wait a minute, this isn't right!" he cried. "Just over a half million euros is missing from my checking account, and some has been taken from my trust funds."

"That's correct." Janelle repeated. "It's been determined that those monies were used to fund some illegal acts." she added. "Specifically the attempted robbery of the bakery, Marinette's kidnapping, and the team that broke into the bakery." she listed.

"Surely you don think the Lad had anything tae do with those, Inspector!" Sean protested. "He'd rather cut off his right arm than see any harm come tae the lass."

"Relax, Mr. O'Hanlin." Janelle said. "No we don't suspect Adrien, however we are hoping that he can identify the access code used to transfer the funds." she explained, then pointed out the data to Adrien.

"Adrien?" Marinette called softly as she lightly touched his arm. She didn't like the angry expression that came over his face.

"Yes, Inspector, I recognize that code, it's mine." he said. "However, this string of code is an IP address that has been hacking into Gabriel's systems and files with annoying regularity. I recognize it because my father has pointed it out to me recently because of Fashion Week coming up. Hacking into the system and stealing some new designs could be very profitable for the right people."

"Ah well, another lead trails off." Janelle said. "Do you know what this entry is for?" she asked indicating another transfer from the account.

"No." he answered. These three, from my checking account, are the only ones I recognize. They were personal purchases."

Janelle sighed and took the pages from Adrien. "Well, I'll be in touch if anything more comes to light."

"Thank you Inspector, we appreciate it." Adrien said, seeing her to the door.

"Alright, Lad, what going on?" Sean asked.

Adrien looked and saw that Sean and Colleen were the only two security people in the room. "What do you mean?"

"Adrien, you forget I used to be the head of security for your father. I know that IP address."

"Right." Adrien said. "That IP address belongs to my father, well technically Gabriel Fashions." he explained. "It's used to leak designs online to influence their popularity."

"That's legal?" Marinette asked.

"Since it's the company leaking the designs, yes it's legal, but not very ethical." Adrien replied.

"I've got something else for you." Sean said, and held out a tablet for Adrien to look at.

Adrien looked at the display, then sighed sadly when he saw the line of code at the top of it. "When was this posted?"

"From what we can tell, about two minutes after your lady and her friend left the hotel." Sean replied. "I could accept one or two of them coming across the Lass, and Alya, but a crowd of more then ten, they had some organizational help." he added.

Adrien turned the tablet so the others could see it. It was an ad on a social media page that showed Marinette and Alya walking along the sidewalk and captioned with a write up on how it had been discovered that Marinette had some information about Adrien and had used it to blackmail him into claiming her as his girlfriend. It also stated that their most likely destination was Marinette's home, and it gave the address.

"Just to put your mind at ease, Lass, I've sent two more operatives over to watch over your folks. They'll be fine."

"Thank you, Sean." Marinette said softly.

"Well us girls are going to go freshen up a bit before we go to lunch." Alya announced and gently took Marinette's arm and lead her from the room, followed by Sean and Colleen.

"Dude, this isn't good, Bro." Nino said.

"It's worse than you think, Nino."

"Worse than your did working for Hawk Moth?"

"Yeah, my dad being Hawk Moth." Adrien said sadly.

"Whoa! You really believe that?"

"I'd rather not, but there's enough evidence that points to it now." Adrien said, sitting in one of the chairs. "He's taken an interest in Marinette's earrings, and has tried to get her to remove them a couple of times, now this." he related. "So, yeah, I think he's Hawk Moth."

"Sorry, Bro." Nino said softly, putting a hand on Adrien's shoulder. "We'd better get ready.

"Yeah." Adrien agreed. "Oh, and Nino let's not tell the girls about this until after the gala."

"I don't know, dude." Nino said hesitantly.

"Listen you know how they both get." Adrien explained. "I don't want to ruin Alya's party on Tuesday, or it and the gala for Marinette."

Nino thought for a moment, and it kinda bothered him that Adrien knew his girlfriend well enough to know how Alya would react. "Yeah, okay, but if Alya finds out, it's your idea."

While Nino and Adrien were having their talk, so were Sean and Colleen in the hall.

"We have a problem." Colleen said.

"Yeah, I know, I'll tell the Lad when they get back from lunch." Sean replied. "That way you can try to track it down."

"Sean, we know these people, we trust them." Colleen said.

"And now one of them is a mole, and working for Gabriel." Sean said. "That picture was taken from just outside the hotel, then sent to him, so someone on our team sent it."

"Right," Colleen agreed. "We're the only ones who know she's here."

"Well, we were." Sean corrected. "With this photo out there it's a cinch that our cover here is blown."

"Lovely." Colleen said sarcastically.

"Well at least I've flushed them out of where they were hiding." Gabriel commented as he deleted the ad he had posted about Marinette.

"I written up a statement refuting to claims made in that ad, and posted it." Nathalie said, drawing a glare from Gabriel. "Adrien called, requesting it thinking he was alerting me to the ad's existence."

"Was the phone traceable?"

"No. It's what's referred to as a burner phone. Not registered with a name, and no GPS capability. Knowing Sean, Adrien, Marinette, Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe each have one, so tracing them by their phones is out."

Gabriel tapped at his keyboard for a moment. "Well starting tomorrow we won't need to trace their phone to know where they are." he said. "I know my son, and with what all has gone on, he won't let Marinette leave his side, so all we have to do is follow his schedule and we'll know where she is."

"Are you sure its wise to leave them alone until the gala?" Nathalie asked.

"Yes It'll give them a sense of security and safety until my plans go into motion Wednesday evening."

"Very good,sir." she said. 'And my plan will begin then as well.' she thought to herself.

A/N I've been asked if Nino and Chloe are going to get their Miraculous in this fic. Well, obviously Nino is, but with what I've had Chloe do in this fic, she will not be becoming Queen Bee, sorry folks.


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38; Alya has some information

Lunch had gone smoothly, and the four friends stopped by the bakery on their way back to the hotel.

"Adrien, are you okay?" Marinette asked softly while Alya and Nino were deciding what pastries they wanted.

"Yeah, I'm fine, never better." he replied, hoping that he was convincing enough to fool her. He could tell by her expression that he wasn't.

"Kitty, something's off about you, and I respect your privacy enough not to pry, but I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything."

Adrien looked at his hands on the table as he fidgeted with his fingers. "I know, Princess, and I promise that you'll be the first I talk this out with."

"Mmmmm." Marinette hummed with disappointment. "I guess I'll have to accept that."

"Here we go." Alya said as she placed a small platter of various pastries on the table. "And these are for you." she added placing a plate with two of the chocolate pastries in front of Adrien.

Marinette smiled when she saw Adrien's face light up. "Hey, thanks Alya!" he said and took a bite of the pastry. "I'm glad that your father decided to learn to make these, they're just as good as your and just as good as I remember." he said.

"Wait, you remember?" Alya asked, confused.

"Yeah." Adrien said. "Remember when we were running the bakery, and that day that I wasn't there."

"Yeah, it was the anniversary of your mother's. . .disappearance." Alya said softly.

"Yes it was." Adrien said. "Well, Marinette noticed I was feeling down, and asked Chloe if there was anything she could make for me to cheer me up." he related, then motioned to the pastries. "These are just like the ones my mother used to make when she was still with us." he added as he took another bite. "Wait, you didn't know all this before, so how did you know to get them for me?"

"All I knew is that you love chocolate." Alya replied. "I told Sabine that I was getting for all of us and she packed those and told me they were for you."

Adrien leaned over to Marinette so only she would hear him. "Ah mon petit maman." he whispered to her, and was rewarded with a giggle. "Wait a minute." he said sitting up and looking over at Alya. "How did you know about the date that my mother went missing?"

"Ummm, yeah, about that." Alya stammered. "I've been doing some looking into things concerning your mother."

"What?!" Marinette gasped. "Did you find anything?"

Before Alya could reply, Adrien spoke up. "Why, and who said that I wanted you to?"

Alya and Marinette both blinked at surprise at the angry tone of Adrien's voice. "The answer to both of your questions, Adrien, goes back to the conversation we had after Sabine was freed from her being akumatized." Alya said. "I'd like to give you some closure, knowing one way or the other the status and condition of your mother."

Adrien put the pastry he had in his hand back on his plate and pushed it away from him slightly. "No."

"No?" Alya asked. "What do you mean, no?"

"Just that." Adrien replied. "Stop looking, I don't want to know. She's gone, and she's not coming back. Leave it alone, please."

"But Adrien, I've learned some things." Alya argued. "Yes she left the country with your father to Tibet, but she never came back. Even if it was her body, her passport would have been registered as returned, and it's not."

They all jumped when Adrien slapped his hand flat on the table top. "Alya, STOP!" he shouted drawing the attention of several customers as well as Sabine. "Just let it lie." he added then got up and left.

Marinette saw that Sean was following him, and she sighed. "Alya, I know you mean well, and I know how something like this appeals to you as a journalist, but please, for his sake, and as a favor to me, please let this drop." she pleaded then went after Adrien, with Colleen on her heels.

Alya looked over at Nino. "But so much is unknown, so many questions unanswered. What happened to her, why didn't Gabriel launch a search for her, or demand punishment for her attackers or killers?"

"Babe, he's had four years to adjust to the fact that he doesn't know, and never will." Nino said. "Respect him enough to let this be."

Fortunately Marinette had seen which way Adrien had headed after he exited the bakery. Unfortunately it was still close enough to the end of lunch for the sidewalk to be fairly crowded.

"Marinette, wait up!" a voice called from behind her, drawing her to a stop as she watched Colleen catch up to her. "I'm not as slender as you are, Lass, but I have to keep up with you." the redhead said as she watched her charge bouncing slightly on the balls of her feet in nervous energy.

"The reason I was moving so fast is that I want to catch up to him." Marinette said as she began walking at a fast pace. "He's upset, and I want to help him calm back down."

"I know that, Lass, but it's my responsibility to keep you safe." Colleen reasoned.

"And while were walking and talking, he most likely still running and getting further away." Marinette argued.

Colleen touched her earpiece. "Sean, where is he?" she asked, then listened intently to the reply. "What? When?" she asked and Marinette grew nervous from the look she got. "Where?" she asked. "Right, well the Lass isn't gonna like this." she said. "Well, she's right beside me, listening in, so yeah, we can't keep it from her, and I don't think we should. Right, see you in a bit." she concluded and looked squarely at Marinette. Sean lost him." she said simply. "About a hundred meters down the way, Adrien turned into an alley and when Sean did the same, the alley was empty."

Marinette' eyes went wide. "He transformed!" she gasped.

"It appears so." Colleen agreed as they hurried down the sidewalk. "Here we are." she said a moment later as they entered an alley.

"I'm sorry, Lass, I only had my eyes off him for a couple of seconds." Sean said as they walked up to him.

Marinette nodded slightly. "That's all it takes." she said. "Tikki, can you sense anything from Plagg?"

"Just that he's west of here, and very worried about Adrien." Tikki replied.

"Yeah, well, Alya got him pretty ups. . ." she began, but trailed off her eyes widening in fear as she turned to look west.

"Marinette, what's the matter?" Sean asked, seeing the look of bald faced fear on her face. He also noted that Tikki's expression mirrored her chosen's.

"Kitty, no." Marinette said under her breath. "Tikki, did he. . .?" she asked.

"Yes he did, and I'm very worried now, Marinette. This places him in a very dangerous position." Tikki replied. "If Hawk Moth should send an akuma. . ."

"Right." Marinette said, and quickly looked to see if the alley was clear. Seeing no one other than Colleen and Sean, she trotted even deeper into the alley. "Tikki, spots on!" she shouted, and even before her transformation was complete, her yo-yo was reaching out to a nearby chimney.

"That was odd." Colleen commented.

"Aye, it was." Sean agreed.

"Hey, look, it's Ladybug." a man said in surprise when he saw her swinging across the rooftops. "and is she in a hurry." he added. Lake other citizens of Paris he had seen Paris's heroes both during a akuma attack and when they did their nighttime patrols. They had never seen her going as fast as she was now.

"No akuma alert." the woman beside him said holding out her phone.

For her part, Marinette was unaware of the attention she was drawing. All that filled her mind was getting to Chat. . .no, Adrien as fast as she could. She had known he was upset, but that paled in comparison to what Tikki was feeling from Plagg, or did.

Ladybug groaned slightly at the strain on her arms as she turned sharply almost reversing her direction mid-swing, almost stumbling as she landed on a roof.

"Adrien?" she called. "Adrien, where are you?" She turned quickly as the only reply was a soft sniffle. She followed the sound around a smaller chimney, and found him sitting with his back against another, his knees drawn up and his forehead resting against them.

"Oh, kitty." she breathed as she crossed over to him and knelt beside him, her heart aching when she looked up at her, his eyes red from crying, and the fear she saw in them.

"Maribug, I can't do this anymore. I can't face Hawk Moth, I know I'll let you down." he said, then let Ladybug draw him into a hug.

"Easy, Chaton, it's okay I'm here for you." she soothed. She almost sighed with relief when she saw his ring on the roof by his hips on the other side of him. "Why do you think that?"

Adrien took a deep breath. "It's what Alya said." he replied. "It confirmed something for me, that I only started thinking this morning. I had already figured out the who, and now I think I've put together the why." he sighed heavily.

Ladybug's confusion showed on her face. "You can't face Hawk Moth because of your mother?"

Adrien gave a dry chuckle. "Not exactly." he said, then paused to gather his thoughts. "Okay, we know that my father was behind the kidnapping attempt, which was done to get a good look at your earrings. We also know he was behind the attack on the bakery, for the same reason, and he's tried to get you to remove them." he said, then looked at her expectantly.

Ladybug's brow furrowed as she thought, and he could tell when she figured it out. "You think your father is Hawk Moth?!" she gasped.

Adrien looked down. "No, Bugaboo, I'm certain he is." he said softly. "We know that Hawk Moth wants our miraculous so he can gain the Ultimate Power, I now know why he wants that. He wants to bring my mother back."

Marinette thought for a moment. "But to bring her back, someone that he loves, he'd have to lose someone else that he loves." she said, then looked over at him.

"Meaning me." Adrien said softly. "Marinette, I know him, he wouldn't put me in danger, which means he's figured out a way to keep us both." he looked off into the distance. "If there is any chance I might get my mom back. . .I'm sorry Bug, but I'd take it."

"Adrien, no." Ladybug pleaded. "Spots off!." she added, dropping her transformation. "Tikki, is he right, is it possible?"

"Adrien, I'm sorry." Tikki said softly, landing on his knee. "To bring back Emilie, someone he loves, someone else he loves would have to die." she added sadly. "From what we know of your home life, that would be you." she explained. "Again, I'm sorry, Adrien, but that is the truth of it. Why did you remove your miraculous?"

Adrien fidgeted as Tikki watched him intently. "He. . .I. . ." he stammered. "Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agrest, my father! I know deep down he loves me, I can't fight him!" he finally said, then paused as he saw Marinette tense, and Tikki hide in her hair.

"Adrien, don't move, and try to think good thoughts." she said softly, her eyes tracking the purple butterfly as she quickly picked up the ring. "Tikki, if I change now will Hawk Moth learn I'm Ladybug?"

"Yes, we must get out of sight quickly." Tikki replied.

"Adrien, sweetheart, stay strong, I'll be right back." Marinette said, then quickly went around a chimney, and transformed. She grew nervous when she came back around and didn't see the akuma. Adrien was still sitting with his knees drawn up and his forehead resting against them.

"Adrien?" she called softly, fearing the worst.

"Now you know better than that, Ladybug." Adrien's voice said, the contempt in it turning her blood to ice in her veins. She saw his face when he looked up, and she wanted to cry. His normally gorgeous green eyes now glowed red, his expression sorrowful. "I am now The Pawn, waiting to be sacrificed."

Ladybug faced him, her hands in front of her in a calming gesture. "No, Adrien, you are worth more than that to me and to others." she soothed.

Unfortunately it didn't work. The Pawn launched himself from his sitting position, planting both his fists into Ladybug's stomach, knocking her back and almost off the roof.

She got back to her feet, shaking her head to clear it, then took a defensive stance.

"Do you really think you can fight me?" he asked mockingly.

"I don't want to but if I have to I will. I can free you from the akuma." she said, hoping she was able to put more confidence into her voice than she really felt. She swallowed nervously when she saw the telltale glow of butterfly wings on Adrien's face.

"She seems reluctant to fight you." Hawk Moth's voice said in Adrien's head. "Maybe you're important to her."

"If so it's one sided." Marinette heard him say. "She's nothing but a bug to be swatted for keeping you from getting her miraculous."

Ladybug quickly opened her yo-yo, placing the ring inside and pressing a button. "Adrien has been akumatized, I need help." she quickly said into it. She realized her mistake of taking her attention off the Pawn, when he planted his shoulder into her chest slamming her into a chimney.

The impact cracked the cement, and Ladybug felt her left arm go completely numb. That is until the Pawn grabbed her left hand and twisted her arm behind her back.

"How typical, calling for help." he mocked, then smiled evilly as she cried out in pain. "Did I clip your wings, Bug?" he asked.

Realizing where he was Ladybug snapped her head back, slamming it into the Pawn's nose with enough force that he let go of her and staggered back a few steps. Moving herself, Ladybug found that she had no use of her left arm and hand. Facing the Pawn she found herself slowly circling, keeping as much of the roof between them as possible.

"Stop toying with her and get her miraculous!" Hawk Moth's voice said in the Pawn's head.

"Yeah, I'll get them, don't worry." the Pawn said. "It's time we ended this dance, Ladybug!" he said then started to run at her. As he knew she would, she moved to her left, trying to protect her injured left arm and he shifted and grabbed her right arm then pivoted, using both their momentum to swing her around then he let go, sending Ladybug flying until a chimney brought her to a instant stop, as she hit flat with her back and head.

"This will be all to easy." the Pawn muttered as he watched Ladybug slither to the ground and remain still. He dropped to one knee beside her, and rolled her over onto her back. "All this over a simple pair of earrings." he said as he moved her hair aside to get to her ear lobes.

Ladybug knew she was in real trouble. She was only dimly aware of someone bending over her and touching her hair around her ears. "No." she managed to whimper. "Please don't."

The Pawn straightened up when he heard her painful plea. He looked down at her as her eyes fluttered open. "La. . .Ladybug?" he asked.

Ladybug had some hope as Adrien's eyes were still red, but their glow had dimmed. "Adrien?" she said softly. "Fight it, I know you're better than. . ." she began but trailed off when she saw the wings light up in front of his face then flare brightly.

Adrien cringed at the surge of power Hawk Moth poured into his link with him, and he felt himself overpowered.

"Not Adrien, I am the Pawn." he said and reached for her earrings.

Ladybug closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness washed over her, and she suddenly felt the hand jerked away from her ear and heard sounds of a struggle.

"Ladybug, can you hear me?" she heard Rena Rouge's voice call softly as she felt hands trying to get her to sit up.

"Rena." Ladybug said softly, "You came, and just in time."

"Of course I came, you called for help, didn't you?" Rena Rouge said. "Are you gonna be able to purify the akuma?" she asked.

Ladybug nodded as she prepped her yo-yo. "Carapace, remember that's Adrien in there." she said.

"Right," the green clad hero said, then broke the charm bracelet the Pawn wore, and the akuma came fluttering out.

Ladybug barely managed to purify it, then cried. "Miraculous Ladybug!" as she threw her yo-yo into the air. The ladybugs swarmed around, fixing the damage to the roof structures before vanishing.

Adrien sat up after the black smoke had evaporated around him. "Huh? What. . .what happened?" he asked. "I was talking to Ladybug, then. . .oh no!" he said then trailed off when he looked over at Rena Rouge holding Ladybug up.

"Rena, get me out of here." Ladybug said.

"But, Ladybug you usually. . .and that's Adrien." Rena sputtered.

"Rena, please."

"Right." Rena said, seeing the tears on Ladybug's face. "Carapace, take care of him." she said then went off carrying her best friend.

"I was so close!" Hawk Moth shouted, shaking his fists in the air. He turned and looked over at Nathalie who was standing behind him. "He actually had his hands on her miraculous!"

"And her friends came to her defense." Nathalie filled in.

"Yes, just like you warned me they would." Hawk Moth snarled. "Dark wings fall." he said and his transformation dropped.

"You did ask me for my analysis of previous encounters, which I provided you."

"And you also warned me that they would be on their guard against and akuma attack, and you were right. That's what I pay you for." Gabriel said, then sighed heavily. "I'm glad to see that my money is well spent."

"I did advise you to keep to your original plan and leave them alone until the gala." Nathalie said softly.

"And I thought it was because you were getting soft where Adrien is concerned. Obviously I was mistaken."


	39. Chapter 39

A/N I have stopped naming chapters from here on out. I usually have enough trouble naming my stories let alone the chapters. ;)

Chapter 39

"Rena, please." Ladybug almost begged.

"Right." Rena said, seeing the tears on Ladybug's face. "Carapace, take care of him." she said, nodding toward Adrien, then went off carrying her best friend.

"Not the hotel, Rena. My balcony at the bakery."

"Right." Rena said as she changed direction slightly, but she doubted Ladybug heard her as she had gone limp.

Rena landed as quietly as she could on the balcony, and lay Ladybug on the chaise there. "Ladybug. . .Marinette, were here." she called softly. She sighed with relief when Ladybug groaned and her eyes opened.

"Thanks." she said. "Spots off."

"Why here and not the hotel" Rena asked.

"I've got treats for Tikki stashed here." Marinette replied as they both watched Tikki phase through the sky light into the room below. "You'd better get back to Nino, he'll be wondering where you are." she said, and saw the concern on Rena's face.

"Are you sure you're gonna be alright here alone?"

Marinette nodded. "First of all, Tikki is with me, and my parents are down in the bakery. I'll be fine, I just need some time to think things through."

"Well, if you're sure." Rena said dubiously, then jumped away.

Marinette chewed on her lower lip for a moment, then buried her face into the pillow on the chaise and sobbed.

Carapace looked down at Adrien.

"I'm no longer akumatized, Carapace, and I understand the anger on your face." Adrien said.

"You. . .you. . ." the green hero tried.

Adrien hung his head. "I know, I attacked her. I. . . I hurt her. I don't remember it, but I saw the result. Just take me back to the hotel, please

A short time later Carapace left Adrien on the balcony of his room

It was a few hours later and Ladybug landed on the balcony outside of the room Marinette was using at the Grand Paris Hotel. She dropped her transformation and Tikki flew over to the doors and phased into the lock, opening it.

"I'll go let Alya know you're here." Tikki said.

"No, Tikki." Marinette said stopping her kwami short of the wall. "I just want to be left alone for a while."

"As you wish." Tikki said, and Marinette could hear the admonishment in the tone of her voice.

"Tikki." she said in warning tone.

"You need to talk with Adrien, to get things straight between you."

"Not now." Marinette said as she lay on her right side on the bed. It was the only comfortable way she could at the moment.

Tikki fumed silently. Her chosen wasn't listening to reason. She watched closely and as soon as Marinette's breathing evened and slowed into slumber, she phased through the wall.

Marinette woke when she heard knocking at her door. "Who is it?" she asked groggily.

"Marinette, let us in, we need to talk." Alya's voice said, and the noirette knew that the we included Adrien.

"Go away. Leave me alone." she answered, and was satisfied when there was nothing further from the door. However a moment later there was a knock at her balcony door. She sat up and saw, Adrien and Rena Rouge on her balcony. "Tikki, what are you doing?!" she cried as she saw her kwami flying over to the door and phasing into the lock, opening it.

"What's for your own good, Marinette." Tikki replied as she lead the two into the room.

"Trixx, back off." Rena called, dropping her transformation. "Girl, we're worried about you." Alya said, and noticed that her best friend wasn't looking at Adrien at all.

"I'm fine." Marinette said. "Tikki did some healing with me, and I'm just tired is all."

"Then why won't you talk to me?" Adrien asked, "or even look at me?"

Tikki almost sighed with relief. Adrien knew the right questions to ask, without her prompting.

Marinette looked up at Adrien, and she saw him swallow nervously at the angry expression on her face. "Be careful what you wish for, Adrien, you might get it." she said. "So you want me to talk to you, right?"

"Yes." he replied softly.

"Okay then, I'll start with a question." she said. "Do you still plan on abandoning me and siding with your father?" she asked, holding up the Ring of the Black Cat.

"Wait, what?!" Alya gasped.

"That's why he ran out of the bakery." Marinette related. "The information you gave him gave him the final piece of the puzzle that is, or was Hawk Moth, better known as Gabriel Agrest." she said. "And another question, Adrien, when were you planning on sharing that piece of information?"

Adrien hung his head. "I wasn't planning on telling you until Thursday, after the gala, so that you wouldn't be worrying or stressing over it during both the gala and Alya's birthday." he said. "As to my giving up my miraculous, and siding with my father." he continued, looking up. "No, that will not be happening. I may not remember much of what happened, but his akumatizing me taught me a few things. The main thing is just how little he thinks of me. I thought he was protective of me because he didn't want to lose me like he did mom, but now I know just how wrong I was about that. I'm just the means to an end to him, a pawn to be sacrificed to bring mom back." he said, his voice cracking at the end.

"Well, I'm sure he learned something as well." Marinette said. "Like how all he has to do is akumatize you and set you against me, and he'll most likely end up with my miraculous."

Adrien's shoulder's slumped. "All I can do is apologize." he said softly. "What he made me do to you is another reason I won't be siding with him." He looked up, his eyes bright with unshed tears. "Princess, I'd rather die than hurt you, and he. . .he. . ." he said, then took a shuddering breath to regain control. "No. I won't give him the opportunity again." he said, then turned toward the door. "I'll let you get your rest, milady." he added, and headed for the door. He stopped when he heard Marinette ask Alya to help her change her shirt to her pajama top. He turned just as Alya pulled the top off and he saw her back.

Marinette almost jumped when she felt the mattress behind her compress, then the lightest touch on her back, along with Adrien's breath that escaped with a whimpering sob.

"My God, what did he make me do?" he almost whispered tearfully. "I'll understand your taking my miraculous back to Master Fu. If I can't trust myself, how can you trust me?"

Alya had watched as Adrien crossed back over to Marinette from the back, and saw the horror on his face when he saw that Marinette's back was one huge bruise. Then she saw the self-loathing as he lightly trailed his fingers over her back.

"Marinette, he was akumatized." she whispered as Adrien stood back up and headed for the door. "You know he wasn't responsible."

Adrien crossed over to the door, the sight of Marinette's back etched in his mind. He put his hand on the doorknob, and was surprised to find it covered with another.

"I can trust you, Kitty, because it wasn't you that attacked me." Marinette said as she took his hand. "Can you forgive me, Chaton?" she asked. "I've been a terrible hypocrite. I've lost count of how many time I've tried to sooth akuma victims by telling them that what they did wasn't their fault." she looked up to find him looking down at her, and her breath hitched at the affection in his eyes. "You become the victim and not only don't I try to console you, I accuse you."

Adrien watched as she took a step back, his eyes almost instinctively locking on to the lacy white bra with pink bows she was wearing for a moment, then returning to her face as she spoke. "And don't try telling me it's because of how I feel for you." she went on. "When it was my own mother, I didn't even think of blaming her." she concluded, then noticed that Adrien was blushing slightly. "What?" she asked not knowing what embarrassed her boyfriend.

They both looked over at Alya as she laughed softly. "You really should put a robe on, girl." she chided softly.

Marinette looked up at Adrien and saw that he was blushing even harder now. "Why?" she asked. "I mean he's not seeing anything more than if I was wearing a bikini top."

"Let's just say that in my years as a model, I've never seen a bathing-suit of any kind with lace edging on the cups and pink bows between the cups and where the straps meet them." Adrien said softly, trying hard not to stare.

For her part, Marinette wasn't embarrassed at her state of dress. To be honest she was thrilled that she could distract him so easily, and she was slightly surprised by that. She shrugged her shoulders slightly then crossed over to the bed and took the robe off it and put it on.

Alya saw Adrien's nervous swallow as Marinette kept her back to him, and a moment later her skirt suddenly slid down her legs to make a colorful puddle at her feet. She fought to keep from laughing at Adrien, as he stared at his girlfriend. ' , has crashed.' she thought to herself.

Marinette turned back toward Adrien and crossed back over to him, raising an eyebrow at his blank stare. After a brief moment he seemed to gently shake his head and his eyes focused on her as she took his right hand in hers.

"Welcome back, Kitty." she said as she slid the ring onto his finger.

"Think!" Plagg shouted as he materialized. "Don't take that ring. . .off." he continued, but trailed off when he realized that things had changed. "Well, it's good to see that you've come to your senses." he said after a moment's pause. "I'm going to go get come camanbert."

Marinette chuckled softly at Plagg's antics, then looked back at Adrien. "We need to talk." she said softly. "Go back to your room, and come back either with a set of pajamas to change into, or wearing a set."

A short time later Adrien returned wearing pajamas, and a white terrycloth bathrobe. When he came into the room he saw that Alya was going to leave.

"Alya, wait." he said, stopping the redhead short of the door. "Some of this you should hear." he added. "Even if it is to confirm what you've learned."

"Okay." she said, then sat in one of the chairs. She watched as Marinette and Adrien took the couch. Inwardly she sighed with relief as the couple seemed to be getting back to normal as they held hands as they sat.

Adrien sat on one end of the couch and held his arms open, inviting Marinette to recline against his chest.

Alya smiled as Marinette lay on her right side, her upper body cradled in Adrien's lap.

"Okay, so to fill you both in on how I know that my father is Hawk Moth." he began. "As you know, my parents took a trip to Tibet about five years ago. From what I was told it was so that my father could hopefully gain some inspiration for his designing. Up until recently that's all I knew, except that my mother did not return from that trip." he related. "That is until I found an interesting book in my father's safe behind a portrait of my mother in his atelier." he listed. "Then there was the butterfly motif repeated over and over in everything pertaining to my father. Now he's taken a strong interest in Marinette's earrings going so far as to try to get her to remove them, then sending out hired thugs to kidnap her, then attack the bakery with the instructions to provide him a detailed description of them. The only thing I was missing was why he wants our miraculous."

"And I gave you that?" Alya asked.

Adrien nodded. "Yes you did. Master Fu has spoken of a Ultimate Power that is granted by use of the Black Cat, and Ladybug miraculous together. My father is planning on using that power to bring my mother back." he said, then looked over at Alya. "Alya, I've changed my mind." he told her. "I want you to find out everything you can about what happened to my mother in Tibet." he paused for a moment. "Because he didn't mount and investigation into whatever happened, I think he knows what it was and that the normal authorities can't do anything about it. I don't know if she is dead, or in some kind of coma, and I do want to know."

"Of course. I'll do my best." Alya said.

"Thank you, now Marinette needs some much needed rest, and it would be better that she get it in her bed, rather than in my lap." he said with a chuckle as he felt the vibration of a soft snore from his girlfriend. "I'm just not sure how to move her without waking or hurting her."

Alya gave him a fond look, touched at how much he cared for her bestie. She looked sadly at the peacefully sleeping noirette. "I hate to say it, but it would be best if we woke her up and got her to walk to the bed under her own power."

Adrien nodded. "With her back the way it is, I don't think I could pick her up without hurting her." he said, then hung his head. "I did enough of that before."

"Hey!" Alya snapped. "That wasn't you, that was Hawk Moth and his akuma. You weren't in control."

Adrien hummed his agreement, then gently nudged Marinette. "Come on, Princess, it's time to get into bed."

Marinette groaned, then tried to snuggle closer to Adrien, causing Alya to chuckle.

Adrien combed his fingers through Marinette's bangs, then trailed them over her cheek.

"Mmmmm, Adrien." she said drowsily, pressing her cheek against his fingers.

"Mari, come on, you've gotta move." Adrien insisted.

"Now what?" Alya asked, seeing that Marinette was being her usual difficult wake up.

Adrien didn't answer, but bent down and very gently placed a kiss on her temple. "I love you, mon souris." he breathed into her ear.

Alya knew that Adrien had whispered something into Marinette's ear, but didn't hear it, but it had the desired effect as Marinette's eyes fluttered open, and she turned toward him.

Adrien looked down as Marinette turned towards him, her eyes half lidded. That is until they found his face. Adrien saw the flash of fear, then terror on his lady's face and in her eyes, as her body first stiffened then jerked as if to try to get away from him.

"Ow!" she cried as her left arm reached out and found the floor in an attempt to keep her from falling. Adrien was what kept that from happening as he quickly slid off the couch so that he was on his knees, easing Marinette to the floor.

"Ow ow ow ow ow!"

"Marinette, honey, where are you hurt? What's wrong?" Adrien asked in a near panic.

Marinette's eyes were clenched shut, tears seeping through her eyelids, and her face was contorted in pain.

"Left shoulder." she panted through clenched teeth. "Still sore. . .put to much pressure to fast."

Alya watched the play of emotions on the blond boy's face, and her heart went out to him. She was curious when he called for his kwami a moment later.

"Plagg," Adrien called and the cat like kwami floated up to his face. Whatever he said to Plagg, Alya didn't hear.

"Of course, you know I like Pigtails too." Plagg said then floated to Marinette's left shoulder.

Alya gasped softly when the Plagg glowed softly green which enveloped Marinette's shoulder. After a moment Adrien touched the top of Plagg's head with two fingers and the glow also crept up his arm to the elbow. She almost asked Adrien what was going on, but she saw the look of strained concentration on his face and thought better of it. She also saw the look of pain fade from Marinette's face. Plagg the floated over to hover over Marinette's forehead, Adrien's hand following as if attached.

"Tikki." she called softly and the red kwami floated over. "What are they doing?"

Tikki looked over at her chosen, then at her opposite and his chosen, and sighed. "They're helping." she said simply.

Just then the glow faded, and Adrien sat back on his heels with a weary sigh.

"Kid, you okay?" Plagg asked flying up to his head.

Adrien blinked a couple of times, then nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine." he said then looked down at Marinette. "How's she?"

Just then Marinette's eyes fluttered open and she took a deep breath. "Ohhh, my shoulder, it doesn't hurt anymore." she said, then sat up, and looked over at Adrien. "What did you do? My headache is gone too."

"Adrien let Plagg do some healing on you." Tikki said, giving Alya a look to keep quiet.

The couple stood up, and Marinette gave Adrien a hug. "Thanks, Kitty." She gave him a questioning look as he gently pulled out of the embrace.

"You need to get some rest, Princess, more than I realized." he said. "I'll see you in the morning."

Alya saw the confused look on Marinette's face as Adrien quickly kissed her hand then left.


	40. Chapter 40

Adrien snaps at Tikki and some Adrinette moments

Also there is some cuddling between Marinette and Adrien, if this exceeds the teen plus rating I'm currently working under I apologize and please comment and let me know so I can change the rating

Chapter 40

Marinette turned her confused look to her best friend. "What just happened?"

Alya sighed. "Adrien realized that you need to get more rest than you would if he was here tonight."

"And how did he come to that decision?"

Alya sighed softly, remembering how oblivious Marinette could be. "Because he saw the terror in your face when you woke up and saw his face, and I do mean terror, not fear."

"I. . .I. . .I?" Marinette stammered, and she replayed things in her mind. She remembered Adrien trying to wake her up, kissing her on the side of her head and calling her his mouse, her groggily turning her head, then her reaction to seeing his face washed over her. "Oh, Alya, what have I done?"

Adrien closed the door to his room behind him, then leaned his back against it with a weary sigh. He closed his eyes as he rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger.

"Adrien, are you alright?"

Adrien startled at the unexpected voice. He knew that Plagg would be with him, but he didn't expect Tikki.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said, and had the feeling that the red and black kwami didn't believe him. He knew he was right when Tikki turned toward Plagg.

"What did you do?"

"What I asked him to." Adrien replied.

"Which was?" Tikki asked Plagg, crossly.

Adrien was proud to see that Plagg didn't back down, but stood his ground as he answered. "I started healing Pigtail's shoulder then used some of his life force to complete that and gave her some as well."

Tikki stared at the block kwami in astonishment for a moment. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?!" she demanded. "Tampering with your chosen's life force could. . ." she began.

"Would completely heal Marinette's shoulder, and relieve most of the pain she was in." Adrien cut in.

"Yes it would." Tikki said, "But you don't understand. . ."

"No, Tikki, you don't understand!" Adrien snapped. "Marinette was hurt because _I_ attacked her. Yes, I was akumatized at the time, but that doesn't relieve me of the responsibility." he went on. "I'm the one that decided to let Hawk Moth control me. I let him use me as a weapon against her, and her injuries are a result of that, and now she's terrified of me." he paused to wipe at his eyes. "I made the decision to do whatever I could to help her. I told Plagg that I didn't care what the risk was even after he told me that what I had him do was dangerous. I had to help her, Tikki."

Tikki's expression softened as she looked at Adrien. "Don't misunderstand me, Adrien. I thank you for what you've done for her." she said. "I just wish you had consulted with me before taking that course of action."

"I trust Plagg, Tikki. I know he has my back and that he wouldn't let anything happen to me. Don't you trust him?"

"Hey, kid, come on." Plagg said, coming to Tikki's defense. "You know she does."

"Thank you, Plagg." Tikki said. "He is correct, I do trust him and I am sorry if I implied that I did not." she paused then sighed. "What's done is done, and cannot be changed." she said. "I know that you acted as you thought best, and in Marinette's best interest."

Just then Adrien's phone sounded it's message ringtone.

Rprtr Grl: Get your butt back here, M's having a meltdown.

Adrien sighed. "Come on you two, I've got to get back to Marinette."

Adrien stopped in front of Marinette's door, and took a deep breath before knocking.

"Good, you're here." Alya said when she opened the door, then motioned Adrien to enter the room. "She's calmed down since I told her you were on your way." she added. He had only gotten a few steps into the room when he was almost tackled by Marinette launching herself into his arms.

Barely managing to keep his balance, he put his arms around her as she had already locked her arms around his waist, her head resting against his chest.

"Please don't leave me!" she cried. "I'm sorry about before."

Adrien returned the hug, then used his index finger under her chin to make her look up at him. "Who said anything about me leaving you?"

"You left." Marinette said simply. "I thought you were going to stay, but you left."

Adrien cupped her cheek with his hand. "Yes, I left, so that you could get some sleep, and have time to adjust to what happened."

"I know what happened." she said. "You were akumatized and we fought. That was Hawk Moth's fault, not yours."

Adrien smiled fondly at her. "Yes, you _know_ what happened, but you need some time to adjust to it, so I don't cause you to recoil in terror when you see me."

Marinette raised her hands and took hold of the lapels of Adrien's bathrobe, he thumbs grazing over his chest.

"I'm sorry for that, mon chevalier." she said softly. "I know how much that hurt you." she looked up at him. "Please stay."

Adrien smiled at her, wondering if she knew that the look she was giving him clenched at his heart. "How can I refuse when you ask so nicely?" he asked, then leaned down to kiss her.

"Well, that's my cue to leave." Alya said cheerfully, not disturbing the couple in the least.

"Did you hear something?" Adrien asked after Alya had closed the door.

"You mean other than my heart trying to beat out of my chest?" Marinette asked breathlessly. "No." She slid her hand under both his robe and pajama top and smiled softly as she felt his heart beating almost as fast as hers was. "Would you like to cuddle, Kitty?" she asked then gave a surprised squeak as he picked her up bridal style and walked over to the couch. He set her down and they kissed.

After they broke the kiss Marinette sat, and patted her lap. She smiled as Adrien lay on the couch with his head and shoulders resting in her lap and he looked up at her.

"I'm so sorry, Princess." he said softly as he looked up at her, then sighed as he felt her fingers in his hair, caressing his scalp.

"It's okay, my love, it wasn't your fault." she soothed.

Marinette smiled softly as she felt Adrien relax as she massaged his scalp, she couldn't hold back her giggle when she felt a low rumbling in his chest.

"What's so funny?" he asked drowsily.

"Not funny, adorable." she corrected. "You were purring."

Adrien was going to argue that he does not purr, but when her fingers found a spot behind his ear the sound was repeated and loud enough to be heard not just felt.

"What can I say, you bring out my inner cat."

Marinette giggled again, then watched as his eyes drifted closed and he had a contented look on his face. Moving quickly, before she lost her nerve, she slid her other hand into his robe and deftly unbuttoned his pajama top.

"Princess, what are you. . ." he began but cut off with a sharp inhale as he felt her hand glide across his chest to just below his ribs. He gasped again as her fingers trailed up and down his side, from the waistband of his pajama bottoms almost up to his armpit.

"Does that feel good, Kitty?"

"Oh God yes!" he hissed as she lightly raked her nails over his chest. "Where. . .where did you learn this?" he gasped.

"Does it matter if it feels good?" she countered as she lightly trailed her fingertips just above the waistband of his pajama bottoms.

Adrien found that he couldn't form words, the light touch of Marinette's fingers on his skin feeling almost like and electric current, but also raising goosebumps on his skin. He turned his head to look up at her, and was surprised to feel her hands falter for a second. He waited a moment then moved his head again. Somehow managing to think straight he noticed that Marinette's robe had opened slightly, revealing a alluring stripe of skin from just below her bra to beneath where his head was resting.

Marinette was surprised. When Adrien moved his head, his hair brushed against her belly sending shock-waves through her body. She heard a mischievous chuckle from Adrien, and she gasped when she felt him turn his head and then his lips on her skin just above her navel.

A. . .Adrien!" she whined as she felt him trail a lone of kisses all around her belly.

"Do you want me to stop, Princess?"

"No!" she squeaked as he had nudged her robe open a little further and nipped her hip lightly. "God no, just don't leave a mark."

She felt him smile as he nuzzled in just below her ribs. "Now would I do that?" he asked innocently.

"Maybe!" she squeaked again as she felt him sit up straighter and his hands slid beneath her robe and up her back.

Adrien gathered from the sounds Marinette was making that he was on the right track. As he sat up, he trailed a line of kisses from just above her navel to right below her bra, then skipped up to capture her lips with his. After quick kiss, he then made his way across her jawline to nibble her earlobe. "If I leave a mark it'll be somewhere that only I will see, or maybe your doctor." he whispered into her ear.

Whatever comment Marinette was going to make in return was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

"Marinette, dinner is ready." Sabine's voice announced through the door.

"Be there in a minute, Maman." Marinette managed to call back.

"Alright, sweetie, and bring Adrien along as well." Sabine said then chuckled when she heard the "Eeep" her daughter gave.

"Marinette, we're seventeen years old, I think your mother suspects that we've had snuggle sessions before." Adrien said with a grin.

Marinette blushed prettily, and fiddled with her fingers.  
"But it feels weird that we actually haven't." she said softly.

"Well, we have been a bit busy." Adrien commented. "And you did say that you don't want me to leave you tonight, so I guess we can make Alya happy and make up for missed time."

Marinette's back stiffened. "Phht, she didn't. . .I mean we didn't talk. . ." she stammered, her cheeks rosy. "How did you know?"

Adrien chuckled as he stood, then put a hand out for Marinette to take. "This is Alya we're talking about, and something to do with us." he said as he drew her to her feet. "Why don't you change into your pajamas, then we'll go eat."

Marinette looked down at herself and saw that her robe was untied and open. "Yeah, that might be best." she agreed and headed for the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Adrien looked up when he heard the door open again. He watched as Marinette came out, tying her robe closed.

"You know, I probably could go without the robe now." she said. "I mean I ran all over the city with you wearing my pajamas."

Adrien nodded. "Yeah, but even though it was a few years ago I seem to remember how embarrassed you were to be sitting in a movie theater with me dressed in your pajamas and a towel wrapped around your head." He crossed over to her and took her hands in his. "I don't think I ever thanked you for helping me evade that bunch of fans that day."

Marinette cupped his cheek with her hand, then slid back to entwine her fingers in his hair. She sighed contentedly as he stepped closer and put his arms around her holding her close. "That's alright, mon chevalier, you've repaid me many times since." she whispered into his ear.

"Mmmmmm, Mari, mon souris." he half sighed half groaned as she kissed along his neck to his shoulder. "Do you know how good that feels?" he managed to ask as she continued to trail little kisses across his upper chest to the other side, then back up to his neck.

"I'm learning." she replied softly.

They both jumped when their phones buzzed loudly.

"A message from Alya." Marinette said. "Reminding us that dinner is being held until we arrive."

"I got the same, except from. . ." Adrien began.

". . .Nino." she finished for him.

"Actually no, from your mother." he corrected.

Marinette giggled. "Just be glad it wasn't from my father." she said. "We'd better get going."

Adrien nodded and they headed for the door.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

Marinette and Adrien walked down the hall, comfortably close to one another and holding hands. As they neared the door to the conference room that doubled as a dining room, Marinette sniffed appreciatively.

"How did she. . .?" she wondered under her breath.

"What?" Adrien asked.

"Dinner tonight." she responded. "It's a dish that my mother makes, beef with pea pods and a savory sauce over rice." she sniffed again. "I'd recognize that aroma anywhere."

"But how?" Adrien asked. "They would have only just started closing the bakery."

"I don't know." Marinette said as Adrien opened the door and held it for her. "Maman, Papa!" she gasped seeing her parents. "What's the matter? Are you alright? Why'd you close early?"

"Calm down, sweetie, we're alright." Sabine said, giving her daughter a comforting hug, her cane hanging from her wrist.

"Tom, what's happened?" Adrien asked, seeing the nervous look on the big man's face.

"Well, after the lunch rush it was like we locked the doors, absolutely no customers." Tom replied, drawing Adrien aside. "Which turned out to be a good thing. There was the fire. One of the ovens must have shorted out." he related, "Most of the equipment is a total loss." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I've already thanked Mr. O'Hanlin." he went on. "Sabine's ankle gave out on her and I wouldn't have been able to get her out of there with out his man's help."

Adrien looked over at his girlfriend, helping her mother to the table, then back at Tom. "Are you insured?" he asked and knew the answer when Tom's face fell.

"We missed a payment two months ago, so they canceled." he said sadly. "I'll have to contact the bank tomorrow to see what kind of loan I can get."

Adrien put his hand on his shoulder. "Let me know what they say please." he said softly. "I'll help if I can."

Tom gave him a sad smile. "Why don't we go eat dinner?"

Adrien nodded and followed him over to the table. He was surprised when Nino blocked his way. "Hey, bud, what's up?"

"You don't get to call me that,or bro or dude anymore." Nino replied coldly. "I'm not even sure you should even be here now."

"Nino. . . " Marinette said warningly.

"Wait, what?" Adrien asked, confused.

"Maybe this will clear things up." Nino said holding his phone up to Adrien's face.

Marinette knew what ever Nino was showing her boyfriend was bad as Adrien's mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in shock as he watched. She peeked around and saw what was being shown. "Where did you get that?" she demanded. She went to stop Adrien from watched, but noticed that the picture had faded, indicating the end of the video.

A video of The Pawn fighting Ladybug.

Adrien staggered back a step. He looked aver at Marinette, but couldn't meet her eyes.

"Look familiar?" Nino pressed. "Do you deny that was you?"

Adrien brought his head up and looked right into Nino's eyes. "You know I can't." he said. "All I can say in my defense is that I was akumatized." He swallowed as the video what he did to Ladybug replayed in his mind.

"Do you have any idea on how much that hurt her, getting slammed into that chimney at the end?"

"Nino, stop." Alya said. "He wasn't responsible, he was akumatized."

"But he attacked her."

"Yes, I did." Adrien said softly. "So have, Juleka, Rose, Alya and you." he listed. "Everyone in our class has at one time or another."

"But she's your girlfriend." Nino pressed.

"And Alya's yours." Adrien shot back. "That didn't stop you from attacking her. Did you enjoy it? Do you think that Alya enjoyed attacking Ladybug when she was Lady WiFi? I doubt it, and I can say that because I sure didn't enjoy that."

"But we aren't Hawk Moth's son, are we?"

"Nino!" Alya cried in admonishment.

Adrien's jaw clenched. "I never expected you to be the one that threw that in my face." he said flatly. "I also thought that you would be someone I could talk to, seeing as you were the last one akumatized, and my friend. I guess I was wrong." he added, then turned to the rest of the room. "I apologize for this. No offense to you Sabine, but I've lost my appetite." he said, then left the room.

Marinette started to go after him, but stopped when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Let me, Marinette." Sabine said, then looked over at Nino. "You have another young man that you need to talk to." she added.

Marinette followed her mother's gaze, and her eyes narrowed. "You're right, I do." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Adrien leaned on the railing of his balcony, breathing in the fresh air as he struggled to get his roiling emotions under control. Closing his eyes, he learned, was a mistake as the video Nino showed him kept replaying in his mind. He sighed when he heard the balcony door open and close. "Marinette, I'd really rather be alone right now." he said without turning.

"I'm sure you would, Adrien, but I don't think that would be best." Sabine said. "Although I will admit that the view of the Seine is soothing."

Adrien spun at the unexpected voice, and caught the slight smile on Sabine's face.

A smile that faded when she spoke. "Adrien I assure you that Nino was the only one in that room that holds anything against you over this afternoon."

Adrien turned and fully faced Sabine. "I'd like to apologize for that. With things that have gone on I had reached the conclusion that my father is Hawk Moth, I only didn't know what would push him to do what he's been doing." he said. "That is until we were at the bakery."

"Yes, what happened? What did Alya say?"

"Not long ago, she and I had a conversation concerning my mother and on her own, she started looking into her disappearance." he related. "That clicked into place in my mind that my father wants our miraculous to bring my mom back from wherever she is."

"So that, and the shock that Alya was investigating without your permission took you by surprise, and you ran off." Sabine said, drawing a nod from Adrien.

"I even transformed into Chat and took to the roofs." he said, "I finally landed on one, and had to stop because I couldn't see where I was going through my tears." He looked out over the city. "I had almost convinced myself that I had to give up being Chat Noir, because when it came down to it, I'd surrender to my father thinking that he would have thought of some way to keep me safe while he invoked the Ultimate Power."

"Meaning you'd help him get Ladybug's miraculous." Sabine said.

"I hadn't thought that far." Adrien admitted. "Well, I had removed my ring and not long after Ladybug showed up, looking for me, to talk to me." he looked back from the city and at Sabine, his eyes bright with tears. "And it almost worked. Except that Hawk Moth had sent an akuma. She had dropped her transformation, and had to step away to become Ladybug again, but when she came back I was already under Hawk Moth's control."

"Adrien it's alright." Sabine soothed. "Hawk Moth's akumas are strong, almost impossible to resist."

Adrien nodded, then wiped at his eyes. "Four years. I've stood by her side and protected her for four years, then, in an instant, that monster turned me into a weapon to be used against her. I knew she wouldn't want to fight me, and the advantage that would give me." He turned and looked out over the city. "I'm her partner and protector, damn you! Not some pawn for you to play with!"

"Sweetie come here." Sabine said softly holding her arms open for him. She was relieved when he didn't hold back, but accepted the embrace and sobbed on her shoulder. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Marinette watched her mother leave the room, then looked back at Nino.

"What?" Nino asked in response to her angry look.

Marinette gave a dry chuckle. "You seriously want me to believe that you don't know why I'm very very pissed at you right now?"

"You don't think he voluntarily attacked her do you?" Alya asked.

"Hey, he's Hawk Moth's son, what do you. . ." he began but was cut off by the pistol shot slap that Marinette hit him with.

"Don't you EVER say that again. Adrien is Gabriel Agrest's son, not Hawk Moth's."

Nino lowered his hand from his face, the sting from the slap reminder enough of it. He looked over at Marinette and swallowed nervously. He'd seen her angry before, but the fury on her face went far beyond that. He looked over at Alya, hoping for some support from her, and saw that wasn't gong to happen. From the look on his girlfriend's face if Marinette hadn't slapped him, she would have.

"I don't see how that's a difference, since Gabriel Agrest is Hawk Moth."

"Gabriel Agrest my be cold, distant, and harsh, but he isn't terrorizing Paris." Marinette argued.

"Until he calls on his kwami." Nino said. "I know that a kwami doesn't completely change a person's personality, his must be bringing out what he can't do without him."

"Nino, are you being purposely dense, or did you really enjoy attacking me?" Alya demanded. "It doesn't matter if Gabriel is the Moth, being influenced by a kwami is not like being controlled by an akuma." she reasoned. "You know Adrien, how he feels about Marinette, and how as Chat Noir he's been protecting her in both identities for the last four years."

"He's your friend, Nino." Marinette picked up. "You know what kind of person he is, would he lash out at me like that unless he was akumatized?"

"And you have the gall to accuse my kitten of not being trustworthy!" Plagg said, floating up into Nino's face. "At least Pigtails was the Bug when he attacked her, you didn't give Red the chance. If it hadn't been for Trixx taking most of the blast you might have killed her."

"Plagg, calm down." Tikki said.

"That wasn't me, that was Mix Master." Nino said softly.

"So that's an acceptable excuse for you but not for him?" Trixx demanded.

"If Adrien did not really care for her, would he have had Plagg transfer some of his life force to her?" Wayzz asked.

Nino sank down into a chair, information sinking in slowly.

"Wait, he what?" Marinette asked.

"Wayzz, this is not the time." Tikki said. "This is more important right now, Marinette. We will discuss that later." she added, then floated up to whisper. "Mistress, please trust me."

Marinette blinked and turned to look at her kwami. She knew that Tikki knew how much she disliked being called Mistress by her. "Of course, Tikki, I trust you implicitly." she said. "Just as I trust Adrien." she added, then stepped over to Nino. "And you. I'm sorry I slapped you."

Nino smiled sheepishly. "Don't be, I deserved it." he said. "I was being a total jerk." he stood up and walked over to Alya. "In answer to your question, no I didn't enjoy attacking you, or seeing it on video."

"That was one thing I was hoping Adrien would have been spared." Marinette said sadly. "Where did you find that anyway?"

"Online. I wish now I'd never seen it."

"But once seen, you can't unsee it, Nino." Adrien said from the door. "Until I did, I knew the injuries I caused, but not how I caused them."

Marinette smiled softly when she saw that Adrien had let her mother lean on his arm instead of her using her cane to walk back.

Nino saw the look Adrien was giving him as he helped Sabine to her seat.

"So, am I welcome here?"

Nino stood and walked over to him. "Bro, I'm so sorry. I was an ass, and I know better than to accuse you of wanting to hurt Mari in any way." he said. "Also, I know you're gonna get tired of hearing this, but it wasn't you that attacked her, it was The Pawn."

Adrien nodded. "I may be tired of hearing it, but I'm finally starting to believe it." he said, giving his friend a hug. "Now lets get to this meal before it get too cold."


	42. Chapter 42

A/N Some Adrinette and DJWiFi discussions only and some other things.

Chapter 42

The meal went on smoothly, and everyone laughed as Adrien blushed when Tom had noticed that he was having a third helping.

Now Marinette and Adrien were on the balcony of her room, nestled together as they stood by the rail looking out over the city.

Adrien looked over at Marinette when he felt her hand go from around his waist to fan her fingers between his shoulders. He saw that she kept her gaze focused on the city as she spoke.

"What did you do before, Kitty?"

Knowing what she meant, but hoping to avoid this conversation, he hedged. "You'll have to be a bit more specific, Princess. It's been a busy day."

"After I fell off your lap, and you lowered me to the floor." she related. "What did you do?"

"I had Plagg heal your shoulder."

"And what else?" she asked then sighed when he didn't answer. "Tikki, Plagg, can you come out here please?" she called.

A moment later the two kwami were floating in front of them.

"Tikki, what is it that you had me put off asking about at dinner?" she asked. She was surprised when Tikki looked over at Plagg before she answered.

"As I'm sure Adrien told you, he had Plagg heal your shoulder." Tikki replied.

"And what else?" Marinette asked, getting frustrated at not getting a direct answer.

"I had Plagg use some of my life force to add to his power so he could heal your shoulder completely, and heal your head injury." Adrien finally said. "I also had him add some of my life force to you."

"Tikki, I want a direct answer to this question." Marinette said. "How dangerous was that?"

"Like with your healing power, there is a risk that the kwami or the chosen might let to much of the chosen's life force be drained." Tikki answered softly. "If that were to happen, well lets just say that it wouldn't be good."

"Thank you." Marinette said then looked over at Plagg. "I believe you knew of the danger and told Adrien."

"I did." Plagg replied. "Not that it mattered to him." he added with pride.

"So, again you put yourself in danger for my benefit." Marinette said, turning to face Adrien.

"Yes, yes I did and I'd do the same in the same situation." he said. "Marinette you were hurt because I attacked you. He said. "Yes, I was akumatized at the time, but, in my eyes, that doesn't relieve me of the responsibility." he went on. "I'm the one that decided to let Hawk Moth control me. I let him use me as a weapon against you, and your injuries are a result of that." he paused meeting Marinette's gaze. "I made the decision to do whatever I could to help you. I told Plagg that I didn't care what the risk was even after he told me that what I had him do was dangerous. I did what I had to to help you."

"Aid, I know you mean well, and that I'll never be able to stop you from doing it, but you are not a pawn to me. I love you, kitty and you mean so much to me that I can't put it into words." she said. "Like I said, I know I can't stop you from putting yourself in harms way to protect me, but that doesn't mean I have to like it."

"Then just accept it, Princess." he said softly.

Marinette glared at him for a moment, but saw the pleading in his eyes that she accepted this part of him. She sighed then wrapped him in a hug. "I'll try, Kitty."

"That's all I can ask." he said returning the hug. He smiled softly when he felt her stiffen in surprise, then giggle at the purr rumbling in his chest.

Meanwhile, around the corner of the building, another young couple was having a discussion.

"A penny for your thoughts." Alya said as she came up behind Nino who was leaning on the railing of the balcony, looking over the city.

Nino turned and gave his girlfriend a wry smile. "Not a good financial deal." he said. "I'm just wondering how they're doing." he added, nodding his head in the direction of Marinette's balcony.

Alya was thoughtful as she handed her boyfriend his cup of hot chocolate. Holding her cup in one hand she slid her arm around his waist as she stood beside him.

"Probably talking things through. Him apologizing, her giving comfort and forgiveness." she said, then thought some more. "Seeing as it's been over ten minutes, probably even snuggling." she added, then looked at him side eye. "Which we would be if you hadn't been such a jerk."

"Still pissed, huh?"

"Neens, you accused Adrien of willingly attacking Mari simply because his father happens to be Gabriel Agrest who just happens to be Hawk Moth. Also, why did you have to show him that video? He was feeling bad enough without knowing exactly what he did to her." she looked back out over the city. "The way you were focused on attacking him, it was almost as though you were akumatized."

"I don't know." he answered. He looked back out over the city. "All I know is at the time I wanted him to feel lousy, as bad as I felt when I saw the video of Mix Master's attack on you, and his hypnotizing you to take her miraculous."

Whatever Alya was going to say was cut off by both Wayzz and Trixx zipped up, almost colliding.

"Plagg!" they gasped together.

"Can I ask a favor, Princess?"

"Uh huh." Marinette said as she looked up from where he had been resting her head, listening to his heartbeat, and his purr.

"Well. . . I. . . I was, well, wondering if you could. . .um. . .change into Ladybug."

"What!" she laughed.

"Well, you've spent time cuddling with Chat Noir on your balcony, I was, well kinda wanting to do the same with you in your spots."

Marinette giggled, then rose up on her tip toes and kissed the tip of his nose. "Okay, crazy kitty." she said and stepped back. "Tikki, spots on." she called and felt her transformation enveloping her.

Something was off, it felt different, and just as it was completed she heard Adrien's scream of pain.

She watched as a ghost like image of Adrien appeared in front of his then seemed to pass into her. She was shocked to see Plagg, crawling on the floor, and he looked up at her with a pained expression.

"Transformation. . ." he gasped. "Drop."

Marinette saw him collapse and end up laying on the floor. "Tikki, spots off!" she cried. As soon as she was Marinette again, she rushed over to Adrien where he had collapsed. "Nonononono, Adrien, say something!" she cried as she supported his head and shoulders in her lap. "Somebody, help me! Please!" she sobbed. She looked up when she heard to familiar thumps behind her.

"Marinette, what happened?" Rena asked.

"I. . .I don't know." she replied. "I transformed and. . .and he screamed and collapsed."

She looked at her kwami who was flitting around aimlessly. "Tikki, what happened? Do you know?"

They watched as Tikki shook her head, seeming to have trouble thinking. "Master. . .ummm. . .Master. . .Fu! Yeah, we have to get to Master Fu!"

"Right." Carapace said. "Rena, you grab Adrien and Plagg." he ordered. "Marinette, on my back with Tikki."

"Take care with him." Marinette said as Rena lifted Adrien from her lap.

Rena smiled softly at her friend. "I will." she said.

"Marinette." Carapace called. "Now get behind me, and put your arms around my neck." he said crouching down. "Yep, that's right." he said when he stood and Marinette gave a small 'Eeep', and locked her legs around his hips. "Let's go." he said and they set off.

A short time later, Alya and Nino sat and watched as Marinette was making a good start of wearing a rut in the floor of Master Fu's living room.

"Girl, you've got to calm down." Alya said. "I mean I understand you're worried, but how is this something you caused?"

"Because it happened when I transformed." she replied, not stopping her pacing.

"Umm, about that." Nino said. "Why _did_ you transform?"

Alya had her suspicions about that, and hadn't asked, but now that Nino had it out there, she was interested in how the noirette was going to reply.

They both saw that the question had stopped Marinette cold, even in the middle of a step for a moment until she had to complete the step or fall.

He. . .he. . .well, um. . .I mean, he. . ." she stammered.

Alya knew that Nino didn't see how much she was blushing when he spoke.

"He didn't attack you again did he?" he asked.

"What?! No, of course not."

"Well then he what?" he demanded.

"Heeee, wanted to, um, cuddle." Marinette said softly. "With Ladybug."

Nino's mouth dropped open for a moment, then he looked over at Alya who was giving him a knowing look.

Before he could say anything the door to the back room opened and Master Fu cam out. Alone.

"Master, what of Adrien?" Marinette asked.

"From what I have learned from Tikki, and Plagg, what has happened to Adrien is very serious, but, at the moment, not life threatening. Whether or not I can reverse what happened remains to be seen." he paused for a moment then took a deep breath. "Alya, Marinette, I must speak with both of you."

Both girls nodded and followed Fu into the back room.

"Adrien." Marinette breathed when she saw him laying on a mat, candles around him, Plagg laying on his chest.

"He is still alive, Marinette." Fu said. "Alya, Tikki has told me of events when Adrien used Plagg to heal Marinette."

Alya nodded. "Yes, like I've seen Tikki do with Marinette, only Plagg glowed green and it enveloped her shoulder."

"What happened next?"

"Adrien took two fingers and touched the top of Plagg's head and the glow extended up to Adrien's' elbow and seemed to brighten."

"Hummm, I see." Fu said, then looked at Marinette. "You said that he became like this when you transformed?"

"Yes." Marinette said, her voice shaky. "As I told you it felt different. Stronger I guess is the only way I could put it."

"That was all, nothing else?"

Marinette's brow furrowed as she tried to remember. "I stepped back from him and called for my transformation." she said slowly. Suddenly her eyes opened wide. "As Adrien screamed, I looked over at him and it was like a ghost like image of Adrien appeared in front of him then seemed to pass into me."

Fu nodded. "That I what I thought. As I said what has happened is not life threatening, but for the moment you can not transform into Ladybug."

"Master, what is it? What's wrong?" Marinette asked.

"When Plagg acted as the conduit through which Adrien's life force flowed into you, he did not close it off properly." Fu replied. "When you called for your transformation instead of drawing on Tikki's power alone, it drew from Adrien's life force as well, if you were to transform now, the result would be fatal."

"Then I. . .I almost killed him?!"

"While on the surface that is a true statement, it was by no means intentional, or something you could have prevented." he said gently "In all honesty it was good that you chose then to transform, not when you were both needed to battle an akuma."

"You said that she can't become Ladybug right now." Alya said. "Can that be fixed?"

"Yes." Fu said. "Wayzz, go and bring your chosen here."

"Yes, Master." the green kwami said then flew off. A moment later he and Nino came in through the door.

"Good, now Marinette, sit on the floor, facing Adrien by his left hip, Alya kneel behind her with your hand on her shoulders. Nino, sit by Adrien's left shoulder, and I will sit at his right." he instructed and they took their places. "Oh, and Tikki sit at Plagg's feet.

Fu looked around and saw that everyone was in position. "Excellent, now Nino hold Alya's right wrist and Marinette put your right hand on Adrien's chest." he added, taking Nino's right hand, and placing his right on Adrien's chest as well. Then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright now everyone think good thoughts about Adrien, Marinette, Tikki, and Plagg." he said, then started chanting softly.

Marinette sat and thought of Adrien and Plagg, safe, and well, with her and Tikki in the park, enjoying a picnic. She found that Fu's chanting was very soothing, and was finding it hard to stay awake.

Alya was startled when a transparent form of Adrien seemed to leech from Marinette, then fade into Adrien. She also saw the same go from Tikki to Plagg, and she suddenly found that she was holding Marinette up because she had gone completely limp.

"Very good. Alya, ease her down alongside of Adrien." Fu said, then took his hand from Nino and touched Plagg. After a moment he sighed heavily and stood up. "I have done all I can." he said wearily. "Take them home and to bed, together as they are now would be preferable, however I know that I am not their parents and have no authority to permit that."

Alya smiled as she stood. "That's not going to be a problem, Master." she said. "They were planning on spending the night together anyway."

"I am curious, though, why did she transform?"

"We don't know, Master, but it was not due to an emergency." Nino said.

Fu studied him for a moment. "Indeed." he said softly. "I believe I have chosen wisely. You protect their secrets as well as their person." he looked over at the sleeping couple. "They are simply asleep, and will be alright after a good night's rest." he said. "I have restored their life force levels back to where they should be." He explained. "They will suffer no ill effects from this, but may be a little wiser."

"Thank you, Master." Alya said, hugging the older man. "Thank you so very much."

Fu returned the hug for a moment. "They are your friends, I am glad to see that they have loyal and true friends such as the both of you." he said breaking the embrace. "Now go, take them to where they can rest comfortably and in peace."

"At least they're already dressed for bed." Alya whispered as she gently rolled Marinette to one side, slipping her arm from the robe she wore. Looking up she saw Nino doing the same with Adrien. Once the robes were draped over the back of a chair, they gently pulled the covers up over their friends then left the room.


	43. Chapter 43

Adrien has a nightmare and Marinette offers comfort, then things get a little steamy. I'm fairly certain that this still falls within the Teen plus rating I have for this fic. If I am mistaken please let me know.

Chapter 43

Marinette's eyes fluttered open and she went to stretch. She was surprised to find that her movement was restricted by an arm draped over her as she lay on her side. She also felt someone pressed against her back. She smiled softly realizing that it was Adrien. The fact that the lights from the city was the only light coming through the windows told her it was still late at night.

She thought about turning over to face him when she felt his hand grazing over her stomach. She gasped both at the realization that his hand was under her pajama top, and from the sensation his touch sent through her.

She was about to call to him to wake him up when she suddenly felt him tense. She smiled fondly when she thought he had woken up and realized what he was doing.

She wished it was that simple.

Her first clue was when he started twitching, first his fingers, then his whole body. Then he started talking. Disjointed word fragments, grunts and groans, as if he was fighting someone, then they came clear.

"No, leave her alone. No match for you detransformed. Marinette, no back off you can't." he said, his breathing fast. Suddenly she felt his body go stiff, she could almost feel his muscles straining. "Mari!" he shouted, and Marinette turned so she was facing him. "Ungh! Let me go, damn you! Let me go to her!"

Marinette watched as his cheeks were lined with the trails of his tears. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him gently. "Adrien, it's a dream, wake up." she soothed.

"No!" he said. "You'll never get my miraculous while I'm alive."

Marinette was almost thrown off the bed as Adrien got to his knees, his hands reaching out. "Mari, please." he begged. She didn't resist as he gathered her into his arms, hugging her sideways, her right shoulder against his chest.

No, Mari, no." he sobbed, his face pressed against the top of her head. "Stay with me, please." she felt him look up. "Father, how could you?"

Marinette turned as far as she could in his arms. "Chat, please wake up!" she cried, having a good idea of what transpired in his nightmare. "Adrien!" she all but screamed into his ear.

She sighed with relief when she saw his eyes open, then focus on her.

"Mari!" he gasped, then wrapped her in a hug, burying his face in the crook of her neck where it met her shoulder.

"It's alright, Adrien." she soothed as she returned the embrace. "It was just a nightmare." she gently rubbed her hand over his back as he sobbed. "Easy, love I'm here and I'm alright."

After a few moments Adrien's sobs subsided, and Marinette grunted softly when he seemed to go limp and she took on support of most of his weight.

"Aid?" she called softly. "You okay, sweetie?" she sighed in relief as she felt the movement of his face as he smiled against her. "You need to tell me about it, love." she added.

"I don't want to." he said, his voice muffled.

"It's for your own good, Aid." she said, then pulled back so she could frame his face with her hands and look into his eyes. "Please tell me, Kitty."

Adrien took a ragged breath. "There was an akuma. " he began. "We defeated it and you had done the miraculous cure." he took Marinette's hand and she gave his a reassuring squeeze. "You were down to your last spots when Hawk Moth showed up. We were both taken by surprise and he hit you hard just as your transformation dropped I went to help you but Mayura attacked me, keeping me from you . The hit Hawk Moth gave you knocked you to the ground but you didn't stay there. You got back up and went at him even though you knew you were no match for him without being transformed. I begged for him to leave you alone that you were helpless but he just kept at you. " He paused for a moment then went on. "His last hit actually spun you around and you fell back against him."

"Now I shall have them! " He shouted and ripped both of your earrings from your ears.

"You cried out in pain and from knowing that he had taken them and fell to the ground. He then turned his attention to me. Mayura had my arms pulled behind my back, and he started walking over toward me. He demanded that I surrender my miraculous to him, then raised his cane and pointed at me. " Adrien swallowed then had to clear his throat before he could go on. "I don't know what he tripped over, but he fell toward me his cane aimed at my chest. I closed my eyes waiting for it to stab into me, but it didn't happen."

Adrien put his hands on her shoulders. "You had thrown yourself between us and the only sound you made was a small grunt as the cane impaled you from back to front."

Marinette felt her heart clench when she saw the pain in his eyes. "Mari, I felt you die in my arms."

Marinette leaned her head forward so that their foreheads met. She took his right hand and placed it just below her left breast. "Feel that?" she asked.

Adrien smiled broadly. "Your heartbeat." he said softly.

"So, I'm alive and well." she said. "Aid, what. . .?" she started to ask, her voice squeaking as she felt his hand slide down then start lifting the hem of her pajama top, stopping just below her breasts. She gasped as she felt his fingers tracing over the skin. She saw that he was looking intently where his fingers continued to brush over her skin.

He looked up an expression of pure joy on his face. "No hole." he said softly.

"Of curse not." Marinette managed to say, her breathing catching. "It was a. . .ahhh." she began, but dissolved into a gasp as he kissed the spot. "Adrien!" she squeaked at the electric shock like sensation his lips made.

"There's no hole, or scar." he said, lifting his head and looking into her eyes. "Oooo." he crooned as he tilted her head so he could see her ears.

Marinette's breath hitched again as he leaned in and gently kissed first her earring, then her ear lobe. She half expected him to make some witty comment when he pulled back, but he simply tilted her head the other way and repeated the process on the other ear. That done he pulled her back into a hug.

"My how fast your heart is beating, Princess." he said softly, then kissed her neck over her pulse point there.

Marinette had to force her mind to work to be able to speak. "What did you expect after that?"

Adrien pulled his head back and gave her a questioning look. "After. . .?" he asked, then realized what he had just done.

Marinette watched as his expression switched to a very Chat Noir smirk.

"I promise you, Milady, that if I had been thinking about what I was doing, I would have been more thorough." he said. He was surprised at the playful look on Marinette's face.

"Oh, sure, Kitty Cat, promises, promises." she teased. She leaned forward, her hands going to the buttons of his pajama top. "Besides it's my turn to. . .watch your reactions." she said as she slid her hands inside the garment and trailed her fingers over his chest. She smiled softly as he inhaled sharply and shifted a bit as her fingers found a sensitive spot.

"Nnnnnot that I'm complaining, but why so playful all of a sudden?" he asked, instantly realizing it was the wrong thing to say as her hands first froze then withdrew. That and the hurt that flared in her eyes.

Without a word, Marinette slid off the bed, dragging the comforter with her then grabbing her pillow.

"Mari?" Adrien called as he watched her walk over to the couch and spread the comforter. "Mari, I'm sorry." he got up and walked over to her. He was surprised at how sharply she shied out from under the hand he tried to put on her shoulder.

Giving no other acknowledgment of his presence, she set her pillow on the end of the couch and slid under the comforter, facing the back of the couch, her back to Adrien.

"Princess, please, talk to me." he said, placing a hand on where her hip was through the comforter.

"Go away." she said sounding as though she was about to cry.

"Milady, I'm sorry, and, much as I hate to admit it, but what did I do wrong?"

Marinette spun on the couch to face him, startling him and he ended up on his butt. "Asking me why I was suddenly playful?! You, who has been flirting with me for the last four years, on both sides of my mask!" she snapped. "I admit I do it seldom, but when I try it tonight, you act as though it was the oddest thing to happen. That it wasn't normal that I might want to, well, do things with my boyfriend."

Adrien got around onto his knees so he was facing her as she was braced on her right arm, almost straight up and down. "Marinette, I'm sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." he said. "It's just that you're right, you flirt with me so seldom that it caught me by surprise."

"After the way you just held and touched me?" Marinette asked. "You know how that effected me from before."

Adrien sighed and hung his head, his hands dropping from her shoulders to the couch. He didn't raise his head, but looked up at her through his bangs, his right hand lifting up to touch her hip as she still lay on the couch, his fingers pressing hard enough to caress her through the blanket.

"Adrien." she said in a warning tone.

Undaunted, he continued to caress her through the comforter. "How can I make it up to you, Princess?"

Marinette inhaled sharply when Adrien brought his left hand up and found her waist. "Mmmm, that. . . that's a good start, Chaton." she said, her eyes closing in pleasure.

Adrien scooted forward on his knees, so that the front of hi thighs was pressed against the face of the couch. "How's this?" he asked as his hands burrowed under not only the comforter, but slipping under the hem of her pajama top as well, his hands sliding up her back.

With the way Adrien was now holding her, Marinette no longer needed her arm to support her. She put both arms over his shoulders, her fingers toying with the hair at the back of his neck.

"Better." she said, her face scant inches from his.

Adrien hummed in agreement, then kissed her lightly, his lips barely brushing against hers. He wasn't surprised when Marinette's hands went to the back of his head, pulling him in to deepen the kiss.

His hands tracing over Marinette's bare back reminded him that she was dressed for bed and not wearing a bra. He slid his hands so they were on both sides of her, his thumbs gently brushing over the sides of her breasts.

Marinette was curious when Adrien pulled back from their kissing, until she saw the question on his face, and she was touched that he was asking permission before touching her in a more intimate way.

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Adrien, you may touch me however you want to, unless I say no or stop."

"Thank you, Princess." Adrien said, then raised an eyebrow in curiosity when she blushed and looked down shyly, chewing on her lower lip.

"They're kinda small." She said softly.

Adrien took his thumb snd index finger and lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"No they're not. They're perfect, just like you." He said, cupping her breasts in his hands, his thumbs grazing over her nipples. He smiled softly as her eyes fluttered closed and she moaned softly with pleasure.

"I'm not perfect. She said softly. She almost smiled softly when she heard his soft growl of frustration. What stopped her was his removing his hands from her.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are the most amazing, beautiful and perfect girl that I have ever met. He said, his hands framing her face. "Let me start at the top." he smirked, entwining his fingers in her hair.

"Black as night, and soft as soft can be." he said as he combed his fingers through the dark tresses. His thumb lightly brushed the tip of her nose. "Then there's your cute little nose, and the adorable sprinkling of freckles on your cheeks, then your oh so kissable lips."

"Please do." she blurted out then blushed.

"As you wish, Princess." Adrien said, then leaned in and kissed her. Sliding his hands down he resumed caressing her breasts only this time through her pajama top.

Marinette's back arched slightly, pressing her breasts into his hands as her breathing quickened.

Adrien moved from her lips along her jaw to her neck drawing a moan from her.

"You know this doesn't have to be one sided." he breathed into her ear. "You have permission to touch me as well."

He chuckled softly when Marinette gave a small gasp of surprise, then her fingers deftly undid the buttons of his pajama top. It was his turn to gasp as she trailed her fingers over his chest.

Marinette relaxed as Adrien gently pushed her back onto the couch, her top riding up a bit. "A. . . Adrien!" she gasped as he took advantage of the newly exposed skin and trailed a line of kisses across her belly.

He felt the fingers of both her hands spear into his hair as she pressed his face against her. After a moment he noticed that she was also gently pulling him up her body, and he soon found himself trailing kisses over her neck and jaw. He paused for a moment and looked down at his girlfriend. Once he had reached her neck she had let go of his head and her hands were now clenching both ends of her pillows. Her head was thrown back and her feet had kicked the comforter into a rumpled pile at the end of the couch.

"What?" she managed to ask.

"Just seeing how beautiful you are, and wondering how I managed to deserve you." he replied and bent down to kiss her.

Marinette was in heaven as she trailed her fingers over his chest, again then started moving lower.

Adrien's left hand was braced on the floor, supporting him and his right had been on her right knee, but was now teasing over the skin of her inner thigh.

"Mari?" he called softly when he felt her tense, and her hands withdrew.

"Adrien. . .please. . .um, we have to stop." she aid softly. "Be. . .before we can't." she added. "And you have no idea how much I don't want to stop."

Adrien saw the tears form in her eyes at that last statement. He shifted his position and smoothed his hand over her head. "Hey, no need to cry, Princess." he soothed. "The last thing I want to do is pressure you into doing anything you're not absolutely comfortable with." he assured her then shifted then stood, so she could sit up and straighten her top. He held out his hand and helped her to her feet. "Come on, Milady, lets go to bed and get some sleep."

Marinette nodded, and grabbed her pillow. When they reached the foot of the bed, she stopped and turned to him, her hands fanning over his chest. "Adrien, I'm sorry." she said softly. "I'm just. . . I'm. . ."

Adrien stroked her cheek "It's okay, mon cheri." he said. "I understand, you're just not ready."

"But I led you on, brought you so close." she hung her head. "You must be upset with me."

Marinette was surprised when Adrien chuckled and pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "No, I'm not upset with you. As I said, you're not ready, and I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything you're not ready to do." he used his index finger and thumb to tilt her head so she was looking up at him. "Besides, do I look angry or upset?"

"No, but with your modeling you're good at hiding you emmff." she began but was cut off by his kissing her soundly.

After a moment he broke the kiss, and Marinette gave a small squeak of surprise when he scooped her up and carried her over to her side of the bed. He laid her down and pulled the covers up over her, then went over to his side and got comfortable. He scooted over so that he was spooning her from behind, his right arm around her, and he planted a soft kiss to the nape of her neck.

"Sleep well, Princess." he said softly. He lay there for a while until he felt her breathing even out and deepen as she drifted off to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

Marinette woke to the sounding of the alarm on her phone. "Adrien, can you get that?" she called sleepily. "Mmmmm. Thanks." she said when the alarm stopped. She was just dozing back off when her phone went off again, this time with a message alert. Marinette almost asked for Adrien to grab her phone for her when she suddenly realized that she was alone in the bed.

"Aid?" she called as she rolled over, her face pressing into the pillow he had used. With normal breathing she inhaled the scents from the pillow. A combination of spice, leather, and camenbert that she found surprisingly relaxing. Lifting her head, she saw that the bathroom door was open and the light off.

"Adrien?" she called as she looked around the room. She pushed herself to a sitting position, placing her hand on a piece of paper on his pillow. Looking at it she saw his writing which was oddly sloppy.

"Princess," she read. "I woke up early, and couldn't bring myself to disturb you, because you looked so peaceful and content. I'm going to shower and dress then I hope you will join me for breakfast before we go downstairs for the start of my busy schedule. Je t'aime de tout mon coeur, Adrien."

Marinette set the note down, and stared at the empty side of the bed, his body imprint still visible on the sheet. She reached over and picked up the pillow and hugged it to her.

"Marinette are you alright?" Tikki asked when she heard her chosen sniffle.

Instead of answering, the noirette picked up her phone and pressed a speed dial button.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Sabine was brushing her hair after having gotten dressed for the day when she heard her phone going off. Leaving the bathroom, she reached down and picked it up from her nightstand. She smiled when she saw the caller ID.

"Hi, sweetie, it's good to hear from you." she said answering the call. Her smile faded when she heard her daughter's distressed voice on the line. "Honey, what's wrong?"

"He left me." Marinette replied tearfully. "Can I talk to you, please?"

"Of course." she assured her. "I'll be right there."

Hearing the tone of his wife's voice, Tom grew concerned. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm not sure." Sabine replied, grabbing her cane. "She wants to talk, so I'll be finding out."

"Hummmm." Tom grumbled. "Let me know if you, or rather she, needs me."

"You know I will." Sabine said and waited for him to lean down so she could give him a peck on the cheek. She had caught both the tone of his voice and the look in his eye, and she spoke up. "And you leave Adrien alone," she warned. "You know the both of them. If it has to do with him, it's probably a misunderstanding."

Tom sighed. "Yes, dear." he reluctantly agreed knowing she was right. "You will let me know, right?"

"Of course." Sabine said and slipped out the door.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It was about half an hour later when Adrien left the conference room turned dining room, with a small tray, and a bouquet of flowers. The tray held two steaming cups of hot chocolate, and a few pastries. The flowers were daises, her favorite. He hoped he didn't need the peace offerings, but with Marinette not answering two texts, and a phone call, had him worried. Taking a calming breath, he knocked on the door. He breathed a sigh of relief when he heard the doorknob rattle and the door start to open.

His heart stopped when he saw who was on the other side.

"Adrien, good morning. Please come in." Sabine said, opening the door wide and standing aside so he could enter.

His mind and body took a second to reboot, then he went in. "Good morning, Sabine." he said. "No offense, but I didn't expect to see you here."

Sabine smiled softly, which faded as she watched Adrien's shoulders slump when he saw Marinette out on the balcony, the door closed and she was looking out over the city.

"So I'm right, she doesn't want to see me." he said sadly. "I had hopes, even after she ignored my texts and a phone call."

"I'd like to hear your side of what happened last night." Sabine said, leading him over to the couch. Adrien set the tray on the coffee table.

Adrien had picked up one of the cups of coco, and it stopped halfway to his mouth. "She told you?" he asked, stunned, then thought a moment. "You're her mother, of course she told you." he muttered to himself. He sighed heavily. "At Marinette's invitation, I spent the night here, and to be honest, except for some snuggling nothing went on." he said, taking a drink.

"And that changed." Sabine said, and Adrien realized it was a statement, not a question.

"I had a nightmare, a bad one, and she calmed me down." he began, then related their actions. "I had gently pushed her back onto the couch, and she suddenly tensed and said we had to stop." he related.

"And you stopped." Sabine said, again a statement.

"Yes."

"You didn't want to. . .continue?"

"We both did, but she wasn't ready."

"So you stopped?" Sabine asked, and she noted the puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, I did. Simply because she asked me to." he said. "I'm not the type to force a girl to do anything she's uncomfortable with, and I told her that there was no reason for her to cry, and that I wouldn't pressure her into anything she wasn't ready for." he looked over at where Marinette stood, then back to Sabine. "That is what she told you, right, or am I in trouble?"

Sabine sighed. "No, you're not in trouble, if you were, Tom would be here now instead of me." she said. "In answer to your other question, yes, what you told me, is almost exactly what she did." she was thoughtful for a moment. "First I want to say that I am very proud of you, and to thank you for your self-control. I know what a temptation it was for both of you."

Adrien sighed. "She told me how much she really wanted to continue, but that we had to stop before we got to a point that we couldn't." he said. "I know that if I had continued, her resistance would have gone."

"And?" Sabine prompted when she saw the look on his face.

"And I wouldn't be able to live with myself, knowing I betrayed her trust like that. Sabine, she trusts me to take care of her, protect her, even if it is from myself, and I'm not going to betray that."

Sabine sighed and nodded. "Thank you for your honesty, and for taking care of my daughter, and respecting her as you do." she said. "Why did you leave?"

Adrien was surprised at that question. "I told her in the note." he replied. "I woke up, and saw that it was about twenty minutes before her alarm would go off." he related, then smiled softly. "I lay there for a while, watching her sleep." his soft smile grew. "She looked so peaceful, and relaxed, with this small, adorable smile." he said, then realized he was getting off track and who he was talking to. "Then I decided that I needed a shower, and that my clothes were in my room. I carefully got out of bed, found some paper and a pen and left her a note on my pillow, then left." He watched as Sabine got up and went over to the bed. After a moment she picked up a piece of paper from the nightstand.

"Is this the note?"

Adrien looked it over and nodded.

"Okay," she sighed. "I hate to tell you this, but Marinette told me to tell you that she will not be going with you today."

Adrien nodded, placing his now empty cup on the tray. "I had a feeling." he said as he stood.

"Adrien?" she called seeing the pensive look on his face.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?" he asked.

"Of course, sweetie." Sabine said, thinking he was going to ask her to talk Marinette into seeing him. She was surprised when he gave her a tight hug, then gently kissed her cheek.

"Could you give those to Mari for me, along with the tray and flowers?"

Sabine blushed, then cleared her throat. "Of course I will, Adrien." she said. She looked through the glass at her daughter and sighed. "Honey, I'm on your side in this, and I'll be having a talk with her."

"Thank you." Adrien said. "But there is no side. She doesn't want to see me, and I'll wait until she changes her mind." he said, then followed Sabine's gaze. "No matter how long that takes." he added. Just then his phone chimed. He took it out and gave a wry chuckle when he saw the text. "Alya and Nino are waiting for us, well me, down in the lobby." he said seeing Sabine's questioning look. He sighed heavily. "Facing just Nino would be easier, but Alya is gonna want to know what's up with Mari."

"Just tell her that she's not feeling well." Sabine said. "That's what she told me to tell you as the reason for her not going with you."

"Yeah, well, we'll see." Adrien said, and left.

Sabine looked at the closed door for a moment, then joined her daughter on the balcony. "Well, he's gone." she said.

"Did he ask you to try to talk me into seeing him?"

"No." Sabine replied. "He said that he'll wait until you change your mind, no matter how long that takes." she said, then reached out and turned Marinette so she was facing her. "He did ask me to give you this." she added, the hugged her daughter tightly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. She shook her head at the amazed expression on her daughter's face, her fingers brushing over where her mother had kissed her cheek in proxy for Adrien. "Why didn't you show me this?" she asked holding out the note.

"It doesn't matter."

Sabine raised an eyebrow at that. "Marinette, you're upset that he doesn't want to see you because you stopped things last night, and you think that a note like this doesn't matter?" She shook her head. "I'm going to shower and dress then I hope you will join _me_ for breakfast before _we_ go downstairs for the start of my busy schedule. I love you with all my heart." she read, stressing the words me and we. "How does that not matter? He's obviously looking forward to spending his day with you." Sabine's brow furrowed as she had a thought. "You don't doubt that he means what he wrote here, do you?"

Marinette stood there for a moment, her eyes closed as she thought, then she clapped both of her hands to her head. "Gahh! I don't know, Maman!" she cried, then started pacing. "I trust him, I really, really do, but. . .I don't know. I've read things, seen movies, and I'd understand if he was angry with me."

"But those boys aren't Adrien. Pumpkin, he loves you and, more importantly in my book, respects you, more than anyone I've ever seen, even your father for me. Honey he knows that if he didn't stop, that you would have given in, but he wouldn't have been able to live with himself after." she said, and watched as the gears turned in her daughter's head.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Adrien took a deep breath when the elevator doors started opening. Sure enough, there stood Alya and Nino. Hey, guys." he greeted them as he walked up. "Ready to go?"

"Where's Marinette?" Alya asked.

"She won't be joining us." he said. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Alya's eyes narrow.

"Why not? What did you do, Agrest?" she demanded.

"Okay, first off I am not the cause of everything that may go wrong between Marinette and I." Adrien shot back. "That aside, I can't help it if she's not feeling well."

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know." Adrien replied. "Tell you what," he went on pulling out his phone and holding it out to her. "Seeing as you don't believe me, why don't you call Sabine and ask her? Last I knew she was in the room with her right before I came down."

Alya looked at the phone for a moment, then back to Adrien. "Sabine?"

"Yeah, you know, her mother?" Adrien shot back. "What is with you today? Usually you have some reason for biting my head off."

Alya huffed, then gave Adrien an apologetic look. "Sorry, Sunshine, it's just that I know how much going with you today meant to her, and not just because she would be spending the whole day with you." she said. "It's an opportunity, she wouldn't normally have, to see the behind scenes goings on of the fashion world."

"Hey, Bro." Nino said softly, and motioned with his head back behind Adrien. "Look."

Adrien quirked an eyebrow, seeing the grin that split Alya's face, then turned around. "Marinette!" he cried seeing her walking away from the elevator. He smiled for several reasons. First was that she was there. Another was that she was wearing the outfit he had gotten for her for today. A plain black pullover shirt with a cardinal red mid thigh length skirt. A pair of plain black pumps encased her feet, and a white belt encircled her waist.

He didn't get long to appreciate how she looked as his calling her name enabled her to see where they were and she broke into a run.

"Adrien!" she cried as she launched herself into his arms from a couple feet away.

Adrien grunted softly as he caught her, his arms encircling her waist as hers did his neck. He spun her around twice, burning off her momentum, and enabling himself to keep his feet.

"Ohhh, it's good to see you, and be held by you." Marinette whispered into Adrien's ear. "And I'm so sorry for the way I treated you this morning."

Adrien set her on her feet, and made sure she was stable, but before he could say anything Marinette pressed her lips to his.

"Hey, you two, I thought we had somewhere to be." Alya called after a moment.

"We do, don't we?" Marinette asked, her arms still wrapped around him.

"Well the rehearsal and my fittings are going to be done here in the hotel, so there's no rush." Adrien said, his arms still around Marinette. He lifted one and looked at his watch. "We've actually got about forty-five minutes before I have to be there."

"What? Why are we so early?" Alya demanded.

"Well, I had planned on having breakfast with someone, but that got changed." Adrien replied, looking down at Marinette.

"Well, I am hungry, could we go to the dining room and eat?" Marinette asked.

"I don't see why not." Adrien said. "How about you guys?" he asked Nino and Alya. "My treat."

"You up for it, babe?" Nino asked his girlfriend.

"Well, maybe something light." Alya replied.

A short time later Marinette and Adrien sat across from each other at a table. Both had finished their breakfast and were going to have a cup of coffee before heading for the ball room.

They looked over at where Alya and Nino sat, finishing up their pastries. Marinette watched as Adrien took a packet of instant coco mix from his pocket and poured it into his cup of coffee.

"You just took a packet of instant coco and made it with coffee instead of hot water." she said in surprise.

Adrien smiled at her and nodded. "That way I don't have to add creamer or sugar, and I get some chocolate as well." he explained, then took a sip. "You should try it, it's pretty good."

Marinette put her elbows on the table and put her chin in her hands as she locked eyes with her boyfriend.

Adrien was taken aback by the openly flirty expression on his girlfriend's face. As he watched she reached over and put her hands on his as he cradled his coffee cup. Trying not to spill his coffee he didn't resist when she pulled it over toward her. He watched as she puckered her lips, her very kissable lips, and blew a stream of air across his cup. He arched an eyebrow as he found himself completely captivated by her.

Marinette hoped that this playful spurt would assure Adrien that she had no regrets about what happened last night, and, to be honest, she was absolutely enjoying the look on his face. Once she had pulled the cup close enough she tilted it forward and took a sip.

"Mmmmmm, you're right that is good." she said softly, with a sultry tone of voice.

"Ummm, you've got a mmmuuus. . ." he started to say, but trailed off mid-word as he watched as Marinette's tongue slowly made it's appearance then swiped off the chocolate mustache she had gotten.

"Ugh, will you two get a room?" Alya teased.

Adrien struggled to get his mind back into gear to think of a reply, when Marinette beat him to it.

"We've already taken care of that, Als." she said, and fought hard not to laugh at the look on Adrien's face. "I've even gotten my parents permission.

Alya was stunned. She had never seen her best friend act like this.

Marinette gave her bestie her most innocent look. "What's the matter, Alya? Surely you don't want you and Nino to be the only ones having fun at night, do you?"

"Eerrrr, ummmm, nnnnn (ahem) no. No, not in the least."

"And don't expect ALL the details." Marinette went on. "You may be my best friend, but there are some things that go on between Adrien and I that no one will find out about."


	45. Chapter 45

A/N Let's just say that Marinette was flirting with Adrien and went a bit far. Lol

Chapter Summary: Adrien takes Marinette, Alya and Nino to the first rehearsal for the gala. Marinette has to defend herself from a creepy male model, then has to act in an emergency.

Chapter 45

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" Alya asked with a laugh as they headed for the ballroom where the gala was going to be held.

"I'm me." Marinette replied. "I seem to remember you prodding me, for the last four years, to open up more around him."

"Well, yeah, but wow girl!" Alya cried. "Although I will admit, he seems more comfortable around you as well." she added, then looked thoughtful for a moment. "No!" she gasped. "Don't tell me that you. . .you know." she said waggling her eyebrows. She was surprised when her best friend didn't bloom into a blush, but glanced to see if the boys were out of earshot, then leaned over to talk softly.

"No, we haven't, but we got real close," she said, then gave a very abbreviated account of what happened last night. "so I know that he'll stop if I say to.

"Uh-huh." Alya said, giving her a disbelieving look. "Girl, you better be careful, or he may decide to move on."

"Believing that is why I almost stayed in my room today." Marinette said. "And made me ignore this." she added handing the redhead the note.

"Whoa, he's got it bad for you." she said with a chuckle. "Honestly, I'm very happy for you, both of you." she added.

"What do you say we pay more attention to our guys, instead of talking to each other?" Marinette suggested, and they picked up their pace to catch up to them. "Is it time?" Marinette asked, putting her arms around Adrien's upper arm.

"Yeah." Adrien replied unenthusiastically. "The thing that's gonna make this anywhere close to enjoyable is you being here." he told her. "Okay, so as you know that is the catwalk." he said as they entered the ball room, indicating a slightly elevated walkway. "During the show the models will walk down to the end turn slightly then walk back up, on both sides will be photographers constantly taking pictures." he explained. "When they get back to the backstage area they will quickly change outfits and take another lap." he pointed out where the screens were for the models to change behind.

"With the number of outfits in this line only two runs will be needed. Once that is done the models will mingle with the guests giving them a closer look as the guests also take advantage of the buffet line. All told things should wind down about midnight."

"Ah, Adrien, you're here. Excellent." a woman said as she came up, her identification badge identified her as Claudia Hurst, the event organizer. "Marie and Lydia are set up and waiting for you so you can do your final fittings." she said, then paused and looked Marinette over. "I'm sorry I thought you were one of the models, but I don't recognize either of you actually." she said including Alya in her comment.

"Actually I'm the one who's sorry." Adrien said. "Claudia, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my girlfriend, and my friends, Alya Cesaire and Nino Lahiffe. Guys this is Claudia Hurst, she's our event coordinator and is in overall charge."

Claudia looked at Marinette again, this time with recognition. "Yes, I recognize you now." she said. "Those photos don't do you justice." she looked more closely at her then reached out and gently turned Marinette's head from side to side. "You sure you're not a model?"

"Me a model?" Marinette said with a nervous laugh. "I had enough trouble with the press when we announced that we were dating."

"But you pulled it off beautifully." one of a group of four young women said as they walked up. "Hi, I'm Ilsa Schmidt, and this is Kira Jenkins and Amber Hiltman." she said, introducing the two with her. "That is Tara Vera, we're the models that work directly for Gabriel."

"Uh-huh." Marinette said absently as she watched Tara walk directly to Adrien and hug him. She raised an eyebrow when he returned the hug with more warmth than simply being polite would have called for.

"So has Adrien talked you into giving modeling a try?"

Tearing her gaze from her boyfriend, Marinette brought her attention back to Ilsa. "No, I'm just here to see what goes on backstage and behind the scenes at one of these." she replied. Marinette found that she couldn't help herself and her gaze wandered back to Adrien and Tara, who were now shoulder to shoulder as Adrien was showing Tara something on his phone. Her attention was called back by Kira clearing her throat.

"Marinette, I know you don't know me, and I may have no right to say anything, but you don't have to worry about him, he's not going anywhere."

"What? Me worried about Adrien? Pssht, no." Marinette spluttered, then glared at Alya as she giggled.

"Kira, is it?" Alya asked, and received a nod. "I know you don't know Marinette, but you've got her pegged." she said then turned to Marinette. "Girl, your eyes have been almost as green as Adrien's ever since he gave that girl a hug, and you haven't been able to keep your eyes off the two of them."

"You think I'm jealous? About Adrien, and that. . .that." Marinette said and trailed off as her shoulders slumped. "Drop dead gorgeous brunette" she said softly. "Yeah, well maybe just a little." she added in defeat, drawing a giggle from all the girls.

"Relax, M, like Kira said, he's not going anywhere, you've got him wrapped around your little finger." Alya said.

"But it's not right that he can't have other friends, female friends, and I can see that Tara is that. I don't want to smother him." Marinette said, then raised an eyebrow when Tara suddenly straightened and moved away from Adrien a little bit as they continued to look at something on his phone.

"Well at least Tara knows she won't get another shot at him." Amber said, and found herself the recipient of a Marinette glare, and a questioning look from Alya. "ooppps."

"Another shot?" Marinette asked her voice soft.

"Uumm, well, errr." Amber stammered.

Kira smiled softly. "What my friend here is regretting revealing, is that about four years ago Gabriel Agrest thought it would be good for the company's image if Adrien started dating." she explained. "Tara was ambitious enough that being paid extra to date Adrien wasn't wrong."

"They lasted all of four months." Ilsa said. "Which didn't surprise any of us."

Amber spoke up next. "We all knew that he had been home schooled, and had little contact with people in general, and his own age in particular."

"To say he was socially awkward at the time was a bit of an understatement," Ilsa piped up. "Tara quickly decided that there wasn't enough money for her to put up with that."

"So for that, she broke his heart?" Marinette asked.

"No, Marinette, that's not what happened." Kira said. "It couldn't have because his heart wasn't in it. He tried, I'll give him that, but he didn't have the personal experience to pull it off."

"From what we were told, he and Tara arrived at Gabriel's office at the same time to announce that they were over." Amber said. "Soon after Adrien started going to Collége Francois Dupont, and, well, you know the rest."

"Girls, Adrien, let's go, fittings!" Claudia shouted.

"Jawhol, Frau Hurst." Ilsa said very softly, and Amber and Kira giggled.

"Now, Ilsa, she's not much of a taskmaster." Amber chided.

"And you know with Adrien here she'll be on her best behavior. Kira added.

A short time later the four girls and Adrien were joined by a dozen other models from various agencies around Paris and they all ran through the process of having measurements taken and clothes tried on and final adjustments made. Nino went to ask some questions as to how the sound system would work, and Alya went with him, leaving Marinette to watch how the fashion side of things worked.

That having been done, Marinette was talking to Kira and Ilsa when a male model walked up.

"Ilsa, Kira," he said in greeting, then looked over at Marinette. "And who is this beauty?" Marinette felt her skin crawl as he looked her over, with a lewd smile.

"My name is Marinette." she said, and she could hear the alarms going off in her head.

"A beauty indeed." he said and reached out to brush the back of his hand over her cheek. His smile broadened when Marinette swatted it away. "and feisty too." he added.

"You have no idea." Marinette said under her breath. "Kindly keep your hands to yourself." she told him.

"Gavin, I suggest you leave her alone." Kira said.

"And turn my attentions to you again?" Gavin asked half turning to Kira. He then snapped back to Marinette, his hand grabbing her throat. "I don't think so. This one will learn to appreciate. . .urk." he began.

Marinette was stunned when the hand latched onto her throat, and for a split second she froze. After that she moved like lightning. Her right knee jerking up and scoring a direct hit where it would hurt the most. Her left hand came up, the base of her palm catching him on the point of the chin.

He went down like a sack of potatoes.

Marinette staggered and would have fallen if not for Ilsa and Kira.

"Mari!" Adrien cried as he, Alya and Nino walked up. He went to her side, and Alya saw his expression harden when he saw the young man on the floor. "Ilsa, what happened?"

Ilsa, took a breath. "Gavin was being his usual idiotic self." she said.

"In other words an asshole." Kira spat.

"Whoa, wait." Adrien said when he saw the mark forming on Marinette's throat, and realized that she was almost gasping for breath when he came up. "Did he. . . ?"

"He tried." Ilsa said. "God she moved fast." she added. "A knee to the crotch and an uppercut to the chin and he went down and never know what hit him."

"Mari, baby are you alright?" Adrien asked, and felt her arms go around him as she buried her face in his chest. "I'm better now."

Adrien held her a moment as she trembled. "Claudia!" he shouted, and the rattle of her heels on the floor quickly approached.

"Yes, Adrien."

"I was under the impression that Gavin was never to be associated with one of my father's events, is that right?"

"Yes. Yes, sir." Claudia said fearfully, hearing the restrained anger in his voice.

"Fine, then see to it he gets medical attention if needed, and inform the police." Adrien instructed.

"The police?" she asked.

"Yes, he attacked my girlfriend, in front of witnesses, so charges will be brought."

"Yes, sir."

That being taken care of, Adrien led Marinette over to a bench by the changing rooms. "Hey, honey, are you alright?" he asked sitting and pulling her into his lap, his fingertips lightly brushing over her cheek.

Marinette took a ragged breath then let it out slowly. "Yeah, he just surprised me."

"And you defended yourself." Adrien said, then hung his head. "I only wish I had been there to defend you."

"Well you're here now, and I'm happy with that." she said, and kissed him.

"Okay, places people!" Claudia called out.

Marinette stood and let Adrien get to his feet and together they joined the others. Seeing that Marinette would be with both Nino and Alya, Adrien relaxed, and mainly focused on work.

Marinette and the others stood at the end of the runway, watching as the models came down and made their turns, Claudia calling out things to correct the model's spacing and such.

Ilsa had just made her turn and was starting to head back, when the heel of her shoe caught on a nail that held the carpet down, and she fell, twisting on her right leg as she did.

"Ilsa!" Marinette cried when she saw the redhead fall, and heard her scream of pain. She could hear Nino and Alya following her as she ran to the girl's side. "Ilsa, can you hear me?" she asked as she knelt beside her.

"I'm, alright, just my right knee." Ilsa said, then tried to move to a more sitting position. "Ooowww, oh God that hurts!" she cried tears springing from her eyes.

"Easy now, just lay still, and let me look." Marinette soothed, then lifted the hem of Ilsa's skirt to above her knee. She flinched when she saw the joint, already swollen and discolored. "Somebody call an ambulance."

"She can't and shouldn't move that." Alya said, and Marinette nodded.

"Marinette, how. . ." Adrien began to ask as he trotted up, but trailed off when he saw the look on her face. It was a look he had seen on her several times, only when she was wearing a red and black mask.

Marinette looked around, concentrating. She was surprised when a section of metal seemed to glow, along with the support of a table, then Ilsa's leg.

"Marinette?" Alya asked as Marinette sat back on her heels.

"Yes, I see." she said under her breath. "That'll work." She stood up and quickly picked up the metal bar, which turned out to be a leg to a camera tripod. "Adrien, Nino, hold that table still, Alya, come here." she ordered, then handed Alya one end of the leg. "Now we're going to bend this in the middle around that table support."

"Right." Alya said and a moment later the leg was now bent into a 'U' shape. "Now, Adrien, Nino turn the table over, I need to use the legs to bend this up by where we just bent it." A few moments later and the two legs were bent.

"Now let's see how this fits." she said and went over to Ilsa. "Perfect." she exulted as the two legs lay along either side of Ilsa's leg then first bend going up and over her thigh. "Now I need some cloth to cushion her leg and some strips to tie it on."

A moment later a couple of the models walked up and handed Marinette a couple bundles of fabric.

"They're sample scraps." Tara told her. "Will they do?"

Marinette looked them over. "Perfectly." she said, then looked up to Ilsa. "Now, I'm going to have to move your leg a bit, and I'm sure I don't have to tell you it's gonna hurt a bit."

Ilsa swallowed nervously and gave her a weak smile. "I trust you, Marinette, you're our personal Ladybug."

"Why do you say that?" Alya asked over Marinette's giggle.

"Well, the way she took charge, and figured out this splint." Ilsa replied, then flinched as Marinette worked. "I've watched the Ladyblog enough to see how Ladybug uses her lucky charm."

"There, all done." Marinette said. "As to my figuring this out, well I hope that I'm a designer, and finding the form of something to fit a function is what we do. I knew I needed something to perform the function of immobilizing your knee. I looked around and saw how that might be accomplished."

"As for her taking charge, well, that's just Marinette in a time of crisis." Adrien said. "So yes, I agree with you, she's our own private Ladybug."

Just then the paramedics showed up, and took charge of Ilsa, moving her to a gurney and taking her to the hospital.

"Okay, everyone, show's over lets get back to work!" Claudia called. The small crowd of models and staff left to go back to the rehearsal.


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter Summary: Marinette gets and explanation from Tikki. Adrien helps Tom and Sabine and demands some answers, as does Gabriel, and Marinette learns the catwalk

Chapter 46

"Marinette."

Marinette turned and saw Kira standing there. "Yeah?" Marinette was surprised when Kira hugged her tightly.

"Thank you for helping Ilsa."

"Hey, it's okay, she's gonna be fine." Marinette said hugging the girl back.

Kira pulled back, and looked at Marinette. "And that will be mostly due to you and your abilities."

"I'm just glad I could help."

"Well, thanks again." Kira said and walked away.

"Girl, that was amazing!" Alya gushed when they were alone.

"Maybe a bit to amazing." the noirette said. "Tikki."

"Yes, Marinette?" Tikki replied, floating up to eye level with her chosen.

"You know what I just did, right, and how it was compared to Ladybug using her Lucky Charm?"

"Yes."

"How much of that was me, and how much was, well, you?"

Tikki was thoughtful for a moment, then took a breath. "Right, all I provide you with when you transform is enhanced agility, strength, and speed, and yes some confidence." she said. "That confidence comes from the experiences of the past Ladybugs, but your creativity in the use of your Lucky Charm is all you. What just happened was that you were placed in a situation where you had to rapidly come up with a device to perform a specific function, and like you told Ilsa your designer abilities came to the fore and went into overdrive."

"So if someone else was Ladybug, Lucky Charm would work differently?"

"Exactly, Alya." Tikki replied. "Knowing Marinette as I do, they would be far more straight forward with, say you or even Adrien." she looked at Marinette for a moment. "It not only helps you defeat the akuma, but makes you stretch your mind as well." she said. "That's why you have trouble figuring them out sometimes."

"Marinette, could you come here a moment?" Adrien called, and Marinette and Alya headed over to where he was.

"Hey, Aid, what's up?" Marinette asked she she reached him.

"Well, we've got a bit of a problem." he replied. "With Ilsa's injury, we've got a gap in the line." he explained, then blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Could you fill in for her, probably until tomorrow afternoon when we get a replacement?"

"Me, model?" Marinette asked. "The girl who trips over air on a regular basis."

Kira came over and put a hand on Marinette's shoulder. "All we'll be doing is practicing on keeping our spacing and just walking up and down the runway, no photographers."

"You got this girl." Alya said in support.

Marinette sighed. "Okay, you've got yourself a fill in." she said. "Just remind the people in charge that I have no idea what I'm doing."

"That's where we come in." Amber said. "It'll be half an hour or so before they finish checking for any more lose nails."

"So I'm gonna get a crash course on how to walk the catwalk." Marinette said.

"With three teachers." Tara said. "So, let's see you walk."

Marinette nodded, and did her best to copy the way she had seen the models walking earlier.

"I thought you said you didn't know what you would be doing." Tara said when Marinette had turned around and came back to them.

"Well watching you guys for almost an hour is one thing, being able to do it is another."

Adrien saw that Marinette was relaxing and was in good hands. He turned and saw Claudia nearby. "Claudia, can I have a minute?" he asked.

"Sure. My office?" she replied.

"Perfect." Adrien said and followed her to the small room that was her office. Right as he reached the door he took out his phone and hit a speed dial.

"Good morning, Adrien." Nathalie's voice said over the speaker. "How are things going?"

Adrien took a deep breath then waded right in. "To be honest, kinda good and kinda not." he said. "From what I could see, the models are going to be ready for Wednesday."

"Okay, that's the good, what's the bad?" Nathalie asked.

"Alright, so, Nathalie you're in overall charge of personnel and events that involve Gabriel Fashion, correct?"

"Yes." Nathalie answered.

"And Claudia, you are in charge of the gala in particular, correct?"

"That's right." Claudia replied.

"Good, then I should be able to get an answer." Adrien continued. "The question is this; how did Gavin Leaurant gain access to the ball room where the gala is going to be held, and why did he believe that he was part of the event?" he asked. "I know I speak for my father in this because he was the one that stated that under no circumstances was Gavin to be included in any event that had anything to do with the Gabriel brand. Well he had good reason. He's a bully and thinks he's God's gift to women, and he intimidated Kira, and attacked Marinette."

Nathalie's gasp was heard over the phone. "Adrien, is she alright?"

"She is now." Adrien replied. "She was a bit shaken up, and has a mark on her throat where he grabbed her, but she made out better than he did."

"He's at the hospital and will be there a few days, not so much from Marinette kneeing him in the groin, as from her blow to his jaw." Claudia said. "It was fractured in three places."

"You did notify the police, right?" Adrien asked.

Claudia nodded. "and they took the surveillance tape. An Inspector D'Anjou said it would be most helpful in the case against him." she turned to Adrien. "Marinette will have to go to the local station to give her statement."

"I'll make sure that happens." Adrien said. "I'll expect that information by the end of the day, ladies."

"Right." Claudia said.

"Very well, Adrien." Nathalie said, and Adrien ended the call. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Nathalie, ended the call on her phone, and looked over at Gabriel. "He presumes to give me orders." she scoffed.

"And in this case, he is correct." Gabriel said. "When you and I are not present at an event, Adrien is our representative." he was thoughtful for a moment. "I'm pleased that he took the initiative and involved the police, and like him I am most interested on how young mister Leaurant was included in the roster of models for the gala."

"Yes, sir, I'll see to it immediately." Nathalie said and left the room. MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Adrien looked over and saw Marinette talking with the models, including a couple of the male ones. He was going to head over to them when his phone sounded it's message tone. Taking it out he read the three words from Tom.

Tom: Bank said no.

Adrien looked over at his girlfriend, then made a call. "Hey Tom, it's Adrien." he said. "If you don't mind my asking, without the loan, where do you stand?"

Adrien heard the big man sigh over the phone. "First I need you to promise me, you're not going to tell Marinette." he said.

Adrien looked over at Marinette and the others, and he noticed that Alya and Nino had joined them. He gave a small huff. "Okay." he said. "I'm not happy with it, but I know that in order to get the information I want, I have to agree."

"Contrary to what Marinette said to the reporters, you kids opening the bakery while Sabine and I were in the hospital was not only helpful, it was vital. About six months ago, a mistake was made and our reserves of cash were drained. That's why we missed the insurance payment. Without the loan, well, we're pretty well sunk." he explained. "I can cover the inspections and permits, but pulling the damaged equipment out, and cleaning up is more than I can afford. Then I wouldn't have the funds to purchase the replacement equipment."

"What are you needing?"

"Two three level ovens, one industrial mixer, and a large refrigerator." he listed, then gave a wry chuckle. "I even had a salvage and clean up company here and got an estimate."

"Can you give me the name of the company you called?" Adrien asked.

"Adrien, what are you planning?" Sabine's voice asked, letting him know that he was on speaker on their end.

"Okay, you need some things done so you can get the bakery back in business, and don't have the funds available." he said. "I want to provide the capital you need." he explained.

"We won't take charity." Tom said firmly.

"It's not charity." Adrien insisted, his hand reaching into his jacket pocket. "I'm investing in my family." he said softly.

There was silence on the line for a long moment, and Adrien took a small black velvet box from his pocket and looked at it.

"Adrien. Sweetie, did you ask Marinette something and not tell us?" Sabine asked, nervously.

"Well, this isn't the way I wanted to do this, but, I'm asking for your blessing to ask for her hand." Adrien said, then grew nervous at the even longer silence. "Of course I'd like the rest of her as well." he joked.

"Adrien." Tom said, then cleared his throat. "Adrien, Sabine and I are very pleased that you are considerate enough to ask us, and the answer is yes. If Marinette agrees, you may propose to her."

Adrien blew out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Thank you. Thank you both, very much." he said, and put the box back into his pocket. "Now if you're going to insist, I can get in touch with my lawyer, and have him draw up an agreement for you to repay the money."

Tom sighed. "I guess that'll work." he said. "Just as long as we're clear that I'll be paying the money back."

"That's very clear, Tom." Adrien said. "Now what company was that, and I'll see if I can get them out there quickly."

After making a series of calls, Adrien finally put his phone away, and headed over to the group of his friends and models. Seeing that he was going to come up behind Marinette, he decided to have some fun.

". . .can ask Alya." Marinette was saying. "That's why I'm so surprised that this has gone so well." she tensed as her vision suddenly went black.

"Guess who." Marinette smiled and took one of the hands covering her eyes and kissed the palm. Turning around she found herself toe to toe with Adrien. "Hey, handsome." she said softly, draping her arms over his shoulders. She felt Adrien's arms go around her waist and pull her close, so she leaned up and kissed him.

"Good to see you're doing better with your PDAs, Adrien." Tara commented, when they broke the kiss.

"Having honest affection behind them helps, T." he shot back, his arm tightening around Marinette's waist and earning a glare from the brunette.

The following awkward silence was broken by Marinette's phone chiming. She took out her phone and looked at the text. Adrien couldn't read the text or make out what was in the attached picture, and he grew concerned when Marinette paled.

"Mari?" he called softly, nudging her with his shoulder.

"It. . .it's from Clara!" Marinette gasped. "How did she. . .?"

Kira peeked around Marinette's phone and gasped at the picture. "You know Clara Nightingale?!"

"That's right, you were in that video she did!" Amber exclaimed.

"Adrien, I don't understand." she said. "How did she get one of my gowns?"

Adrien took her phone and looked at the text and the accompanying picture.

MusicGrl: LOVE your work, Marnette! See you at the gala.

The picture was Clara in the tan version of Marinette's gown.

"There are a select number of people that are given an advance look at the upcoming line and the opportunity to purchase outfits from the line. Clara would be on that list seeing as Gabriel Fashions had been designing and supplying her outfits since she started." he explained. "That is until recently when she's come to you."

"Okay, people, places!" Claudia called out.

The next few hours were taken up by Marinette working with the other models and putting into practice what she had learned from them.


	47. Chapter 47

Marinette has a confrontation with Tara and Adrien talks her into doing a photo shoot with him.

Chapter 47

"Okay, people, that's a wrap!" Claudia called. "Good work, and be back here at nine o'clock tomorrow morning.

Marinette heard the overlapping conversations as the models broke up into groups, basically keeping in line with their agencies.

"Marinette, thank you do much!" Claudia gushed as Marinette walked up to her and Adrien. "I got a message from an agency earlier and they have replacements lined up for both Ilsa and Gavin, so you won't be needed to fill in tomorrow."

"You're welcome." she replied, then turned to Adrien. "The girls have asked Alya and I to join them for lunch." she told him. "Is that okay?"

Adrien smiled. "Sure, Mari, I've got a couple of errands I want to run anyway before my shoot this afternoon." he said, then leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Nino has some shopping to do for Alya's birthday gift." he told her, than gave her a kiss on the cheek. "So, yeah, go, have fun. We'll meet back her at about two."

"Sound good, see you then." Marinette said, returning the kiss, then went over to join Alya and the models.

A short time later the five girls were seated at a couple of table at a cafe, looking through the menu.

Marinette looked up when Alya leaned over to her.

"Girl, have you seen the prices here?" the redhead whisper shouted.

Marinette nodded. "Not our normal price range." she whispered back. "But don't you worry about it." she assured her friend. "I'm covering, so get what you want."

"I can't let you do that." Alya argued.

"Call it an early birthday gift." Marinette said. "Trust me, I've got it."

Alya leaned back giving her friend a disbelieving look. "What bank did you rob?"

Marinette did some fast typing on her phone, then presented it to her friend. "The Gabriel Fashions branch." she said with a giggle. "First there was the twenty thousand euro finders fee, then thirty-five hundred for each one sold." she explained. "Now I know Clara bought one, but I don't know who the other one is, and this is even before they're officially presented. So, yeah, I got our meals covered."

Alya chuckled. "Wow, girlfriend you're doing alright."

A short time later their orders had been placed, and Marinette excused herself to go to the ladies room. When she came out of the stall and went to wash her hands, she found Tara standing at the other sink using the mirror to touch up her makeup.

"Hi." Marinette said as she washed up.

"Hey." Tara replied. "I hope you're enjoying your ride on the money train."

Marinette froze for a moment. "Excuse me?"

Tara turned towards her with a patently fake smile. "Oh come on now, you can't tell me that you haven't been treated to Adrien's thinking he can buy his way into your heart." she said. "Some clothes here, maybe some jewelry. Then he'll try to impress you by taking you to a very exclusive restaurant. He'll even do the same with your friends."

Marinette gaped at the model for a moment. "I'm glad I never met the Adrien you describe." she said. "The Adrien I know is the kindest, most selfless person I know. I knew he was the son of Gabriel Agrest, and a model for his father's brand when I met him, but with the way he acts you'd never know it. As I got to know him better I learned that he doesn't want to stay under his father's shadow, but to be known and liked for himself and what he's able to accomplish."

"Yeah, well you better watch out with him. If I wanted, I could take him from you easily."

Marinette narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "I'm not worried about holding onto Adrien. We love each other, and most of all, respect each other."

"Yeah, well that and two euros will get you a cheap cup of coffee." Tara said. "You just don't understand. He'll tire of you then he'll be gone."

Marinette huffed. "I'm not surprised at that attitude from you." she said, then her voice hardened. "At least I didn't have to prostitute myself to go out with him." she snapped. "Let's see, he's 17 now and you're what, 19?" she asked getting a nod in return. "That means you were sixteen, and had to get paid to go out with a fourteen year old." she went on, then gave Tara a pitying look. Were you that desperate to date someone?" she asked. "Or are you still?"

Marinette knew she was angering the brunette, so she was ready for what happened next.

"Rrrrrrraaahhh!" Tara roared as she lashed out. Marinette simply leaned back and Tara's slap breezed past in front of her face.

"Careful, you wouldn't what to ruin those french tips." she taunted lightly as the force of Tara's slap caused her to stumble into the sinks. "You can try to put me down all you like, but you go after Adrien, or try to come between us, and you have opened up a world of hurt for yourself." she said angrily, the stepped past the brunette and out the door.

Marinette stopped just outside the door and took a deep calming breath. She looked to her right when Tikki floated up. "Yeah, I know that was harsh, but she threatened to come between Adrien and I and, well, I lost it." she said to her kwami.

"That was her mistake, and I know if she had made that same threat to Adrien that he would have responded the same way." Tikki replied.

"Thanks for understanding." Marinette said then returned to the table.

A few moments later their meals arrived, and Kira also came back to the table.

"Where's Tara?" Amber asked, surprised at seeing the spot that the brunette was sitting was empty and her meal not brought out.

"Oh, I doubt she'll be rejoining us." Kira said. "She made the mistake of claiming that she could easily get between Adrien and Marinette here."

"I can imagine how that went." Alya commented.

"Not well, for Tara, I can tell you that." Kira said. "You're having a good day, Marinette. First you put Gavin in his place, then you let Tara know, in no uncertain terms, that Adrien is off limits."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Hello." Nathalie said, answering her phone.

"I need to speak to Gabriel." the feminine voice said.

"I'm sorry, but Mister Agrest is very busy. The gala is only two days away after all."

"Well, tell him I'm now out to get that little witch his son is dating." Tara said angrily.

Nathalie raised an eyebrow as Gabriel's attention was now on the call.

"Miss. Vera, what has Marinette done to earn your ire?"

Tara audibly swallowed when she realized that Gabriel was in on the call. "She insulted me, and told me to stay away from Adrien."

"Did you threaten to come between them?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes." came the soft reply.

"Then whatever Marinette said to you after that is your own fault." Gabriel said stiffly. "I thought you were more intelligent than to make a foolish move like that. To that end you will avoid any contact with Adrien unless called for for professional reasons. Photo shoots et cetera. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir." Tara replied, and the line went dead.

"That must have been an interesting conversation." Gabriel said. "It seems that our shy little Marinette has claws as well."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It was a little after two in the afternoon when Marinette and Alya hooked back up with Nino and Adrien, and they walked from the car to a spot near the Pont des Arts where the photo shoot was to take place. As they neared the bridge with the padlocks they saw a large tent set up and a golf cart beside it.

"Ah, Adrien, you're early, good." a balding man said when he saw them. "I think we may have something of a problem." he said. "The models for the shoot hasn't shown up or checked in."

"Hey, Bill." Adrien greeted him. "Bill Smathers, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my girlfriend and my friends Nino Lahiffe and Alya Cesaire." he added. "Who is the model supposed to be?" Adrien asked.

"Actually it was supposed to be two, Ilsa Schmidt and Tara Vera." Bill replied.

"Well, Ilsa was injured at the rehearsal for the gala." Adrien said. "I don't know why Tara isn't here."

"I know she bailed on us for lunch." Alya piped up, giving Marinette a look.

Marinette was blushing when she turned to Adrien. "That might have been my fault." she said softly. "I know about your history with her." she told Adrien, then gave him a brief account of what happened in the ladies room.

"But she's a professional." Bill said. "That shouldn't effect this." he was thoughtful for a moment. "I guess I'm gonna have to call Nathalie, and let her know we're gonna have to cancel the shoot."

Alya saw the look Adrien gave Marinette and knew what was coming next.

"Hold off on that, Bill. I've got an idea." Adrien said.

Marinette finally caught the look he was giving her. "Adrien, you can't be serious!" she exclaimed. "Filling in for a walk down the runway is one thing, but. . ." she began, but trailed off when she saw the looks she was getting from Nino and Alya as well. She sighed and shook her head slightly. "You honestly think I can do it?"

"Mari, you heard Claudia, she was fully convinced that you were a model, so you're obviously pretty enough, and that's not my biased opinion."

"He's gotta point there, Nette." Nino added.

Adrien took her hands in his. "Please, Princess. I'd love to do a shoot with you at my side."

Marinette groaned softly. "Oh, alright. I'll do it."

"Excellent!" Bill said. "Now let me clear it with Nathalie and we'll get this done."

"Yes, I had a talk with Claudia, and I agree with Adrien's assessment. I believe that Marinette would be an excellent addition to the Gabriel brand, and this will give her a broader experience of the industry." Nathalie said after Bill had made his pitch. "That coupled with the fact that this will give our client base a more natural look at them as a couple." she paused for a moment. "Faced with having no photos of of those outfits, I'm approving the substitution, and use of Marinette as the model." she said, then broke the connection.

"Okay, so we have active wear, casual wear here, then we move to the studio for the swimsuits." Bill said. "If you'll both step into the tent we'll get you changed into your first outfits and get started.

Marinette followed Adrien over to the tent, and discovered that it was split in two by a wall. Adrien went to the left, and she went to the right.

"Hello, sweetie, my name is Rene, and this is Lyta, and we're here to help you get changed into the outfits for this shoot." A redheaded woman said as Marinette entered the tent. "Now, first we need your measurements, so down to your underwear please."

"Oh, Rene, look at her blush!" Lyta said seeing how red Marinette's cheeks were. "Is this your first assignment, dear?"

"K. . .kind of." Marinette stammered. "I. . .I'm not really a model." she managed to get out as she removed her belt and set it on a table. "You see the regular models couldn't make it, so Adrien asked me if I would fill in." she explained kicking off her shoes. She looked up when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Sweetheart, if you would be more comfortable, you can undress behind that screen." Lyta told her.

Marinette looked over at where the older woman was pointing and thought for a moment, then sighed. "No. Thank you," she said, "But if the real models can do it, so can I." she added as she undid the button and zipper at the side of her skirt and let it fall to the floor. She stepped out of it and picked it up and put it with her belt. She then grabbed the bottom of her blouse and started to pull it up when both women stopped her.

"Let us, dear." Lyta said. "We don't want you to muss you hair."

"Oh. Okay." Marinette said, and stood still as each of them took a side and pulled the top carefully over her head.

"Now put your arms out to your side and stand still." Rene instructed, then proceeded to use a tape measure and too a series of measurements that she called out to Lyta who recorded them on a clipboard.

Marinette looked at Rene, as the older woman looked closely at her bra.

"You're a designer, or want to be one?" she asked.

"Yes, I am, or I like to think I am."

"I can tell." Rene said. "You designed this yourself, didn't you?" she asked, indicating the bra. "And sewed it too, I'll wager."

"Yes to both.

"This is excellent work." Rene said, then noticed that Marinette was blushing again at the attention she was paying to the garment.

"Okay, first up." Lyta said, handing Marinette a set of clothes. "Now I suggest using the screen." she added.

Marinette nodded, and stepped behind the screen. Seeing what she would be wearing she quickly removed her underwear as well.

"How's this?" she asked as she stepped out from behind the screen, and the two women circled her, inspecting the fit.

"Excellent." Rene said, then handed Marinette a pair of running shoes and socks.

As she put them on, Lyta quickly gathered her hair into a high ponytail.

"Marinette, wow!" Nino exclaimed when she stepped out of the tent, drawing a punch to the shoulder from Alya at his enthusiasm.

Marinette was now wearing a pair of light blue leggings, that had the Gabriel logo on them in a darker blue, with a matching racer back sports bra styled top colored to match the leggings, with the logo on the front.

"Don't be to hard on him, Alya." Adrien said as he exited the tent. He then blushed at the intent look Marinette was giving him.

Adrien was wearing a black basketball jersey styled tank top, and a pair of bike shorts that were black with green stripes down the sides.

"Okay." Bill said. "Adrien, I know that you know how this works, but your girlfriend here doesn't. We're gonna ride down the walkway here a bit, then you two are going to jog back to the tent while I ride ahead of you and take my shots. Try to ignore the camera and act natural."

Marinette nodded, and she and Adrien took the back seat of the cart, while Bill sat up front with the driver.

"Think you can handle this, Princess?" Adrien asked as they stood where the were dropped off.

"Piece of cake." she replied. "I wear a skintight red body suit with black spots. This isn't quite so tight."

"Actually, I meant about you wearing my father's brand." he said with a chuckle.

Marinette looked down at the butterfly logo on her chest and her legs. "It's not the brand, it's your father, and Hawk Moth that I have issues with. Gabriel built the brand before he became Hawk Moth, and there are a lot of people that depend on it."

Adrien smiled, then gave her a hug, pulling out when Bill spoke.

"Just remember not to go so fast that you overtake the cart." Bill called. "Okay, go!" he called and the cart started moving.

Doing her best to ignore the camera, Marinette set a pace that kept her about fifteen feet from the back of the cart.

"Adrien, keep up. You're falling behind!" Bill called a moment later.

Marinette took a quick look over her shoulder and saw that Adrien was a few feet behind her. She watched as he caught up.

"Come on, Aid." she said. "I'm not even breaking a sweat at this pace."

They continued jogging until Bill put his camera away. Marinette turned to talk to Adrien, and saw that he had fallen behind again. She looked at the angle of his head, and quickly figure out where he was looking. She almost stumbled as she started laughing.

Seeing as they were near the tent, she slowed to a stop, then leaned against a lamppost, holding her ribs as she kept laughing.

"What's so funny?" Alya asked as she and Nino walked up.

Marinette managed to curb her laughter for a moment, but when she tried to answer, she looked over at Adrien and lost it again.

"Don't look at me." Adrien said, shrugging his shoulders. "I have no idea what set her off."

Marinette had managed to curb her laughter to the point that it was now the occasional giggle, and the four of them looked over at Bill as he chuckled at Adrien's statement.

"You're what set her off, Adrien." he said. "Let's just say that she caught her boyfriend checking out her butt as she was jogging." he told them, then showed them a shot on his camera's display.

The picture showed the right side of Marinette, with Adrien a few steps behind, and it was clear to see that his gaze was fixed on Marinette's backside.

Alya and Nino looked from the picture to the blonde, and he blushed such a deep red that he almost rivaled Ladybug's suit. Alya opened her mouth, to tease him, but held off when she saw Marinette give her head a slight shake.

"Hey, I can't help it if I think my girlfriend is hot, and I like to look at her." Adrien protested.

Marinette stepped over to him and cupped his cheek and kissed him. "And she appreciates it very much." she assured him.

"Okay, you two, I've got some stills to take then we change over to casual wear." Bill announced.

Adrien watched as Bill gave Marinette instructions on how he wanted her to stand. After a while, Bill announced that he had gotten all the shots he needed of her, and it was going to be Adrien's turn once he changed batteries and memory card in his camera.

Adrien was surprised when Bill handed his camera to his assistant, and was given another one in return. He smiled as Bill took several candid shots of Marinette. He didn't alert her as he knew that the same would be done to him. None of the shots would be compromising, and would be used in the company's catalog in print and online. He sighed as he realized that people like Bill and the other models were the reason he kept loyal to the Gabriel brand, no matter what his feelings were toward his father.


	48. Chapter 48

A/N Marinette is relaxing during the photo shoot, then, of course, and akuma has to ruin things.

Chapter 48

"Okay, Marinette, that's all for you." Bill said a few moments later. "Go ahead and get changed for the casual wear."

Marinette nodded and went into the tent.

"Hey girl, way to go."

Marinette looked up and smiled. "Kira, Amber, it's good to see you!" she said, and they formed a group hug. "How long have you been here?"

"Just long enough to see that you're a natural." Amber replied.

"We heard that Tara didn't show, so we thought we'd see if we might be needed." Kira explained. "Then we saw you posing, and doing a good job of it."

"Then we figured you might need this." Amber said, indicating a blue gym bag that sat on the floor.

Marinette eyed the bag curiously. "What do I need that for?"

"Well, in addition to what we get paid for doing a shoot, one of the perks we get is that we get to keep the outfits we wear." Kira explained.

"Really?" Marinette squeaked, looking down at herself. She knew the prices of even the least expensive Gabriel clothes. She was eager to see what the casual were would be. She slipped behind the screen and changed back into her underwear.

"Okay, dear, this is the first of the outfits you'll be wearing." Rene said, handing Marinette a folded stack of clothes. "With this one you'll wear the socks and running shoes." she added.

Marinette sat on a nearby chair and set her shoes beside it, and put on the pair of dark brown satin pants that were matched with a tan, silk, polo styled, short sleeved shirt.

"Now lets get your hair out of this ponytail." Lyta said and she quickly removed the band holding the bunched hair. "Yes, loose about the shoulders I think." she muttered as she brushed Marinette's hair out. "Honey, I just love your hair. It's so easy to work with." she told Marinette. "I don't even have to use hairspray or a volumeizer." she came around so she was in Marinette's line of sight. "There you go, all set."

Marinette stood, and tucked the shirt in then zipped and buttoned the pants closed. She stood still as Lyta and Rene circled her looking her over, then gave her a nod of approval.

"I wonder what Adrien will be wearing." Marinette said as she exited the tent. She didn't have long to wait to find out as he exited the tent shortly after she had. Dark blue jeans with a dark brown pull over shirt that matched her pants.

The routine for the casual wear was basically the same as for the active wear except that Adrien and Marinette would be walking and acting as a romantic couple.

Truth be told they were now on their sixth lap, so to speak. The first they simply held hands, and the second Marinette had her arm around Adrien's waist while his was draped over her shoulders. Now Marinette had her arms around his upper arm and her head against his shoulder. This had been done for the blouse and pants outfit, then again for the outfits they now wore.

Marinette was wearing a pink, mid-thigh length silk skirt with a coral pink top with a sweetheart neckline that left her arms and shoulders bare and her feet were encased in white flats. Adrien was in a black button up shirt and matching slacks. In keeping with their roles as a romantic couple, they chatted softly as they walked.

"I almost can't wait to see you in your swimsuit." Adrien said.

"I'll bet you can't." Marinette replied, then gave him a smirk. "Seeing as you can't keep your eyes off my butt." she added with a chuckle.

As he blushed, Adrien noticed some movement to his right, then he heard Bill's shout.

"Adrien, get down!" the photographer yelled and Adrien reacted instantly.

Marinette heard Bill's shout, and felt Adrien's arm go around her waist. Trusting him, she relaxed and didn't resist his pulling her to the ground.

While it was true that she had been taken down like this before, this time she wasn't wearing a red suit with black spots. If they had been on the grass things would have been different, but seeing as they were on the concrete sidewalk, the impact of her head against it was devastating. Marinette gave a yelp of pain as her head felt as though it exploded, then everything went black.

Adrien heard her painful yelp then felt her go limp.

"Mari?" he called softly. He looked over at her and saw that she was unconscious. "Come on, sweetheart, wake up." he coaxed and gently shook her shoulder, resulting in a soft moan. He looked up when he heard an evil feminine laugh. "Tara?" he asked.

"No, I am no longer Tara, I am now the Home Wrecker. I can steal the boyfriend of any girl and make her feel the pain of losing her love." she exulted then looked at Adrien. "I told her that my taking you from her would be easy." she said and pointed her finger at him.

Adrien watched, unwilling to leave Marinette helpless, as a beam of light shot from her finger and struck him.

"Come to me, love." she commanded.

Alya and Nino watched, expecting him to stand up and go over to her. They were surprised when he stayed on his knees beside Marinette.

"No." he ground out, more groan than word. "I won't leave her and I'm not going to let you hurt her." he grated out.

"I said come to me." she commanded again.

"No." Adrien said painfully. "I love her and nothing you do will change thaaaaaaaaaa!" he said, but cut off with a scream as he was hit by another beam, his back arching. When the glow faded he leaned forward til his forehead touched the ground. "No." he sobbed. "I won't leave her."

A glow in the shape of a butterfly appeared in front of Home Wrecker's face.

"What are you doing?!" Hawk Moth demanded.

"I am taking him from her." she replied "and he will obey!" she added, and hit Adrien with two beams at once.

"Nooooooo!" he cried out in pain. He looked over at Marinette and touched her arm. "Sorry, Mari. I can't fight it any more." he said, then groaned as he was hit by yet another beam.

Adrien finally stood, his face devoid of expression with the exception of the tears falling from his eyes as he started walking toward Home Wrecker.

"Adrien, no." Rena Rouge said, landing in front of him. She tensed as Adrien dropped into a fighting stance. "Adrien, I don't want to fight you, and Marinette wouldn't either." she said, reluctantly matching his stance.

Adrien blinked a couple of times and looked around, his gaze landing on Marinette, and Carapace standing beside her. "Mari." he said softly and took a step toward her.

"No!" Home Wrecker screamed. "You are mine!" she added and hit Adrien with another beam, and he screamed in pain.

"You said you could take him easily!" Rena shouted, then gestured to where Adrien was on his back, holding his head. "Does that look easy to you, causing him so much pain?"

"I'll give you pain!" Home Wrecker shouted and fired a pink beam at Rena, hitting her in the chest. Rena groaned and went to one knee. "No, I know you won't leave me." she said under her breath, and stood back up. "Your power won't work on me." she said out loud. "I already know the pain of my boyfriend leaving me." she told Home Wrecker as she walked toward her. "You can't fake that."

She took two more steps and was tackled from behind at the same time Carapace called out a warning. Rena rolled and used her momentum to get back to her feet, her hand reflexively reaching back and drawing her flute, instinctively lashing out with it.

Fortunately for Adrien, she was able to pull the swing before it hit.

"Yes, Adrien, attack her for keeping you from me." Home Wrecker called.

Rena swallowed nervously. Adrien may have been under the control of Home Wrecker, but he still had his mind. His longer time as Chat, along with the sparring sessions she had with him, gave him a huge advantage over her.

"Adrien, I don't want to fight you, but I will if I have to." she said taking a fighting stance.

The battle was one sided. Rena was holding her own defending herself, but she couldn't bring herself to attack Adrien. She rethought that as Adrien feinted to his right then lashed out with a spin kick that caught Rena in the stomach, staggering her.

On the up side Adrien wasn't infected with the akuma, so he didn't have super strength.

Unfortunately he knew where to hit.

Rena braced herself as she saw that Adrien was going to rush her, and she grunted as he planted his shoulder just below her ribs. He straightened up and lunged forward, throwing Rena to the ground on her back. The impact drove the air from her lungs and jarred her flute lose and it went skittering away in the grass. She went to roll to her feet, but a kick to her ribs drove her back onto her back.

Rena shook her head to clear it, and looked just in time to catch Adrien's feet as it was aimed for her head. She pushed and twisted the foot, and Adrien landed hard on his back.

Rena pounced and flipped him over onto his stomach and got his hands behind his back. "Any sign of her waking up?" she called over her shoulder.

"No." Carapace replied. "None at all.

Home Wrecker growled in frustration, and Rena watched as she fired another beam at Adrien. The jerking of his body throwing her off.

"Stop!" she shouted, then arched an eyebrow in curiosity as the butterfly glowed on the villain's face.

"Nooooo!" she wailed as he sank to her knees. "I haven't made him mine yet.".

Rena watched as Home Wrecker was enveloped in black smoke and a white butterfly fluttered away. She heard a footstep behind her and turned to see Adrien standing close. She quickly reacted to his falling into her.

"Soft, friendly fox." he mumbled then lost consciousness.

"I've got Marinette, let's get them to the tent." Carapace said. "Right." Rena agreed picking Adrien up and heading for the tent.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM "Sir?!

Gabriel, are you alright?!" Nathalie gasped as he came up through the floor of his atelier from the lair.

He swayed on his feet, then leaned his back against the painting of his wife. "I will be." he said softly. "The strain of recalling an akuma was more than I expected, but saving Adrien from that. . .woman was necessary."

"I agree." Nathalie said as she watched Gabriel sit heavily into his chair. "Her attacks looked to be painful, and she was relentless." she added, drawing a curious look from her boss. "Bill Smathers sent a file of his video."

Gabriel sat up in his chair and typed, a moment later he was watching the video in question.

Although she kept her face blank, Nathalie was surprised to see Gabriel flinch when Adrien was attacked.

"It's obvious that my son is deeply devoted to his girlfriend." he commented. "Much as I was to Emilie when we started dating. I will have to be very careful in my wording of the wish, and that I don't target either of them again with an akuma."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It was about ten minuted later, and Adrien was sitting next to the cot Marinette had been put on, waiting for her to wake up. The doctor that Bill called said that she would be fine, but should take it easy after she woke.

Adrien's phone rang and he sighed when he saw the caller ID, and considered not answering, then realized that he might have the excuse of having seen the video of the akuma attack, and being concerned with his welfare. With a sigh, he tabbed the icon to answer the call. "Hello, Father."

"Adrien, are you alright?" he asked, "And by you I do mean you and your young lady." he added.

"Except for a headache and some soreness, I'm alright." Adrien replied. "Marinette is still unconscious from when her head hit the sidewalk when I took her down at the beginning. The doctor that was called says she'll be fine, but should take it easy for the rest of the day." he added, and was slightly surprised to hear a relieved sigh from his father.

"I'm glad to hear it. I have assigned another model for this afternoons shoot. You are to relax and take care of Marinette." Gabriel said.

"Thank you, Father." Adrien said in relieved surprise.

"If she is up to it, I would like for Marinette to appear in the shoots tomorrow."

Adrien smiled softly. "I think I can convince her."

"Very good." Gabriel said. "I know I haven't said this often, but you've made me very proud, son."

"Thank you, Father, I've done my best to do so."

"Much as I don't say so, it has been noticed, and I thank you." Gabriel said and broke the connection.

Adrien pocketed his phone, then brushed his knuckles across Marinette's cheek. He turned when he heard the tent flap open. He scowled when he saw who it was. "What are you doing here?" he demanded, and saw that Tara had the good grace to look guilty.

Tara had her head down, and she shuffled her feet nervously. Six years of working photo shoots with Adrien and she had never seen or heard him angry. She wished she still hadn't.

"I've come to apologize." she said. "Do you have any idea what you did to me?" he reached over and put his hand on the top of Marinette's' head. "I don't know if you can understand this, Tara, but I love her, completely and without reservation." he said, then Tara saw the pain in his face. "Or so I thought." he said sadly. "She was injured, unable to defend herself, and because of you I abandoned her. I wanted to be there for her, to protect her, but instead I left her in response to your call. You even had me fight Rena Rouge."

"But, as she pointed out, it wasn't easy for me to do that." Tara said. "Thanks to Kira I saw how happy the two of you make each other. In all the pictures I've seen of the two of you together the way you look at each other tells every one that sees you that you're in love with each other." she sighed lightly. "I saw that and was jealous that she had that with you and not me."

"The only thing that was between us was that my father decided that it was a good business move. I'm sorry, but that's the way it is."

Tara's eyes narrowed. "You don't fool me, I know that you enjoyed the dates we went on, and being with me." she said angrily. "I bet you wish that we were dating now, and not with a simple baker's daughter."

Tara took a step back when Adrien quickly stood and turned towards her. She watched as he took his hand from his pocket and put two bills on the table.

"There's two euros." he said flatly. "Go get yourself a cheap cup of coffee, or not, but get out of my sight." he snapped.

Tara glared at the money for a moment, then at Adrien. "I have a question for you." she said, and Adrien nodded. "Why would Hawk Moth want to protect you?" she asked. "When I attacked you he wasn't happy that it seemed to be hurting you." she explained. "He even took away my powers to keep me from hurting you more."

Adrien nodded. "Thanks for that, I'll have to think about it." he said, then looked over when Marinette moaned softly. "Now, please leave. I don't want her upset by you being here."

With a frustrated growl, Tara angrily left.

"What's got her knickers in a twist?" Alya asked as she and Nino entered the tent.

"My lack of feeling for her." Adrien replied offhandedly. "Mari?" he called softly as she moaned again. "Come on Princess, wake up."

They watched as Marinette's eyes fluttered open and the smile on her face when she saw Adrien. "Hey, Handsome." she said softly then grimaced as she tried to sit up.

"Easy, babe." Adrien soothed gently pushing her back down onto the pillow.

Marinette groaned as she lay back down. "What happened?" she asked. "The last thing I remember is Bill yelling for us to get down."

"I thought we were on the grass when I pulled you down." Adrien said apologetically. "Instead I smacked your head down on the sidewalk." He looked up when Marinette cupped his cheek with her hand.

"Hey, it was an accident." she said. "What was it that Bill was worried about?"

"Tara got herself akumatized." Alya said.

"She was the Home Wrecker." Adrien said. "Able, to take the boyfriend away from any girl."

"Well I know I don't have to worry about that." Marinette said. "I know I don't have to worry about you."

"Ya got that right." Alya said, as Adrien pressed his cheek against Marinette's hand. "She tried, but Adrien fought it off."

"Yeah, Hawk Moth even recalled the akuma so her trying wouldn't hurt him any more." Nino added.

Marinette took out her phone and checked the time. "Oh no, you're late for the swimsuit shoot!" she gasped.

"No, we aren't." Adrien said. "I've been given the rest of the day off to recover and be with you."

"Nathalie's doing?"

"No, Princess, surprisingly it came from my father." he said. "Hey, take it slow and easy." he chided as he leaned in to help Marinette sit up.

"Oooo, yeah, that might help." Marinette groaned as a wave of dizziness washed over her. She waited for Adrien to stand, then put a hand on his shoulder for support as she swung her legs over then slowly stood. After a moment she looked over at Adrien. "Can we take a walk?" she asked. "The fresh air might help."

"Of course, Princess, we'll just take it slow." he said.

Marinette chuckled and smiled as she rested her head against his shoulder. "Loving couples don't walk that fast." she said.

"Ummm, I can take your bag back to the hotel." Alya offered. "Nino and I want some time together, alone." she added. "So we're going to go back to the hotel, then so some window shopping.

"Thanks, Alya." Marinette said.


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Adrien and Marinette walked along with the flow of people at the Butte aux Cailles. It had taken the couple a little over an hour to get there, and shortly after they started clouds had moved in to hide the sun, and a breeze picked up. Adrien appreciated how tightly Marinette was hugging his upper arm, but he felt there might be an additional, non-romantic reason for it.

His suspicions were confirmed when he reached over and touched her hand. He was surprised to find that it felt as though she had been holding them in ice water.

Marinette was concerned. Adrien was acting a little off. Nothing drastic, mind you, but she could tell that something was bothering him. Yes he had been happy when she said yes, that she would do the photo shoot with him tomorrow, and even go to the catwalk rehearsal, but after that it was almost like the first few months when he had started school. Yes, he had been polite, but a bit reserved at first. Now he was like that again, almost closed off, and Marinette was surprised how much that hurt.

She was shaken from her thoughts when he suddenly stopped.

"Wait here for a moment." he said, turning her to face him and giving her a hug. "I have something I need to take care of. He said, then headed back up the sidewalk.

Just as she lost sight of him she was surprised to hear her message tone sound.

Unkn: You should see this.

Marinette raised an eyebrow in curiosity, not many people had her number, and those who did were in her contract list and getting a text from an unknown number piqued her curiosity, and she opened the attached video.

"Adrien, get down!" Bill Smathers' voice called as the video opened, and Marinette cringed when she saw herself taken to the ground by Adrien.

"That's a much better version than what's on the web."

Marinette paused the playback and looked up into the face of a woman about her mother's age. "This is on the web?"

The woman nodded. "For about an hour now." she replied. "But those versions don't have sound and aren't as clear as that one, even the on, on. . .oh what is it called, the Ladyblog. The one run by the Caesar woman."

"Cesaire." Marinette corrected softly as she restarted the video.

"Yeah, that's clear enough that you can tell. . ." the woman began, but trailed off her eyes rising to Marinette's face, then taking in her clothes. "Oh my, you're. . ."

"Yes I am." Marinette said softly.

The woman looked and saw Marinette chewing on her lower lip as she swallowed nervously. "Let's keep that quiet, shall we dear." she said softly. "I'm Molly Richards." she added, holding out her hand.

"Marinette." Marinette replied, taking the hand and shaking it. "So, are you enjoying our city?"

"Very much." Molly replied. "Let me guess, my accent gave me away." she added.

"I'm sorry, but yes, although your French is excellent."

"Thank you. My husband and I are from New York, about fifty miles north of the city. We're here for the Gabriel gala on Wednesday."

Marinette didn't mean to ignore her new acquaintance, but she was unable to ignore the video on her phone. She shuddered as she watched, what she saw and heard giving her some insight to Adrien's mood. She was startled when she felt something draped over her shoulders.

"There you go, Princess, that should warm you up." he said, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek. "Here, put your arms in." he prompted as he held the jacket for her.

Once her arms were in the sleeves, Marinette looked the garment over. "A Bomber Jacket!" she squeaked, then looked up at him. "How did you know?"

Adrien gave her a wink, as she settled the jacket on herself, her hands going over the soft leather, then the fleece over-sized collar.

"A quick call to your bestie, and voila." he replied. "That and your hands were ice cold."

Marinette threw her arms around him and peppered his face with kisses. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." she said. She had wanted to get one of the vintage styled jackets for a while now, but their price was out of her reach.

They both turned when someone cleared their throat.

"Heh heh." Marinette chuckled nervously as she blushed. "Umm, Adrien, this is Molly Richards, from New York State." She said by way of introduction.

Adrien held out his hand. "Adrien Agrest, and thank you for keeping her company while I was in the store."

"It was my pleasure." Molly said. "I hope to see you at the gala." she said to Marinette, then walked away.

"She's going to the gala?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, she and her husband are in Paris primarily for that but also to do some sightseeing."

"How did you meet?"

Marinette was uncertain on what to tell Adrien so she chose the truth. "I had gotten a text with a video attached, and she heard the audio from that."

"Video of what?"

Marinette worried her lower lip. "Home Wrecker's attack." she said softly.

"Oh." Adrien said. "So you know what Alya and Nino told you wasn't exactly the truth."

"No, they told the truth." Marinette said. "You fought her control every step of the way."

"Until I surrendered to her control, and left you." Adrien said. "You were injured, unconscious, and unable to defend yourself and I left you when she called." he looked down at the ground. "I even attacked Rena Rouge."

"Aid, you know how powerful akumas can be including their mind control. I'm sure Alya doesn't blame you, I know I don't."

"I guess so." he said, giving her grin as she kissed his cheek. "What?" he asked when he saw her eyes go wide.

Not answering, she gently shouldered her way past Adrien. "Excuse me, sir, but do you have an extra sketch pad and a pencil I could use?" she asked a street artist. "I'll pay you for them."

"Here you go, Miss and no charge, you are inspired, no?" he asked handing a pad and pencil over. "I have seen the look before."

Marinette took the pad and opened it, starting to sketch as she sat in the artist's subject's chair.

"Umm, Miss, I must insist on fifteen euros if you're going to sit in that chair." the artist said. "Sketching the one who sits there is how I earn my living." he added looking at Adrien.

Chuckling softly, Adrien handed the man a twenty euro note. "Keep the change." he said. "Trust me she didn't hear you." He added as he watched Marinette work. _'I thought she was focused when she worked at JC's workstation,'_ he thought. _'that's like comparing a flashlight beam to a laser with what she's doing now.'_ he did a double take when he saw the tip of her tongue make it's appearance at the corner of her mouth. He looked over when he heard another pencil scratching on paper, and saw that the artist was busily sketching.

"Mon Dieu, she is fast!" the artist gasped as he split his time between capturing Marinette on paper, and watching her sketch take form.

Adrien could tell that the artist was no slouch himself, and he admired the way he caught the expression on Marinette's face. He had changed pencils twice, using a broad tipped one to color in her hair, and a light pink one to color her lips and the tip of her tongue. After a few minutes he put the finishing touches on the sketch, then sat back with a sigh.

"I am sorry that I don't have a colored pencil to match her eyes more exactly." he said to Adrien. He carefully took the page from the pad and placed it in a frame, backing the drawing with a thin sheet of cardboard then the back of the frame with it's built in stand. He slid it into a business style envelope then gave it to Adrien. "Your lady friend is truly gifted. It is not often that I have the opportunity to watch a fellow artist, even if she is a different kind." he said.

"Thank you." Adrien said tucking the envelope under his arm. "How much do I owe you for it?"

"You already paid, sir, that is what the fifteen euros I asked for were for, it is my sitting fee." he smiled fondly as he watched Marinette continue to work. "It is not often that I see one so young, beautiful, and talented." he said. "I am tempted to return your money to you."

"No, you keep it." Adrien said, sliding the picture half out of it's envelope and looking at it. "You definitely earned it."

"Thank you." the artist said, then they both looked at Marinette as she sat back with a sigh.

"There, got the basics down." she said, looking at her work.

"Basics?" Adrien asked. "They look pretty complete to me."

"They need to be colored in, and some dimensioning added for sizing along with some other touches that I want to add." Marinette said as she continued to write notes in the margins.

Adrien saw that the sketches were of a male subject in a pair of slacks with a waistcoat, and jacket with tails. The other subject was female with a high necked gown that didn't bell out, but stayed close to the wearer's legs. The word red had been written on the gown, and black on the slacks, waistcoat, and jacket. He raised and eyebrow when he saw the word 'Groom/Groomsmen' under the male subject and 'Bridesmaids/Maid of Honor' under the female subject.

"Not to pry, Princess, but what inspired these?" he asked.

Marinette blushed as she thanked the artist, then indicated a couple across the street surrounded by friends and receiving congratulations from them. "They did." she said. "I happened to look over as he went to one knee and proposed."

Adrien chuckled as he helped Marinette to stand. "Judging by your smile, she said yes."

Marinette nodded her grin broadening. "And made him so happy!" she gushed. "Then, well, boom, these just kinda hit me." she added, holding up the now closed sketch pad. "What's that?" she asked seeing the envelope.

"I now have a picture of you working." he replied sliding the picture from the envelope.

"Oh no!" she wailed. "I don't really stick my tongue out like that, do I?"

Adrien thought the little pout on her face was simply adorable. "Only when you're really focused." he assured her. "You didn't do it when you were on JC's workstation." He thought for a moment. "Listen, I was planning on putting this on my desk in my bedroom where the only other people to see it would be Nathalie, and possibly my father, but if you would prefer I could keep it at your place." he suggested, then wiggled his eyebrows at her, and gave her a gin that was all Chat Noir. "If nothing else it would give me a reason to keep coming over."

Marinette giggled as she booped his nose. "Like you need a reason."

"C'mere." he said and pulled her into a hug.

Marinette hummed with pleasure feeling his arm around her holding her tight. "What's bothering you, hon?" She felt Adrien tense, then pull from the embrace.

"What do you mean?"

"Aid," she began, then paused. "Aid, you've been. . .withdrawn since Alya and Nino talked about the akuma." she said. "and I saw the look on your face when I told you that someone sent me a copy of the video of that fight and that I watched it." she reached up and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "Aid, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, and I know that you're not either."

"But how can you be so sure?" he asked. "What if while we're fighting Hawk Moth he managed to call me away from you?" He pulled her into a hug again. "I don't want to hurt you, Princess." he said softly. He was surprised when Marinette drew him into a kiss.

"Even if he does try to control you, I know it would only be for a moment, then you would break free." she said after the kiss. "It's just who you are."

Adrien brought his forehead so it was touching hers, their noses almost touching. "Thank you for the vote of confidence, ma souris." he whispered. He looked up when he heard the telltale sound of a camera.

"I think we have company." Marinette said, then giggled as several other cameras went off.

Amusement was not the reaction he expected from Marinette, and he looked to see that most of the photographers weren't professionals.

"They are so cute together." someone said, and there was another wave of clicks.

"Thank you." another voice called.

Adrien looked over at Marinette, and she nodded to him.

"It was our pleasure." they said together as Adrien bowed from the waist and Marinette curtsied. There was a smattering of applause, and they resumed walking. Not long after Sean and Colleen approached them.

"It's getting close to dinner time, and your parents will be there expecting you, Marinette." Sean said.

Marinette nodded sadly, realizing that the bakery wasn't back in operation yet, and that her parents had most likely seen the video.

To Marinette's dismay the ride back to the hotel was fairly quiet as Adrien had reverted to giving her single syllable words in their conversation. Seeing that such a conversation wasn't really productive or comfortable, she stopped talking.

Dinner was a little better, after Marinette convinced her parents that she was perfectly fine, just that the back of her head was a bit tender. Adrien still kept his conversation short, but politeness required they be more than one or two words, and Marinette noticed that Alya, and Sabine caught on to the tension between her and Adrien.

After the meal was over and the dishes put in a bin to be taken down to the kitchen, Marinette left the room with Adrien and walked down the hall with him.

"Adrien, please don't shut me out." Marinette pleaded. "Please talk to me." She stopped when he did, and she noticed that they were outside the door to his room. She was hopeful when he turned and they faced each other.

She was stunned when all he did was lean in and give her a peck on the cheek.

"Good night, Marinette, see you in the morning." he said then went into his room and closed the door.

Marinette stood there a moment, then knocked. "Adrien, please, what's wrong? I want to help."

"Just leave me alone." Adrien's voice said. "Just go away."

Marinette staggered back away from the door, his words hitting her almost like a physical blow. "All. . .alright, I guess I'll see you in the morning." she said her voice shaky. She turned and slowly walked down the hall. When she reached her door she looked back, hoping to see Adrien but only saw empty hallway.

She opened her door and crossed over to drape her jacket over the back of a chair, and the sketch pad on the bed. She then and took the pillow Adrien had used the night before, and without turning on any lights, she curled up on the couch with it.

"Marinette?" Tikki called softly.

"No, Tikki, I'm not alright." she replied tearfully. "I know there's something bothering him, but he's withdrawing from me, and won't talk to me."

Not having anything to say to that, Tikki floated down and nuzzled against her chosen's cheek.

"Tikki?" Marinette called softly.

"Yes, Marinette."

"What did I do wrong, to drive him away?"

"You've done nothing wrong, my friend, I promise you." Tikki replied, her voice calm despite the anger on her face. She patted Marinette's cheek. "I'll be right back, I promise you." she said and flew off, phasing through the wall.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Adrien sighed at the sadness in Marinette's voice as she replied to him, and when he went to walk further into his room he found Plagg floating right at eye level, his green eyes glowing in anger.

"That was well done, kid." he said sarcastically. "That's a great way to impress your girlfriend, but telling her to get lost."

"That's not. . ." he began, then saw the look on his kwami's face. "I told her. . ." he tried again, replaying his words over in his mind. A train of thought that was interrupted by something smacking the back of his head.

"Ow! What the. . .?" Adrien cried, then saw Tikki floating beside Plagg. He swallowed nervously when he saw the angry look on Tikki's face.

"Would you care to explain yourself, young kitten?!" Tikki scolded. "My chosen is sitting in a dark room, curled up on a couch and crying into a pillow wondering what she did wrong to drive you away."

"But I haven't. . ." Adrien started but was cut off.

"Oh come on, kid!" Plagg cried. "That girl loves you and all you've done since the akuma attack is all but stop talking to her." he said. "Oh sure, you paid attention to her after she asked you about it when you got her that jacket, but her telling you that she saw the video of the akuma shut you down again."

"Then, when she knocks on your door, and says she wants to help, you tell her to leave you alone and to go away." Tikki added. "Now she's upset because she thinks she's done something to drive you away."

"But she shouldn't. . ." Adrien began, then realized this was Marinette they were talking about. The girl that would blame herself for doing something wrong rather than place the blame where it belonged, with him. "Never mind, yes she would." he corrected himself. "I've gotta go fix this."

"Yes you do." the two kwami chorused.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Adrien took a steadying breath outside Marinette's door. "You know she's not gonna want to see or talk to me, right?" he asked the two kwami.

"Yeah, but you can be insistent when you wanna be, kid." Plagg said.

Adrien nodded, then knocked. "Mari, it's me, please let me in so we can talk.

"Leave me alone, go away."

Adrien flinched at hearing his own words thrown back at him, but he also realized that he couldn't back down. They needed to talk things out. "Princess, open up. Please." he requested. "I don't want to force the issue, but I've got Colleen out here with a key card, and two kwami who are having a hard time keeping themselves from overriding the lock." he told her. Answered with silence he turned to ask Colleen for the key card.

"Sorry, but as her security guard, I also protect her privacy." Colleen said.

"Well I do not." Tikki said then phased into the door lock. A moment later there was a click and Tikki came back out. "There, it's open for you." she said.

"Marinette?" he called as he entered the room. "Princess?" he added when he got no answer.

"What?" came the tearful reply. "How did you get in?"

"Tikki overrode the lock." he replied, crossing over to her. With the drapes drawn, the room was mostly dark the only light coming from a nightlight in the bathroom. He moved the ottoman from the nearest chair and sat on it, facing her.

"So, the great Adrien Agrest finally decides he wants to talk to his baker girl girlfriend." she said flatly.

"No." Adrien replied. "I want to talk to you." he said more softly. "Mari, I'm sorry. I've been acting like an idiot." he added. "Princess, I know I hurt you and I want to make that right." He watched as Tikki floated up and settled on her shoulder.

"It is your decision, Marinette, but he is trying to make amends." she said.

"What if I don't want to talk to you right now?" she asked.

"That's okay." Adrien said softly. "All you have to do is listen, I'm the one who has to explain himself, and apologize to you."

Marinette looked up and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She nodded.

Adrien took one of her hands, and before she could pull it away, he kissed the back of it. "Thank, you." he said softly. "Marinette. . . Mari, I'm so, so sorry. You're right there is something bothering me, and yes I was shutting you out."

"Why?" she asked. "What did I. . .?" she began, but trailed off when she saw Adrien shaking his head slowly.

"Don't." he said softly. "Mari, not everything that will go wrong between us is your fault. You have done absolutely nothing to drive me away from you. You aren't at fault. It's me." he paused, studying his hands for a moment. "I have problems believing that people will stand by me." he almost whispered.

Marinette sat up and leaned forward to cup his cheek in her hand. "Adrien, I love you and no one and nothing will change that, not even Hawk Moth." she said then watched Adrien get up and start pacing.

"But I've already proven that I can't be trusted." he said. "Home Wrecker called me away from you, and I went, leaving you unconscious and unable to defend yourself."

Marinette got up from the couch, leaving the pillow. "And all Rena had to do was mention my name and you started back to me." she said, coming up behind him and resting her arms against his back. "I trust you, and I know you're not going to leave me, and I hope you believe me when I tell you that I'm not going anywhere."

Adrien turned around and drew her into a hug. "I believe you, Bugaboo, I really do, but I've had people that I loved and loved me in return leave me." he said.

"Your mother." Marinette breathed, and felt Adrien's nod. She pulled back and looked into his face. "I promise you that if she could she'd be with you."

"I know, Princess." he said, then drew a shuddering breath. "At least I hope we're right." he added, and they kissed. "Am I forgiven, milady?"

Marinette rolled her eyes at the grin he was giving her, and booped his nose. "Yes, you're forgiven, silly kitty." MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It was about an hour later, and Adrien and Marinette were on the couch in her room. Adrien sitting at the end and Marinette stretched out along the length of it, her upper body supported by her boyfriend, both were fully clothed.

"You know there was one thing that had me worried about this outfit." Marinette said, fingering the fabric of skirt she wore.

"What's that?" Adrien asked.

"Well, the fabric is so light, I was concerned that a stiff breeze might blow it up and then everyone would know what color my underwear is."

"Humm," he hummed in agreement. "Light blue, by the way." Adrien said softly.

Marinette gasped. "Wait. . .what. . .when?"

"Easy, love." he soothed, his finger trailing over her upper arm. "One thing that wasn't caught on the video was that after you were knocked out, a gust of wind flipped you skirt up, and I quickly flipped it back down and tucked it under your leg." he told her.

"Could have been worse, I guess." she sighed, enjoying Adrien trailing his fingers up and down her arms and upper body, and noticing his chuckling when she would shiver indicating a particularly sensitive spot. Every now and then he would turn his head slightly and they would kiss. She saw him smile as he lay his hand flat just below the swell of her breasts and felt her heart beat.

"Still proving to yourself that I'm alive?" Marinette asked teasingly.

Adrien chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. I know that nightmare was three nights ago, but. . ." he paused, blushing slightly.

"But what, Kitty?"

Adrien shook his head. "You'll laugh." he said, not meeting her eyes. He looked up when she rolled over and looked up at him through her bangs.

"I promise that I won't."

Adrien sighed. "It's just that there are times when, well, the part where you fall into my arms with his cane impaling you runs through my mind."

Marinette reached up and cupped his cheek. "I'm right here, and I'm alive and well, my love." she said softly.

They both looked up when there was a knock at the door. Marinette giggled at the frustrated sigh Adrien gave as he watched her get up to answer the door.

"Hey, Alya, what's up?" Marinette asked after she opened the door, then moved aside so her best friend could enter the room.

"Not much." the redhead replied, taking her laptop out from under her arm. "I hate to bother you two, but I think I may have found something." she said, putting her laptop on the table and opening it. "Now, just to make sure we're on the same page, your father is healthy, correct?"

"Well, aside from his being Hawk Moth, yeah, he's healthy." Adrien replied. "What did you find?"

"Well I did some computer searches and came up with this." Alya replied, indicating the display on her laptop. "Do you have any idea what it might be?"

Adrien looked at the display, and the sketch of the object in question. "I remember seeing something like this being delivered to the mansion, right after my mom disappeared." he said, then looked more closely at the display. "These are engineering drawings for a, well, stasis tube is the best I can think of." he said, looking over the specifications and notes on the drawings. "From what I can make out of the dimensions it would hold one adult." he continued. "What are these notations here?" he asked. "They look like chemical formulas."

"They are." Alya said. "Well sort of." she added. "The only way you can come up with those particular formulas is by using some very specific and hard to get herbs and flowers."

While Alya was talking, Adrien was zooming in and our of the plans and looking at other pages. "Umm, Alya, these look like actual scans of official documents filed with City Hall." he said. "How did you get these?"

Alya looked away and Adrien could see her blushing. "I first picked up the trail of those on my own, but found I couldn't pin them down." she related. "So I got some help."

"Someone else knows abut this?" Adrien asked.

"No." the redhead replied, then took a steadying breath. "I went to TVi, Nadia Chamack specifically, and told her that I was working on something and that I had run into a wall. She let me use their computers which are more powerful and have better access, and voila."

Adrien looked over at her. "Alya, people like Nadia don't just let unauthorized people, teenagers, have access to their computer systems." he said.

"Not without a price anyway." Alya said softly.

"Alya, what did this cost?" Adrien asked.

"I. . .(ahem). . .I gave Nadia full rights, and control of the LadyBlog." she said, just above a whisper.

"Alya, no!" Marinette gasped.

Adrien was stunned. He knew what the blog was to his friend, and that she would give it up in order to help him learn about his mother's disappearance was quite a shock.

"Alya, you have to delete this from your computer so that Nadia can see it." he said. "That blog is to important to you, I can't let you sacrifice that for this."

Alya took a sheaf of papers out of her purse, and held them out to Adrien. "It's to late, I already signed the agreement."

Adrien took the papers as he sank into a chair.

"Alya, he's right this is to much." Marinette said.

Both girls looked over at Adrien as he chuckled softly. "What is it, Aid?" Marinette asked.

"While it's true that TVi now sponsors the LadyBlog, the blogs creator, Alya Cesaire, is retained as the sole reporter for the blog and will be given free reign as to the content of said blog with the agreement that any newsworthy information and interviews will be given to TVi exclusively." he said, reading the last part from the papers. "In other words, all TVi does is provide sponsorship of your blog."

"Let me see that." Alya said, and Adrien handed her the papers. "This isn't what I read before." she said softly as she read the text. "But that is my signature."

"And with the notary seal this is binding." Adrien added. "Now if only we could find out what those herbs and flowers you mentioned would do." he mussed.

"Done." Alya said. "While they are rare, they aren't impossible to get." she related. "There is a botanist shop here in Paris that has them, and there have been only two buyers. One in small quantities the other in almost bulk."

Adrien looked over the information displayed on the screen. "Sancoeur Enterprises, Limited." he muttered, reading the purchaser of the large quantity of the herbs. He looked up. "Okay, now we know my father bought them." he said. "What do they do?"

Alya took her laptop and brought up another display. "From what I could find, those herbs, together with the correct spells would preserve a person in a state of suspended animation." she said, and stared intently at Adrien. "I believe it's possible that your mother may not be dead, but is somewhere in this chamber in something very like a coma."

"The peacock miraculous." Adrien said softly. "If my father has both the moth miraculous and the grimoire, it's most likely that he, or my parents also have the peacock miraculous."

"And it might be broken or damaged." Marinette put in. "If your mother used it. . ."

"Tikki, Plagg, are we on the right track?" Adrien asked. "Is this a possibility?"

The two kwami shared a look, then Tikki spoke. "Yes." she said. "The effects of a damaged miraculous would be to drain the life force of the user, and once a certain point was reached, well, no medical treatment known to man could save him or her."

"So my father decided to put her into this thing and. . ." Adrien began, then his eyes went wide as a realization hit him. "My God, she's somewhere in the mansion!"

"Adrien, honey, come on and breathe with me." Marinette soothed, and Adrien realized that he was on the floor in front of the chair he had been sitting in, being cradled in Marinette's arms, one of her hands caressing his cheek.

Almost instinctively he followed her lead as she guided him through getting his breathing under control.

"Here, Adrien." Alya said, handing him a small glass of water.

"Thanks." he said as he took it and downed half the contents almost in a single gulp.

"Are you okay, Sunshine?" Marinette asked.

They both ignored the surprised look on Alya's face at the nickname Marinette used, and seeing the concern and worry in Marinette's eyes, Adrien tried to give her a winning smile.

"Yes, Princess, I'm much better thanks to you." he said, then got to his feet. "Alya, thank you for finding out what you have, I realize what you were willing to sacrifice to get that information, and I don't know how I could repay you for that if it had cost you your blog."

Alya gave him a relieved smile. "I'm just glad that Nadia changed the agreement." she said. "Well, I'm gonna leave the two of you alone for the night. Nino's taking me out and around the city and to lunch tomorrow, and don 't forget we're meeting at the bakery for dinner and my party."

"Right." Marinette said. "Aid and I are doing the two shoots after the last rehearsal for the gala, so we'll meet up at the bakery."

Alya grinned at Marinette. "So you've been bitten by the modeling bug huh?"

"Only if it's with him." Marinette said, blushing.

Alya chuckled and nudged Marinette's shoulder with her fist. "Yeah, okay, well it's gonna be a long day tomorrow, so good night." she said then left.

"She does have a point, Princess, between the rehearsal and the shoots and everything it is going to be a long day tomorrow, so I'll let you get some sleep." Adrien said. He frowned when he saw her face fall.

"You're leaving?"

"Only for the night, Mari." he said, stepping over and taking her hands in his. "Tell me truthfully, how much sleep will we get if I stay here tonight?"

He watched as she gave that question some thought, and knew his answer as she blushed. He pulled her into a hug, and kissed the top of her head. "Much as I would love to stay here, in addition to our being busy tomorrow, I'd really like to stay on your parent's good side."

Marinette put her arms around him, holding him tightly, and hummed in agreement. "Just because I know you're right doesn't mean I have to like it." she huffed. "But you are right. Maman was giving me some very pointed looks over dinner." she added, then gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Again, mon chevalier, I'm glad that I have you looking out for me."


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

Adrien closed the door to Marinette's room and turned to go down the hall.

"Everything alright between you two?"

Adrien turned and saw Colleen sitting in a chair. "Yeah, they are now."

"Good." she said. "I trust there won't be any nightmares tonight."

Adrien smiled softly. "I hope not." he said and headed back to his room.

He stopped at his door and went to take his key card from his pocket when he heard someone clear their throat. Startled he turned. Seeing who it was didn't lessen his nervousness.

"Going to bed, Adrien?"

"Yes, I am, tomorrow's gonna be a long day."

"You take care of her, understand?"

Adrien swallowed, he had never seen Sabine angry, but he could easily see the warning in her eyes. "Yes, ma'am, I will, as best I can."

"I'm glad to see you sleeping in your own room."

Adrien cleared his throat. "That's actually part of it. I'm not sure what would happen if I was with her again tonight, especially with how she didn't want me to leave." he took a deep breath. "Or with how much I wanted to stay." he said softly.

Sabine sighed softly as she gave Adrien a fond smile. "Showing me, once again how much we can trust you." she reached up and ruffled his hair, and chuckled at how he tried to duck away. "Good night, sweetie."

"Night, Sabine." Adrien said and opened his door.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The night went quietly and Adrien and Marinette had breakfast together, then headed for the rehearsal.

"I wonder who they got to replace Ilsa and Gavin?" Marinette asked as they entered the ball room where the catwalk was.

"Well, if it isn't Adrien Agreste." a voice called out.

Adrien turned and saw a young man headed their way, and his face was split by a huge grin. "Jake, Jake Loomis, it's been too long!"

"A, my man how's it going? The rags have it that you've gotten yourself a girl." Jake said, shaking Adrien's and and doing a chest bump with him. "From what I've read, it's sounds more legit that that fiasco with Tara." He leaned in closer to whisper in Adrien's ear. "Have you had the chance to enjoy the benefits? From the photos I saw, she's definitely hotter than Tara."

Marinette looked Jake over. He was about Adrien's height and build with light brown hair in a loose shag style, and chocolate brown eyes, and she had to admit he was certainly model material.

Jake's eyes widened as Marinette stepped up and wrapped her arms around Adrien's upper arm. "I guarantee you that I'm more legit than Tara, for starters, I wasn't chosen for him by Gabriel." she said.

Adrien chuckled, "Jake, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my girlfriend." he said then half turned to Marinette. "Mari, this is Jacob Loomis, he's a model from the United States, who is working in France." he added, then brightened when he realized something. "Hey, if you're here that means that Jenna is too, right?"

Jake laughed. "Yeah, she's here." he said, then looked over his shoulder. "Hey, Jenna, c'mere a minute, babe!" he called, then turned to Marinette. "I'm sorry if I spoke disrespectfully."

Marinette smiled. "No, you didn't." she assured him. "Like I said, Aid's and my relationship is of our own choice, not some PR gimmick, though I'm not sure if I'd say that I'm hotter than Tara."

"Oh, but you are, and you look so much cuter with Adrien than she ever did." A blonde haired, green eyes young woman said as she walked over.

"Marinette, this is Jenna Rogers, Jake's girlfriend. "Jenna, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my girlfriend." Adrien said, introducing the two.

"Pleased to meet you." Jenna said. "Thanks to Kira, I recognized you." she added.

"Kira talked about me?" Marinette asked.

"Not exactly." Jenna replied. "She's our tabloid watchdog." she explained. "She reads all of them and online content that deals with us and the industry and lets us know what's being said." she then looked over at Adrien. "Just so you know, I'm not Jake's girlfriend, I'm his fiancee."

"Wow, congratulations!" Adrien cried.

"Okay, people, places!" Claudia Hurst called out. "Adrien, can I see you and Marinette for a moment?"

"Sure, Claudia, what's up?"

"I thought you would like to know how Gavin got in." she said, and Adrien nodded. "The firm he works for had a model call in sick, and Gavin was added at the last minute to fill in. Even after he gets out of the hospital he won't be a worry here in Paris anyway, he's been black listed as several women are coming forward with complaints against him."

"I thought that might happen." Adrien said. "Thanks for the information, Claudia."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

The rehearsal and the photo shoot for the active and casual wear went normally, with Jake and Jenna also modeling outfits. Adrien was worried that Marinette might back out when they were told that Jake and Jenna would also be modeling swimsuits with them as well.

"Well, it makes sense." Marinette said, putting Adrien at ease. "Yesterdays shoot was canceled and they need to make up for that." she reasoned. "I'm just glad the shoot is gonna be inside." she added, referring to the fact that it was, overcast, windy, and 20C (60F) outside. Marinette was also glad to find that Bill Smathers was doing the photography.

"Wow." she said as they entered the studio proper. A large backdrop depicting the water receding from the shore and out to the horizon stood, with a large area of sand complete with a beach blanket and umbrella. She blushed slightly at Adrien's chuckle at her reaction.

"This way, Princess." he said as he led her around the backdrop to the back stage area where the changing rooms were.

"Well, let's go get sexy for our guys." Jenna said and led Marinette into the women's changing room. "So, I'm guessing by your reaction that you're really new to modeling. How did you get this gig?"

"Well, I'm not a model." Marinette replied as they kicked off their shoes and socks. "As you know I'm Adrien's girlfriend, and I hope to become a designer. Yesterday one of the models was injured, and the other decided not to show up for the shoot."

"That would have canceled the shoot." Jenna said, "but I know it went on until that akuma attacked."

"That's because Adrien asked me to fill in." Marinette said.

"Here you go, dear." Rene said, handing Marinette a small bundle of cloth. "And for you." she added handing one to Jenna.

Jenna raised an eyebrow as Marinette went behind the screen to finish changing.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Jenna smiled as she watched Marinette talking with the photographer. From where she stood, by the coffee maker, she could overhear bits of the conversation.

"So in addition to putting together what's in the frame, you have to make sure the shot brings out the best of the outfit." Marinette said, making sure she had a clear view of the concept.

Bill nodded. "And to balance the lighting and focus as well."

Marinette nodded. "I never thought of what all went into those pictures in those catalogs. "I mean I understood the designing of the outfits, and that people. . ."

Bill looked up from his notes when Marinette stopped talking mid-sentence, and he smiled broadly when he saw where her attention was now focused. Jake and Adrien were walking side by side, but he knew which of the two the noirette's gaze was locked onto. "First time seeing him in a swimsuit?" he asked, then chuckled at how she jumped at the sound of his voice.

Marinette looked over at him. "Umm, yes, it is." she said, not taking her eyes off Adrien, her breath catching in her throat.

While it was true that she had run her hands over Adrien's chest, she hadn't actually seen him shirtless. Marinette realized that three years had passed since she had met Adrien and Chat Noir. Those years had been kind to him, her eyes going from his broad shoulders to his toned abdomen with it's beginnings of a six-pack. That together with the dark blue swim shorts he was wearing made her fingers tingle to touch him.

"Wow, A, I wish Jenna would look at me like that." Jake commented.

Adrien looked over and saw Marinette looking at him with an almost hungry look, and he felt his heart warm at the gaze, and at the bikini she was wearing.

The top and bottom were dark blue, like his own trunks, but the top had a pastel pink drape that was very sheer, almost see-through, the bottom had a matching skirt. The bikini did cover her, but gave him a view of much more skin than he had ever had before. Her curves he knew as her outfit as Ladybug left little to the imagination, but seeing her like this made him realize just how toned she was. Adrien smiled softly at the adoring look she was giving him.

"Okay, now to the business at hand." Bill called out. "Now the four of you are friends out for a day at the beach. Have fun."

Adrien, Jake and Jenna looked at the photographer as if he had lost his mind.

"What do you mean, have fun?" Adrien asked, taking his eyes off Marinette. An action that was rewarded by his being beaned with a beach ball.

"Oh come on, Sunshine, you're not that sheltered." she teased, picking the ball up as it rolled back to her. She then tossed it back to Adrien. "That's right, now let's just forget the cameras, and just act like we're having fun at the beach." she said when he caught it.

A moment later Marinette and Adrien teamed up against Jenna and Jake for an impromptu game of volleyball, with an invisible net.

"Okay, now that was perfect!" Bill called a few minutes later, "So now for the still shots, Marinette, you're up first."

The still shots went perfectly, and they broke for drinks. Marinette took advantage of the blanket with it's umbrella to relax while Adrien went and got her something to drink.

"Here ya go, Princess." he said, handing her a sweating bottle of apple juice.

"Thanks, handsome." she replied as she took it and unscrewed the cap. "Isn't that how shoots like this normally go?"

Adrien chuckled as he watched her take a sip of her juice. "No, not really." he replied. "Usually we're told to stand a certain way, in poses that make it look like we're having fun." he explained.

"This time we actually were." Jenna said as she came over. "Once Bill's done with Jake we still have three more suits to do, then we're done for the day."

The remaining shoot went quite well, and Marinette thought she'd never stop blushing as she kept getting compliments on how well she was doing, and the looks she kept getting from Adrien.

"And that's a wrap!" Bill called taking his last shot. "You can put her down now, Adrien."

Adrien smiled up at Marinette, his hands firmly on her hips as he held her aloft.

"Show off." she chided softly as he lowered her, her breath catching in her throat as she slid against his hard chest.

"Hey, I've been showing you off for the last two days." he shot back, his voice pitched so only she could hear.

Marinette looped her arms around his neck and shoulders, nuzzling against his cheek. "I hope I didn't disappoint you."

Adrien captured her chin with his hand and kissed her. "You not only didn't disappoint me, you've made me so proud I don't have words for it."

"Come on you two, get a room." Jake joked as he and Jenna walked over.

"Oh, J, leave them be." Jenna scolded her fiancee. "Come on, Marinette, let's get dressed so our men can take us out to dinner."

"Actually, Adrien and I are eating with my parents and some friends at the apartment above the bakery." Marinette said as she and Jenna entered the changing room. "I'd invite you, but it's also a birthday celebration of one of my friends." she added as she stepped behind the screen to remove her bikini and put on her street clothes. Instead of her normal outfit, she decided to wear one of the casual wear outfits she had worn earlier. Light blue satin pants, and a light pink button up silk blouse. She almost missed putting her foot into one of her shoes when she heard Jenna's voice.

"Shit! No, no no no, no no!"

"Jenna, what's wrong?" Marinette asked when she saw the blonde digging through her clothes bag, throwing garments every which way. She gasped at the look of fear and tears on Jenna's face when she looked her way.

"My ring, I can't find it!" she said tearfully. "I don't wear it during shoots, and I could have sworn I put it right on top of the clothes in my bag before we went out there."

Marinette went over and put her hands on the panicked girl's shoulders. "Calm down." she soothed. "Now what are we looking for?"

Jenna took a steadying breath. "A solitaire, quarter karat, diamond engagement ring." she said, then her eyes filled with tears. "And Jake will kill me if I lost it."

Marinette took Jenna's hands in hers. "No he won't." she insisted. "Yes he might get upset, but I've seen the way he looks at you, and trust me, he's in love with you. Now lets keep looking."

"Right." Jenna said as she watched Marinette cross over to the edge of the room by some small tables and drop to her hands and knees. "Oh, and Marinette." she called and the noirette looked back over her shoulder. "Thanks."

Marinette smiled at her, then started looking under the tables.

"You missed it, Marinette." Tikki whispered into her ear. "It's under that cosmetics table."

Marinette backtracked and lay flat on the floor, getting a better look under a nightstand like table that held cosmetics. She saw it but realized that she couldn't get her hand underneath it to get the ring. She froze for a moment when she felt Tikki's weight leave her shoulder, and she looked over to see that Jenna had her back to her. A moment later the ring came sliding out from under the table with Tikki pushing it. "Thanks, Tikki." Marinette whispered as she picked the ring up, then admired it as she stood.

"Jenna." she called. "Would this be it?"

The blonde turned and looked at what Marinette was holding out to her, and her face was split by a huge smile. "OhmyGod, ohmyGod, ohmyGod, yes!" she cried happily, then locked Marinette in a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Marinette laughed as she returned the hug. "You're very welcome."

Jenna broke the hug, and slipped the ring on her finger then held her left hand against her chest over her heart.

"Please, let me do something for you." she practically begged.

"That's not. . ." Marinette started to protest.

"Please."

Marinette sighed softly. "What do you have in mind?"

Jenna thought for a moment then her face lit up when she thought of something. "Here, sit down." she said, pulling a chair over. "Now, first I'm gonna brush your hair out, then do some makeup on you." she explained as she freed the noirette's hair from the ponytail it had been in for the shoot.

Once her hair was brushed out, Jenna crouched in front of Marinette and looked her face over. "Now I'm not gonna do much, basically because you don't need it." she explained. "Now some eye liner and some light blue eye shadow, and some dark red lipstick." she listed as she applied the cosmetics. "There, now let me. . ." she added as he stepped back to look at her handiwork.

Marinette grew nervous when the blonde trailed off, not finishing her sentence. "Jenna, is something wrong?"

Jenna blinked a few times and gave her head a shake. "No, not wrong, that's for sure." she said, and Marinette noticed that the blonde didn't take her eyes off her.

Jenna saw the look on Marinette's face and she looked away. "Sorry, Marinette, I don't mean to stare, it's just that. . .well, I'm a professional model, not a makeup artist, but even with what little I did, you're. . .well, really beautiful. I mean yeah, I saw you were really pretty before, but. . .Marinette, you could easily just walk into any agency on the planet and get a position as a model."

"And if I did that then somebody who really wants to be there would lose their position, right?"

"Well, yeah, but that's just how it works. Once you tested out, um, did a few jobs, they would let go one of the other models."

"And I would hate that." Marinette said. "I'm a designer, or I want to be one, and believe me, I'm not putting models down, these last two days have shown me just how hard a job you guys have, but I simply don't want to be one, and I won't take a job from someone who really wants it."

Jenna smile as she looked at Marinette. "Kira was right." she said. "Just so you know, most of the tabloids are presenting you correctly. You are kind, caring in addition to being talented and smart." Jenna laughed at how red Marinette's face got. "And they missed modest." she teased. "Come on, we'd better get out to the guys before they wonder where we are."

The foursome went their separate ways, and dinner and Alya's party went smoothly. Alya was ecstatic at receiving the gown that Marinette designed, and would also be included in the Gabriel Spring/Summer line, and she loved the picture of the three heroes of Paris that Marinette did.

"This is from me, babe." Nino said, handing her wrapped rectangular box.

"Oh wow, Neens, it's gorgeous!" she gasped as the held up a necklace made up of a large teardrop emerald with three smaller ones, one on either side of, and one below the larger one.

"And this is from me." Adrien said, handing Alya an envelope.

Alya opened it and took out a large card. "This entitles the bearer and one guest entry to the Gabriel Spring/Summer line gala." she read.

"Well, you're gonna need a reason to wear that gown, and the gala is invitation only." Adrien said. "And you wouldn't want to go alone."

"Okay, you four, tomorrow's going to be a long tiring day." Sabine said. "So it's bed time, and I do mean for you all to go to sleep."

"Yes madam." Adrien, Nino and Alya chorused.

"Yes, Maman." Marinette said and they all headed up to her room. In a short time all was silent in the place.


	52. Chapter 52

A/N in describing Jenna's engagement ring I referred to the stone as a quarter karat in size. That was incorrect. Karat is the measure of purity of a metal such as gold while carat is the weight of a diamond or other precious stone.

Chapter 52

The next morning Adrien treated his friends to another spa day, including time with a hairstylist and makeup artists for the girls. Now he and Marinette were dressed and heading for the gala. As they rode along Adrien stole another glance at Marinette from where he sat in the back seat of the car he had been driven around in for years. Despite everything, he had to bow to his father's wishes on certain subjects. Nino and Alya had to provide their own transportation, and arrive later to the gala, seeing as they would not be participating in the red carpet introductions. Much as he despised what his father had been up to, and that he was Hawk Moth, he did still respect the Gabriel Fashion brand, and appearances had to be maintained, not to mention that, at 17, he was a still a minor, and Gabriel was his father.

"I gather you still like what you see, or are you checking to make sure I'm not getting nervous." Marinette said softly, then giggled as Adrien blushed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't tease. I admit that I have given you more than enough reason to be worried that I'll be a nervous wreck when we hit the red carpet."

"What? You? Nahh." Adrien said, then they both broke out laughing.

Marinette's expression grew serious. "Just know that I'm doing this for my own interests, and for you, not as any kind of favor for your father." she told him.

"Trust me, I understand." Adrien said. "You know how protective of you I can get, and his hiring those thugs, and pulling Sean's team back, well let's just say that I can't wait to be able to tell him off myself."

Marinette smiled sweetly at him, and leaned over across the seat. "I know, mon chevalier, but that will have to wait until the police complete their investigation."

Adrien huffed softly. "Just because I know it doesn't mean I have to like it." he said.

Marinette hummed her agreement, then swallowed nervously as she saw the drop off point for the red carpet.

An awning stretched from the entrance of the Grand Paris, to the curb. Lights had been set up and even though it was only about three in the afternoon the lights outshone the sun. She saw the security fences on either side of the red stripe of carpet. Behind the fences were mostly members of the press, with a mix of regular people wanting to catch a glimpse of the fashion elite. She shuddered slightly when he realized that they were here to see Adrien, not her.

"They'll be here for you soon enough, just you wait and see." Adrien said as if reading her thoughts. "Come on, it's our turn." he said as the car came to a stop.

Adrien stepped out first, the flashing from the cameras going wild as he turned and offered his hand to Marinette. She was surprised when the flashes redoubled as she stepped from the car.

"Looks like some of them are here for you already." Adrien said, leaning in to whisper into her ear. He straightened up and offered her his arm.

Marinette smiled as she linked her arm in his and she saw the look of surprise when she also entwined her fingers with his.

"Marinette! This way, please!" a voice from the left side of the carpet shouted, and she stopped and looked, surprised to see several camera phones flash. "Thank you!" the voice shouted again.

"That's my girl." Adrien said leading her further down the carpet.

About halfway down on the right side was where the majority of the press were. As they neared them the camera flashes became a steady light, and reporters called out to the couple as they stopped in front of the screen with the Grand Paris, and Gabriel logos on it.

"Adrien, Marinette, how about a kiss for the camera?" several asked.

Adrien turned to her. "Up to you, Princess."

In reply, Marinette turned to him and put her arms over his shoulders, locking eyed with him.

Adrien swallowed nervously and smiled when he saw the look of adoration on her face, his arms encircling her waist.

"Thank you for asking." she said softly, then leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She melted into the kiss as she felt him relax, his arms tightening around her, pulling her tightly against him, and she toyed with the hair on the nape of his neck with her fingers.

If either of them had kept their eyes open, they would have noticed that the camera flashes went into hyperdrive on both sides of the carpet.

After a moment they broke the kiss, to a smattering of applause.

"Love you." Marinette said as she planted a quick peck on the tip of his nose.

"Love you too." he breathed into her ear as he hugged her.

They turned to continue into the hotel, and neither of them saw a large wrinkle in the carpet. Unfortunately, the toe of Marinette's right foot found it and she started to topple.

Adrien felt her balance shift, and he turned towards her, his hand still holding hers, and his other hand going to her back as she twisted as she fell.

The result was him holding her in a perfect dip position.

"Gotcha." he said, smiling down at her.

"Thank you, mon chevalier." she said, returning the smile, then straightened up so they could hug again.

"That was a better kiss than the ones you gave Tara." a voice called out.

Marinette glanced at Adrien, and saw that he was now wearing what she called his modeling smile, the one he wore for the press and when he was doing photo shoots.

Adrien noticed the change in his girlfriend's expression. "I'll explain inside." he said softly.

After a moment they resumed their walk down the carpet and into the hotel.

"You know about Tara and I." Adrien said as they left the foyer of the hotel. He stopped and turned toward Marinette and put his hands on her shoulders. "I swear to you that nothing happened between us." he said. "Yes there were some times that we had to hug and kiss for the press." he took a deep breath, seeing the look in her eye. "You may not have been my first kiss, technically, but yours was the first kiss I had that had the love and other feelings behind it, and believe me I could feel the difference." he paused seeing that she was thinking that over.

In response, Marinette put her arms around him and drew him in for a kiss. "I hope you can still tell the difference." she said peering at him from under her bangs.

Adrien gave her a genuine smile even as he blushed. "I certainly can." he told her. Hoping to hide his discomfort, he took two flutes of champagne from the tray a server was carrying. "I'm still not used to getting those from you, Milady." he told her. "Shall we mingle?"

A short time later, Adrien and Marinette were walking around, sipping from their flutes of champagne. Marinette looking at the various designs of the outfits being worn, and was startled when Adrien was yanked from her side. Her look of consternation lasted only long enough for her to get a look at who had pulled him from her side.

"Adrien, mon ami, it has been far to long." the older woman said, kissing his cheeks.

"Vivian, it is good to see you." Adrien said happily. "May I introduce my girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Marinette, this is. . ." he began, but trailed off as he watched Marinette drop into a deep curtsy, her head bowed.

"Madame Vivian LeBeau." Marinette finished for him. "Madame, it is an honor."

Adrien watched as Vivian smiled broadly and pulled Marinette up from her curtsy. "I appreciate the honor, child, but here we are all equals, being either in the fashion industry or special to someone who is."

"Thank you, Madame." Marinette said.

"She is actually both, Vivian." Adrien said. "Marinette has a design that's showing tonight."

"Well, you have my congratulations." Vivian said, "I hope you are successful."

"I'll never compare to your last winter series." Marinette said. "Using pastel colors as your base pallet was a stroke of genius."

Adrien smiled softly at the expression on Vivian's face, then walked along listening to the two talk design and fashion. As they strolled along, Adrien almost chuckled. Marinette had been concerned that she would been not exactly ignored, but a third wheel, to whoever Adrien met. Now here he was, was walking along unable to keep up with the two women's conversation as they discussed color selections, fabric types, stitches and the like.

He smiled fondly when he saw the look on Marinette's face. Not a trace of self-doubt, her eyes shining with her passion for the topics they discussed.

It was then that he that saw Nathalie striding purposely toward them.

"Good evening, Nathalie." he greeted her as she walked up.

"Good evening, Adrien." she said. "I beg your pardon, Madame LeBeau, but I must speak with Marinette and Adrien for a moment."

"Of course." Vivian said, then gave Marinette a hug. "I will expect to see you after the show and discuss the designs."

Nathalie raised and eyebrow as Marinette gave a small curtsy.

"I would be honored, and enjoy that very much, Mad, er, Vivian." Marinette said.

"What's up, Nathalie?" Adrien asked.

In reply, Nathalie held up her tablet, the screen facing them.

"Good afternoon, Father." Adrien said when the screen lit up.

"Good afternoon, Adrien, Miss Dupain-Cheng." Gabriel Agrest said.

"Marinette, please, sir."

Adrien fought to keep the smile from his face at Marinette's patently false smile, and the almost sugar sweet tone of her voice.

"Very well, Marinette." Gabriel said. "It is you that I primarily want to talk to." he went on. "Unfortunately the copy of your gown that was to be shown tonight somehow wasn't made up."

"Then it won't be in the show?" Marinette asked, stunned.

"Father, if it's not in the show, that means it won't be included in your Spring/Summer line." Adrien said.

"Unfortunately that is correct." Gabriel said. "You will receive your commission for the units already purchased, and I will be paying you three hundred thousand euros to buy out your contract."

"What about the one I have on?" Marinette asked. "I know some of the models are close to my size."

"Unfortunately they are occupied with the rest of the line." Nathalie said. "I know you're not a professional model, but you would have to model it yourself in order for it to be included."

"Me?" Marinette squeaked.

"Actually it would be to your advantage." Adrien said, drawing a glare from his girlfriend. "When the press learns that you not only designed the gown but also modeled it at the show, it would be major selling point." he explained.

"Yessss." Nathalie said thoughtfully. "I can work with that."

"Indeed." Gabriel said dryly. "Well, Marinette?"

Marinette huffed. "Alright, I'll do it." she said resignedly.

"Fine." Gabriel said. "Nathalie get her back to makeup, and any final adjustment that have to be made."

"Yes sir." Nathalie said, and the tablet faded to black. "Adrien it's time for you to go backstage as well."

"Right." Adrien said, and took Marinette's hand as he led her to the backstage area.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she asked, as she followed Adrien to the makeup and hair styling area.

She stopped when Adrien did, and he gave her a supportive hug. "Just do what you did Monday and yesterday, and you'll be fine." he said. "You've got this, I have faith in you."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Chaton. That does help."

A short time later, Marinette watched as Adrien came out of his dressing room in his outfit. She felt her heart race as she looked him over. From what she could tell, he was still wearing the same pants and shoes that he had on before, but had changed into a blue shirt, and the matching tie was almost impossible to see if it wasn't for the white gold tie clasp.

"Hey there, handsome." she said playfully.

Adrien blushed slightly. "Hello, yourself, Gorgeous." he shot back. "What is it?" he asked when he saw that she was looking intently at something.

"Twenty minutes to lineup!" a man called out.

Ignoring Adrien for the moment, she called out to one of the models.

"Kira, can I talk to you for a moment?"

The slender brunette walked over. "Hey, Marinette." she said, then looked her over. "You're modeling?"

"Just my gown." Marinette replied as she scrutinized the dress Kira was wearing. "Who's design is that?"

"Mister Renard's." she replied. "Why."

"Mari, what is it?" Adrien asked when he saw Marinette's eyes narrow.

"It's one of mine." she said simply.

Adrien almost protested that Marinette was mistaken, but he saw the look on her face, and thought better of it. "Marcel!" he called. A moment later an older man walked up.

"Yes, Adrien, what is it?"

"Is this listed as one of Jean Claude's designs?"

Marcel, looked at a tag at Kira's back. "Three twenty-five." he muttered, tapping at his tablet. "Why yes it is."

"Well, it shouldn't be." Marinette insisted. "And I can prove it."

"How?" Nathalie asked as she walked up.

"Clothes with a pattern on them I mark two ways, one by signing it inconspicuously, like I did my derby hat, and the other by including my monograph in the pattern."

"Don't you mean, monogram?" Adrien asked.

"No." Marinette said. "A monogram is just a fancy script of a person's initials." She explained. "A monograph is more stylized." she went on, then reached out and traced over a section of the flower pattern. "M, D, C." she said as she traced her finger over it. "The right leg of the M is the straight back of the D, and the C acts like a table to support them."

"Yes. I see it now." Marcel said. "It is a good thing you do that, designs have been known to be stolen."

"Can I see the other designs from JC, Marcel?" Adrien asked.

"Sure." Marcel replied, and swiped through a set of designs.

"That one!" Marinette gasped. "He didn't even change the color from my sketchbook." she said, and pointed out the monograph on it.

"And that one." Adrien said as another dress was brought up. The monograph was plain to see, if you knew to look for it.

"That's all of his." Marcel said, after three more designs.

"This is distressing." Gabriel's voice said from Nathalie's tablet. "Marinette, you have my deepest apologies." he said. "You will be given proper credit for those three dresses. Nathalie will make up an addendum to your contract and have them ready for you to sign tomorrow." he added. "Where is mister Renard?"

"Right here, sir." JC said as he walked up. "What seems to be the problem?"

"You stole three of my designs!" Marinette said angrily. "And tried to pass them off as yours." she quickly glanced over at Adrien who had put his hands on her shoulders, holding her back as she leaned threateningly toward the older designer, he remembered the Kitty Section incident.

"You'd better be able to prove that, girl." JC said threateningly.

"She already has, Renard, and to my satisfaction." Gabriel said. "Explain."

JC sighed, and realizing he was caught, came clean. "We were nearing deadline and I was three designs short on my quota." he said. "Marinette had brought her sketchbook over for me to look at, and while I did, Renee had something to show her. While she was distracted, I quickly went through her book and scanned in the three most promising designs I could find." he turned and looked at Marinette. "I'm sorry, Marinette, I truly am."

"Stealing another designer's work is unacceptable, Monsieur Renard." Gabriel said. "You will clear your workstation first thing in the morning, understood?"

"Yes, sir." JC said.

"Marcel, get those changes to the announcer, we show in ten." Gabriel said.

"Yes, sir." Marcel said and hurried off.


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

"Alright, semi-formal first, then formal, then casual." Claudia Hurst said, and she started ushering the models into line. "Adrien, you're here, and Marinette, you're beside him." she said a few moments later, then moved on the the other models setting them in line.

"I walk down with you?" Marinette asked, and Adrien nodded with a smile. "That will make this easier."

"Madame's and Monsieur's, I present to you, the Spring and Summer line from Gabriel Fashion." the announcer said, then started rattling off descriptions of the various outfits as they went down the catwalk.

"Remember, keep to the beat of the music." Adrien said, and Marinette nodded.

"She is wearing a formal gown with a deep sweetheart neckline and a snug, backless, bodice that flares out to a floor length skirt." the announcer said as Adrien and Marinette started down the catwalk. "Done in silk, and available in four colors, with matching jewelry and shoes. This is the fourth offering from Mademoiselle Marinette Dupain-Cheng, who is also modeling her gown tonight. Beside her is her boyfriend, Adrien Agrest, in a basic black ensemble with a blue shirt to compliment his lady's gown, an offering from Janette Deveraux."

Marinette heard all that clearly, and as they were walking down she heard Adrien start to say something, but stopped.

What Adrien was going to say was to remind Marinette to smile as she went down the catwalk, but he shut up when he saw that she already was. His own smile grew as he realized that she was really enjoying herself despite the almost constant strobe of camera flashes.

When they reached the end of the catwalk, Marinette released his arm, and they both turned to give the audience a side-view from both sides, then Marinette saw that Adrien held out his hand to her.

"Twirl, right." he said softly as she took his hand, and he raised their hands. Marinette twirled to the right, ending up along side him, and re-taking his arm. He smiled at her, and they headed back down the catwalk.

The applause was thunderous.

A short time later, Marinette came out of the make up room, after having her makeup put back to how she looked before she was called on to model. She was stunned to find a small crowd of the models waiting for her, and they started applauding when they saw her.

"Come on, Marinette, you have somewhere to be." Kira, the brunette model said, coming forward and taking her hand after giving her a hug.

"Wait, what now?" she asked, reluctant to go anywhere without Adrien.

Kira stepped close and whispered. "Adrien told me to say this." she said. "This is your night to shine, Princess. I'll be watching and with you soon, mon cherie." she related then stepped back. "Those pet names are simply adorable."

"Okay, then. Lead on I guess." Marinette said.

Kira grinned, and led Marinette through the backstage area toward the catwalk. As they went Marinette noticed that two other models had joined them. One of them she recognized from earlier in the week. Amber was a blonde haired beauty with laughing blue eyes. The other was Jenna. She was a blonde with bright green eyes, that she realized even rivaled Adrien's.

She tensed a little when she realized that she was being led to the man who announced the designs for the show.

"Ah, excellent you're here." he said when he saw Marinette. "Now when I nod, all you have to do is walk out to the end of the runway, and let the photographers take some pictures." he told her. "Oh, and congratulations."

Marinette watched as he took his position, then spoke into a microphone. "Madame's and Monsieur's, I am pleased to present, the designer chosen by you as the Designer of Note for this show and the Gabriel Spring/Summer line. . .Miss Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" he announced then nodded to her.

After a moment to get over her initial shock, Marinette started walking down the runway. Realizing what being chosen as the shows Designer of Note would mean for her career, she smiled broadly as she walked to the end of the catwalk. She stood there for a moment, blushing at the applause, then dropped into a deep curtsy. She held it for a moment then stood and looked out over the crowd.

Almost instantly she found who she was looking for, and then some. In the front row, and almost directly in front of her stood, Adrien, Alya and Nino, and she was stunned to not only see Vivian LeBeau, but Liliana Roxcell as well.

Marinette was in shock. Yes she was a fan of Madame LeBeau, as a designer, but the younger, Liliana was a fashion critic that rivaled even Audrey Bourgeois.

With a wave, and a smile, Marinette said thank you, but she doubted that anyone heard the words over the applause. She turned and walked back down the catwalk.

As she reached the backstage area, Marinette again found herself the center of attention. Most of the models were there to offer their congratulations for her accomplishments.

"And when you make it as a designer, don't forget about us here in the trenches." Kira said, giving Marinette a hug.

Marinette laughed along with the brunette. "You know me better than that. I won't forget any of you for the help you've given me." she said. "Has there been any word on Ilsa, and her knee?"

"As a matter of fact." Amber said, and the small knot of models moved aside to revel the redhead in a wheelchair.

Marinette gasped in surprise when she saw her, and she crossed over to her and knelt on one knee beside the chair to give the redhead a hug.

"Ilsa!" she cried happily. "How's the knee?"

"Much better, thanks to you." Ilsa replied. "Congratulations on Designer of Note."

"Thanks." Marinette said, and was helped to her feet by a couple of the models.

"You need to get out there and be seen." Kira said. "Besides, Adrien is waiting for you."

Marinette nodded. "I'll swing by the hospital and see you tomorrow." she said to Ilsa, and followed Amber and Jenna.

"Well, here you go." Jenna said as they reached the entrance leading to the ball room from back stage. "Knock 'em dead." she added, giving Marinette a hug.

"Hey! There she is!" a voice shouted and Marinette was almost blinded by the flashes from cameras.

Caught by surprise, Marinette froze, which was actually a good thing as it gave the photographers a chance to get a good still shot of her.

A shouted question brought her back to herself.

"Miss. Dupain-Cheng, how does it feel to be the youngest designer chosen to be Designer of Note?"

"Umm, well, I'm still processing that, and I do thank those that selected me for this honor, and I hope to continue to live up to their expectations. I also want to thank Gabriel Agreste for giving me the chance."

"Okay, that's enough for now, there will be a press conference tomorrow and a press release before that." Nathalie said as she appeared at Marinette's side. "Please give her the time to celebrate." she added, and Marinette noted that she didn't say privacy.

"Thank you." she said, as the crowd of journalists dispersed.

Nathalie gave her a small smile. "You're welcome. I understand that you're not used to dealing with the press, and we'd prefer that you don't say or do anything that will impact the brand negatively.

"Of course." Marinette said, then gave a surprised squeal as she was lifted into the air and spun around.

"Totally rock and roll, little M! I knew you had it in ya!"

Marinette looked down into the smiling face of Jagged Stone.

"Jagged, put the girl down!" Penny scolded. "You scared her half to death."

Marinette laughed at the blush on the man's face as he set her on her feet, then wrapped her in a hug.

"Sorry about that, M, it's just that I am so happy for you."

"That's okay, Jagged." Marinette laughed. "I should have realized you were here and expected that."

Marinette saw the look that the rock star gave his assistant, and Penny's slight nod.

Jagged leaned in and whispered into her ear. "Please keep this secret. Penny and I are engaged, and we want you to design our wedding clothes. Do you accept?" he asked. "Remember, tell no one."

Jagged moved back, and Marinette's gaze moved between his and Penny's hopeful looks. They relaxed when she smiled and nodded.

The next person to greet Marinette was only a little less enthusiastic. Clara Nightingale danced her way over and gave her congratulations in her rhyming way.

"When this gown I saw was your design, I knew right then I'd make it mine. So you became Designer of Note, I tell you now you had my vote."

Marinette smiled at her. "In my gown you are truly beautiful, and for your support and friendship I am truly thankful." she said and the two girls hugged.

"There's my princess!" Adrien called as he, Nino and Alya walked up.

"Adrien!" Marinette cried and seeing that he was slightly ahead of her other two friends she quickly closed the distance between them and wrapped him in a hug, not caring about the several flashes that went off.

"I told you the press would be looking to you soon." he said softly into her ear, then kissed her cheek.

"That's my girl!" Alya gushed taking Marinette's hands.

"Way ta go, dudette!" Nino said.

The three of them moved aside when someone cleared their throat.

"It seems I should have been the one paying honor to you before." Vivian LeBeau said as she came up.

Marinette smiled at the older woman. "As I said before, your using a paste3l pallet for the base colors of your Fall/Winter line was a bold move giving it more color, yet keeping it subdued, a stoke of genius that I would never have thought of."

"Talented, intelligent and humble." Liliana Roxcell said. "I know you're underage, and still in school, but when you decide to start producing, give me a call, and I'll back you." she added, handing Marinette a business card. "I can see that we can expect good things from you.

"Thank you, Miss. Roxcell." Marinette said with a small curtsy.

"I wouldn't expect to much from her. I gave her those designs."

All eyes turned to the speaker.

"In your dreams, Rossi." Alya said. "Marinette has more talent in her little finger than you do in your entire body."

"Besides, her gown was designed on the Gabriel system." Nathalie said.

Adrien noticed that Marinette's eyes narrowed as she looked at Lila.

"Where did you get that gown?" she asked angrily.

Lila smiled sweetly. "Why I designed it myself." she said twisting slightly showing it off.

"Um, no, you didn't." Marinette shot back. "That's mine."

"Really, Marinette, you have to realize that there are other designers out there other than you." Lila said, then looked around. "She likes to think that all good designs are hers."

"Yeah, well, I can prove that's my design."

"Go ahead, Marinette." Nathalie said.

Marinette nodded then stepped closer to Lila. She grabbed the tail end of the sash that went around the brunette's waist. "Here in the stitching is my signature." she said, holding it up so that it could be seen. "And another here." she added, turning the neckline hem over by Lila's right shoulder. "And lastly, my monograph." she said then pointed it out in the pattern of the lace at the cuff of the short sleeves of the gown. "Besides, if she wants to claim that she designed it, she's admitting that she's a sloppy designer." she went on. "As you can see there are places where it really doesn't fit."

"The bodice and at the hips, really stand out." Kira said as she and a few other models walked up. "They're too loose and it ruins the line of the gown."

"These stitches are exquisite, what machine do you use?" Vivian said, looking closely at the seam between the collar, bodice and sleeve.

Marinette worried her bottom lip and blushed slightly. "Umm, with it being a school project, I had to hand stitch it." she said softly, and found herself the focus of several sets of eyes.

"You hand stitched this entire gown, yourself?" Liliana asked incredulously. "How long did it take you?"

"About a month and a half." Marinette said softly. "I could have had it done sooner, but I only had so long each day that I could work on it."

"Oh, yes I definitely want to back you." Lilian said.

"Okay, it's obvious that you didn't design it for her, so who did you make it for?" Kira asked.

"I'd rather not say." Marinette replied, an almost panicked look on her face. "It's a gift for someone and I'm hoping it'll be a surprise."

"Come on, Mari." Alya cajoled. "Who's the lucky girl?" She almost regretted asking when she saw the look on her best friend's face.

Marinette took a ragged breath, then looked Alya in the eyes. "It's for you. I made it as a gift for you for our fourth year anniversary in September."

"Girl, I'm sorry that the surprise was ruined." Alya said, giving her a hug.

"Are gifts like this common?" Liliana asked.

"Maybe not quite this big, but yeah, she makes us all gifts for birthdays and such." Adrien said. "A couple years ago, she made me a pair of gloves and a hat to go with a scarf that I had." he went on. "She even managed to match the color."

"Yeah, I remember those." Alya said, as she and Marinette exchanged a look.

Unfortunately that was the distraction Lila had been waiting for, and several things happened almost at the same time.

With a frustrated growl Lila lunged at Marinette, intending to punch her. The blow never landed because Nino reacted and caught her fist with his hand.

Marinette was surprised when she felt herself grabbed from behind and pulled back, to rest against Adrien's chest with his arms around her. Her eyes widened when she saw Sean and Colleen each take one of Lila's arms, restraining her.

"Lila Rossi, what do you think you're doing!" a woman's voice demanded.

"Madam Ambassador, your daughter attacked Miss. Dupain-Cheng." Sean said.

"They accused me of stealing this gown." Lila said. "I told you how I was working on it at school."

"And it's been proven that you're lieing about that." Vivian said, and Mrs. Rossi was shown the tags that proved that it was Marinette's.

"I see." she said. "Young lady, I wish to apologize for my daughter's behavior and congratulate you on the honor you've received."

"Thank you."

"Now with the scene that your daughter caused I'm afraid she's going to have to leave." Nathalie said. "Of course she'll have to change out of that gown, as I'm certain that Marinette would like it back. She'll be escorted back to the changing rooms and given clothes to wear out."

"I see. Thank you."

"I'll go with her." Colleen said seeing that Marinette was about to go.

"So will I." Kira added. "You've got some schmoozing to do."

Adrien stepped beside Marinette and offered her his arm. "Your public awaits, Princess."

A/N I have no idea if there is such a thing as the "Designer of Note" at one of these things, so I guess I invented one.

Also Lila is a conniving little twit.


	54. Chapter 54

A/N I couldn't find a name for Lila's mother so I made one up. I also gave her something of a backstory.

Chapter 54

Nathalie looked around making sure she was alone in the backstage area. "That should give you two prime targets, sir." she said into her tablet.

"Agreed, however Miss. Rossi's embarrassing scene is enough bad press for this gala." Gabriel said. "Having it disrupted by an akuma alert would only add to that, especially if the akumatized victim is linked to it. No. Ladybug and Chat Noir will benefit from the gala's high profile and have a night free from akumas."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"I can't believe that girl." Alya said about an hour later as they sat at a table, enjoying the food from the buffet.

Their table was on the fringe of the room, affording them some degree of privacy. Alya and Nino sat next to each other, while Marinette sat across from them.

"Well she finally had some of the lies come back and bite her." she said, "I just hate that she ruined my surprise for you, Alya, and that I've got the time to run off another one." she added.

"Girl, I told you before that you don't have to do that." Alya said. "I know you, and I know that you haven't finished working on it yet." she added.

"Alright," Marinette relented. "But I'm going to have it cleaned first." she said, relieved that the emerald green garment was hanging in the woman's changing room.

"Okay if we join you?" Adrien asked as he Jenna and Jake walked up with plates of food, with Nathalie behind them.

"Sure, have a seat."

"Marinette, where will you be about noon tomorrow?" Nathalie asked.

"At the bakery, helping out."

"Fine, I'll bring the amendments to your contract over for you to sign." she said, and Marinette nodded. "Adrien, about that scarf that you received from your father."

Adrien was surprised when Marinette tensed and sat up straighter.

"Nathalie, no." she said.

"He should know, plus I want to know something." Nathalie said to her, then turned her head to face Adrien. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but that scarf wasn't from your father, and I owe Marinette an apology."

"Huh?"

Nathalie looked at Marinette. "Am I going to tell him, or are you?"

"Tell me what?" Adrien asked and saw that his girlfriend was looking away with a slight blush on her cheeks. "Oh no, let me guess." he said. "It's actually from Marinette."

Nathalie lowered her eyes in shame. "After she had dropped it off at the mansion, your father and I talked and he asked if you liked his gift. That was when I realized that I hadn't gotten one. I removed the post-it note Marinette had written a birthday greeting on, and passed it off as being from him." she related. "I'm truly sorry, Marinette."

Adrien thought for a moment, and remembered how Marinette's face fell when he told her that the scarf had been a gift from his father, and how happy he was that it had come from him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Marinette reached up and brushed her fingers over his cheek. "I knew that things between you and your father weren't all that good, and you were so happy that he remembered your birthday." she said. "I didn't want to spoil that for you, it was enough for me to know that you enjoyed it."

Nathalie cleared her throat. "Well, that answered my question as to why you kept your silence. Until tomorrow afternoon then." she said then left.

"Where did Nathalie take you?" Marinette asked once Nathalie was far enough away not to hear.

"My father wanted my input when he and Lila's mother had a talk." he said. "Let's just say that I don't think we'll have to worry about her for a while." he added and smiled when Marinette visibly relaxed.

"So, working at a bakery, huh?" Jake said. "You're more like us than you realize, doing charity work to further the Gabriel brand.

"Jacob Franklin Loomis!"" Jenna called angrily.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Shut up." she said. "Marinette, I apologize for him. He tends to put his mouth into gear before engaging his brain."

Marinette nodded, but Adrien could still see her body tensed with anger.

"Monsieur Loomis, the bakery I work at is the T & S Boulangerie and Patisserie." Marinette said. The T standing for Tom Dupain, and the S standing for Sabine Cheng, my parents. My working there is not charity, but spending time with my family."

Jake swallowed nervously. "Marinette, I'm sorry. Once again I spoke without thinking and insulted you."

"Jake, if you had listened to me last night you would have known." Jenna said. "I got an message from Kira, giving me a thumbnail sketch of what the press knows about you." she told Marinette, then handed over her phone. "I assure you it's not presented like this in the press, but Kira was able to piece this together."

Marinette took the phone and looked the information over. She was relieved to see that none of her secrets were given away. "It's basically just the information that was in the written statement we gave the press when our going steady was announced." she told Adrien as she handed the phone back.

"So, are you ready to dance, Princess?" Adrien asked, hearing the string quartet start playing.

Marinette batted her eyes at him. "Why, sir, I thought you'd never ask." she said as she got up and they headed for the dance floor. She held back for a moment when she found that they were the first ones to arrive there.

"Come on, Princess, I know you've got this." Adrien soothed, then gave her a Chat Noir smirk. "Besides, I've got your back." He chuckled when Marinette rolled her eyes at him. He smiled warmly at her as she took his hand and stepped out onto the dance floor with him.

Marinette relaxed and closed her eyes, letting the music calm her jangling nerves. A short time later she opened them and saw the loving look Adrien was giving her. She also saw that they had been joined on the dance floor by a good part of the attendees of the gala.

"May I cut in?" a deep voice asked from Marinette's left.

She glanced over and smiled broadly when she saw her father standing there.

"Of course, sir." Adrien said, placing Marinette's hand in Tom's. He watched as they danced away, and he turned to leave the dance floor. He pulled up short when he almost ran into Sabine.

"A handsome young man such as yourself shouldn't be without a dance partner."

Adrien gave her a flamboyant bow. "I would be honored, Madam." he said, holding out his hand. He looked over the gown Sabine was wearing, and smiled. "Let me guess, Marinette's design?" he asked as they danced.

Sabine blushed slightly as she smiled. "A birthday gift a few months ago." she said. "You have a good eye, but then you should." she added. "Adrien, I want to thank you for enabling her to have this chance."

It was Adrien's turn to blush. "Honestly, all I did was bring her with me so she could see how the designers worked." he explained. "She did the rest on her own." he glanced over and watched his girlfriend dancing with her father. "He dances well."

"He's surprisingly light on his feet." Sabine said looking fondly at the pair. She looked back at Adrien and her face grew somber. "I want to thank you for your help with the bakery. Tom and I were at our wits end as to what we were going to do."

"Like I told you, it was my pleasure, and I look at it as investing in my family." he said and was thoughtful for a moment. "Before you ask, no I haven't proposed to her. That won't be until after Hawk Moth is dealt with. It's just that you and Tom have been so kind and nice to me, that, well, you're more like family to me than my own father."

Sabine smiled fondly at the young blonde. "Just remember that you're always welcome at our house." she told him.

Adrien gave her a smile. "I know, and you have no idea how much that means to me." he told her.

Meanwhile, Tom was having a conversation with his daughter.

"Baby, I'll admit I'm not sure what your being honored will mean for your becoming a designer, but I'm so proud of you, and I am very sorry that I belittled you and your talent. I saw those dresses you designed, and they were absolutely beautiful, as is this gown you're wearing, and the one you made for your mother."

Marinette blushed slightly. "Thank you, Papa. I'm just sorry that I disappointed you in not becoming a baker and following in your footsteps."

Tom chuckled, and smiled at his daughter. "Honey, as long as you're happy and doing what you are passionate about, I'll never be disappointed in you. Besides, I've tasted your chocolate cheesecakes, and the other things that you've made. Once you get married, Adrien is going to have a hard time keeping is figure." he added with a wink. He laughed softly when he saw how red his daughter's face turned. They both looked over at where Adrien and Sabine were dancing. "He loves you, pumpkin, so very much, just as I do you mother."

"I know, Papa, I just hope I'm worthy of that.

Tom smiled fondly at his daughter as the music ended and he pulled her into a hug. "You are, baby, make no mistake about that.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Meanwhile there was a conversation going on in the back of a limousine.

"Young lady, do you have any idea how much you embarrassed me tonight?" Francesca Rossi demanded of her daughter. "I thought we were done with your lies."

"But, mama, that Dupain-Cheng girl doesn't like me, she's the one lieing."

"Enough, Lila! While you were changing, I had a talk with Adrien, Nathalie and Gabriel." Francesca said angrily. "Claiming to be friends with Ladybug, dating Adrien secretly." she scoffed. "Not to mention having saved Jagged Stone's cat, and having arthritis in your wrist among a list of other things that I won't take the time to list. Then you act like a common thief and steal that gown from the school, and claim that you made it."

Lila thought furiously on how she could turn this to her favor, when she noticed something.

"Mother, this isn't the way home."

"No, it's not. I have been fooled by your lies to often, so I am dealing with it the best way I know how. You will be returning to Rome, and will be under the care and tutelage of Signora Fabrini. I had thought that you could be trusted to be placed in a public school, but you have shown me that I was mistaken." she looked sadly at her daughter. "This is not a decision that I am pleased to make, but your actions leave me no choice. You will be home schooled and confined to the villa."

"I bet you wouldn't do this to me if I were Sophie." Lila shot back. "She had you wrapped around her little finger."

"Lila! Do not speak of your dead sister that way!"

"Why not? Everything was great until she came along, you and father spent time with me, and cared for me. Then little Sophia came along and it was as if I didn't exist anymore." she paused and Francesca saw the look that swept over Lila's face. "It was too bad that the brakes failed on the car they were in."

Suddenly something clicked in Francesca's mind. "That car was provided by the embassy car depot, they were checked mechanically almost daily."

Lila fiddled with her fingers as a sly smirk made it's way to her lips. "It was so sad that the mechanic over looked the loosening of the brake lines."

Francesca gasped as she remembered some of the specifics of the investigation of the accident that took her husband and younger daughter from her. "You. . .Roberto wasn't lieing, you blackmailed him into. . ."

Lila let out a tittering laugh. "Of course I did, I wanted that little twit out of my way."

"Lila, your. . .your father was also killed in that crash!"

"He never did believe me, and tried to get you to go against me." Lila said. "So you see, I will not be returning to Rome, and you will allow me to continue in school." Lila said, then fixed a cold glare on her mother. "Or who knows what may happen."

Francesca looked at her daughter in disgust. 'What kind of monster have I raised?' she thought to herself. "That is where you are wrong, Lila. You will be taken back to Rome and interred in an asylum, you are insane."

"Seriously, mother? You don't think I could talk my way out of whatever you say?"

"You forget where we are." Francesca said. "This is a diplomatic car and has recording devices. Our entire conversation has been recorded, and I assure you that when I let certain people hear it, you will indeed be consigned to an asylum."

Lila swallowed nervously, knowing that she had finally been caught.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Marinette and Adrien were walking around, letting the party goers see not only Marinette, but the two of them as a couple.

"Congratulations, Dupain-Cheng." a familiar voice said. "I knew you had it in you."

Marinette smiled broadly, and held her hands out for Chloe to take. "Thank you, Chlo." she said, then gasped when she got a good look at the blonde. "You bought the other one!" she said. "When I looked at my bank account after I set up the direct deposit for my royalties I saw that two gowns had been sold." she explained. "I found out one was to Clara Nightingale and I didn't know who the other one went to. Now I do."

Chloe stepped back and did a quick twirl. "I received the sampler of designs for this line, and I liked what I saw in this, and I know how good I look in black." she said.

Marinette had to admit that Chloe looked absolutely stunning. "I like the new hairstyle too." she said, referring to the fact that Chloe's blonde locks were loose and framed her face, falling to her shoulders.

"Thank you." she said, blushing slightly as she twirled a lock of her hair aloud her finger. "I'd ask oyu two to join me in my sendoff tonight, but I know that Gabriel would disapprove, and to be honest I don't want to smudge you image tonight." she twirled again, and held her arms up. "Tonight I splurge, and tomorrow I get caged." she said then drained her champagne flute. She looked at the empty glass for a moment. "I need another one of those." she muttered. She looked up in surprise when she felt a hand on her arm.

"Chloe, please don't." Marinette said softly. "Your going to prison is going to be bad enough, but I'm sure you don't want to do it with a hangover."

"From what my lawyers say, I'll be sent to the centre pour mineurs for about seven months, then released to house arrest with an ankle device for eight years, with psychiatric care during that first year at least." Chloe said, then looked shyly at Marinette. "I know I have you to thank for my getting such a light sentence."

Marinette saw that although Chloe was talking to her, she was looking at the dancers on the dance floor. "Adrien, why don't you have a dance with Chloe?"

Adrien smiled at the look of shock on Chloe's face, then took her hand and led her to the floor.

Marinette watched them go with a smile, then turned and took a chocolate danish from the serving platter on the table.

"That's my girl." Sabine said softly, drawing a blush from the noirette.

"I suppose in addition to my congratulations, I have to add my thanks to you."

Marinette quickly swallowed as she turned to the speaker. "I thank you for the congratulations, but your thanks aren't necessary, Madame Bourgeois." she said, and fought not to squirm under the glare Audrey Bourgeois was giving her.

The older woman sighed heavily, and looked at where Chloe and Adrien were dancing. "I can see that what she has told me about you is true. Despite how she has treated you over the years, and what she did recently, you're willing to give her another chance, and doing what you can to help her with that." she said. "For that I do indeed owe you my thanks. I only wish that she had been friends with you earlier."

"Madame, until a few days ago I would said that Chloe and I couldn't be friends, but things have changed, she's changed." Marinette said.

Audrey nodded. "Well, I do thank you and congratulate you." she said, offering her hand.

"You're welcome, and thank you." Marinette said, taking the hand and shaking it.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It was several hours later, and Marinette knew it was pushing one o'clock in the morning. For the most part the gala had finished and the party goers dispersed along with the press. Marinette was leaning on the grand piano in the room, and she glanced over at Alya and Nino cuddling at a nearby table with Jenna and Jake not far away doing the same. She shifted her gaze back to Adrien as his fingers glided over the piano keys, picking out a gentle tune.

Tom and Sabine had said their good nights about an hour ago, and assured their daughter that they knew she would be late getting home. She smiled softly when she saw the platter of pastries sitting in front of Adrien on the piano.

Adrien glanced over at Marinette, and smiled as he blushed at the loving look she was giving him. His smile broadened as he saw her yawn. "Long day, Princess?"

"Mmm." Marinette hummed in agreement. "But I wouldn't change it for the world." she added. "Do you realize that I met more people in the fashion and design industry tonight than I could in years on my own."

"And I'd say say the adrenaline from that is wearing off." Adrien said when she yawned again.

"So when is the car going to pick us up?"

Adrien stopped playing, his right hand going to the back of his neck, his left going to the inside pocket of his suit coat. "It's not." he said softly, holding out two key cards for hotel rooms. "I knew how exhausted you'd be so I talked to Chloe and she arranged for us to have a couple of rooms. I even let Sabine know."

Marinette smiled softly, then her eyes narrowed slightly as she looked at the key cards. "Did she say rooms, or did you ask for rooms?" she asked.

"Well, I did as for two rooms." Adrien replied, then looked more closely at the cards. He chuckled when he saw that they were both for the same room. "That little devil." he said softly.

"Well, at least now I don't have to ask you to stay with me in my room." Marinette said as she yawned hugely. She caught the look Adrien was giving her, and panic washed over her face. "Please don't tell me I said that out loud." she whined.

"Did you mean it?" he asked, and loved the adorable, shy blush that overtook her.

"Yes." she said so softly he almost didn't hear it.

He reached up and put his hand over hers on top of the piano. "Then how can I say no?"


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Surprisingly Adrien and Marinette were awake, and lounging on one of the couches as they watched the sunrise together. Now, Adrien sat on one end of the couch with Marinette laying along its length, her head and shoulders supported by Adrien's chest.

Adrien smiled softly as he trailed his fingers through Marinette's hair. "Well that was my last night of freedom." he said with a sigh. "In a little while you go and join your folks back home, and I'm not sure where I'm going to go. I know I legally have to go home but I really don't want to."

"I'd say come home with me, but my parents wouldn't let you stay." Marinette said. "And they would be right, unfortunately." she added sadly.

"Five more months, just less than half a year and I'll be legally able to leave him." Adrien said with a sigh. "Unless, of course, we take Hawk Moth down before that."

"Well, tomorrow, Ladybug and Chat Noir are going to pay a visit to Inspector D'Anjou, to see what progress has been made on the investigation into Gabriel." she paused for a moment and craned her head around to look at Adrien. "Not to sound heartless, but I'm hoping that by the weekend, the threat of Hawk Moth and his akumas will be ended."

Adrien sighed heavily. "Which means I'll have to face my father, and fight him." he said sadly. He was surprised when Marinette sat up. He watched as she turned and face him.

"Aid, I could have you sit that fight out, Rena, Carapace and I should be able to handle him. To be honest, I'd rather keep you from that fight, sparing you the heartache."

Adrien reached up and brushed his fingertips over her cheek. "I thank you for that, but I'm going to be there, to see for myself that Hawk Moth actually is my father." he said. "Besides we're strongest when we work together as a team."

Marinette pressed her cheek against the tender touch. She closed her eyes for a moment reveling in the contact, then looked at him. "And making sure I'm safe." she said softly. "An action I don't get the opportunity to do with you."

"Sorry, Buginette, that's just the way I am." he said.

"And don't ever change, kitty." Marinette said, returning to her laying against his chest, then snuggled closer to Adrien, and she smiled softly when she heard his frustrated growl when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." she called, thinking it was room service with their breakfast. They both turned their heads and watched as the door opened, and were surprised when Alya came storming into the room with Nino on her heels.

"Babe, this isn't a good idea." he said to Alya.

"Yes it is, and she's right here too." the redhead said as she marched over to the couple on the couch. "What do you have to say about this, Agreste?" she demanded, slamming a newspaper down on the coffee table.

"What do I have to say about. . ." he began as Marinette picked the paper up and turned it to look at. "What the hell?!" he gasped when he saw the article that Alya had left it opened to. "Where did you find this?!" he demanded.

"In the lobby, along with fives other copies." Alya replied.

"Mari, that's not what it seems." he said as Marinette had stood up and was staring at the photos with the article. He could see the tears trailing down her cheeks.

The trio of photographs showed Adrien, hugging, kissing, then looking lovingly at someone, the headline reading "Has Adrien Agreste found a new girlfriend, even as he is supposedly with another?" Below the pictures was a single shot of Marinette.

The girl in the three photographs wasn't Marinette, and even worse it was. . . Lila Rossi.

"Not what it seems?!" Marinette asked tearfully. "You're kissing HER of all people!"

Adrien stepped over to her. "Princess, that's. . .(slap)" he began but was cut off when Marinette's hand connected with the side of his face. He saw her tear her gaze away from him, and his heart sank when he saw her look over at the bed for a moment, then back at him.

"I. . .you. . .we!" she cried then ran from the room.

"Mari, wait!" Adrien called and started to follow her, only to be stopped by Alya's hand on his upper arm.

"Oh, no you don't! Not until you explain."

"Get your hands off me!" Adrien shouted as he ripped his arm from Alya's grasp. He took two steps, then realized that he wouldn't be able to catch up to Marinette. He turned and saw the simmering anger in Alya's hazel eyes. "That. Never. Happened!" he shouted pointing at the stack of papers.

"Photos don't lie, Agreste!"

"They damn well do if they've been photo-shopped, Cesaire!" Adrien shouted back. "The only time that I've EVER been involved in a kiss with Lie la, was when she was the Chameleon, and even then she kissed me!" he looked over at Alya, then looked at the closed door, and groaned. "Why, Alya, why did you HAVE to bring this to me with Marinette here, and now of all times?" he paused for a moment, and his face darkened with anger. "I know why." he snapped. "It's the blasted reporter in you. You saw this and boom, you had to get to me and see how emotional a reaction it would bring out in me." he ranted. "Then you came in, and even better, Marinette was here, and you could show her just what kind of a bastard I am, that I can't be trusted, and even better you'd get to see her reaction! Well congratulations, paparazzi, you got you wish, you saw your best-friend's heartbreak caused by the trash news you brought! I hope you're happy!"

"That's not. . ." Alya began, but stopped when Adrien took a step toward her.

"I really hope it is, Cesaire!" he shouted. "The only other explanation I can come up with is that you're jealous of how things with you and Nino have been working out, and you don't want any competition for that happiness, so when you saw this you saw a way to put an end to Marinette and my happiness! Well again, congratulations, you succeeded!" He stood there, breathing heavily as he looked from the door to the bed. "God, how she must hate me now!" he sobbed. "Thank you, Alya. Thank you so very fucking much! Now get out!"

"Adrien, I. . ." Alya tried.

"No! You've done enough! Now. Get. Out!"

"Adrien, listen, please." Alya said. "I SAID, GET OUT!" he bellowed. "NOW!"

"Hey, bro, come on." Nino said softly. He winced when Adrien turned his back to them, his fists clenched. He gasped when he saw just how tightly his friend was clenching his fists, trying to control his anger, when he saw a few drops of blood fall to the carpet from his fingernails biting into his palms.

"Alya, we'd. . ." he began but trailed off as Adrien gave a cry of pain, then ran for the open balcony doors.

"Plagg, claws out!" he called, transforming mid stride. Using his baton, he vanished into the rooftops. At least that's how he planned it.

What really happened was he stumbled after only one step, and ended up on his hands and knees beside the coffee table by the other couch, only managing to say his kwami's name.

"Kid, you've got to calm down." Plagg tried to sooth his chosen.

"She. . .she thinks I. . .and with. Oh God I'm gonna be sick." Adrien said and felt the bile rise in his throat, the image of him kissing Lila vivid in his head.

"Come on, Bro." Nino said softly, and jerked back when Plagg flew and smacked into his forehead with a hiss.

"Back off, Turtle!" he spat. "Get your girlfriend outta here. Adrien's right she's done enough." he said angrily, then sighed sadly when he heard Adrien take a huge shuddering breath. "If you really want to help, convince pigtails that those pictures are fake, like you should know they are." he added.

Nino looked over when Adrien got back to his feet. He stood there for a moment, then took a ragged breath.

"Alya, go to her, calm her down." he said softly. "I doubt you'll bring her back here, or that she'd want you too, but she needs your support." he glanced over at the incriminating photos. "You have to believe me, that never happened, I wouldn't do that to her, especially with Lila."

Alya sighed heavily. "You're right I do know better, but when I saw those pictures, and that headline. . ." she said and let the sentence hang.

"Did either of you think to read the article?" Plagg asked. "I mean just looking at the pictures doesn't tell you when they were taken."

Alya picked the paper up, and Nino stepped beside her, their eyes scanning the text. "Last night, right after the gala." Alya said a moment later, and she looked over at Adrien when he gave a relieved sigh, and a chuckle.

"I can tell you that I was here last night." Adrien said. "Actually I've been here since the gala closed down." he added, and Alya noticed that he glanced over at the bed. "And Marinette was here as well."

"She'll remember that?" Alya asked.

I certainly hope so." Adrien replied. "I know it was memorable for me, I hope it was for her as well." he said softly.

It took only a few seconds then Adrien saw the realization wash over the redhead's face. "You mean. . .you and Mari?" she stammered, and Adrien nodded. "Oh Adrien, I'm soooo sorry."

"Yeah, well you didn't know."

"But I should have know that you'd never cheat on her, and I should have waited to confront you with that." Alya said, then looked up when Adrien's phone sounded off.

"What the?" Adrien wondered after about a minute of his phone sounding. "Well it's a cinch that those pictures are out." he said, scrolling through several messages. "With the exception of you two and Chloe, they're from our class, and screaming for my blood."

"Let me see." Alya said, and he handed his phone to her. "Right." she said handing it back and taking out her own. "Time for a group chat."

[Classgroup] Alya here. Those photos are a confirmed fake.

[LCKim] How do you know? They look legit to me.

[Alix] I kinda pegged Agreste as a player

[Ivan] I'm gonna pulverize him when I see him.

[Classgroup] I know because I'm here with him, and he explained how they are fake. Also Rossi had to leave the gala early.

[LCKim] Like he wouldn't lie to cover his ass.

[Modelboi] I know they are fake because Marinette and I were together all night last night, even after the gala.

"That caught them by surprise." Alya said after a moment of silence. "What?" she asked when Adrien's head snapped up and he looked out over the city.

"She's transformed and south of here, moving fast." he said softly

Alya's phone chimed a different sound. "Ladyblog alert." she said checking. "Sighting! Rue de Perichaux, near Parc Georges Brassens. Reporting source lost track of her when she went between two buildings."

Adrien nodded. "She's detransformed." he said, the looked at his phone when it pinged another message.

[Kira] A are you alright? Saw Globe photo spread.

"Dude, I get how you know where Mari is, but how do you know if she's the bug or herself?" Nino asked.

Adrien looked astonished at the idea. "Plagg, have you got an answer?"

"The short answer is that with what you did last night, the bond between myself and Sugar Cube, got stronger and so has the bond between the two of you. Look, Tikki can explain it better than. . ." Plagg replied, then trailed off when he saw the color drain from his chosen's face. "Hey, Kid, what's the matter?"

"Marinette, Tikki, something's wrong!" Adrien gasped. "Alya, tell the class." he snapped. "She's south of the Eiffel." he snapped, then started typing into his phone.

[GroupModels] This is Adrien. Marinette is in trouble, 15th arrondissment, near Parc Georges Brassens. Can any of you help?

[Kira] I'm with Jenna and Jake, not far from there. Any better idea where to look?

[Adrien] Check alleys. Help will be in the area soon.

"Plagg, claws out!" Adrien shouted, and Alya and Nino followed suit, and their friend.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Marinette touched down, for safety's sake she had to leave the rooftops. She knew that billboards didn't move, her near collision with one made her realize that. She checked to see if the alley was empty, and seeing that the coast was clear, she dropped her transformation. She started to walk out to the street when she saw a copy of the gossip rag that was open to the pictures. She leaned her forehead against the cool bricks that made up the wall of the building as she let her tears fall.

"Hey now, a pretty little girl like you shouldn't be here all alone." a voice said.

Wiping her eyes, Marinette turned and saw two shabbily dressed men.

"Anything we can do to help?" the one on the right aasked.

"No, thank you. All I want is to be left alone."

The face of the man on the left suddenly brightened with recognition. "Hey, Marcel, you know who this is? This is that one that they're raising all that fuss over from that fashion show last night." he said.

"So we have us a actual celebrity, Claude." Marcel said with an evil smile. "I wonder how much money she has on her."

Before Marinette could react, Claude snatched her purse from her.

"Hey! Give that back!"

"Ah ah ah, dearie." Marcel said grabbing her arm and twisting it up behind her back. "We won't take much, just what you have in there."

"Bah!" Claude scoffed. "Nothing in here except her phone, and a stuffed toy." he said.

"Jenna! Jake! Over here!" a voice called out. A moment later Kira came into view, her phone out and recording. "Let her go!"

Marinette saw Claude start to swing her purse, and almost broke away from Marcel. "No! Don"t!" she screamed and watched helplessly as he swung it and slammed it against the wall, twice.

The first time there was what sounded like a small cry from the purse, that was not repeated on the second swing.

"Well she won't be able to use her phone, so now we get the one from her.' Claude said and turned toward Kira.

Marinette finally broke free, but stepped on a bottle which rolled and she fell backwards into the side of the building. She rebounded and ended up on her face on the ground, struggling to remain conscious.

"Tikki." she said weakly, reaching out for the bag, then blacked out.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Chat Noir's voice bellowed, and his collapsed baton flew in and smacked Claude in the forehead. Chat landed on his hands and knees, bridged over Marinette, and he quickly extended his baton and knocked Marcel out before he reached Kira.

"Chat Noir, thank God you're here." Kira said, stepping around Marcel's prone form. She pulled up short when Chat Noir arched his back and hissed at her, brandishing his baton.

Kira froze, and saw that Chat's cat ears were laid flat back and his tail was standing straight up and vibrating. She held her hands about chest high, palms out toward him.

"Easy, Chat Noir. I'm not going to hurt her." the brunette soothed. "My name is Kira, and I'm her friend." she added as she inched closer. She sighed as the hero seemed to calm down a bit, his cat ears perking up.

"Yo, Kira! Where are. . .whoa!" Jake called out then gasped when he saw what was going on.

Just then Rena and Carapace landed, and Rena went directly to Chat. "Easy, Kitty." she soothed, putting her hand on his back and gently rubbing. "It's gonna be alright, we're here, and she's safe now." she crooned. "That's it, easy, chaton."

Kira watched as Rena's ministrations seemed to work, as the glow of Chat Noir's eyes dimmed back to normal and he blinked, and gave his head a shake.

"Chat?" Rena called softly.

"Rena?" Chat mumbled then gave his head another shake. "Marinette!" her gasped when he looked down. "Rena, take her home, I'll talk to these three and deal with the police." he said as he stood.

"Right." Rena said and gathered Marinette into her arms, and she and Carapace leapt away.

"Hello." Chat Noir said as he walked over to where Jenna, Jake, and Kira stood, picking up Marinette's bag on the way. "I see you were recording." he said nodding toward Kira's phone in her hand.

"Umm, yes I was." the brunette replied. "I thought the police might want something for evidence."

"I appreciate it, but I need you to delete that video off your phone." Chat said. "If it gets into the wrong hands, Hawk Moth could go after Miss. Dupain-Cheng to get at me." he looked at his claws for a moment. "Let's just say that I'm not going to let that happen."

"And neither would we." Jake said, then let Chat watch as he deleted the video from his phone. "Jenna, Kira." he prompted.

"How do you know her?" Kira asked.

"She's helped Ladybug and I with a couple of akumas and I've rescued her a few times." Chat replied. "Ah, Lieutenant Raincomprix." he said when several police officers came up. "Those are the two you want, and these are the ones that called it in." he had a quick conversation with the senior cop, then left.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

Char Noir quickly crossed the rooftops, finally touching down in a quiet alley. "Plagg, claws in." he said then walked over to a door and knocked.

"Come in, come in." Master Fu said when he opened the door. "So, Chat Noir, what brings you to me today?" he asked, then startled when he saw that he was carrying Marinette's bag. "How is it that Ladybug is without her kwami?"

"Tikki's been hurt, Master." Adrien replied. "Marinette was also hurt and has been taken home to recover."

"I see." Fu said. "Bring Tikki in here and let me see."

Adrien followed the old man into a back room and set Marinette's bag on the counter. He opened it and very carefully slid his hand in and withdrew it, cradling Tikki in his hand. "Master, can you help her?"

Fu, glanced over at Adrien with concern as his voice cracked at the end of the question. "You were right to bring her here, Adrien. While it is true she has been hurt, her recovery will be swift. There is tea in the kitchen. Go, have a cup and try to relax. I will join you shortly."

"Yes, Master." he replied and left the room. Entering the kitchen he found a kettle on a warming plate and he poured himself a cup. Taking it over to the small table, he sat and simply stared at the brew.

"Kid, she's gonna be alright." Plagg said floating up in front of his chosen. "Both of them."

Adrien nodded and took a healthy swig of the tea. As he expected it was an herbal mix, and almost immediately he could feel himself relaxing.

"Plagg, there's a span of time that I can't remember." Adrien said. "I remember coming over the edge of the roof, and seeing that brute swing Mari's bag against the wall, and I heard Tikki's cry of pain." he related. "The next thing I can remember is Rena calming me down, and Kira and Jake looking at me as though I was demon or something." He looked up at his kwami. "Do you have any idea what happened?"

Plagg sighed sadly. "You protected Marinette." he said simply.

Adrien opened his mouth to ask another question when Master Fu came into the room. "Master, how is she?"

Fu sighed. "Tikki will recover, as I'm sure Marinette will as well, however I have some concerns about you." he said. "I am uncertain as to why you are so concerned about Ladybug's kwami."

Adrien blinked a few times. "I'm Chat Noir, I'm supposed to protect her, and Marinette as well, or so I thought."

"That is so, but there is something changed about you." Fu said.

"Master, they have been together." Plagg said softly.

The old man looked surprised, then chuckled softly. "That explains much." he said. "Is Marinette aware that Tikki was injured?"

"Yes." Adrien replied, the scene of the one mugger swinging Marinette's bag against the wall, while Marinette tried to break free of the other playing in his mind. "And I can't help but feel that it's at least partly my fault."

"No, Adrien, you did nothing wrong or to cause this." Plagg argued.

"Perhaps you should tell me from the beginning." Fu suggested.

Adrien sighed, and poured himself another cup of tea. "As you know, about a month ago Marinette revealed to myself and Alya that she was Ladybug. After Alya had left, I let her know that I was Chat Noir." he said. "After that I asked her to be my girlfriend." he related, then went on to run over the events of the last month. "When Plagg told you that Marinette and I had. . .made love, you said that it explained things." he said when he was done. "Now I've discovered that I can tell if she is transformed or not and a general direction of where she is. I know Plagg could do the same with Tikki, and vice versa. How can I do that?"

Fu sighed. "Have you noticed that when you were both transformed and battling an akuma that you and Ladybug seemed to know what the other wanted or was going to do without having to say anything?"

Adrien nodded. "As we knew each other better that became easier." he said.

"Just so." Fu said. "As you grew to know each other and grew closer the bond between you strengthened." he explained, and saw the realization on Adrien's face.

"So now that bond is strong enough that we don't need to be transformed to feel it." Adrien said, drawing a gentle smile from the older man as he nodded.

"Very good, Adrien." Fu said. "How is she now?"

"I don't. . ." Adrien began, but trailed off at the look Fu was giving him.

"Think of her, and you will know."

Adrien closed his eyes and cleared his mind of everything but Marinette.

Fu saw him smile. "She's awake, but still upset and arguing with Alya." Adrien's smile faded. "She's still angry at me."

"The proof that those pictures are fake is firm, correct? Fu asked, and Adrien nodded. "Then it is simply a matter of time for Marinette to realize that and come back to you."

He was about to say something else, when he saw Adrien's face brighten and he looked toward the back room.

"Tikki." he said softly, and a moment later the red kwami phased through the door and headed over to him.

"Adrien, thank you for bringing me here, and for protecting Marinette." Tikki said, nuzzling against his cheek.

"You're welcome." he replied. "But to be honest I don't remember protecting her."

"As I told you before, it is probably best that you do not." Fu said. "You were correct, the main responsibility of the black cat is to protect and assist his Ladybug." he stood. "Now with Tikki recovered, all she needs is rest, and to be with her chosen."

"Then it's time that I faced her." Adrien said.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It was about an hour later when Adrien entered the bakery and saw Alya instead of Sabine at the register.

"Adrien, where have you been?" the redhead demanded when he walked up to her.

"One of those animals smashed Mari's bag into the building, hurting Tikki, so I took her to Master Fu." he replied holding up the bag in question. "How is she?"

"Well, she has a huge headache." Alya replied, then her shoulder's slumped. "and she's still upset." she said softly. "I'm sorry, Adrien but she's told me that she doesn't want to see you yet, Sabine is with her."

Adrien nodded sadly, "I know." he said softly. "This should help with her mood." he said, handing the bag to Alya, then headed for the back of the bakery, taking an apron from a hook as he passed. He stopped at a sink and washed his hands. "Do you have any bread that needs to be kneaded, Tom?"

"Proofing rack one." he said softly. He watched sadly as the young man took a ball of dough from the rack, and started working it. He noted that although Adrien was upset, he did the job properly.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"Adrien." Sabine called softly as he was finishing up the last dough ball.

"Sabine, Tom, I'm sorry." he said rolling out the dough into a baguette, then scoring the top with a knife, not turning around. He continued talking as he set the log on a cooking sheet. "I know this is the part of my lifestyle that you don't approve of, and I understand completely. I've never had a problem like this from the media." he said. "Sure they would follow me around sometimes, and insinuate that I was having a relationship with one of the models, but nothing this. . .hurtful and vicious. When Alya showed us those pictures, I would have done anything to take that look off Marinette's face. I want to personally assure both of you that those pictures are fake, and even if my father won't help, I'm going to make sure they print a retraction, and . . .well I don't know what else, but my lawyers will know what to do." he hung his head and sniffled. "I'll understand if you want me to stop seeing her. I. . .I don't know how, but I'll abide by your decision."

"You'd give me up that easily?"

Adrien spun at the sweetest voice he'd ever heard. "Mari!" he gasped. He would have run over and hugged her, but the look on her face held him back. "No, Marinette, it wouldn't be easy, but I have to look out for your well being. Stories like that, even if they aren't true could destroy your chances at becoming a designer, besides, they are your parents."

"So Alya was right, those pictures were fake?"

"Of course they are." Adrien replied. "You have doubts after last night?" he asked then swallowed nervously when he saw Tom tense.

"What about last night?" he asked. "What happened?"

"He stayed in the same room as I did." Marinette answered, crossing over and wrapping her arms around Adrien's upper arm. "and nothing happened that I didn't want to, or didn't start."

"And they were careful." Sabine told her husband. "Marinette told me about it upstairs." she added.

"And you're okay with it?" Tom asked. "But they're so young."

"We'll both be turning eighteen this year." Marinette argued. "Not much younger than you and Maman were when you met."

"But how do you know it'll last? What if you get tired of each other?"

"We don't know if it'll last." Marinette replied. "But I know love isn't something you can wait for the perfect time for. I tried waiting for the perfect time to tell Adrien how I felt, and almost didn't get to tell him. The same goes for my telling Chat Noir about how I really felt about him as Ladybug. It took my almost losing him to an akuma to make me take the steps to be truthful with him and reveal my identity." she looked up at Adrien. "I love him, Papa, and I know he loves me." she lowered her head. "I should have trusted that love and known he would never cheat on me."

"Sir, I know we're young, but we both feel that our love will endure." Adrien said. "Do we know for certain? No, but were you certain that you and Sabine would still love each other after twenty three years?"

Tom sighed heavily taking Marinette's hands in his. "It's just that I worry for you, baby. You're such a giving caring person, I just don't want you to give your heart away and have it broken." he gave his daughter a sad look. "and it turns out that I'm going to be the one to break it." he said.

"Papa?" Marinette asked.

Tom looked over at Adrien. "Adrien, I like you, I really do, and I've seen how happy you've made Marinette."

"But." Adrien prompted softly.

"Adrien, I saw her when Rena Rouge brought her in." Tom said. "Bruised and unconscious all because some thugs recognized her and thought they could get some money, because she was your girlfriend. I'm sorry, but I forbid you to see her anymore, for her own safety."

"Tom?!" Sabine gasped.

"Papa, no!" Marinette wailed, tightening her grip on Adrien's arm. She looked over at him when he cleared his throat.

"Tom, you are her father, and as such I have to. . . (ahem). . .have to abide by your wishes."

Marinette stood numbly as Adrien freed his arm from her grip, and he turned to her. She looked up at him and had to blink away her own tears to be able to see his face, and the tears sliding down his own cheeks.

"Princess, I'm sorry." he said, then kissed her forehead. "I love you, ma souris." he added, his voice cracking, then drew himself up. "Tom, Sabine, your daughter is an exceptional person, even without her miraculous. Tom, I hope your relationship with her recovers." he added, then walked away.

Sabine watched her daughter closely, waiting for the explosion she was certain would come. It was just a matter of when.

"It's for your own good, baby." Tom said softly, putting a big hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"NO!" she shouted, slapping the hand away. "DON'T YOU TOUCH ME, DON'T YOU TALK TO ME, DON'T EVEN LOOK AT ME!" she shouted. "I HA. . . ." she pulled up short, her expression changing from one of anger to one of fear. "Adrien!" she gasped, looking in the directions he had gone. "Nonononononono!" she cried as she started heading after him.

"Marinette, hurry, he needs you!" Plagg cried as he came floating towards her, carrying Adrien's ring.

"Plagg, what. . .?" she began but trailed off when she caught sight of Adrien.

"Marinette, what. . .oh no!" Sabine gasped as she came up behind her daughter.

Adrien was on his hands and knees, the glowing outline of a butterfly in front of his face.

"No, I don't want your help." he grated out. "He's her father, and she's her mother, I won't harm either of them, and I certainly won't fight Ladybug or Chat Noir to get their miraculous for you, now leave me alone."

"They took the love of your life away from you, I can give you the power to get revenge, and her back." Hawk Moth soothed.

"No." Adrien said. "They are her parents they are only doing what is in her best interest." Adrien argued, and Marinette saw his head come up, a look of determination on his face. "Far better that you have done for me." he said.

Marinette gasped realizing that he just told Hawk Moth that he knew he was his father.

Suddenly the butterfly in front of Adrien's face pulsed brightly and he cried out in pain before falling to the floor unconscious.

"Adrien!" Marinette gasped, moving toward him. She watched as the akuma oozed from a small box he was carrying, then turned white as it flew away.

"Sweetie?" Sabine called when she saw Marinette's shoulder's slump.

"He's just unconscious." she said as she rolled Adrien over and supported his head and shoulder's in her lap.

"It went back this way." a feminine voice said.

"Are you crazy, those akumas are dangerous." a male voice argued.

"I'm sorry, but customers aren't allowed back there." Alya's voice said.

Marinette turned her head just in time to see Kira, Jake and Jenna come through the door followed by Alya.

"Oh no." Alya gasped softly.

"Adrien!" Kira cried as she knelt beside him and Marinette. "Is he alright?"

Marinette looked over at the model. "He will be. The akuma was for him, but he was able to resist it."

"That's Adrien for you." Jake said.

"Guys, do you think you could help me carry him up to the couch?" Marinette asked.

"Umm, I. . ." Tom began but was cut off.

"This happened in our home!" Sabine snapped. "Hospitality and honor dictate that we make him comfortable."

Alya was surprised at the sharpness of Sabine's voice, and the angry glare Marinette was giving her father.

"I agree." Tom said softly. "I was going to suggest that he be seen by a doctor, but, now that I think of it, seeing as it was an akuma, that wouldn't be a help.

"What's this?" Alya asked picking up a small box.

"It's Adrien's, the akuma came out of it." Marinette replied.

"Oh, wow." Alya gasped when she opened the box.

"What is it, Alya?" Sabine asked, as the redhead took a small folded paper from the box.

"It's a promise ring." Alya said. "For Marinette." she added, then read from the paper.

"My Dearest Marinette, with this ring I promise to be ever at your side, and to have your back, protecting you with all my strength. That I will never judge you. That I will trust you implicitly, and that I will love you unconditionally, as long as you will have me. This ring signifies my giving myself to you, until you accept an engagement ring from me. With all my love, Adrien."

Alya looked over at her best friend and saw the tears on her face. "Mari?" she called softly.

Marinette cleared her throat. "Please, let's get him upstairs."

Adrien was picked up and taken up to the family room. Marinette sat on one end of the couch and had them lay Adrien down so his upper body was in her lap with his head on a pillow on the arm of the couch.


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

Adrien was picked up and taken up to the family room. Marinette sat on one end of the couch and had them lay Adrien down so his upper body was in her lap with his head on a pillow on the arm of the couch.

"What got him upset enough to call an akuma?" Alya asked, holding off on the questions she really wanted to ask.

"Because of my attack, my father decided that it was to dangerous for us to remain together. He thinks I was attacked because of my being Adrien's girlfriend, but he's wrong. They recognized me from the gala somehow."

Alya opened her mouth to say something, but closed it when Adrien moaned softly.

Marinette looked down and watched as Adrien's eyes fluttered open. They looked around then focused on her face.

"I could get used to waking up to that face." he said softly.

Marinette smiled lovingly at him as she absently entwined her fingers in his hair. "How do you feel?" she asked, and watched as he gave that some thought.

"Like I got hit by a truck, and a slight headache." he said, then gasped. "Please tell me I didn't hurt anyone, especially you."

"Easy, sweetheart." she soothed. "No you didn't hurt anyone, and you were able to resist him.

Adrien sat up and swung around so he was sitting beside her. "Mari, Hawk Moth, he. . .he wanted me to get revenge on your parents. Mari, they. . .your father wants to split us up." he said his breathing speeding up as his eyes filled with tears. He leaned into her as she put her arm around him. "I know I said that I can live without you, but I don't want to find out." he said, burying his head on her shoulder. He relaxed a bit when he felt her arms around him, as she hugged him.

"Guys, can you give us some time alone?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah, I'll see ya later." Alya said, then motioned for Jake, Jenna and Kira to precede her from the room.

"Adrien?" Marinette called once the door had closed, and she tried to pull back from the embrace. She was surprised when he clung tighter to her, and whimpered softly. "Come on, mon cher, talk to me." She heard his breathing hitch, as he pulled back, and she saw a look in his eyes that she had never seen before.

Adrien swallowed. "Mari, I'm so sorry. Now because of those pictures, you had to get away from me, and you got attacked. Now your parents won't let me see you anymore, which will make my father take me out of school and he probablyknowsI'mChatNoir." he said, his speech growing faster until his last words ran together.

"Adrien, stop." Marinette said sternly as she framed his face with her hands. "Breathe with me, kitty." she soothed, then relaxed as his breathing slowed back to normal and the wildness left his eyes. "You need to calm down, everything's going to be alright. You're not going anywhere, and neither am I."

"But, your father."

"Right now I don't care what he thinks or says, I'm not leaving you, and I know you aren't leaving me." Marinette said, lifting her right hand at the end.

Adrien gasped when he saw the ring. "How did you. . .?" he began, but stopped as the earlier events went through his mind. His walking away from Marinette, barely able to see where he was going through his tears, opening the box and looking at the ring, thinking how he'd never have the chance to give it to her, and his shock at seeing the akuma meld into the box.

"The akuma was in the box, and you dropped it when you lost consciousness." Marinette said softly. "Alya found it and opened it."

"That's not quite how I wanted to give it to you." he said. "I decided that after we talked, maybe over lunch, I'd give it to you." he said, then gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm hoping that since you're wearing it, that you accept it and me."

Marinette leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yes, mon chevalier, I accept you and believe you that those pictures are fake." she said. "Besides I have proof of how protective of me you are." she added, and held up her phone.

Adrien watched in shock as the video of Kira approaching the scene played out, including Chat Noir's hissing at her.

"No wonder Kira and Jake were looking at me like that." he muttered. "I told her to delete that." he said softly. "If that got somewhere that Hawk Moth could see it. . ."

Marinette nodded. "I called her right after I saw it, and stressed how important it was that she got rid of it and forgot that ever happened." she said, then tapped at her phone for a moment. "There, now the last copy is gone." She looked at the ring on her finger for a moment. "You had to have this commissioned, didn't you?" she asked.

The ring was made up of several stones. The main two were a ruby and an onyx shaped into the Yin-Yang symbol. The red ruby having an onyx spot, and the onyx having a ruby one. Around them were alternating ruby, onyx and emeralds, all in a gold setting.

Adrien nodded. "It took me a bit to think up the design, then finding a jeweler I trusted to pull it off." he took her hand in his, and gave the ring a look, then kissed the back of her hand. "I hoped that you would like it. The Yin-Yang symbol representing how you balance me and complete me." he explained. "and the colors represent our kwami and our alter-egos."

Marinette hugged him tightly then kissed him. "I love it, and what you wrote to go with it."

Adrien blushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I wanted to tell you that in person." he said softly.

"Marinette, could you and Adrien come down here for a moment?" Sabine's voice called through the trapdoor.

"Be right there, Maman." Marinette replied, as she headed for the trapdoor. "Don't worry, mon chevalier." she said when she noticed that Adrien was hesitating. "Like I said before, I don't care what they think, I'm not leaving you." she assured him, as she took his hand and entwined their fingers.

Adrien swallowed nervously when he saw the scowl on Tom's face when he saw that they were holding hands. He also noticed that Tom's face showed his surprise and hurt when he realized that Marinette was all but ignoring his presence.

"Yes, Maman." Marinette said, keeping her eyes focused on her mother.

"Your father has something to say to you." Sabine said.

Marinette shot a glare at her father. "And if I don't want to hear anything he may say?" she asked coldly.

Adrien learned where Marinette got her angry glare from, and for the first time saw Sabine angry.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, he is your father and you will show him the proper respect." she snapped. "Or you may go to your room, and Adrien can go home."

"But he. . ." Marinette began, but stopped when she saw her mother intensify her glare and cross her arms over her chest. With a soft sigh she turned and faced Tom. "Yes, Father."

"First I want you to know that I'm not apologizing for my earlier decision." Tom said. "However I do regret that it led to Adrien almost being akumatized."

"So you're still. . ." Marinette began but trailed off when Tom held up his hand.

"Before, my decision was based on the belief that you were attacked because you were recognized as Adrien's girlfriend." he went on, then looked over at Sabine. "We've since learned that this wasn't the case."

"They recognized me from the gala." Marinette said.

Tom nodded. "And that leaves us with a small problem." He looked over at Adrien. "As much as this is a part of your lifestyle that I don't like, it's now part of Marinette's, and frankly I don't know what to do about it." He admitted. "For that I need your help. I know that you will do all in your power to keep my baby safe." He smiled fondly at the couple, hand in hand and their shoulders touching. "Also I look forward to having a son-in-law."

"Now that this has been straightened out, Tom and I need to get back to work." Sabine said. "So why don't you two head upstairs and relax until either lunch time or Nathalie gets here."

Marinette went over and gave her mother a hug. "Thanks, Maman." she said and led Adrien up.

Sabine saw the sad look on her husband's face. "Give her time, Tom." she said softly.

The big man nodded. "I know. I really hurt her." he said softly. "I never thought I'd have anything to thank Hawk Moth for, but his timing of trying to akumatize Adrien kept my daughter from telling me that she hated me."

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

It was a couple hours later, and Sabine looked up when the bell rang on the door. "Good afternoon Miss. . .Sancoeur isn't it? How may I help you?"

"I'm here to see Marinette." Nathalie replied. "Adrien too, if he's here." she added.

Sabine smiled softly. "Yes, he's here." she said. "I know he's supposed to return home tonight, but he's not going to be happy about it."

"Well I guess I'll have some good news for him then." Nathalie said. "With the success of the gala, his schedule is clear until Monday."

"That's nice." Sabine said. "I guess I'll have to get our guest room ready. They're up in her room, playing video games, so go on up."

"Thank you." Nathalie said and turned to go, then turned back. "Sabine, thank you very much for watching out for Adrien. I appreciate it very much."

"It's my pleasure, really." Sabine said. "He's such a sweet, polite young man, and he's won my daughter's heart."

Nathalie gave her a soft smile and a nod then headed up the stairs.

"Super power up, and energy blast!" Marinette's voice called out carrying to the bottom of the steps to her room. "And that's a win!" she exulted.

"I had forgotten how good you are at this game." Adrien said with a chuckle. "Four times in a row is enough. I surrender to your awesome skills."

Nathalie poked her head up through the trapdoor, and saw the young couple in a warm embrace as they kissed. She smiled fondly at them, then knocked. She almost laughed as they sprang apart, and Marinette's head snapped in her direction.

"Good afternoon, I have the paperwork for you." she said ignoring the blush on Marinette's face.

"Please, come in." Marinette said as she and Adrien moved to her fainting couch, and let her have the computer chair.

"Thank you." she said as she sat. She fished some papers our of the small briefcase she had, and noticed how close Marinette and Adrien were, practically cuddling on the couch. "Now, this is a receipt for the monies that have been transferred to your account as your finders fee for the three dresses that Mr. Renard tried to steal from you. That came to fifteen thousand euros."

"But I got twenty thousand for my gown design." Marinette said.

"That's because your gown was formal wear which nets a higher price." Adrien said, drawing a nod from Nathalie. "Even so, if I'm not mistaken, that's still on the upper end of the scale." he added.

"That is correct, Adrien. I'm glad that you learned so well." Nathalie said, then took a sheaf of papers from her briefcase. "Now this paperwork is the addendum to your original royalty contract with Gabriel Fashion." Nathalie said sliding a sheaf of papers over to where Marinette sat. "Please look them over and sign them please."

Marinette nodded as she started looking the document's over. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that Mr. Renard, one of Gabriel's design team, had stolen three of her designs and claimed them as his. As she signed the last of the forms, and handed them back to Nathalie.

"Thank you. I'll have a copy for you tomorrow." Nathalie said as she replaced the papers into her briefcase. "Now, Adrien I have some news for you." she said. "Your schedule clear until Monday morning, when school starts up again. Then there is this." she added. "I know that you are Chat Noir, Adrien, and Gabriel has convinced me that you, Marinette are Ladybug."

"How. . .how did you find out?" Adrien asked.

Nathalie looked fondly at Adrien. "I've known you since before your. . .before the incident with your mother, I was your tutor. I noticed changes in you other than your going to public school would cause. I sat down one night, recently, and outlined things on paper, and it just added up." she explained.

"So you were working with Hawk Moth." Marinette stated.

Nathalie gasped and looked panicked for a moment. "You know?"

"That Gabriel Agrest is Hawk Moth?" Marinette asked, and got a nod. "Yes we do."

"But how?"

"Hiring someone to kidnap Marinette with the goal of giving him a detailed description of her earrings, was a start, and using my money to finance it was another." Adrien said. "And the other things he's done recently, including calling off Sean and his team when his hired thugs attacked the bakery with the objective of obtaining Marinette's earrings."

"The only person with that much interest in my earrings would be Hawk Moth." Marinette said.

"Plus when he tried to akumatize me a few hours ago, I recognized his voice." Adrien added.

Nathalie nodded. "Gabriel was right, you are as smart as your are pretty. As to how he's figured you out, Marinette, he has a computer program that compares facial features." she related. "He's been running a comparison of a picture of Ladybug with one of your shots from the first press conference." she said, then looked past the couple. "Is that dress completed?" she asked.

Marinette turned, and saw that Nathalie was referring to the dress she had on her manikin. "Yes, I finished it the day before we had to leave my home." she answered.

They watched as Nathalie stood and walked over to the garment, then around it. "It is exquisite." she said. "I gather it's made to your measurements."

"They are the ones I know best." Marinette said.

"Wear it to the press conference this afternoon." Nathalie said. "Amongst other things it'll show that the designs at the show weren't a flash, and that you are still creating without having to have a older design to start with."

Nathalie watched as Adrien gave Marinette a gentle squeeze with his arms around her waist, and pressed a kiss to the back of her head.

"It makes sense, Mari." he said.

Marinette nodded. "So what all will be happening at this conference?" she asked. "and can we trust you?"

Nathalie sighed softly. "Yes there is that isn't there." she muttered. "I give you both my word of honor that I will not betray you."

"Adrien, you know her better than I do, will she keep her word?"

"Yes, I believe she will." Adrien said. "She knows that with us knowing that my father is Hawk Moth, it won't be long before he's defeated by Chat Noir and Ladybug. When that happens she'll have to answer to me when I take over the company." he explained. "Plus, from what she said, there's her personal loyalty to me."

"Plus I'm giving you this." Nathalie added, holding out her open hand, palm up.

Marinette couldn't help the gasp that passed her lips. There in the palm of Nathalie's hand was the peacock miraculous.

"I used to believe that what Gabriel was doing was justified by his goal." Nathalie said softly.

"Bringing my mother back." Adrien said.

Nathalie look up in surprise. "Yes." she said. "However, recently he has gotten to where he no longer seems to care about how much he hurts you, or those you care about.

"The power he wants to use has a price." Marinette said. "For him to bring back his wife, someone he loves, he'd have to lose someone else that he loves." she explained, and saw the pained expression on Nathalie's face as she gasped.

"Adrien." she was silent for a moment, then set the peacock brooch beside Marinette's computer. "I'm even more convinced that what I'm doing is right. As much as Emilie was like a sister to me, I know that it's time to let her go and move on." she looked over at Adrien. "Don't be too hard on your father, Adrien. What he's done he's done out of a love so strong that it has blinded him to his acts."

"Acts that has the entire city afraid to express their emotions." Adrien said. "Mother would never approve of what he's done, and he must pay for it."

"Right." Marinette said, then looked at Nathalie. "When and where is the conference?"

"The press conference will take place outside the bakery at four this afternoon. As you know you will be the focus of it, Marinette." Nathalie said, thankful for the change of subject.

Marinette took a couple folded sheets of paper from her bag and handed them over to the older woman. "This is what I plan on saying."

Nathalie read over the text, admiring Marinette's neat writing style. "Yes, this will work very well." she said.

"What if someone asks about the designs that M Renard tried to pirate?" Marinette asked.

"Say that you have no knowledge of that, and refer them to me."

Marinette nodded, then Adrien spoke up.

"I'd like to have a few words with the press as well." he said. "That article in The Globe went to far, and was obviously fabricated."

Nathalie nodded. "I'll take responsibility for approving that." she said. "Despite your relationship with your father, I know you won't undercut the Gabriel brand. Just so you know, The Globe has printed a retraction of that article, and is running a spot on TV and billboards, denouncing it."

"Then I'll be gentle."

Nathalie locked eyes with him for a moment, then nodded, realizing that he was still upset over the pictures in question. "Alright then, I'll see you again about ten til four for the conference."


End file.
